


Therapy

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crazy, Family, Gen, Humor, Sisters, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 135,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: A very light-hearted insight into the compulsory therapy sessions that the DEO Agents have to undergo.





	1. Alex's first session

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> A/N: This is set after the end of season 2. It is a light hearted look at what happens when the DEO workers have to attend therapy and is written in response to requests from SpencerFan. The plan is to write multiple chapters, each one focusing on one character.

"Come in Agent Danvers." Mike Landon greeted. "I am Dr Landon, you may call me Mike." He smiled indicating Alex should sit. When Alex sat but did not immediately speak he waited and waited before finally asking. "And what would you prefer to be called?"

"Agent Danvers." Alex said.

"I see." He commented as he wrote down some notes. "So why are you here?"

"I was ordered to come."

"Not putting too fine a point on it, you are not exactly known for following orders. It wasn't that long ago that you ignored an order from the President." Landon pointed out.

"It was this or suspension." Alex said. "But you already know that."

"I am sensing some hostility."

"How Deanna Troi of you." Alex shot back.

"What exactly are you afraid of?" He asked seemingly ignoring the comment.

"In life?"

"No. In therapy. In this session. What makes you scared to be here?"

"Not so Deanna Troi. I'm not scared. I just think this is a complete waste of time."

"Why? You can be as blunt as you like."

"Fine. I don't see the value of sitting and sharing. All this hippy hand holding won't solve the world's problems."

"I'm not trying to solve the world's problems."

"It won't solve my problems either."

"So you admit you have problems?"

"No."

"No? Your father betrayed you. That must be a problem. Your sister is an alien who kind of took over your life, your mother has always put huge responsibility on your shoulders. Let's not forget about your drinking, I mean that is what actually caused the Director to intervene in your life." Getting no response he went on. "Then there was the being kidnapped and nearly killed by a childhood friend." Alex just sat silently glaring at him causing him to say. "Okay then, what about you killing Kara's last close blood relative?"

"We got past that." Alex said finally biting, but trying to keep her voice calm.

"You mean you believe Kara got past that." He corrected as he continued to scribble. When Alex continued to sit in silence he asked. "So is it just the hand holding you object to? Again be as blunt as you like."

"I'm a scientist. I believe in the experimental method. I believe in data and evidence. There is no real evidence to support any of your profession. Some say talking helps, some say having a safe place helps, some say hobbies help. At the end of the day none of you really know what you are doing. But ultimately that is not entirely your fault because you are trying to solve an ill-defined problem. You see humans, aliens they are all individual, all unique, there is no one size fits all. Some may need help but some won't."

"And you believe you fall into the latter category?"

"I know I fall into the latter." Alex said.

"I see. Yet you were ordered to come. That implies someone thinks you need help."

"Or someone is covering their own six, or someone is projecting their insecurities on me."

"Interesting choice of word. Why insecurities rather than problems?"

"It's just a word." Alex said.

"Words are important. The wrong word has been known to start wars." He pointed out.

"It was just a word. But if words mean that much to you it is interesting you jumped straight to the war example. Why not go for political disagreements, which occur more often?"

"You're a solider not a politician." He said. "So you see my choice of word was deliberate, it had meaning. So why insecurities? Is it because you are still insecure about why you were hired by the DEO?"

"It's just a word." Alex repeated.

"Okay, if you don't want to discuss your word choice, let's discuss your family."

"Let's not."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"This session is about my work at the DEO not my personal life."

"You don't have a personal life." Landon said. "Your best friend, who is also your sister, is an alien who you work with and who you feel a need to protect, despite her being Supergirl. Your girlfriend, is also in the alien business and you work more cases with her than any DEO Agent, ignoring Supergirl. Your only other significant relationship is with the Director, who is your boss. Your father works for the organisation that the DEO is hunting down. You have no separation from work."

"Didn't hear you complain during the Daxamite invasion or during Myriad."

"I wasn't complaining now. I was just stating facts. And the fact is you have no separation from work. Your family is directly involved with your work, they are so intrinsically linked we can't discuss your work without talking about them."

"Then we have reached an impasse as I am not talking about my family." Alex said standing.

"Walk out the door and you will be suspended." Landon pointed out.

"Fine, I'll stay. The order was to attend not participate."

"That's fine." Landon said.

"What do you mean that's fine?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I mean that's fine. You can sit in silence if you don't want to talk. But leave and you are suspended."

"I like silence." Alex pointed out sensing a trap.

"So do I."

"So we just sit here in silence?" Alex asked.

"If you would prefer that to talking, yes."

Alex opened her mouth to speak before quickly shutting it.

As Alex silently sat Landon wrote notes, every so often looking at Alex before going back to note writing. As disconcerting as Landon's actions were Alex assumed he was trying to invoke a reaction which only made Alex more determined not to give him one.

After fifty long minutes Landon looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for your time. It has been a most illuminating session. I will see you next week."

-00-

"What's this?" Landon asked as Winn passed him in the corridor and gave him a card.

"The details of my therapist. She's excellent and I figured after a session with Alex you could probably use one."

"You have a therapist?" Landon asked.

"Of course. I mean my father is a murderer, my ex went psychotic and I used to work for Cat Grant. Seriously Jane is a genius. I highly recommend her." Winn said walking off.

-00-

"I thought therapy was meant to help, not drive you to drinking." Maggie commented as she entered the apartment and saw Alex drinking.

"Funny." Alex said.

"Went well then?"

"Complete waste of time."

"Were you ever going think differently?" Maggie asked.

"Probably not but this was more of a waste than I thought it would be. We sat in silence for twenty three minutes."

"Would you have preferred to unburden yourself?"

"No. I would have preferred to have been working. I wasted an hour in that room."

"Would it have been less of a waste if you participated?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. It was therapy."

"You know I actually feel sorry for the shrink." Maggie smiled.

"He'll be fine. Winn recommended him his therapist." Alex said as her phone buzzed. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "Bg alien attack at the park I need to go." She explained as she kissed Maggie goodbye.

"Even I know that's not a normal reaction to hearing aliens are attacking the city." Maggie said as the door shut adding. "I really pity that shrink." She then suddenly remembered the scene she walked in on and hurried after Alex calling. "Wait up you shouldn't' be driving."


	2. Kara's first session

"The Girl of Steel herself. Come in." Landon greeted when he saw Kara in his doorway. As Kara sat he asked. "What should I call you? Supergirl? Ms Danvers?"

"Kara is fine."

"Hello Kara, I am Dr Landon." When he didn't offer another name Kara frowned but didn't comment. "Tell me have you ever been to therapy before?" He asked.

"No."

"No? Your planet was destroyed and no one tried to get you help?" He asked as he scribbled some notes.

"I got all the help I needed. Besides it wasn't like I could just go to a therapist seeing my identity and my past was meant to be a secret. Plus we didn't really have the concept of therapy on Krypton, so I don't think I would have been particularly receptive to the idea."

"There was no therapy on Krypton?" He asked surprised.

"Not that I was aware of."

"No therapy because Kryptonians are better than humans?" Landon asked.

"No. We're just different."

"So you don't view Kryptonians as the advanced species?"

"Not really. I mean I guess we were more technologically advanced." Kara said.

"Indeed, something which led to the destruction of Krypton and Daxam becoming uninhabitable."

"I don't think the technology was to blame exactly." Kara said.

"Your aunt thought we were heading down the same route due to our technological advances." He pointed out. "I mean that is why she wanted to control us wasn't it? Or was it just that she didn't like humans and let her powers go to her head?"

"Do you dislike all aliens or just Kryptonians?" Kara asked feeling defensive.

"I like aliens as much as I like humans and in general I have nothing against Kryptonians. Your family however, well that does cause me to raise an eyebrow. Professionally speaking of course. And I'm not just talking about your aunt."

"What's wrong with my family?" Kara asked.

"Their practices seem very alien."

"They were aliens." Kara reminded him.

"I know. But sending a twelve year old child across the galaxy and telling her to look after her baby cousin. Why didn't they send an adult? I mean lets imagine your pod wasn't knocked off course. How would you have survived on this alien planet? Your parents just assumed you would what, use your god like powers and make us help you? But it's not just the alien practices, it's the arrogance."

"And humans aren't arrogant?" Kara asked.

"It's our planet." He countered.

"One that I and my cousin have helped save."

"Yes, you helped save it from your uncle." He reminded her. "You may not have had therapy on Krypton but I think you needed it. I'm not trying to make this personal. All families have problems. But yours? It takes dysfunctional to new limits. Your father condoned genocide, your mother condemned your aunt to a living hell. Your aunt then tried to kill you before being killed by Alex."

"My aunt was working on a plan to end humanity and tried to kill J'onn. Alex did what she had to." Kara said causing him to write down more notes before he asked.

"So you forgave Alex?"

"Of course I did. She's my sister."

"As we've just established being your mother's sister, twin no less, didn't save your aunt."

"Are you trying to make a point?" Kara asked starting to feel angry.

"No, just exploring key moments. No need to get defensive."

"I tend to get defensive when people hurt or insult my family."

"Which one? The Kryptonian one or the human one?"

"Either."

"Interesting. So you feel the same towards both of them?"

"Yes."

"Even though you don't share blood with the Danvers? Perhaps it is because both families have rejected you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents sent you away. Your aunt tried to kill you. And then Alex said you were either part of her family or not, whilst your foster father was hatching a scheme to remove all aliens from this planet."

"My parents wanted me to live. My aunt was coming round. Alex was angry and Jeremiah was trying to survive." Kara listed feeling her anger rise. "I don't know what you are trying to do but I don't have family issues."

"Really? You really can't see it? Even though it is not just your close families, it is any family you have contact with? I mean let's talk about Mon-El. His mother despised you so much she put a bounty on your head. Then she got your best friend to help build a portal to bring an armada through, before trying to marry off Mon-El to Lena, a mere human. She then tried to enslave the Earth just because she disapproved of you."

"You know I always try to see the best in people, but I'm really struggling with you." Kara said.

"It is not my job to be your friend. It is my job to stop you going berserk and unleashing god like power on the city."

"And your plan is to achieve this by what? Making me angry?"

"Is that what I'm doing? Making you angry I mean?"

"Is that the purpose of this session?"

"Did Alex teach you avoidance?"

"Why did she avoid your questions?" Kara countered.

"You do realise these sessions are confidential?"

"You were the one who brought Alex into this." Kara said before mentally kicking herself for not countering with another question. "But I am more than happy not to talk about her, Mon-El or anyone else in my family."

"Okay then, how about we talk about your desire to be punished?"

"My what?"

"You have survivors guilt and spend your life putting yourself in positions where you can be punished. Like becoming Cat Grant's assistant."

"Ms Grant didn't punish me. She mentored me."

"Interesting." He said writing down some more notes just as an alarm sounded.

"I have to go." Kara said leaving the room.

-00-

"That sucked." Kara said barging into Alex's apartment a couple of hours later.

"Told you." Alex said looking up from the couch where she was sitting next to Maggie.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Kara said looking guilty.

"No. Alex and I have no plans for any day either of you have therapy." Maggie said.

"Since when?" Alex asked confused.

"Since you came back from your appointment and were anything but fun to be around."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were worse." Maggie said before looking at Kara and saying. "Pizza should be here in a minute."

"Pizza? Really?" Kara asked.

"I figured you'd want some heart clogging comfort food."

"I take back everything bad I have ever said about you." Kara said sitting down.

"What exactly have you said about me?" Maggie asked.

"That's not important." Kara said trying to look innocent as Alex quickly changed subjects.

"So what exactly did he say to upset you?"

"Let's see. I have a deep rooted desire to be punished." Kara started.

"Well you did work for Cat." Alex said unsympathetically.

"Plus you willingly let Alex train you in a Kryptonite room." Maggie added.

"What else did he say?" Alex probed.

"It doesn't matter." Kara sighed.

"The crinkle says different." Alex countered. "Did he make you talk about Mon-El?"

"Not exactly. He talked about him, well how much his mother hated me. But that was just to point out that I have major family issues."

"What family issues?" Maggie asked.

"That my parents were irresponsible. Family meant nothing to them. I and all Kryptonians are arrogant. And I have been rejected by everyone that matters." Kara listed before finding Alex sitting next to her hugging her.

"Ignore him. He's a therapist not a scientist. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Alex assured her as she planned her revenge.

"He maybe a complete ass, but if you kill him that is going to put us in a really difficult place." Maggie said.

-00-

"It's not working." Alex said storming into J'onn's office the next morning.

"What isn't?" He asked confused.

"Therapy."

"We've talked about this Alex." J'onn said wearily.

"I can just about cope with him wasting my time. But I won't have him destroy Kara." Alex said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He spent the session insulting her and convincing her that both her families suck. I'm not sure if she came out feeling more broken or angry, but either way I'm not going to let him mess with her. Especially after everything she has gone through."

"I'll talk to him." J'onn promised.

-00-

"Dr Landon, I asked Alex and Kara to see you so you could help them. You asked for a certain amount of leeway, which I was willing to give you, but I am doubting that decision. The purpose was to help." J'onn said walking into the office.

"And I am. Out of interest was it Alex who complained or Kara?" Landon asked.

"Alex, but she was mainly complaining about your handling of Kara." J'onn said.

"Excellent." He said. "It means that my methods are also causing Kara and Alex to talk more. Seeing you were worried they were drifting apart you should be happy."

"So you deliberately upset Kara so she would talk to Alex?"

"That is putting it very crudely." Landon said.

"Making Kara angry and upset was not the plan. After everything that she has been through it is not what she needs."

"On the contrary, it is exactly what she needs. She has spent her whole life here and on Krypton trying to live up to huge expectations, be it the career defined by a computer on Krypton or becoming Supergirl. But since coming to Earth she has had to hide who she really is. Things that should be painful she was forced to brush off with a smile. The Red Kryptonite experience brought out some of that hidden pain, but we both know there is more of it. The more she hides it the harder it will be to control. All I'm doing is pushing her into reacting, in a controlled environment."

"And Alex? How is sitting in silence therapy?"

"Alex lives for her work, literally. During her time with me she can't work. By sitting in silence she is forced to process and reflect. It guarantees her at least thirty minutes each week where she can take stock. If you have a better way of achieving that I am happy to hear it."

"You're not trying to get her to open up to you?" J'onn asked.

"Of course not. Alex has severe trust issues, which is unsurprising as she has spent half her life lying to protect the identity of Kara and then she had to lie to protect you, who had lied to her about who you were. Plus her father betrayed her. She was never and will probably never open up to me. I am outside the circle of trust. What I can do though is provide an environment where she can reflect and realise she needs help so she can ask those she does trust for that help. Maybe with time I can progress further with her, but for now baby steps." He then leaned back and said. "Speaking of opening up though, you haven't come to see me professionally yet."

"And as Director of the DEO that is my decision." J'onn said standing. "I will let you have more time with them, but if I notice that you are causing either of them harm I won't stop Alex coming for you." He warned before leaving.


	3. Alex's second session

"Agent Danvers, welcome back. Please take a seat." Landon said as Alex entered his office.

"You brought toys." Alex said noticing several plastic bricks with words on, sitting on a table in front of Alex's seat.

"Not toys. Facilitation devices."

"And what are we facilitating?" Alex asked.

"An open and honest discussion about topics you feel comfortable with. I have labelled each of those bricks with topics I think we need to discuss." Landon started as he pointed to a large pile of bricks. He then pointed to a smaller pile and said. "The pile over there are blank and you can add whatever topic you want to them."

"I'm done writing my topics." Alex said not even bothering to pick up a brick.

"Whilst unhealthy, you are an adult and I respect your desire to remain emotionally unstable. So you can review the bricks I labelled and place any you don't want to talk about in this session in the red box on your left. Any you are willing to talk about go in the green box on your right." He said.

"And when they all end up in the red box?" Alex asked.

"We can sit in silence until you change your mind." He said causing Alex to sweep all the bricks into the red box.

Silently Landon gave a wry smile before picking up his pen and start to write.

For a minute Alex stared at Landon assuming he would say something else. When he didn't she glanced at her watch before thinking about the simulation she had been running in her lab. After a couple of minutes she suddenly remembered she had forgotten to include a term in the set up and pulled a pen from her pocket. A pen that was quickly removed from her hand.

"Hey!" She protested.

"You can choose a brick that we can talk about or you can sit silently, without writing."

"You're writing."

"My office, my rules. You don't get to write." He said.

"Fine." Alex said sitting back and glaring at Landon who ignored her. As she watched him write she found he got on her nerves more and more and with each passing scribble she thought about how upset Kara had been after the last session and said.

"How could you do it to her? Kara is the most giving, selfless person you will ever meet. All she has left of her life on Krypton are memories and you stamped all over them."

In response Landon looked up at Alex before reaching into the red box and pulling out a brick with Kara's name on. Holding it up he said.

"Agent Danvers, as per your request there is no talking about Kara. If you want to change your mind and talk about her we can do that. All you have to do is put this brick in the green box. But once in the green box we talk about her for the rest of the session." He then placed the brick in front of Alex and asked. "So are we talking about Kara or not?"

In response Alex picked up the brick, looked at it for a moment and then tossed it in the red box saying, as she seethed. "Not."

Not giving a verbal response Landon just went back to writing in his notebook.

-00-

"I think he's playing me." Alex said walking into her apartment.

"Who?" Maggie asked.

"That arrogant, egotistical, ba-"

"Your shrink?" Maggie guessed.

"Not mine. The DEO's." Alex corrected. "Seriously I thought Troi was the most annoying head shrink there could be, but it is like Landon stole her play book then added more annoying traits."

"So what did he do today to make you think he's playing with you?" Maggie asked.

"We sat in silence."

"By his choice? I mean I thought that's what you preferred."

"He manipulated the situation to end up like that." Alex said.

"He manipulated you into doing what you wanted?" Maggie asked confused.

"You weren't there. He set the whole thing up." Alex tried to explain.

"Because sitting in a room with you when you are in a bad mood is so much fun?" Maggie asked.

"All I know is there is something strange about him." Alex said.

"He's a therapist." Maggie reminded Alex.

"You think I'm being paranoid?"

"No. I just think that you were never going to embrace therapy or the shrink behind it. It is his job to get in your head and it kind of sounds like he's done that." Maggie said as Alex walked to the other side of the room and grabbed her laptop. "What are you doing?" Maggie asked her.

"First I am checking that Landon is who he says he is. I don't trust him. If he really is legit I am going to read up on his tactics and work out a way to counter them."

"And here I was thinking that therapy was meant to stop you becoming a crazy person." Maggie commented as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kara." Maggie smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey." Kara smiled as she entered the apartment. When Alex didn't acknowledge her Maggie explained.

"She's just stalking your shrink."

"Got you!" Alex exclaimed happily.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Landon served as a civilian consultant to Lane's personal squad, which included Jeffries."

"Why's that good?" Kara asked.

"Because despite working for Lane, Jeffries was a good guy. I am going to call him and see if Landon is above board."

"Just roll with." Maggie said to Kara as Alex walked into the bedroom with her phone.

"I take it the session didn't go well?" Kara asked.

"Well Alex has come back paranoid and crazy, so I'm saying not." Maggie shrugged.

"What did he do to her today?" Kara asked frowning.

"Manipulated her into sitting in silence."

"I thought she wanted to sit in silence?" Kara said.

"If you can get her to make sense she's all yours." Maggie said as Alex reappeared.

"Well?" Maggie asked.

"Apparently Landon is great. Helped everyone. Best shrink ever."

"Firstly, not true. No one could beat the Crane brothers." Kara said. "Secondly that so doesn't sound like our Landon. Ohhh, what if our Landon isn't Landon?" Kara asked.

"I sent a photo to Jeffries, apparently it's him." Alex said.

"Shapeshifter?" Kara asked.

"Could be. We need to get a DNA sample."

"My session is tomorrow I can get one then." Kara offered.

"You two are both nuts." Maggie said.


	4. Kara's second session

"Kara? You're early." Landon greeted when Kara knocked on his door.

"Dr Landon? You're here." Kara said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I am. It is my office after all. But if you didn't think I would be here why are you here?" He asked confused.

"I was just walking past and thought we could start early." Kara lied. "Which you are so we can... start that is. Unless you're busy in which case I can go. Actually do you want a coffee? I can get you a coffee." She offered remembering how cops always tricked suspects in movies.

"No, that's fine thank you." He said. "But I am more than happy to start early." When Kara lingered in the doorway he added. "You can come in."

"In, right." Kara said moving into the office scanning the room for anything that may have Landon's DNA on.

"Is there a problem?" Landon asked.

"Problem? No." Kara replied.

"Then sit down."

"Right." Kara said sitting as she continued to scan the room.

"For this to work I need your attention here, in this room, with me. So I am going to introduce a no powers rule." Landon said.

"No what rule?" Kara asked confused finally giving Landon her attention.

"No powers. You are clearly distracted, which I assume means you are using your super hearing to listen for some sort of emergency so you can leave."

"Um..."

"So to make this work I need you to promise no powers will be used during a session." Landon went on.

"No powers." Kara said. "Like at all? Or just the listening."

"At all." Landon asked. "Why what were you planning on doing?"

"Nothing." Kara said trying to look innocent. "I was just wondering what the rules were."

"Simple. No powers. At all."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"In return you can choose what we talk about today."

"I can?"

"You can." He said. "Pick any topic."

"Food?" Kara asked stating the first word that came to her mind.

"Food it is."

"Really?"

"Really. I am not trying to trick you." He added. "And we all know you like food."

"Well I burn a lot of calories."

"Indeed. But you consume more than you need and by Earth standards the wrong type of food."

"Wrong type of food?" Kara asked.

"Low nutritional value. In fact most of your diet is what some people would call comfort food."

"How do you know what I eat?" She asked suspiciously.

"The stories are legendary." He shrugged. "Do you know why people overeat?"

"They're hungry?"

"They have no other way of dealing with negative emotions."

"You think I eat because I'm sad?" Kara asked regretting her chosen topic.

"Or in pain, angry maybe, lost perhaps." He listed.

"Perhaps I just like food." Kara said.

"I think there is more to it than that. Tell me did you eat like this on Krypton?"

"Well no. But I burnt less calories and we didn't have potstickers."

"Do you think your parents would have approved of the sticky buns and pizza?"

"I have never thought about it." Kara said.

"You spend your life feeling like a failure as your cousin was all grown up when you got here so you never fulfilled your mother's wish, but you have never considered if your parents would approve of your daily choices?"

"I guess not." Kara said.

"Interesting." He said scribbling something down. "Do you know what I think?"

"What?" Kara asked as she went back to looking round the office.

"I think that you comfort eat as a way of coping. When you arrived the Danvers never disciplined you, yet they persuaded you to hide your true self. You couldn't use your powers, but you could eat. In a way eating became a way of staying connected to Krypton and your alien heritage." He said as Kara continued to scan the room. "What do you think?"

"Do I have to sit?" Kara asked not seeing anyway to get his DNA from her current position.

"No." He said, confused by the question.

"Good." Kara said as she started to walk round the office.

"Are you trying to avoid this discussion or are you looking for something specific?" Landon asked.

"Why are you hiding something?" Kara asked.

"No. You are welcome to look round as much as you like. But you won't find evidence of me binge eating in my drawers."

"Not what I was looking for." Kara said before asking. "What do you hide in your drawers?"

"These sessions are about you, not me. But in the interest of stopping you getting distracted nothing. Just stationery and files."

"There's nothing really personal in the office at all." Kara noted as she failed to find a stray fallen hair on the back of the desk chair. "No pictures of family. Do you not have family? Is that why you attacked mine, because you are jealous or lonely?" She asked looking up at Landon and walking over to the bookcase behind his chair.

"As I said a moment ago, these sessions are about you not me. Bringing personal items in here would be a distraction. My criticism of your family was based on professional observation."

"How can you pass judgement if you don't have experience?"

"I wasn't judging, just stating facts. Personal experience doesn't come into it." He said as he looked over his shoulder at Kara who continued to scan the room. "I am not sure what you are hoping to find, but if you ask maybe I can help."

"Just looking round." She said as she stepped closer to him and saw a hair on his shoulder. Just as she was about to reach out and take it Landon turned round again and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Well if you are finished perhaps we can continue with the session. I think you would be less distracted if you sit down."

"I like standing." She said.

"Okay, well then we'll both stand." He said standing and facing her.

"Standing is good." Kara said as looked at the hair on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. You just... a bit of dust." She said reaching over and brushing his shoulder whilst capturing the hair.

"Oh, I see what is happening." Landon taking a step back so quickly it was like he had been attacked.

"You do?" Kara asked looking worried.

"I should have seen this coming. I'm sorry, I assumed normal transference wouldn't be an issue. I was wrong."

"Transference?" Kara asked confused.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully. Our relationship is and always be strictly professional."

"Okay." Kara said still confused.

"I understand that deep down you have a desire to be held to account, you need to fill a void that was created by losing discipline, but projecting that as feelings towards me is not healthy."

"Feelings towards you?" Kara asked confused. "Wait you think I have feelings? Like romantic ones? Towards you?"

"The healthiest thing is to accept them for what they are and move on."

"I don't have feelings for you."

"Denial won't help." Landon said maintaining a physical distance between the two. "But I think we should end the session now and give you time to reflect."

-00-

"Hey." Alex greeted as she let Kara into her apartment. "How did you escape so early?"

"Um, he kinda threw me out." Kara confessed.

"He figured out you were trying to get his DNA?" Alex guessed.

"No. Luckily. I mean if he thought I was doing that he probably would have suggested I was trying to mate with him or something." Kara said.

"What exactly happened?" Alex asked confused.

"Well he started off criticising my eating. He thinks it is a way to deal with my negative emotions."

"And you went crazy on him in defence of the humble potsticker?" Maggie asked.

"What? No." Kara said confused.

"So why did he throw you out?" Alex asked.

"He thought I was hitting on him." Kara said causing Maggie to laugh.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Well, I needed to get close enough to get a hair sample."

"Why didn't you use your powers, and super speed it off him?" Alex asked.

"That would break the rules." Kara shrugged.

"What rules?" Alex asked confused.

"The no powers rule."

"The what?" Alex asked.

"He thought I was distracted due to using my super hearing so made me promise not to use my powers in the session." Kara explained.

"You are stealing his DNA, breaking the powers rule probably doesn't matter." Maggie pointed out.

"What exactly happened?" Alex asked.

"I saw a hair on his shoulder so I brushed it off him, he took it as me hitting on him." Kara said opening her hand and showing Alex the hair.

"You're touching it." Maggie said.

"Yeah."

"With your fingers and hand." Maggie pressed.

"Yes."

"Which have your DNA on." Maggie went on.

"Yes." Kara agreed.

"So now it is contaminated." Maggie explained.

"Are you saying it's no good?" Kara asked.

"Pretty much." Maggie said.

"So I did that for nothing." Kara said.

"Come on, I have an idea." Alex said leading Kara out of the apartment.

-00-

"Hey Kara, Alex, Maggie." Winn smiled as they approached him in the dive bar.

"Winn." Kara replied.

"Oh no." He groaned. "I recognise that face. That is the face of Kara when she is about to get me to do something I really don't want to do."

"We need you to scan Landon's office for bugs." Alex said. "Which is part of your job."

"It is. But why order me to do it here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because while you are in there we need you to collect a DNA sample."

"Whose?" Winn asked.

"His." Alex explained.

"Is that even legal?" He asked glancing at Maggie.

"The DEO is kinda lawless." Maggie shrugged.

"Why do you want me to collect his DNA?" Winn asked looking from Alex to Kara.

"So we can see if he really is who he says he is." Kara explained.

"Do you think he isn't?" Winn asked.

"It crossed my mind." Alex replied.

"Really? But he seems so nice." Winn commented.

"So not the right thing to say." Maggie said. Before anyone else could comment though a shadow fell over the table before a deep familiar voice said, in a tone tinged with disappointment and frustration.

"Kara. A word, now. You too Alex." With that J'onn turned and walked off to a quiet booth.

"What did you do to upset papa smurf?" Winn asked.

"Nothing. Unless Landon has complained about sexual harassment. Which I really hope he hasn't. I have only just finished filling in my last HR documents." Kara said standing and following.

"Kara sexually harassed Landon?" Winn asked confused.

-00-

"What's up boss?" Kara asked trying to look casual.

"Sit." He ordered causing Kara to slide into the booth opposite him, quickly followed by Alex. J'onn waited for a moment before he said.

"I've just had a meeting with Landon, who seems to think you have feelings for him."

"Seriously? Are the sessions not meant to be confidential?" Kara said reddening.

"As your superior he reports major concerns. I explained the rules to both of you." J'onn said before asking. "So is it true?"

"Of course not." Kara said. "So not my type."

"Then explain your behaviour."

"That may be a little hard." Kara said causing J'onn to turn to Alex and ask.

"Did you put her up to this?"

"What? Hitting on Landon? Why would I do that?" Alex asked.

"I did not hit on Landon." Kara said.

"As a way to get her out of the sessions." J'onn said to Alex ignoring Kara.

"Wait hitting on him will get us out of therapy?" Alex asked, also ignoring Kara.

"I did not hit on him." Kara repeated.

"Well he is now concerned about being alone with Kara and is wondering if a different therapist or a chaperone would be appropriate." J'onn explained.

"I did not hit on him. I do not need a chaperone." Kara said loud enough to get J'onn's attention who asked.

"Landon is a trained professional, if you didn't hit on him, why does he think you initiated intimate physical contact."

"Intimate what? He thinks that was intimate?" Kara asked.

"So there was physical contact?" J'onn questioned.

"I just brushed something off his shoulder."

"What were you doing near his shoulder?" J'onn asked.

"Trying to get his DNA." Kara said louder than she had meant to.

"What?" J'onn asked.

"Everyone who we know who knows Landon says he is really good. But to us he is a complete ass." Alex explained. "He is also after a lot of personal information so we wanted a DNA sample to make sure he was who he said he was."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" J'onn questioned.

"In hindsight that may have been better." Alex conceded.

"But we didn't want you to think we were crazy or anything." Kara said.

"That ship has long since sailed." J'onn said before taking a calming breath. "To be clear, if we can prove that Dr Landon is Dr Landon, a regular human of appropriate training you two will start taking the sessions seriously?"

"Yes." Kara reluctantly said as Alex vehemently said.

"No."

"Alex-" J'onn started.

"I go to the sessions out of respect to you. But I will not bare my soul to some arrogant, pencil pusher, who assumes that because he has a piece of paper with a qualification on that he can understand me. Besides I do not need to see a shrink." Alex said.

"Your and your sister's recent behaviour strongly suggests otherwise." J'onn pointed out.

"You trained me to question everything." Alex reminded him. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I accepted him without question."

"I did not train you to manipulate your sister into hitting on someone you view as annoying." J'onn pointed out.

"Wasn't hitting on him." Kara repeated, only to be ignored again.

"I didn't manipulate her. And I never told her to hit on Landon. Do you seriously think I would?"

"Seriously, I wasn't hitting on him." Kara protested to deaf ears.

"I suppose not." J'onn conceded.

"We agreed Kara would get his DNA. She never told me she planned on doing that by hitting on him."

"I didn't hit on him and it wasn't my plan. It was a misunderstanding." Kara said.

"Right now I don't care. You two need to start taking this seriously. And you need to stop stalking Landon. I am confident he is who he says he is. But tomorrow morning I will ask him to undergo tests, which you can conduct." J'onn said to Alex once again ignoring Kara.

"Good." Alex said. "But if there is any hint that he isn't who he says he is Fort Rozz will look like a pleasure resort." Alex warned before standing and walking off.

"I wasn't hitting on him." Kara repeated as J'onn just stared at her.

"Kara, I expect Alex to do all she can to get out of her sessions. I expect better from you."

"I wasn't trying to get out of the sessions. I was just making sure Landon was who he says he was."

"Kara, you trust everyone." J'onn reminded her.

"Not everyone. Besides surely the fact I don't trust him should tell you something."

"Yes, that Alex has got to you." J'onn said.

"I will always trust Alex." Kara reminded him.

"Just because you would follow Alex over a cliff doesn't mean you should." J'onn pointed out before standing. "I will see you tomorrow. Oh and you have a meeting with HR at seven. Don't be late."


	5. Alex's third session

"Well?" J'onn asked.

"DNA is a match." Hamilton said. "This sample is identical to the sample on file for Mike Landon."

"Let me see." Alex said suspiciously as Kara, Landon, J'onn and Hamilton looked on.

"Happy?" J'onn asked.

"Of course she isn't." Landon said as Alex pointed out.

"He could have altered the information on file." Alex said.

"I warned you this would be her response when I agreed to the test." Landon said.

"You can't persecute someone because you don't like them." J'onn pointed out to Alex.

"Wellllllllll-" Kara asked knowing full well that Alex could and would.

"May I make a suggestion?" Landon asked.

"Of course." J'onn replied.

"I am willing to undergo any test that Agent Danvers wishes to conduct to prove that I am who I say I am." Landon said to everyone's surprise. "But there is a condition. Each test will cost one productive therapy session, payable in advance."

"What counts as productive?" Alex asked.

"A non-hostile dialogue where you answer my questions openly and honestly."

"Isn't that a rather subjective metric?" Alex asked.

"I don't believe so." Landon said

"Who are the sessions with?" J'onn asked trying to counteract any potential loopholes or disagreements.

"Alex Danvers."

"Sounds fair to me." J''onn said before looking at Alex and stating. "The ball is in your court."

-00-

"Agent Danvers." Landon greeted when she entered his office. "Come in. Take a seat."

"No bricks today?" Alex said noticing the boxes weren't by her seat.

"No. Seeing how the rules have changes I didn't think we need them."

"I never said I agreed and we haven't finished discussing what the rules are." Alex said.

"But Agent Danvers this isn't negotiable. You either agree or you don't. But we both know you will agree as you view this is your best, legal, opportunity to find out who I am. If you don't find out and I am not who I say I am there is a risk your sister will be in danger. And as everyone knows you will do anything to protect your sister."

"Yes I would, including breaking the law." Alex reminded him.

"Threatening me won't make me back down." He said. "So are you talking today?"

"Fine."

"Good. Don't worry I'll start easy. Why is it you are so scared of talking to me?" Landon asked.

"I don't trust you." Alex said.

"Interesting. In our first session you denied being scared." He said scribbling on his pad.

"I'm still not scared. You wanted to know why I don't want to talk. I told you." Alex said mentally kicking herself on the verbal slip.

"Do you know what I think?"

"No and I don't really care either."

"I think you are scared. I think you are all too aware of how fragile you are and you are afraid that if you let me in the walls will crumble and you won't be able to protect yourself."

"I let plenty of people in."

"People who you love and feel a need to protect. That desire to protect them is so strong that you will hide things from them to protect them. So you never truly open up to them. You always hold something back."

"So based on that theory you want me to hate you so I feel no desire to protect you and will therefore open up?" Alex asked.

"Your feelings towards me are irrelevant."

"That's right, it's only Kara you want to be interested in you." Alex said. "Seeing we're sharing how did a trained, and I use the next word loosely, professional, confuse Kara's behaviour with her hitting on you?"

"Seeing you have brought your sister up let's stay with her for a moment." He said.

"Let's not." Alex said only for Landon to ignore her as he kept going.

"You are close and you're desire to protect her is admirable. But you make the relationship a one way street. You never talked openly to her about killing Astra. In fact you lied to her about it." Seeing the dangerous glint in Alex's eye he backed off slightly and said. "Okay, we'll talk about something less controversial."

"How about we sit in silence?" Alex said. "I really don't know what your game is, but I am sick of it."

"No game. I just want to help."

"I don't need help."

"Really? Do you really believe that? Do you have such little self-awareness. I mean you clearly have a drinking problem and deep down you believe you can't be happy. After all when Kara was missing you dumped your girlfriend because you thought that by being happy for five minutes you had caused your sister to be kidnapped."

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"The DEO is the same as any other secret organisation. The staff love to gossip. If you wish to keep something a secret I advise not having personal discussions in front of the troops. So are you still denying you have problems."

"Absolutely not." Alex said. "And I promise I will deal with the gossiping."

"And back to deflection." Landon said. "It really isn't healthy and won't help solve your issues."

"Maybe you see problems where there aren't any because that keeps you employed." Alex suggested.

"Did you get away with not taking responsibility for your actions growing up? I wonder if your inability to do it now stems from how many expectations were put on you."

"Do you want me to tell you I had a crappy childhood?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Then no, I don't. All I want from you is the truth."

"The truth? The truth is I knew this would be a waste of time. The truth is I don't trust you. The truth is I will prove you are a fake. The truth is I will take you down."

"Before or after you manage to take your walls down?" He asked ignoring the threats.

-00-

"How did it -" Kara started to ask, but as Alex went straight to the kitchen, to the cupboard where she kept her whiskey, Kara guessed. "Not good."

"Where is it?" Alex growled finding no whiskey.

"What?" Kara asked confused as Alex started looking through the other cupboards.

"My whiskey." Alex said slamming each door on her search.

"I don't know. I've only just got here. Although if it is gone it might explain why Maggie told me to get over here and put my powers to good use." Seeing Alex walk towards the door she asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink. You coming?"

"You can't. I promised Maggie you'd be here when she got back."

"What else did you promise Maggie?" Alex asked as she turned and faced Kara who was texting. "You texting her?"

"She'll be here in two minutes." Kara said.

"That gives you two minutes to find my whiskey. Start using your x-ray vision."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I remember what you did when I was fifteen and you tried teaching me a lesson so I didn't snoop through your things again."

"That was years ago." Alex said.

"And I am still haunted by it. It was a lesson well learnt" Kara said. "So no. I'm not doing it."

"I have access to Kryptonite." Alex warned.

"And I have a phone with Eliza on speed dial." Kara countered as the door opened.

"Therapy went well then?" Maggie commented as she entered the apartment and heard Kara's threat.

"Where is it?" Alex asked turning to face Maggie.

"Your liver isn't going to survive all the therapy so I have moved it somewhere safe."

"My liver will be fine."

"Yeah, not so sure." Maggie said.

"Don't start." Alex said. "I do not have a drinking problem." The statement causing Maggie to look at Kara who shrugged and said.

"Don't look at me. I learned a long time go not to criticise the drinking."

"I do not have a problem. At least I won't as long as you two don't side with arrogant -"

"What did he do this time?" Maggie asked cutting off Alex.

"Apart from make up problems that I apparently suffer from, accuse me of not having self awareness and implying I couldn't interact properly with people? He passed the next identity test."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Maggie asked.

"No. I know he is hiding something and lying about who is it. But until I can prove it I have to play his stupid games. And seeing I can't currently prove anything I have to go through this again next week."

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe, you may be reading too much into this and he is just doing his job?" Maggie bravely suggested.

"Then you see him." Alex said.

"Sorry, what?"

"You, unofficially at least, work with the DEO. That entitles you to therapy."

"You are the one who is convinced that your therapist is a shape-shifting alien despite no evidence to the contrary. And yet you think I am the one who needs therapy?" Maggie asked pretty sure she should be feeling insulted.

"I didn't say you need therapy. I said you are entitled to it. And by going you can objectively judge if I am being paranoid."

"You can take my session." Kara offered.

"No way. If we're trading sessions she's taking mine." Alex said.

"I am pretty certain that you two are not getting out of therapy for years to come." Maggie assured them.


	6. Maggie's first session

"Detective Sawyer, please come in and take a seat." Landon greeted.

"Doc." Maggie said glancing round the office before sitting down.

"I'm assuming your sudden interest in DEO sponsored mental health is because Alex sent you to spy on me."

"And I thought Alex was paranoid." Maggie said.

"It's not paranoia, it's deduction. Alex is convinced I am not who I say I am but can't prove it so has sent you to find out the truth. Seeing you are a detective and a trained interrogator I am assuming you want to control the session."

"Seriously do they put something in the water here to make you all paranoid?" Maggie asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Landon smiled. "But do you have another plausible explanation for you being here?"

"Can't I just want to see you for a therapy session?"

"You can, but no one, apart from you apparently, volunteers to see me. Besides I'm pretty sure you have a departmental professional on standby back at the precinct."

"Not one I can talk about the work I do here." Maggie countered. "But if your paranoia makes you uncomfortable I can leave."

"Please stay." Landon said, still not trusting Maggie's motives but not wanting to risk turning her away of she was being genuine. "You have been through a lot. I mean you were kidnapped by an alien than had to watch as Alex nearly died. And that doesn't cover the near enslavement of Earth. So what in particular has brought you here?"

"You know a lot about me." Maggie pointed out, surprised he knew all of that off hand.

"It makes my job easier being able to recall facts. However all I really know is what is put in the files and I think we both know that is limited."

"You're not worried that by reading the files you are biasing your view?" Maggie asked.

"It's a risk, but I like to be prepared. But back to you, what is it you want to discuss?"

"You read the files. Is there something you think I should be working through?"

"Everyone reacts differently. Something that affects one person may not register as an issue with others. But if you are struggling to pick a topic. Let's start broad. Let's start with your work with the DEO. Doesn't it cause you problems?" Landon asked.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked confused.

"Working for the DEO."

"I don't work for them. I work with them."

"I stand corrected. But doesn't it cause you problems?"

"Should it?"

"I would have thought so. I mean you're a cop. Based on your file a good cop, a clean cop. Apart from that one slip when Alex had been kidnapped you follow process to the letter. But here at the DEO? Let's be honest they are a bunch of cowboys. A bunch of cowboys who disregard the legal system you have sworn to uphold. And not only do you now work with these cowboys you date the biggest rule breaker they have. Aren't you just asking for conflict and trouble?"

"You're right I don't agree with the black ops methods. But the easiest way to change a system is to do it from the inside."

"You really think you can separate the black ops methods of the DEO and your personal life?"

"I don't agree with Supergirl's methods. Doesn't mean I dislike Kara."

"But it does cause you conflict. I mean when Alex had been kidnapped you and Kara had several disagreements."

"We both made mistake. But again different working methods doesn't mean we can't get on."

"Maybe, but if I understood it correctly, it was you criticising Supergirl that led to Kara being upset and leaving dinner early, which in turn led to Alex going after her and getting kidnapped."

"I see why Alex doesn't like you." Maggie said smiling. "But this picking at events, trying to find weaknesses, exploiting fears, placing blame, is all just interrogation 101. You doing it to me may piss me off, but I'm not going to fall for it."

"Why does everyone assume I'm trying to trap them?"

"I don't know doc, maybe you just have one of those personalities. But seriously when you fear for your life, when around Alex, enough that you want a change, we could use some new interrogators. Or is this your way into DEO interrogations or other black ops interrogations?"

"And now who sounds paranoid?" Landon asked.

-00-

"Well?" Alex asked as Maggie stepped through the front door.

"Well what?" Maggie asked.

"How did it go? Do you see how right I am?"

"We are." Kara corrected.

"The only thing I know for sure is I am not drinking the water they serve at the DEO ever again. As far as I can tell you are all nuts."

"Even me?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"Especially you two." Maggie said looking at both sisters.

"He was nice to you wasn't he?" Alex asked. "He knew I sent you in and played you."

"He knew you sent me, but didn't play me." Maggie said. "He spent the time trying to get me to accept the blame for things that were outside of my control and point out all the risk in my life."

"That's not what happened on Frasier."" Kara pointed out.

"Similar to Lucifer thought." Alex countered.

"True." Kara conceded.

"You know you can get information not from TV?" Maggie asked.

"TV is the most efficient way." Kara said.

"Who taught you that?" Maggie asked.

"Alex when I first came to Earth."

"Well just because it is on TV doesn't make it true." Maggie said shaking her head.

"Okay, well if you don't learn by TV how come you know so much about therapy?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I'm a cop. There is protocol. After child deaths, particularly hard cases, injuries, to name a few there is mandatory therapy before we can get of desk duty. And unlike some departments we follow process."

"That sucks." Alex said.

"I really think you are missing the point of therapy." Maggie replied.

"Seeing you are basically a professional therapee, is that a word?" Kara asked.

"Sounds wrong." Alex said before suggesting. "Serial patient?"

"I like that." Kara agreed before looking back at Maggie and asking. "So seeing you are a serial patient did you think Landon was suspicious?"

"He was unorthodox." Maggie said. "And he was an excellent interrogator, but maybe that is what the DEO needs."

"I knew it." Alex said happily picking up on a single word.

"Hang on. I didn't say he was a bad guy." Maggie said.

"You said interrogator." Alex reminded her before looking at Kara and asking.

"Who do you think sent him?"

"He has to be Cadmus." Kara said.

"But how do we prove it?"

"What if we tell him something in a session? Like details of a secret mission, only a pretend secret mission and we set up a sting?"

"We can't let J'onn know though." Alex said. "But we can use Winn and James."

"Seriously what do they put in the water at the DEO?" Maggie asked herself as she watched the sisters conspire.


	7. Plans

"Okay, before we enter an infinite loop of sexual harassment accusations, perhaps you should stop and think about what you are saying." Maggie finally interrupted unable to watch the insanity any longer. Seeing Alex and Kara turn and look at her with looks of confusion she rolled her eyes before focusing on Kara and explained. "A week ago you were accused of sexual harassment."

"Falsely accused." Kara corrected.

"Okay, falsely accused." Maggie corrected. "But the point is Landon thought you were hitting on him. And now you are planning on sitting alone with him in his office, telling him how you are going to be alone in a remote cabin in the woods. He is going to think that either you're trying to seduce him or lure him into a honey trap."

"She's right. It can't be you, there's no way you can pull it off." Alex said. "But if I do it he'll know something is up."

"Maggie?" Kara suggested.

"Absolutely not." Maggie said.

"We need someone less obvious. Someone Landon won't be suspicious of. Someone malleable, willing to do anything for you and is scared of me." Alex listed.

"Winn." Kara guessed.

"Winn." Alex agreed.

"You are seriously considering using your best friend for this?" Maggie asked Kara.

"He'll do anything for Kara." Alex said.

"And you don't view this crazy scheme as an abuse of that power?" Maggie asked. "And won't this really stress Winn out?"

"You're right. We need to get him to do it with him knowing." Alex said.

"That wasn't what I was saying." Maggie protested.

"Really?" Kara asked. "Because it was a good point. Winn will get stressed."

"And yet you are happy to use him in your crazy plan?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think you are taking this seriously." Alex said. "There is something wrong with Landon and every minute he spends at the DEO he risks not just Kara, but every Agent."

"Just say for a minute you are right." Maggie said. "What's your plan? Trick Landon into tipping off Cadmus, then to sit and wait without backup, as you can't tell J'onn what you're doing, for a Cadmus army to march in and kidnap or even kill you?"

"And you say I lack respect for your profession. I am a trained DEO Agent." Alex said. "The point is to lure Cadmus and Landon into a trap, not us. We'll set up surveillance and monitor remotely. When they turn up I can call for a containment team."

"I stand corrected, despite your paranoia, you can still operate as an Agent." Maggie said. "I really hate to feed the craziness monster by asking this, but I still don't get how you are going to get Winn to lure Landon into a trap without knowing about the plan."

"Simple, J'onn is off to DC next week. While he is gone I am going to get Winn to set up the surveillance at the trap location. As he is setting it up I am going to tell him about the really dangerous, killer alien we are going to trap there. The alien who has fangs that are laced with a material similar to Kyptonite that will kill Kara. Then the morning of his therapy session I am going to tell him I need him on the mission and highlight all the life threatening dangers he'll have to face. He will be so stressed he won't be able to help himself in his session and will spill his guts." Alex explained.

"And you're okay with manipulating your best friend like this?" Maggie asked Kara.

"If we are right about Landon Winn will be happy we caught him and that he was able to help." Kara said, although it was obvious she didn't completely agree with the plan. "Besides if we tell him in advance he'll get really stressed."

"Winn does get really stressed." Alex agreed. "You said so yourself."

"Just to be clear, if either of you ever try this crap with me, Cadmus and Landon will be the least of your worries." Maggie said.

-00-

As Maggie entered the apartment several days later she saw Kara and Alex on the couch eating ice cream.

"Cadmus didn't show?" Maggie guessed.

"No." Alex said switching tubs with Kara. "Winn must have blown it."

"Or, crazy idea, but you two are insane anyway, maybe, just maybe, Landon is on the level." Maggie said.

"No." Alex replied as Kara added.

"There is definitely something sus about Landon."

"And if Kara doesn't trust someone there is really something wrong." Alex added.

"But how do we prove it before Tuesday?" Kara asked.

"Why Tuesday?" Maggie questioned.

"That's my next session. My first one since he thought I was hitting on him. It is going to be really awkward."

"Although it is kinda your own fault." Maggie said before asking. "Out of interest does Winn know he was a pawn in your game?"

"It's not a game. And no." Alex said. "Although some one has been acting Super weird round him so he may guess."

"I have not been weird round him." Kara said.

"You were." Alex said. "If you are that weird in front of Landon I kinda see why he got the wrong idea."

"Hey." Kara protested picking up a cushion and gently hitting Alex with it.

"What? You were acting weird. And it is not like you are good at picking up on signs."

"No you're not." Maggie and Alex said in unison.

"Well then I will work through that with Landon in my next session." Kara huffed.

"Finally one of you is taking therapy seriously." Maggie said.


	8. Kara's third session

"Good afternoon." Landon greeted as Kara entered his office.

"Hi." Kara said avoiding eye contact and heading straight to the couch.

"How are you?"

"Ignoring the false allegations you made about me? Fine."

"How would you have preferred me to interpret your behaviour?" Landon asked. "Would you have preferred I viewed it as assault."

"I did not assault you."

"You tried to steal my DNA."

"That's not exactly assault."

"Legally speaking, it is in some places." Landon said. "You could ask Detective Sawyer. Assuming you two are talking."

"Why wouldn't we be talking?" Kara asked confused.

"Well she doesn't like you."

"What?" Kara asked. "Did she say that?"

"Yes. But you know that already. I mean it was her criticism of Supergirl that caused you to storm out of your sister's apartment. An action that ended up resulting in Alex being kidnapped and nearly dying."

"Maggie's issue was, is, with Supergirl, not me."

"Except you are the same person." Landon pressed. "Others maybe able to separate Supergirl from Kara, but you can't. I mean you are both personas. And I don't blame you for storming out that night. I mean first she steals your sister then she launches a personal attack on you."

"She didn't steal Alex." Kara said.

"Yes she did. You were Alex's world, now you're not. I mean she even skipped your Earth birthday because of Maggie."

"How do you know that?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"It's my job. And people here talk, a lot." Landon explained before asking. "Why won't you admit that you resent her?"

"Because I don't. Why do you want to drive a wedge between us?" Kara countered.

"I don't." He said. "I am employed by the DEO to help maintain the mental health of it's employees as well as help foster an environment where all Agents act efficiently and as part of a team. But that needs you and Alex, not to mention Detective Sawyer, to be on top form. But that can't happen if you aren't brave enough, if only to yourself, to admit that there are problems that need addressing."

"There are no problems." Kara argued.

"You are acting like you are happy with Alex's relationship with Maggie, whilst deep down you are also resentful. Emotions aren't black and white. Take your mother. Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Do you resent her for putting you in that pod?"

"Yes."

"But you still love her."

I

"Of course I do."

"So why can't you accept that you have mixed feelings towards Maggie?"

"I like Maggie." Kara countered.

"I am not denying that, but you also resent her. But that is normal. The question is why are you so reluctant to admit it?"

"Because it's not true." Kara said.

"That's not it. Do you want to know what I think?"

"No." Kara said causing Landon to smile before saying.

"It is because you are scared Alex will find out. But the even bigger question is why are you scared of Alex finding out? Is it because you are scared that Alex will leave Maggie? Or is it that you are scared that she won't?"

-00-

"Kara, open up." Maggie said banging on Kara's apartment door. Getting no reply she added. "I know you're in there." Still getting no response she said. "I'm coming in." With that she turned the handle, shaking her head as the door opened. Entering the apartment she commented. "For the record I wouldn't have been able to do that if you actually locked your door." But as soon as she saw Kara lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket, surrounded by empty cake boxes she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kara said.

"You are surrounded by empty junk food boxes, looking miserable and ignoring calls from Alex." Maggie point out confused, as she had already checked on the news and with the DEO and had not seen anything that should have made Kara depressed. "Wait is that alcohol? Are you drinking?"

"No. Yeah, maybe, a little. Wanted to feel floaty." Kara said slurring her words slightly.

"What is it?" Maggie asked picking up the glass and sniffing it.

"Alderbaran rum, Mon-El left a stash."

"This isn't like you. What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing." Kara repeated.

"Even if I wasn't a trained detective I'd know you were lying." Maggie said as she perched on the coffee table in front of Kara before guessing. "What did Landon do?"

"Just his job." Kara said trying to sit upright.

"Want to talk about it?" Maggie asked.

"No." Kara said before looking at Maggie and asking. "Do you like me?"

"Where's that coming from?" Maggie asked. "Did Landon say I didn't like you?"

"You said it." Kara said, her voice still slurred.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. Right here...no right there...Alex's apartment." Kara said pointing at Maggie, although the direction was slightly off as she said. "You said you didn't like Supergirl. But I'm Supergirl." With a hiccup Kara leaned back triumphantly.

"I have issues with the way you approach things as Supergirl. But I have issues with the way the DEO approaches things, how Alex approaches things. But I still love Alex. And I like you Kara, no matter what you do as Supergirl."

"You shouldn't. I'm a bad alien." Kara said.

"You are not a bad alien." Maggie said.

"Bad and a coward. Landon pointed it out. He said I lost Alex but am afraid of getting proof."

"You've not lost Alex." Maggie said.

"She missed my Earth birthday."

"That was my fault not Alex's." Maggie said.

"I had never had an Earth birthday without celebrating with Alex. Like ever. First day on Earth Kal took me to Alex. Eliza made Chocolate Pecan Pie. Could almost be my Danvers birthday." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kara. I didn't know. I also didn't know what it was like to have a sister. But I know better now and we make a pretty good team now." Maggie said. "I'm going to get you some water. Don't move." She said. However by the time she returned Kara was fast asleep.

-00-

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that Alex is away at the moment?" J'onn asked walking into Landon's office.

"It isn't luck, it's planned." Landon said. "I knew Agent Danvers would be out of the city so forced Kara to face issues that required her to talk, really talk, with Detective Sawyer. Something that couldn't happen if Alex was around."

"You drove her to drinking." J'onn said.

"That was unexpected." Landon conceded. "Alex has had an even bigger influence on her that I realised. But did she talk to Sawyer?"

"It was Sawyer who called in to say Kara was too drunk to come to work." J'onn said.

"Excellent."

"Not excellent. I have given you plenty of space, trusting your methods. But this has to stop. The point is to help not break my Agents and drive them to drinking."

"My job, is to help your team. That involves forcing them to face their issues. Kara has buried so much, she has had to. She grew up not able to really talk about her home or what she had lost. Kara is almost invincible. Combine that with her tendency to bury her issues and you get a situation where she rushes in, putting herself in harms way. I am just trying to see her flaws and make her think. Whilst helping her figure out where she fits in."

-00-

"Morning sunshine." Maggie said as Kara slowly opened her eyes.

"Maggie?" Kara asked confused. "Where am I?"

"Your place."

"My head. Something familiar. Did I drink?"

"You did. You saw Landon and then pulled an Alex." Maggie said.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked trying to recall events.

"Alex got worried when you ignored her calls." Maggie said before asking. "You don't remember me coming round?"

"No, yeah, everything's a little fuzzy. Do humans always feel this bad after a drink? Why would Alex do it?" She said sitting up.

"You can ask Alex when she gets back." Maggie said. Noticing Kara was frowning she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Did that conversation happen?" Kara asked.

"It did."

"Sorry." Kara said sheepishly.

"Why are you sorry?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Do you remember what you said?" Maggie asked.

"No. Not exactly." Kara confessed.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll make some breakfast? Then we'll talk."

-00-

"Pancakes? Really?" Kara asked when she returned to the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Why are you surprised?" Maggie asked.

"Kinda expecting a dry bagel." Kara shrugged.

"Ignoring the fact you don't have any bagels in the apartment, I assumed you'd prefer pancakes."

"I do. Thank you." Kara said as she started to eat. Maggie let her finish the plate before asking.

"So you ready to talk?"

"I guess." Kara said reluctantly.

"Good. I'll start. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kara asked confused.

"I find it really easy to separate you from Supergirl. I guess I see Supergirl as a role and Kara as you. I never really considered that you didn't separate the two like I did. I never wanted you to view what I said about Supergirl you as an attack on you."

"I know, I was being too sensitive. I just want you to like me."

"I do like you."

"You never come to games night." Kara pointed out.

"Because I don't want to get in the way, or intrude."

"You're family, it's not intruding."

"The whole family caring for each other is new to me." Maggie explained. "And I guess I'm a little jealous."

"Of what?"

"How close you and Alex are." Maggie confessed. "I'm also sorry that I stole her away from you on your Earth birthday."

"You didn't know it was my Earth birthday." Kara shrugged. "And I didn't tell Alex my plans till the last minute." She added unsure why Maggie kept apologising when she was pretty sure she should be the one apologising. "What exactly did I say last night?"

"Exactly? Can't remember." Maggie said. "But you did open up a little. Why didn't you talk to me before?"

"I guess I'm scared."

"Of me?" Maggie asked.

"No, not exactly. More of you not liking me, and me ruining your relationship with Alex."

"You know what I think?" Maggie asked.

"What?"

"You and me need to spend some time together. So today I'm all yours. We can do whatever you want and we'll get to know each other better."

-00-

When Alex finally returned home she saw Maggie and Kara sitting on the couch surrounded by empty food boxes and ice cream cartons as they watched a movie.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sush, it's the best part." Kara said. As Alex looked at the screen she saw what the film was and asked confused.

"You're watching Sunset Boulevard?" The question causing both Maggie and Kara to throw cushions at her whilst saying.

"Sush."

Confused Alex made herself some coffee and watched from a distance until the end credits rolled.

"Well?" Kara asked turning to Maggie.

"You were right." Maggie conceded. "That was pretty awesome."

"Am I allowed to talk now?" Alex asked.

"Sorry." Kara said sheepishly. "How was the trip?"

"Forget the trip. Are you okay? What happened? Where were you?"

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"You sure? What did Landon do?"

"Nothing."

"Kara." Alex said knowing she was lying.

"He just said some things."

"What kind of things?"

"It doesn't matter. It ended up for the best." Kara said. "I should go."

"You sure?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, but today was great. Thank you."

"Anytime Little Danvers." Maggie smiled as Kara hugged Alex goodbye.

"What happened ?"Alex asked Maggie once Kara was gone.

"Landon hit too close to home." Maggie said.

"How?"

"I don't know the full story, just that he said I didn't like her and implied she was a bad person." Maggie explained.

"I will kill him." Alex said.

"Alex, he was an ass about it, but it did work out." Maggie said. "Kara and I had a really good talk, one we probably should have had a while ago."

"What if you were busy last night?" Alex asked. "Who would have looked after her?"

"Okay, he was an irresponsible ass, but it worked out."

"Kara has enough crap in her life without Landon messing with her." Alex said. "I will take him down."

"Let's say you're right and Landon is a Cadmus operative or just a sadist, who wants to mess with you and Kara. You reacting is going to play straight into his hands."

"So I just pretend everything is okay?" Alex asked.

"Nothing else you've tried has worked. So why not?" Maggie suggested. "At least think about it. I mean it will really mess with his mind."

"Why does it feel like you are trying to manipulate me into staying calm?"

"Your paranoia is spreading?" Maggie suggested.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Alex conceded. "Are you sure Kara is okay?"

"I'm sure." Maggie said. "But you've been holding out on me Danvers."

"What do you mean?"

"Once Kara started talking about you she wouldn't stop."

"What did she say?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you someday." Maggie said heading to the kitchen. "But Spice World? Really?"


	9. HR training

"This way." J'onn directed as he saw Alex and Kara.

"Do we have a mission?" Alex asked optimistically.

"No. Compulsory seminar." J'onn explained.

"Really? Does this mean I get out of my Landon session?" Alex asked.

"It does. But don't get too excited. The alternative is worse."

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"Thanks to your misunderstanding with Landon there is a compulsory sexual harassment seminar."

"But you and Pam made me do one when I started dating Mon-El." Kara complained.

"Apparently you didn't learn anything so now everyone has to take an extended training session."

"How extended?" Alex asked.

"Six hours." J'onn replied.

-00-

As the trio entered the room Kara was aware of several sets of eyes staring at her.

"Everyone blames me for this don't they?" Kara asked Alex.

"Yes." Alex agreed.

"I don't like the way they are looking at me." Kara complained.

"Compared to the way they'll be looking at you at the end of the session, it is nothing." Alex said.

"See that doesn't make me feel any better." Kara said as she saw Landon in the far corner. "And the day gets better." She then turned to J'onn and asked. "If he feels that harassed, can't he take out a restraining order against me."

"And me." Alex offered.

"No." J'onn said bluntly before looking at the sisters and warned. "Do not prolong the pain for everyone else today."

"Hello everyone." A young man said as from the front of the room. "Please take a seat."

"Who's that?" Kara asked looking for an empty row of chairs.

"Brad." J'onn said.

"He's Pam's minion." Alex explained.

"Pam isn't doing the seminar?" Kara asked as she saw Winn and moved down the row to sit next to him.

"Apparently she hates them as much as we do." Alex said taking a seat.

"Welcome to today's interactive training session. My name is Brad and I will be your guide through the minefield of social interactions." Brad smiled. "Now I know some of you have misconceptions over what today is about so I want to clarify. It is not a sexual harassment seminar. Would anyone like to take a guess about what it is?"

The question was met by a wall of silence. Eventually Brad said. "No one can leave until we have covered all the material. So any guesses?"

"Inappropriate behaviour?" Agent Brown eventually guessed.

"Inappropriate is such a negative word." Brad said.

"Here we go." Alex muttered.

"It is a guide to appropriate workplace behaviour." Brad went on undeterred. "I have here two whiteboards. One with a 'No' and one with a 'Yes'. I want everyone to name some behaviours and I will place them on the correct board. Then I will name some and you can tell me what board they can go on. Let's make a start...Anyone...I will pick someone...you." He said pointing at Vasquez.

"Uhhh...support." Vasquez managed.

"Excellent, that's a big yes." Brad said writing it on the board.

"I am missing a GTA session for this." Winn complained.

"You." Brad said pointing to Winn. "If you are in such a hurry to get out of here, why don't you try filling the board?"

"Um okay, intimidation?" Winn asked.

"Inappropriate." Brad said. "So a big no." He added writing it on the 'no' board.

"Coercion?" Winn guessed again.

"Inappropriate. Another big fat no."

"What are you a teacher's pet?" Alex whispered to him.

"Physical violence?" Winn went on.

"Definitely, inappropriate and a no." Brad said writing it on the no board. "Any positive behaviours?"

"No, but hypothetically, say a colleague pinned you against a wall is that inappropriate?" Winn asked glancing over at Alex.

"Yes. Has this happened to you?" Brad asked concerned.

"As I said just a hypothetical. But what if they threaten to do things to you with their index finger?" Winn asked aware of Alex's glare.

"Any threats are inappropriate in the workplace. Did this hypothetical person touch you?"

"Do we really have to talk about what goes on in his head?" Alex asked before questioning. "Seeing we are talking hypotheticals. Is it inappropriate for a hypothetical person to try to kiss his best friend when she is trying to help him?"

"Could you two continue this later so the rest of us don't have to suffer for longer than necessary?" J'onn asked.

"Let's slow this down so we can write all this on the 'NO' board. So no threats, intimidation, coercion, physical violence-"

"What about training?" Vasquez asked.

"Training? Training is appropriate."

"No, I mean are we allowed to continuing sparring, which is physical violence? See, if we don't do it, the damage inflicted by aliens who haven't gone on this workshop so don't know violence is bad at work, could kill us." Vasquez argued.

"Although, making every invasion wanting alien go through HR courses may deter them before we need violence." Winn whispered to Kara.

"Training is fine as is a measured response to hostile aliens or humans." Brad said.

"So inside the training rooms violence is acceptable?" Alex asked while glaring at Winn who was getting a bad feeling.

"For training purposes." Brad clarified. "You mentioned a hypothetical kissing of a cowoker?"

"One sided." Alex clarified.

"Well that is definitely a no. But opens up a whole new can of worms on physical contact and what is suitable for work. The general rule of thumb is no physical contact."

"So hugs are bad?" Kara asked.

"In the work place, yes." Brad said.

"What if you are having a bad day? No one is allowed to offer comfort? We should all just be miserable?" Kara pressed.

"There are other people and places to get comfort. In the work place it can be a grey area." Brad said.

"Wait, I can hug my sister at home, but not at work, even though I face many more stressful and dangerous situations at work?" Kara asked.

"You should avoid hugging at work. The exception being if you have full and formal, express permission. But even then it should be a rarity. Let's talk about other types of physical contact." Brad went on.

As he talked Alex glanced at Landon and asked. "What is he doing?"

"What's who doing?" Kara responded.

"Landon, he's taking notes." Alex stared staring at him before asking J'onn. "Is he here as a shrink or a victim."

"Victim." J'onn said.

"Then why does it feel like he is spying on us?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps he is doing a crossword." J'onn said before adding. "I wish I had brought one."

-00-

"Seeing there are literally no secrets here I am going to assume everyone knows the events over the last few months that have led to the need for this workshop." Brad said as they entered hour three.

"Events? It was more than just me?" Kara asked J'onn.

"At least two events with you." J'onn explained as Brad went on undeterred.

"Let's start with the most infamous. Kara and Dr Landon. Perhaps you two should step to the front."

"Do we have to?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Brad said as Alex whispered.

"Keep Landon busy, I'll get his notebook."

"Stay." J'onn warned Alex as Kara reluctantly went to the front of the room.

"You too Dr Landon, we are all in this together." Brad said.

Sighing Landon got to his feet and went to the front looking as enthusiastic as Kara. Seeing how miserable he was looking Alex commented.

"Maybe today isn't a complete waste."

"Please sit down opposite each other." Brad said to Kara and Landon. "Now as you will have all heard from the rumour mill we had a case of miscommunication where Kara's actions were misinterpreted. So what do people think happened?"

"She hit on him." Agent Bishop called from the back.

"Why would I hit on him? I don't even like him." Kara protested.

"Does he know that?" Brad asked.

"I would kind of assume so, unless he is the worse shrink in history." Kara replied.

"Or not a shrink at all." Alex chipped in.

"So Dr Landon, perhaps you would like to explain why you thought Kara's actions were inappropriate."

"I would not." Landon said. "Anything that happens in my room is confidential and will not be repeated in public."

"Then how come everyone knows you thought Kara was hitting on you?" Vasquez asked as Alex started to get up only for J'onn to snag her wrist.

"Sit. Do not invade his privacy." J'onn whispered as Brad droned on from the front.

"But-"

"I said no." J'onn warned.

"Something you two want to share?" Brad asked looking at J'onn and Alex.

"No." J'onn said firmly.

"Okay, let's get back to hypotheticals. Let's try role playing."

"Or not." Landon said. "Any misunderstanding that there may or may not have been has been resolved. This is a waste of time." The comment earning nods of agreement from nearly everyone in room.

-00-

"Should I have brought straitjackets?" Maggie asked when she entered the apartment that evening. "Wait, I get why you look miserable," she added looking at Alex before turning to Kara and asking, "why do you look like the city has run out of potstickers?"

"Sexual harassment seminar." Alex said.

"I'm not allowed to hug Alex." Kara said. "Even though the entire DEO blames me for the lost seven hours and I really need hugs."

"Why can't you hug Alex?" Maggie asked confused.

"It's inappropriate."

"At home?"

"No at work, unless there is formal and express permission. No matter how in need of a spontaneous hug I am."

"That sucks." Maggie said trying to sound sympathetic before looking at Alex and asking.

"So you got an HR seminar and a Landon session all in one day?"

"No. The seminar took all day, so no Landon session. But I still had to see Landon."

"He was there as well?" Maggie asked surprised.

"Yeah, he hated it as much as the rest of us." Alex said.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why don't you sound happier about that?" Maggie asked.

"He was too anti it. Like he was trying to win people over with his stance." Alex said.

"So you go and presumably complain the whole way through and that's normal and acceptable. Landon does it and it is part of a grand plan to be popular?" Maggie asked before sarcastically asking. "Did he also get Kara to hit on him so he could complain and get the course run?"

"I did not hit on him." Kara protested.

"Now who's sounding crazy?" Alex asked ignoring Kara and Maggie's sarcasm.

"You want pizza?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Really?" Kara asked perking up.

"Sure, you look like you need cheering up."

"You're the best." Kara smiled jumping up and hugging Maggie before quickly pulling away and asking. "Wait, can I hug you?"

"Of course you can." Maggie smiled.


	10. Alex's fourth session

"Agent Danvers, come in, take a seat."

Silently Alex complied with the request. Sitting back Landon asked.

"So what should we discuss today?"

"Nothing." Alex said. "I've not run any tests, not because I trust you, but because I have not had time with all the recent alien activity. Seeing the agreement was one productive session for each test I owe you nothing."

"You sent your girlfriend to investigate me. That means you owe me a session." Landon said.

"I did not send Maggie to investigate you." Alex said.

"You expect me to believe she actually wanted to see me?"

"You are very paranoid. Perhaps you should see a shrink." Alex replied. "If you were any good at your job you would know Maggie is highly independent and will do what she wants. She chose to see you."

"And did she confirm or deny your delusions?"

"Now now doctor, anything that is discussed outside these walls is none of your business." Alex said. "But even if you thought she was sent as a test you already got what you needed from me from the sexual harassment seminar. I know you enjoyed it."

"I assure you I disliked it as much as the rest of you." He said.

"I saw you taking notes. You treated it as a session." Alex said.

"Occupational hazard. But you may also remember I was forced to participate."

"We were only in there because of you." Alex said.

"It wasn't my fault you encouraged your sister to behave inappropriately round me."

"Kara doesn't know what inappropriate behaviour is. Hell she doesn't know what flirting is. Something you should have picked up on, once again proving you are not the shrink you claim to be." Alex said. "But regardless, what you thought you saw came from your own fantasy. And by complaining to HR you took us all down with you."

"Anything else you want to blame me for?" He asked.

"Yes. How could you do that to Kara?"

"She was the one trying to steal my DNA. That was your plan not mine."

"I didn't mean that. I meant what you did in your last session with her."

"The contents of my sessions are confidential." He said.

"She is so kind, so strong, yet you kept attacking her and drove her to drinking." Alex said.

"I didn't drive her to drinking, you did."

"I -, wait, you are blaming me? I wasn't even in the same State." Alex said.

"You didn't need to be." Landon said. "Kara idolises you. And that idolisation has turned into mimicry. Your drinking problems were reflected in Kara that night."

"So what, you were nasty to Kara so she'd get drunk to prove a point to me?" Alex asked.

"That would be completely unethical. I never intended for Kara to get drunk. I admit I made a mistake. I hadn't appreciated just how big an influence you had on her. Now I know I will have to tailor my sessions with her to ensure we deal with all the baggage you have created for her."

"Baggage I have created for her?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Indeed. Unless you want to blame some one else. Which reminds me, you haven't blamed your mother yet. Maybe we should use this session to discuss your relationship with her?"

"Maybe we shouldn't." Alex said.

"Okay then, let's talk about your drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem."

"Okay, your over reliance on alcohol in times of crisis." He rephrased.

"Cute, but I do not have a drinking problem." Alex repeated.

"You surprise me." Landon said. "You make out that your whole life has been dedicated to protecting Kara. You highlight the sacrifices you have made. Tell people how you have tried to be the perfect sister. Yet I just told you that your bad behaviour drove her to drinking and you won't make any effort to correct the root cause."

"Kara is a grown woman and makes her own decisions. I admit I have been a bad influence at times. But at others I have had a positive influence including encouraging her to take her own path."

"You forced her to hide her true identity for years."

"To keep her safe."

"Your intentions are irrelevant, your actions, no matter how well meaning forced her to ignore her own instincts and instead follow your lead. A lead that ultimately led to her drinking."

"That is a huge stretch." Alex said. "And a theory with no proof and no evidence. I really don't know what game it is you are playing, but I've had enough."

"This is my profession, my calling. You may treat it with a complete lack of respect, but I don't. I take it seriously. I do not view our sessions as a game."

-00-

"Well I guess a look of confusion is better than your normal murderous look after one of the sessions." Maggie commented as she entered the apartment that evening.

"She's been like this since she got back." Kara said. "Said she's thinking. Then she just has that look and spaces out for awhile."

"You think he broke her?" Maggie asked concerned.

"I asked Winn, who suggested that Landon inserted an extra GOTO statement into her brain, then he laughed hysterically."

"I literally have no idea what that means." Maggie pointed out.

"Neither do I and Winn was too busy laughing to explain." Kara confessed as Alex looked at both of them.

"I know what the issue is. It's I don't know what the game is."

"What game?" Maggie asked.

"Landon's. He can deny it all he wants, but there is a game somewhere. More complex than chess. Until I figure out what the game is I can't compete."

"And if there is no game?"

"Then I may have hurt his feelings. But after what he did to Kara I don't care." Alex said as Maggie's phone buzzed.

"I have to head back in. Can you handle the babysitting?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Of course." Kara smiled as Alex protested.

"I don't need babysitting."

"True, it is more like constant supervision." Maggie grinned before turning to Kara. "Want me to pick you up anything. Other than potstickers that is."

"Ice cream? Like real ice cream" Kara asked hopefully.

"You got it."

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"We've still got the vegan ice cream in the freezer."

"Yeah, there's a really good reason it is still in the freezer." Alex complained as Maggie left.

"You want a drink?" Kara asked.

"No." Alex replied.

"Well, it must have gone better than normal then." Kara commented.

"It didn't go badly. It was just weird." Alex said before questioning."Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Kara said sitting down next to Alex.

"After your last session you went home and got drunk." Alex said.

"I did. But I so won't be doing that again. I mean seriously Alex, why would you do it? Hangovers suck, like really suck."

"I don't drink for the hangovers." Alex said.

"Then why do you drink?" Kara asked curious.

"Because it makes it easier to unwind, to forget. It allows me to lose control."

"Still don't see the attraction."

"So why did you drink after you came back from the session?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I guess it seemed like the normal thing to do. I mean you do it, Mon-El did it, so does Cat."

"Well none of us are setting you a good example." Alex said hugging her. "Please don't get drunk again."

"I have no intention of getting drunk again. Have I mentioned how much hangovers suck?"

"Just a few times."

"In future I will stick to comfort eating." Kara promised Alex. "Especially while Maggie is buying."

"Yeah, about that. Why does she buy you nice food?" Alex asked.

"I guess she likes me." Kara smiled.

"Then why am I stuck with plain bagels and vegan ice cream?"

"Because, while she may like me, she loves you." Kara said.

-00-

"Well you are not sitting here stroking a cat so can I assume there is a distinct lack of craziness?" Maggie asked when she returned home.

"I'm not crazy." Alex protested as Maggie handed Kara the bags of food. "There is something really wrong about him. I'm pretty sure he spent the whole session trying to guilt me." Alex said.

"His job is to help you. If you won't let him do that is it any surprise that he'll use unusual methods?" Maggie asked.

"Guilting me? That is way beyond unusual."

"Wait is that why you are not drinking?" Kara asked as she recalled their earlier conversation. "He told you it was your fault I got drunk."

"His methods are really odd. The only reason I can think of why he'd use them is because he has an ulterior motive." Alex said ignoring Kara.

"What if he is just a shrink?" Maggie asked. "What if he really does just want to help."

"Then he's not very good at his job." Alex said.

"You turned down a drink tonight." Kara reminded her. "That's progress."

"I don't have a drinking problem." Alex said before going back to her train of thought. "There is someone behind his actions. I am sure he is a plant."

"How would telling you that Kara idolises you and that you have a huge impact on her life help the enemy?" Maggie asked.

"If I was working for Cadmus and doing his role I would have to help the patients otherwise no one would believe I was legitimate and either not trust me or fire me."

"So all the good things people say about him, all the good he has done is all part of an evil master plan to help him integrate?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"So to clarify, he has actually done a couple of good things in the last week and because he has made Kara and me get on better and because you are now actively cutting back on drinking you think he's definitely working for Cadmus?" Maggie asked.

"Exactly. But he won't fool me."

"And the craziness is back." Maggie said.


	11. Kara's fourth session

"Ms Danvers come in." Landon said. Picking up on his aloofness Kara said.

"I know I know. That side of the room with a constant barrier, literal and metaphorical between us. I will not invade your bubble of personal space without your express permission. Nor will I make comments that may make you feel uncomfortable or sad. And I won't hug you, unless you give me permission, or like Alex did a note giving me unlimited permission. But if you did that I would feel really uncomfortable."

"I am happy to adopt a no hug rule." Landon agreed. "I'm impressed you listened to the seminar. I don't think anyone else did, including me." He added before surprising Kara by saying. "I want to apologise."

"You do?" Kara asked sensing a trap.

"Yes. But not about the fact you had to go to the seminar. Attempting to steal my DNA was wrong."

"Then what do you want to apologise for?" Kara asked confused.

"I may have pushed too hard our in last session. I misjudged the situation. I was trying to make you face certain truths, but I should have done it in a more controlled way. I pushed far too hard. For that I'm sorry."

"It's fine. As Maggie said, you may have been an ass but things worked out."

"I appreciate your forgiveness and your bluntness." He smiled.

"I guess I should thank you." Kara said.

"For what?"

"Maggie and I had a really great talk and are getting on really well and Alex has really cut down on drinking."

"Does it worry you? Her drinking that is." He asked.

"Sometimes. I mean up until recently I had never been drunk and didn't understand. Alex said it wasn't a problem and I believed her. But now I've experienced it I have my doubts. I mean you humans really chose to drink and get hangovers?"

"For someone who feels like they always have to be in control it offers an escape."

"Is it my fault Alex drinks?"

"No, but you will be a contributing factor. Everything in her life will be."

"How do I help?"

"Encouragement and support." He said. "And although HR may disapprove hugs would probably help."

"I can do hugs." Kara agreed as an alarm sounded. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Of course. We'll reschedule." Landon said just before Kara said.

"You know, you are actually pretty good at this? I mean I really thought the sessions were a waste of time, but recently you have actually really helped me and more importantly Alex." She smiled leaving the office.

-00-

"Doctor." J'onn greeted as he stepped out onto the DEO balcony early that evening.

"Director."

"You look troubled. There hasn't been another misunderstanding with Kara has there?" J'onn asked concerned.

"No."

"So why the despondent look? I spoke to Kara earlier and it sounded like you had won her over, yet you look like you have had ten rounds with Alex."

"I don't think I have won Kara over. Tell me Director which of them is more intelligent?"

"You mean between Kara and Alex?"

"Yes."

"Alex is a genius. But Kara has a hidden intelligence. She spent so many years hiding who she was and her powers I think she also masked her intelligence. Why?"

"I think I underestimated her." Landon said.

"Kara?"

"Yes. I think she played me." He said.

"Played you?" J'onn asked confused wondering what Kara and Alex had done.

"Yes. She was a little to embracing. She made me believe she had bought into therapy, but I'm sensing it was a trap." He said. "I'd hoped to find clarity out here. I didn't. But I will figure it out. Good night Director."

"I'm starting to think there is something in the water. Paranoia seems to be contagious." J'onn commented to himself before going in search of some lab technicians.

-00-

"Something I can help you with?" Maggie asked as she saw J'onn approach her at the Dive bar.

"Where's Alex and Kara?" He asked looking round.

"At Kara's. Going through Alex's latest crazy thoughts and plans. Why?"

"I need intel." He said sitting opposite her.

"Sure. On what?"

"What is Alex's current plan to prove that Landon isn't who he says he is?"

"The current one? No idea. I assume that's what they are discussing now."

"What was the plan that Kara went in with today?"

"As far as I know there wasn't one. Alex was too busy trying to figure out what Landon's game was to come up with one. Why? Has something happened?"

"Landon is worried that Kara was playing him in the session today."

"Kara?"

"Yes apparently she was too engaged, too embracing."

"So Alex thinks that Landon is screwing with her by helping her, to make it seem he is legitimate. And Landon thinks Kara is screwing with him by embracing the sessions?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I really have to ask, has there been some sort of chemical leak at the DEO? Or have you lost control of a telepathic prisoner? Because now even the shrink is sounding nuts."

"I know." J'onn said. "I've even had the lab run some environmental tests. They assure me everything is normal. And the only telepath at the DEO is me."

"Only known telepath." Maggie corrected before frowning. "Great now I'm sounding paranoid."


	12. Alex's fifth session

"Good morning Agent Danvers." Landon smiled as Alex walked in.

"Morning." Alex said her lack of enthusiasm seeping from her.

"Come in and take a seat." He said waving towards the chair.

"What's this?" Alex asked noticing the item on the table.

"It's a sock puppet." Landon said.

"I can see that. Why is there a sock puppet in the room?"

"You clearly don't like me and have major issues with me." He said.

"True, but then you say something like that, which implies you are better than I give you credit for." Alex shot back.

"So today rather than talking to me you can interact with the sock puppet." He said ignoring her comment.

For a second Alex didn't say anything, waiting for the punchline. When none came she said.

"So you want me to what? Wear the sock puppet and talk to it?"

"How you interact with it is up to you. The point is it will be a proxy for me. Which may get round some of your distrust."

"Does that ever work? I mean you are still in the room." Alex pointed out, clearly unimpressed with the latest tactic.

"It works more often then you'd think." Landon said. "Especially with petulant children."

"Cute." Alex replied.

"You want to waste an hour of your life that's fine." Landon said. "But if you want to talk about any issues that is also fine and productive. If Simon allows you to do that it's a win."

"You've named your sock puppet Simon?" Alex asked.

"You don't like the name?" Landon asked.

"You can call your socks whatever you want. I'm just a little concerned you are personalising socks." Alex said before looking at Landon and asking. "What did you do to Kara?"

"How do you mean?"

"Since her last session with you she has been different round me."

"Different how?"

"I don't know exactly. Just different. So what did you do?"

"You know these sessions are confidential."

"So you did do something." Alex said.

"You are sounding paranoid again."

"Maybe, but you are the one with a sock called simon."

"Some people find it easier talking to inanimate objects. But they still need a level of personalisation in order to talk freely. And in cases like yours it can be much healthier and beneficial to talk to inanimate objects."

"And why is that?" Alex asked.

"When you are angry or backed into a wall you lash out. It's what you always do. At least Simon doesn't have feelings you can hurt."

"Are you saying I hurt your feelings?"

"No. That's part of the job. It is Kara I am more concerned by."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex, you practically denied that Jeremiah was Kara's father. You implied being part of the family was optional. Did you ever apologise?"

"No." Alex said after a long moment recalling the event. "I need to go." Alex said abruptly leaving the office.

-00-

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kara asked as she returned home and saw Alex outside her apartment.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as she wrapped her arms round a surprised sister.

"What's happened? Is it Eliza?" Kara asked panicking.

"No. Eliza's fine." Alex assured her. "I just needed to apologise."

"For what?" Kara asked both concerned and confused.

"Everything."

"Okaaaaay, well I forgive you...for everything." Kara said trying to help her sister, but unsure about what was wrong.

"I'm serious Kara." Alex said pulling away. "I never should have said you are either part of the family or you're not. You are and always will be family."

"That was months ago." Kara reminded her.

"I know and I should have done this sooner. But I was so self-absorbed I never even considered your feelings."

"It's fine." Kara said opening her front door and letting Alex into the apartment.

"Please don't shut me out. I want to know." Alex said. "Because then I can start to fix it."

"There's nothing to fix." Kara said as they sat on the couch. When Alex just stared at her Kara finally conceded. "At the time what you said upset me. But you were right. I'm not really part of the family, I'm not even human. What you all did for me, taking me in, giving me a home, is more than I deserved and more than I could ever repay." Kara said as sirens sounded in the distance. "I have to go."

-00-

"So I am not seeing any photos of Landon with strings connecting him to crimes, so this is progress." Maggie said walking into their apartment. But as she noticed how upset Alex was looking she asked. "What happened?"

"He made me realise how badly I had treated Kara."

"What are you talking about you do everything you can to protect her, even though she's the one with powers."

"When dad came back and she tried telling me we couldn't trust him I basically told her she wasn't part of the family. She has already lost one family and there I was stealing away another."

"Kara knows how much your dad means to you." Maggie reminded her.

"But it still hurt her and the worse part is when I talked to her about it this evening she justified what I did by saying I was right that she wasn't really part of the family."

"Why are you here?" Maggie asked. "You should be talking about this with Kara."

"A Supergirl thing came up." Alex explained as she chewed her bottom lip.

"I'll be back in a moment." Maggie said heading to the bedroom as she took out her phone.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she flew through the window of Alex's apartment.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Maggie texted me telling me to get over here now."

"Wow that was quick." Maggie commented walking back into the lounge and seeing Kara.

"I thought Alex was in trouble." Kara said confused as to why she had been summoned.

"She is." Maggie said. "You two need to talk." She added putting her jacket on. "But before I go I just have one thing to say. Kara you should know better. Sharing blood, history, race, species, that doesn't make family. Family is so much bigger than that."

"Am I in trouble?" Kara asked Alex when Maggie had disappeared. "Because she had the same disapproving look she normally gives me when I catch a criminal but ignore process."

"You're not in trouble." Alex said, patting the couch next to her.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. She just wanted us to finish having the conversation we had earlier."

"I thought we had finished that." Kara said.

"No, no we didn't." Alex said. "Plus we didn't even get round to the fact that you don't really tell me stuff any more." Alex reminded her.

"You're busy."

"Never too busy for you." Alex said. "Kara no matter what I said you are my sister. We may be a strange family but we are family." Seeing Kara was thinking she asked. "What is it?"

"It's just, you are so happy with Maggie."

"I am. But that doesn't mean you've been replaced."

"I know. But I don't want to be a burden. I've cost you so much already."

"Kara you have not cost me anything. You are not responsible for the bad things in my life."

"Jeremiah was on me."

"No it wasn't. If you want to blame someone, blame your cousin. All I know is I wouldn't have got through it if you hadn't been there for me." Alex said. "You say you are a burden, which you aren't. But at the end of the day I rely so much on you. You give me so much strength. If anyone is the burden it is me. So I need you to promise you will stop shutting me out or not coming because you think I'm too busy. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I mean it. Don't make me set mom on you."

"You know that threat only works when issued against you." Kara reminded her.

"The tide is changing." Alex said.

"Not that much." Kara said before asking. "So how are you really doing with the Jeremiah situation."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Not great." Alex confessed. "I miss him and I refuse to accept he is bad but it just feels like the rest of the world has sided against me."

"I am always on your side." Kara reminded her as she hugged her. Seeing Alex was frowning she asked. "Something else on your mind?"

"Landon. I need to know what he is up to."

"How?"

"I don't know." She said before sitting up. "Actually I do. Maggie gave me the answer."

-00-

"What's going on?" Maggie asked when she returned to the apartment later that evening and saw that Alex and Kara had set up a crime board.

"You were right." Alex said.

"About?"

"We need to treat this as a crime."

"Treat what as a crime?" Maggie asked.

"Landon. We need to figure out what he is up to and who he works for. So we need to figure out where he goes, who he speaks to. What has happened to his past patients."

"You don't think you are sounding a little obsessive? A touch stalkerish?" Maggie asked before clarifying. "Stalkerish as in a crime."

"If anything we are preventing a crime." Kara said.

"What crime?"

"We don't know yet, but it will be bad." Kara said.

"You two are insane." Maggie commented.

"There is something really strange about Landon." Alex said. "And I will figure out what he is up to."

"We." Kara corrected. "We will figure it out because we are in this together."


	13. Kara's fifth session

"Problem?" He asked when Kara looked round the office.

"How come I don't get to play with Severus?"

"Who's Severus?" Landon asked confused.

"Your sock."

"The sock puppet is Simon."

"Oh...that's kind of disappointing. Serevus was a better name...you could have gone for Snape as well." Kara commented before asking. "So where's Simon?"

"I didn't think you needed Simon." Landon said.

"What if I want Simon?"

"If you want Simon you can have Simon." He said moving to a cupboard and taking out a large box.

"Wait, you have a whole toy box in here and yet all we do is talk?" Kara asked. "You really don't like me do you."

"My job requires me to be objective, I have no feelings about any of my patients."

"See that sounds like that lie teachers always give about not having favourites."

"You don't believe them?"

"Of course not. It is clearly a lie. And I have experienced it on two worlds so it is not just a human thing." Kara said putting the sock puppet on her hand.

"Are Kryptonians really that different from humans?" He asked. "I mean ignoring the powers, are you really that different from humans?"

"Why?" Kara asked, wondering where he was going.

"I heard you had a mental moment of panic in a vault and claimed it couldn't be claustrophobia as that is a human thing. Are Kryptonians really so much better that than us that they don't get claustrophobia."

"I only heard about the condition when I came to Earth." Kara said focusing on the puppet.

"Indeed. Let's go back to the events in question, as you quite rightly said you don't get claustrophobia, which is amazing as you were sealed in a pod for years. But you didn't suffer from claustrophobia, you had a panic attack. That sounds pretty human."

"I was attacked by a physic. But I beat them."

"Beat who?"

"The physic."

"Yes you did. You charged straight in, without second thought." He went on.

"I prefer to face my fears head on."

"So I've heard." He replied.

"What does that mean?"

"You confronted the visions that were being placed in your mind by the meta human and made yourself immune from her powers."

"I did. Surely that is a clear indication that I don't need to be here." Kara argued.

"Yet you still can't actually talk about those visions can you?" He pressed.

"I talked with Winn and Alex."

"For long?"

"Long enough."

"Which is what? Until it is too painful to talk about them any more?"

"Until I had dealt with the issue."

"But you haven't really have you?" Landon pressed. "I mean you still miss Mon-El?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you still dream of him?"

"My dreams are none of your business."

"Maybe. What worries me though is what it was you were really afraid of. Are you afraid that he died? Afraid that he is alone? Or maybe afraid he has moved on?"

"I want him to be happy and be loved. To do that he has to move on. I mean he can never come back to this planet." Kara said.

"But you haven't moved on."

"I'm not ready."

"But you fear that he is and that he has. That his love for you was not as strong as your love for him. I mean he was a frat boy. A prince with a girl in every palace. I think you've realised that he will move on and be happy a lot sooner than you will. That he will find release and happiness whilst you cling to the past?"

"I have to go. Supergirl is needed." Kara said storming out of the office.

-00-

"What have you got?" Kara asked when she entered Alex's apartment that evening.

"I've-" Alex started before looking at Kara and seeing how angry she looked. "What's wrong? What did he do?"

"He talked about Mon-El. He said he had probably moved on. That he never changed and didn't love me as much as I loved him."

"Kara, Mon-El was an annoying, self-serving, obnoxious frat boy." Alex started. When Kara tried to interrupt she quickly went on. "Let me finish." When Kara nodded she continued. "But being round you it changed him. He became a better person. Maybe he started down the hero line because he was trying to impress you, but no matter the reason, just before the attack he was doing the right things for the right reasons. He loved you. Do you really think I would have let him date you if I didn't believe that? Especially seeing I could just shoot him the leg, or shoulder, or well anywhere, at anytime."

"Thank you." Kara said as she leaned into Alex who hugged her. After a moment she pulled away and asked. "So what have you found on Landon?"

"Before I answer that do you actually believe he works for Cadmus or are you just angry with him?"

"What if it's both?" Kara asked.

"That's good enough for me." Alex said before adding. "But we need to go to your apartment."

"Why?"

"I had to move the crime board there. Maggie threatened to tear it down."

-00-

"Wow, this is extensive." Kara said when she finally saw the latest version.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't tell us much."

"It covers a wall." Kara pointed out as she looked at it. "And how many sheep went into the making of this?"

"I just took the wool out from some of you cardigans." Alex said. When Kara turned to her she raised her hand and said. "Just kidding."

"Why is that part blank?" Kara asked pointing to the lower right.

"That is for his family, friends and other non-work acquaintances."

"And top left?"

"For whoever he is really working for."

"How are we going to fill them in?"

"We need better intel or to catch him in the act."

"What act?"

"I don't know. Talking to Cadmus."

"So how do we catch him out without anyone knowing what we are doing?" Kara asked.

"We need access to his phone and email." Alex replied.

"But how? I mean J'onn has told Winn he can't get involved and no matter how much you threaten him he won't help." Kara reminded her.

"Well we don't actually need Winn for the phone calls."

"We don't?"

"No. Because you have super hearing so you could just listen in." Alex pointed out.

"What if I accidentally hear one of his sessions?"

"You will only listen when he is alone. And you can figure that out from heart beats. Or your x-ray vision. Meanwhile I'll continue to go through his online profile."

"Don't forget Winn can't help."

"What about Clark's friend?"

"Chloe? She could help, I'll talk to her." Kara said.

"What's wrong? Did he do something else?" Alex asked when Kara fell silent.

"No, it was me." Kara said

"What was?"

"I was upset at the end of the session and stormed out. I said it was a Supergirl emergency, it wasn't."

"Completely justifiable."

"Yeah, well I was wearing Simon at the time."

"Simon? Who's Simon and how can you wear him?" Alex asked baffled causing Kara to reach into her bag and pull out the sock puppet.

"You stole his friend?" Alex asked.

"I didn't mean to." Kara said. When Alex took the puppet from her and walked to the board Kara asked. "What are you doing?"

"Filling in the friends part of the board." Alex said as she stuck a pin through the sock.

"What if he really likes Simon?" Kara asked feeling guilty as her door opened.

"Then he's the one who needs therapy. But if he is really attached it means we have a hostage we can use in negotiations." Alex said staring at the board.

"Please tell me you have not kidnapped his son." Maggie exclaimed.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"You weren't at home and Winn said Kara was upset I wanted to stop you doing something stupid and illegal. Oh my god is that the crime board? You told me you got rid of it."

"I said it was no longer in the apartment." Alex said.

"We'll get back to that. Who is Simon?" Maggie asked.

"His sock puppet." Kara said pointing at the item on the board.

"You stole his sock?" Maggie asked.

"Sock puppet." Kara corrected.

"You know, I don't want to hear any of this. I'm going." Maggie said leaving.


	14. Simon

"Come in Agent Danvers." Landon said when Alex knocked on his door. When he saw Kara behind her he asked. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"No pleasure." Alex said. "I have had enough of you bullying Kara."

"I'm not bullying anyone. I am just making Kara confront some truths." He shrugged. "She doesn't always need protection."

"It's my job to protect her. So from now on you don't get time alone with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"From now on we have joint sessions." Alex stated.

"You want joint therapy sessions?" Landon asked leaning back on his chair.

"Yes."

"I don't think you have thought this through." Landon said.

"We do everything together. So why not therapy?" Alex asked. "This way I can make sure you don't upset her."

"Oh I understand. You mean you want to control what I and Kara say?" Landon asked.

"No I want to protect her from you." Alex said.

"Is that how you see it Kara?" He asked. "Or do you see it as the controlling Alex coming out, again?"

"Alex doesn't control me." Kara said.

"No? Growing up she made you hide your powers, forced you to dress in dowdy clothes? Wasn't that controlling you?"

"I chose not to use my powers." Kara argued. "Alex was trying to help me fit in."

"Or become invisible." Landon suggested. Before either sister could respond he added. "You two aren't ready for group therapy yet. Maybe in a few sessions time."

"What do you mean we aren't ready?" Kara questioned.

"Until you can both be completely honest with yourselves you can't be honest with each other and a combined session would do more harm that good."

"You're afraid. Because you know we are stronger together." Alex countered.

"I am concerned that you could damage your relationship."

"We have had more couch conversations than you have." Kara said. "And I don't care what you think. If you want me back here, Alex has to be here as well."

"It's a mistake." Landon said.

"Take it or leave it."

"It appears I don't have much choice." Landon replied.

"Good, we'll see you next week." Alex said.

"What about your session today?"

"I'm giving you extra prep time for the joint session." Alex explained as she turned to leave.

"Before you go. Kara, you took something from here last time." Landon said.

"The remnants of my heart?" Kara asked.

"I meant Simon. I need him back."

"I didn't take him." Kara tried to lie.

"Kara, you can't lie." Landon pointed out. "And I saw you run out with him on your hand."

"Fine, I have him."

"Please can I have him back?"

"No. I can't just hand him over to someone like you. Someone has to look after him."

-00-

"Director." Landon said on hearing a knock.

"I'm confused." J'onn confessed as he entered Landon's office and sat down.

"About what?"

"Alex and Kara sounded like they had just won a battle. It turns out they argued with you and forced you to agree to combined therapy sessions."

"Indeed. We start next week."

"But just yesterday you said you wanted to start on combined sessions as soon as possible."

"I did."

"So why do Alex and Kara believe that they have forced you into it?" J'onn asked.

"If anyone actually truly understood what went on in their heads they probably wouldn't need my services." Landon countered.

"I am not one of your patients." J'onn warned. "What's going on?"

"Like I said yesterday, for them to truly get past everything they need to be completely honest with themselves and each other. One way is to achieve that is combined sessions. However, that will only work if they want to take part. Believing I am against the idea will make them more compliant."

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or scared." J'onn commented before standing.

"Director, before you go I have a favour to ask."

"What?"

"At the end of her last session Kara left in a hurry and took Simon with her. While it was probably unintentional she is now refusing to hand him back. Could you talk to her?"

"Who is Simon?" J'onn asked confused.

"A tool used in some sessions."

"And Kara kidnapped him?"

"Well it's not exactly a hostage situation, but I need him back."

"I'll see what I can do."

-00-

"Okay, I have to ask. Why is Kara wearing a sock on her hand?" Maggie asked later that evening, having put off asking the question for as long as possible.

"He's not a sock. This is Simon." Kara said before using her hand to turn the puppet towards Maggie and put on a fake voice and greet. "Hello Detective Sawyer."

"Did something happen today to send Kara over the edge?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Hey!" Kara protested as the sock mimicked her outrage.

"Why does the sock-"

"Simon." Kara corrected.

"Why does Simon look familiar?" Maggie asked. "Wait he, I mean it, was on the crime board. You stole one of Landon's socks and then gave it a personality?"

"Landon gave him a personality then held him against his will." Kara said. "I have liberated him."

"You had him pinned to a crime board last week." Maggie said bluntly.

"Just ignore her." Kara said stroking the head of Simon.

-00-

"Is that healthy?" Maggie asked Alexnafter they had left.

"What?"

"Kara's new friend. Can't you get her a hamster or something?"

"No. We tried that soon after she arrived on Earth...bad idea."

"Okay, well what happens when Landon asks for Simon back?"

"He already has."

"And?"

"Kara refused."

"So now you are handling stolen goods."

"It's a sock."

"And having been accused of harassment, stealing a sock sounds so good." Maggie pointed out sarcastically.

-00-

"You okay?" Winn asked when he saw J'onn staring at nothing in particular.

"Just thinking."

"Is this about Kara stealing Landon's sock?" Winn asked.

"She what?" J'onn asked turning round.

"Stole his sock." Winn repeated. "I mean not his real sock. Not one he wears. Or maybe he did used to wear it. That's kind of gross. Actually, all those people who have stuck their hand in it, that would freak me out. I don't think I could use a used sock like that, unless it had always been mine and I had been the only one to do that."

"Agent Schott!" J'onn interrupted.

"Um, yes?"

"What are you talking about? Use as few a words as possible."

"Right, yes. Landon has, well had, a sock puppet called Simon-"

"Simon is a sock?" J'onn asked.

"Um, yes."

"And Kara stole this sock?"

"Well accidentally."

"But she hasn't returned it?"

"No. She's grown a little attached."

"It's a sock."

"With a name and now thanks to Kara, a personality."

"Supergirl has befriended a sock?"

"Yes, but she'll never take him on missions. She said it is too dangerous for him." Winn explained.

For a moment J'onn just stared at Winn until finally he said. "Thank you."

"Sure, but umm, for what?"

"After my conversation with Landon earlier I was concerned he was a little too good at his job. I was worried he could be used as a weapon by the wrong people."

"And now you know that it is actually Simon who can be used to blackmail both Landon and Kara?" Winn asked.

"No. After this conversation I am starting to believe Landon is not as good at his job as I thought. That will make him much less of a target."


	15. The first joint session

"Landon." Alex greeted, as normal lacking all enthusiasm.

"Come in. Take a seat." He said.

When Alex noticed him looking carefully at Kara she asked.

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"Simon."

"He's not here." Alex said.

"I can see that. Why isn't he here?" Landon asked.

"He's happy at home." Kara shrugged.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Landon asked Alex.

"Keep what up?" Alex asked.

"Supporting theft."

"If you wanted you could not give us any sessions until he is returned." Alex offered.

"Or I could make the Director insist on daily sessions until he is returned." Landon countered.

"J'onn likes us too much for that. Besides do you really think J'onn is going to be impressed by you complaining about a lost sock?" Alex replied.

"Stolen sock." Landon corrected.

"Why does an old sock mean so much to you?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't. But it does mean something to some of my patients. Patients who are regressing because Simon isn't there."

"Ignore him. He's messing with you." Alex said seeing Kara look guilty.

"I assure you I am not messing with anyone. The tools I use are available to all my patients."

"Only after you offer them." Kara pointed out. "I mean how many sessions have we had and you never once offered any toys? If Alex hadn't told me about Simon I would never have known. So they are only available to patients you like."

"You think I like Alex but dislike you?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you like Alex?" Kara countered.

"Maybe you are just anti-alien." Alex suggested.

"As I have told you before I am not anti-alien." Landon said. "I am anti thieves though."

"Simon left on his on volition." Kara said. "And he wants to stay with me."

"You created Simon. You brought this on yourself." Alex said as Landon sat looking confused.

"Seeing we are clearly at an impasse, let's just try to move on with the session. As you are both here, why don't we discuss Jeremiah?"

"Nope." Alex said.

"I think we should." Landon pressed.

"We have rules remember on what can be discussed and what can't." Alex reminded him. "And dad is definitely on the can't list."

"You have rules?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"But they don't apply today as there are no bricks." Landon said.

"What bricks?" Kara asked confused.

"The bricks." Alex said. "The ones with topics on. If they go in one bin they can't be discussed."

"You get bricks as well? No fair. I didn't get anything." Kara complained. "But seeing Alex is here and you like her enough to use toys, can we have the toys today?"

"No. Until Simon is returned there will be no more facilitation aids available to you. You will just have to talk like adults."

"Sure we can discuss your anti-alien beliefs. It would explain your behaviour towards Kara." Alex said.

"My behaviour?"

"How you try to break her and continually knock her down and imply she is not a good person." Alex said.

"And when you knock her down, is that you being anti-alien?" Landon asked. "Or just being a bad sister?"

"Alex isn't a bad sister." Kara jumped in, immediately tying to defend Alex.

"No? So she didn't imply it was optional being part of the Danvers family?" Landon asked Kara.

"You are so right." Kara said, looking at Alex. "He knows far too much."

"Told you." Alex said before looking at Landon and asking. "Have you always been anti-alien or were you recruited to the cause?"

"This session is about you. Not me." Landon said. "Let's go back to your father."

"Let's not. I'm going to sit in silence." Alex said.

Kara then watched Alex fall silent as Landon started taking notes. After what felt like an eternity the silence got to her and she asked.

"Do I have to be silent?"

"No. You can talk about anything you want." Landon said.

"Anything?" Kara asked.

"Anything."

"Good. Because I need to fill Alex in on what happened in Lucifer." Kara said before she started recounting what had happened.

Five minutes later Landon interrupted.

"Okay, I give up. We will use a facilitation aid." Landon said as he walked to a cupboard and unlocked it. After a minute he returned with a Lego brick and a chess timer. Holding the Lego brick up he explained. "Whoever holds this can talk. If you are not holding it you can't talk. But each of you are only allowed to talk for no more than twenty minutes in a session. Whilst you have the brick the timer counts down."

"This is like Lord of the Flies." Kara commented. "I didn't like that book, it was really dark."

"Also we can't as you said no more tools." Alex pointed out.

"This brick has no personalty and is replaceable." Landon said.

"So-" Kara started only for Landon to cough and hold the brick up.

"Fine." Kara said taking the brick off him as he started the timer.

"So what do you normally do in these sessions?" Kara asked Alex.

"Just sit silently." Alex said ignoring he brick rule.

"You can do that? Why have I never done that?" Kara said.

"Because you hate silence." Alex pointed out.

"Because you are less self destructive that Alex." Landon said, ignoring Alex.

"So if I drunk too much I could sit in silence?" Kara asked.

"Wait, who drinks too much? Have you been discussing me in your sessions?" Alex asked.

"Not really, just maybe mentioned you in passing. Don't you talk about me?" Kara replied.

"I sit in silence." Alex reminded her.

-00-

"What's up?" Alex asked as she sat on her couch that evening with Kara.

"Nothing."

"Crinkle." Alex pointed out.

"I so need to get the Kryptonite off Kal so I can fix it." Kara commented.

"Stop deflecting. What's wrong?"

"What if someone gets really depressed because they don't have Simon to talk to?" Kara asked. "What if they commit suicide?"

"Over a sock?" Alex asked.

"Over Simon." Kara corrected.

"Kara, right now Landon claims to only works for the DEO. Can you think of anyone, apart from you, who could actually get attached to a sock puppet?"

"Well, no."

"Even if they did, I can't think of anyone who would actually get distraught if Simon disappeared...well apart from you. He's totally messing with you. And that proves my point. He is a manipulator. And he knows how to make you give him what he wants." Alex argued before a thought occurred to her. "The question is, is Simon really important to him or is he trying to wield his influence? Where's Simon?"

"Why?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"He could be bugged. I need to check." Alex explained.

"You are not autopsying him."

"Of course I am not autopsying it. It is a sock." Alex pointed out.

"If he were bugged wouldn't Landon want us to keep him." Kara argued not entirely convinced Simon was safe from any interrogation Alex may give.

"Perhaps he knows by demanding him back we'll fight to keep him. Where is he?"

"No dissection." Kara said.

"Fine. I'll put him in the microwave."

"Why?"

"To warm him up for you. And fry any electronics he has in him." Alex said oblivious to the fact Maggie had just entered the apartment.

"Will it hurt?" Kara asked.

"He's a sock." Alex reminded her.

"Will it damage him?"

"Not as long as there are no electronics."

"There aren't. I've just checked."

"Would you tell me if there were?"

"Yes. Probably. But I promise there are no electronics. He is just a sock with a couple of eyes drawn on. There is no metal." Kara said pulling Simon from her bag and putting him on her hand.

"Well if he isn't bugged why does Landon want him back so badly?" Alex asked.

"Well he is cute." Kara said looking at Simon.

"He's really not. And Landon could make a new one."

"Don't say that in front of him." Kara said covering the imaginary ears on Simon with her free hand.

"We could bug him." Alex said, more to herself than Kara.

"Who?"

"Simon. We could easily place a bug on him and then give him back."

"You want me to give him back?" Kara asked looking betrayed, a look she somehow managed to get Simon to display as well.

"After we have bugged him." Alex reminded her.

"We can't bug him. And I am not handing him over. Besides the sessions are confidential."

"Okay. No bugs." Alex conceded.

"And I can keep him?" Kara asked looking down at Simon.

"I don't know what is better." Maggie commented having watched the final moments of the exchange.

"Hey." Alex smiled, finally noticing her.

"Between what and what?" Kara asked.

"Between you obsessing over and stalking Landon, or you treating a sock as the greatest spy in history." Maggie explained.

"You're a genius." Alex said.

"Normally I'd say thank you, but that glint in your eyes says the praise comes with a health warning." Maggie replied.

"You are right." Alex said.

"About the crazed glint?" Maggie asked.

"About Simon. He's a plant. By focusing on why Landon is worried about Simon, it is distracting us from figuring out what he is up to." Alex said.

"You know I'm just going to head to the bar." Maggie said shaking her head.


	16. The Ultimate Mastermind

"Alex." J'onn called seeing his deputy walk through the control room.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"We need to talk." J'onn said leading her into a room.

"Talk about about?" Alex asked.

"Your sister and her sock friend. She has to give it back."

"Why?"

"It's not hers. I am trying to run an elite organisation, having our headline grabbing alien obsessing over a sock doesn't look good and it is not good for morale."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Persuade her to give it back before I have to get involved."

"That may be hard."

"It's a sock." J'onn said.

"It's Kara." Alex countered.

"Persuade her to give it back."

"Why me?"

"You are the only one who can, gently. If you don't I will have to order her to give it back tomorrow."

"I'll talk to her tonight." Alex sighed.

-00-

"I thought you had a date night planned with Maggie." Kara said as Alex entered her apartment.

"I did. But we need to talk."

"You're right we need to get a strategy right for the next session." Kara said enthusiastically.

"We do. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"J'onn wants you to give Simon back to Landon." Alex said.

"He does? Why?"

"Something about theft and it being unhealthy to obsess over a sock."

"Simon isn't just a sock." Kara argued.

"He is to everyone else." Alex pointed out. "Especially to J'onn who thinks you may have gone off the deep end. He really wants you to give Simon back. If you don't do it today, J'onn will come to you tomorrow and order you to hand it over."

"I could pout." Kara pointed out.

"You could, but the way I figure it, the more you use the pout the more likely J'onn will become immune to it. Do you really want to spend one of your pouts on Simon?" Alex asked before offering. "Give me Simon and we'll have a sisters' night with pizza, potstickers and ice cream."

-00-

"Agent Danvers." Landon said entering her lab early the next morning.

"Landon." Alex said without turning round.

"I was hoping we could discuss the Simon matter like adults." He said.

"I am happy with that. So tell me, why is Simon so special to you?" Alex asked spinning round, stroking Simon like it was Blofeld's cat.

"I told you. He is an aid for some of my patients."

"Kara is a patient and he makes her happy."

"Simon is a facilitation aid not a person. Your sister becoming so attached is not healthy. You know that."

"She's not that attached, she gave Simon to me." Alex said as she kept stroking Simon. "He'll make a useful addition to the team."

"What team?"

"The interrogation team. Tell me what you are really up to and I'll return Simon unharmed." Alex said.

"You are using Simon as a hostage?" Landon asked.

"No, a facilitation aid. Which is how you described him in the first place." Alex argued. "So for the sake of Simon, who do you work for and why does Simon mean so much to you?"

"Simon is an aid for my work, just like this," he said picking up an object from the bench, "this...this..."

"Precision digital micrometer." Alex explained.

"Whatever. This is an aid to your work. And I will not return it until you have returned Simon." He said before leaving the lab.

"Why are you so special?" Alex asked Simon. "More importantly Landon has just made a mistake. He stole DEO property." Alex said smugly before realising what she was doing. "Great now I'm talking to a sock."

-00-

"Kara." J'onn called as he saw Supergirl walk past the room he was in.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

"Sit."

"Okay." Kara replied surprised by J'onn's tone.

"I saw Landon earlier." J'onn started. "He was rather upset. This has gone on long enough."

"What has?"

"The sock. Give it back."

"Sock? As in Simon? I've already done that."

"You have?"

"Yep."

"But I thought you had..."

"Had what?" Kara asked.

"It doesn't matter." J'onn said confused. "Why did you take it?"

"It was an accident." Kara shrugged.

"One I trust won't happen again."

"It won't."

-00-

"I have proof he is a thief." Alex said triumphantly as she approached J'onn.

"Who?" J'onn asked.

"Landon. He walked into my lab and stole my precision micrometer."

"That costs over five hundred dollars." J'onn said.

"Yes it does and as he probably hasn't stored it properly it will need recalibrating. That's another couple hundred." Alex pointed out.

"Why would he do that?"

"I told you, he is not what he seems." Alex said.

"Why would he do that after Kara returned the sock?" J'onn asked.

"I told you he is a plant."

"I can't believe he still stole equipment from the lab." J'onn asked before sensing all was not what it seemed and questioned. "Have you returned the sock?"

"I've not had time." Alex confessed.

"Give the sock back or you will pay for the re-calibration." J'onn warned.

"What about Landon? He stole DEO property." Alex complained.

-00-

"Hey Kara. No new bestie?" Maggie asked as she dropped the pizza box on the coffee table in front of Alex and Kara.

"Huh?" Kara asked confused.

"She means Simon." Alex said.

"He's a sock." Kara pointed out.

"Right." Maggie said wondering why there was a change of heart.

"Kara gave it to me and I gave it to Landon." Alex explained.

"Has the crime board gone?" Maggie asked optimistically.

"No." Kara said.

"Who do you think will write the article at CatCo?" Maggie asked seemingly changing subjects.

"What article?" Kara asked confused.

"Former CatCo reporter turns crazed stalker."

"I'm not a stalker."

"The crime board says different." Maggie pointed out. "Plus you stole his sock."

"I accidentally left it on when I left the session. He made Alex and me wear his sock. Isn't that worse?"

"Keep going with those arguments and you'll be having another sexual harassment seminar." Maggie warned. "You really gave it back?"

"I did, well to Alex.."

"And I gave it to Landon who now has to worry over if it returned with Stockholm Syndrome." Alex said.

"It was a sock." Maggie reminded them.

"You are kind of heartless." Kara said.

"You were the one who just pointed out he was a sock." Maggie reminded her as she questioned why she was allowing herself to get drawn into this discussion.

-00-

"What's up?" Maggie asked later that evening as she drove Alex home and noticed Alex was frowning.

"Did Kara seem okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think it was too easy." Alex said.

"What was?"

"Getting Kara to hand over Simon."

"Simon is a sock and Kara is an adult. She couldn't have become that attached." Maggie pointed out.

"I don't know." Alex said. "She does get attached to things."

"But she gave him to you and she seemed fine tonight."

"She did."

"You think she is really distraught and is hiding it from you?" Maggie questioned.

"I don't know."

"On the bright side you a have a therapy session tomorrow where you can discuss it." Maggie pointed out.

"That's not funny." Alex said.

"I wasn't joking. You could work with Landon to help Kara." Maggie suggested.

"You want me to work with Landon?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"To help Kara." Maggie prompted.

"Kara doesn't need the likes of Landon to help her. Especially when Landon may work for Cadmus."

"Or, he could just be a shrink." Maggie countered.

-00-

Once she was content everyone was gone, Kara walked over to her drawers and opened the bottom one. Reaching in she pulled out Mon-El's annotated copy of Romeo and Juliet before placing it carefully on the bed. Next she reached into the drawer again and pulled out a familiar object.

"If they can't even spot that the one I handed Alex was a clone they don't deserve you."


	17. The second joint session

"Come in and sit down." Landon directed when he saw Kara and Alex hovering by the door. When both women unenthusiastically sat down he looked at Kara and said. "Before we start thank you for returning Simon."

"It's not like you gave her a choice." Alex jumped in.

"As an expression of my gratitude would you like to use a facilitation aid today?" Landon offered ignoring Alex.

"She's not a dog. You can't train her by offering her treats for good behaviour." Alex pointed out.

"It was meant as an olive branch not cognitive therapy." Landon pointed out.

"So you just want me to get attached to something else so you can take it away and use it as proof that I am not balanced?" Kara asked.

"I've never said you weren't balanced." Landon said.

"In which case Kara doesn't need to be here." Alex said.

"Not a stance the Director agrees with." Landon countered before trying to get the session on track by asking. "So what do you want to cover today?"

"Nothing." Alex said.

"Agreed." Kara added.

"Only you hate silence." Landon pointed out to Kara. "To be honest, you two have so much to work through I am happy for you to use these sessions as a chance to talk to each other. You can just pretend I am not here."

"So you can observe us?" Alex asked. "I don't think so. We'll talk tonight when you aren't there."

"Okay then. If you don't have any issues you want to discuss, I'll talk and you can jump in whenever you want." Landon said.

"Knock yourself out." Alex said before turning to Kara. "He's setting a trap, whatever he says, ignore him."

"Any other advice or can I start?" Landon asked patiently.

When Alex waved her permission Landon said.

"Good. Let's talk about family. You claim to be family, to have a strong bond. But you're not really family are you?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked taking the bait, earning a frustrated eye roll from Alex.

"You're an alien. Alex is human. It's not just a case of not having common blood, you don't even have a common species."

"Family is not about sharing blood." Alex jumped in knowing how insecure Kara was.

"I agree. Family is so much more than blood. But you don't really believe that. Family is permanent, but you view family as an optional state. I mean you told Kara she was either part of the family or she wasn't. That goes against family. Family is about loving unconditionally."

"Are you going to bring that up every session?" Kara asked seeing guilt wash across Alex's face.

"Until it has been dealt with."

"It has. I've moved on." Kara said.

"Have you? Because to do that you need to tell Alex just how much hearing that hurt you." Landon pressed.

"It hurt, but Alex didn't mean it. She was hurting." Kara said defending Alex.

"How many times will you accept that excuse?" Landon probed.

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked, her voice angry. "I made a mistake. When I am angry or scared I lash out." Alex said. "But Kara will always be my sister."

"Ignore him." Kara said not wanting to see Alex feel guilty. "We're family. He can't change that."

"I can't." Landon agreed. "Even if you were proper family. But regardless of what Alex said, you don't really feel part of the family do you?" Landon asked looking at Kara. "I mean you always highlight Eliza as being your foster mother. You call her Eliza. The woman who took you in, raised you as her own, loved you unconditionally, at the cost of her husband. But you still don't see her as your mother."

"Eliza isn't my mother. I remember my mother. You can't just replace a parent." Kara pointed out. "And Eliza never tried to replace my mother."

"In theory you can't replace a child, but you replaced Alex. You took the staring role in the family." Landon said.

"I didn't replace Alex." Kara said before thinking and adding. "I didn't mean to replace Alex."

"Regardless, I don't think your view of Eliza is about replacing your mother, I think it is a case of not letting go. Something that you both have issues with." Landon said not giving either sister a chance to respond to Kara's comment. He the turned to Alex and said. "You are no better and in fact foster this unhealthy belief that you can't let go."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"How would you feel if your mother moved on, found a new companion? You'd feel angry and betrayed."

"My dad is out there somewhere." Alex pointed out.

"Shouldn't that be your and Kara's father rather than just your father?" Landon asked before swiftly moving on. "But he was declared dead over a decade ago. Your mother had every right to move on, but if she had would you have accepted it?"

"Why wouldn't I want mom to be happy?" Alex asked, although her frown indicated a discomfort.

"So if your mother started dating could you be happy for her?" Landon asked.

"She knows dad is alive now."

"She didn't welcome him back with open arms last time and after he betrayed you and nearly caused you to become lost in space I doubt she'd welcome him back. Regardless of your father's status, legally he is dead and your mother is single so how would you react if she was dating?"

"Mom isn't dating."

"But say she did. Say she picked a man you loved and respected, like J'onn, do you think you could be happy for her?"

"Did you just suggest mom was dating J'onn?"

"I was suggesting she could."

"He's dating M'gann." Kara pointed out.

"She's on Mars. Eliza is here. So say J'onn and Eliza dated how would you deal with it?" Landon pressed.

"Mom and J'onn?" Alex asked.

"Unofficially people round here refer to him as your space dad. So what's wrong with space dad dating Earth mom?"

"He's my boss and he's dating M'gann and they both have access to spaceships." Alex said.

"Fine. Pick any man you respect. Could you be happy if your mother moved on?"

-00-

As Alex and Kara walked down the corridors of the DEO after the session, Alex saw J'onn walk towards them.

"I can't deal with this." Alex said before turning and leaving.

"What's wrong with Alex?" J'onn asked concerned.

"Landon said you and Eliza were dating." Kara said.

"Why would he do that?"

"To prove Alex can't move on."

"What? Why?" J'onn asked confused.

"Don't ask me. You hired him." Kara said.

-00-

"I think he was taking revenge over Simon." Kara said that evening as she and Alex ate ice cream.

"He's a professional. He wouldn't take revenge on you for stealing a sock." Maggie said watching the two obsess about their session.

"Yet he placed that image in Alex's head." Kara pointed out.

"Wasn't it a hypothetical?" Maggie asked.

"The image is not hypothetical." Alex said.

"Would it really be that bad? I mean J'onn is like a dad to you anyway." Maggie said.

"Not a, dating my mom kind of dad." Alex countered.

"Wouldn't J'onn be a better option than...than..." Maggie started, struggling to come up with a name before blurting out. "Than Winn."

"Why would my mom date Winn?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"That's gross." Kara said pulling a face.

"Okay, not Winn." Maggie said fearing she had opened a can of worms.

"Too late. That image is stuck." Kara said.

"What image? I said dating, not sleeping together." Maggie pointed out.

"I can't believe you just talked about Winn sleeping with my mom." Alex said looking horrified and disgusted.

"It's alright for you. I've walked in on Winn with Siobhan. I've seen things that can't be unseen and now my imagination is filling in the rest." Kara complained as she tried to dislodge the image from her brain. After failing to overcome the mental trauma she turned to Alex and asked. "Do you think Landon got to her? And implanted the idea in her head?"

"Who Maggie?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"You are accusing me of being one of Landon's people?" Maggie asked surprised.

"Anything could have happened in your session." Kara pointed out. "And now you are talking about Eliza sleeping with Winn."

"I was just saying, your mom has been alone for along time, maybe she wants to date. And there are far worse people than J'onn."

"Dad is still alive and out there." Alex pointed out.

"He's been gone a long time. He's changed, so has your mother. Even if your dad comes back they may never get back what they had, that doesn't mean your mom can't be happy."

"I get that. But J'onn? Winn?" Alex asked still struggling with the concept of her mother dating.

-00-

"Good morning." Winn greeted when he bumped into Kara in the DEO corridor the next morning.

"I think it would be best if you just stayed out of my way." Kara said rushing off.

"What was that about?" J'onn asked.

"I have no idea. I've not done anything. At least I don't think I've done anything." Winn said.

"You may want to give Winn the day off." Maggie said as she joined them.

"Why?" Both J'onn and Winn asked.

"Um, kind of hard to explain. But Alex may want to kill Winn."

"Why?" Winn asked before protesting. "I have not done anything."

"That is technically true." Maggie agreed. "Unfortunately for you, Alex has an image in her mind of you doing something, which in her world, is wrong."

"But I've not done this thing she is imagining?" Winn asked.

"For your sake I hope not." Maggie said as Alex marched down the corridor.

Immediately picking up on her thoughts J'onn looked at Winn and said.

"You have the week off. Keep your door locked."

"Why?" Winn asked confused.

"Run." J'onn ordered.

-00-

"Dr Landon, why is it I am having to spend an increasing amount of time coming down here to question your methods."

"Probably because being a psychic does not qualify you as a psychiatrist." Landon said.

"So enlighten me. Why are you traumatising Alex and Kara?" J'onn asked.

"Kara is lonely and isolated. Her attachment to Simon was a classic transference issue. Kara needs to move on. To understand that she can love again, that it is acceptable to love again. But she was raised on this planet by a family that never moved on. The mere thought of Eliza dating someone that isn't her father causes Alex stress. Kara sees that. And until it is addressed Kara won't feel comfortable moving on." Landon argued.

"Kara is not moving on is due to far bigger reasons than that." J'onn pointed out.

"I know and those issues will take time, a lot of time, to overcome. This is an easy win, but still an issue that will at some stage have to be addressed."

"Well you may have cost yourself your one ally."

"I have an ally? Who?" Landon asked surprised.

"Agent Schott."

"Why?" Landon asked.

"Why is he your ally or why have you lost him?" J'onn asked.

"Either."

"He is less anti-shrink than everyone else here. But Alex and Kara now have the image of Winn and Eliza...in a relationship."

"I didn't use Winn in my example."

"No, you used me." J'onn said clearly annoyed. "Unfortunately Maggie threw Winn into the mix and now he is hiding from Alex and Kara is avoiding him."

"That is unfortunate." Landon agreed.

"Fix it." J'onn ordered. "And in the future, don't use me as a facilitation aid." He added as he marched off.


	18. Reconnecting

"What's wrong? You're not still obsessing about your mother's dating habits are you?" Maggie asked when it became obvious that Alex wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"No. Something else." Alex said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's Kara." Alex replied.

"You're worried she is still obsessing over the sock?"

"No. That would be so much better." Alex said sadly.

"Then what is it?"

"During the last session Kara admitted how much it hurt when I said she had to choose if she was part of the family."

"I thought you had sorted that out?"

"So did I. But when she was talking it was obvious she was still hurt by it."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"No."

"Then go see her. It's not like you are mentally here tonight."

"Sorry." Alex apologised.

"Go see Kara and I'll bring some pizza over later."

"Thank you." Alex said gratefully before kissing Maggie goodbye.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she opened her door.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" Kara asked.

"I was thinking about the last session with Landon."

"I wish those images would leave my mind." Kara agreed.

"So do I, but that's not what I meant." Alex said.

"Then what?" Kara asked.

"I, well..." Alex started before figuring out she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say.

"Are you sick?" Kara asked jumping to conclusions.

"No."

"Is Maggie sick?"

"No one is sick. We are all okay." Alex assured her.

"Then what is it?" Kara asked frowning.

"I …. you...what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." Alex stumbled.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that."

"But I did."

"What-"

"Let me finish. When dad was back and I told you that you had to choose if you were part of the family I really hurt you and I was so caught up with dad I never properly told you how sorry I was. You being in the family is not optional."

"Alex, you had just got your dad back and I questioned his loyalty. Of course you were upset."

"You were right."

"That doesn't matter." Kara argued. "You want your dad. If my parents turned up and you questioned their motives do you think I would take it well?"

"But I hurt you and you are still hurt by it." Alex said.

"Because it's my fault." Kara argued.

"No it's not." Alex asked wondering how Kara was managing to assume guilt.

"It is. You were standing right there." Kara said pointing to a spot by the window. "And I was there and I said you weren't really my sister."

"You were on Red-K." Alex said sadly recalling the event Kara was referring to.

"Doesn't matter. It was still me that said it. When you said I had to choose if I was part of the family I thought it was because of what I had said back then. That I had ruined us."

"It wasn't and you haven't." Alex said. "I was scared you were right. And where as you were chemically altered. What I said was all me and I'm sorry. And I am sorry that I hurt you and that I didn't talk to you sooner."

"It's okay." Kara said hugging her sister.

"No it's not. But I'm going to make up for it by being a better sister." Alex promised.

"Don't see how that is possible." Kara said before pulling away and adding. "Apart from not stealing my potstickers."

"How are they your potstickers if I buy them?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm special." Kara suggested hugging her again.

-00-

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked when she entered Kara's apartment with a big pizza box and saw Alex and Kara wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

"It is now." Kara said jumping up and taking the box off Maggie.

"I meant with you two, not your stomach." Maggie said dryly.

"We're good." Kara said sitting back down next to Alex and opening the box.

"You sure?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Yes." Alex said as she took a slice of pizza. "Turned out we had a lot to talk about."

"So Landon actually helped you?" Maggie suggested.

"Maybe." Kara said. "Probably not deliberately though. His plan probably backfired. Maybe he assumed that what he said would break us. He underestimated us though, we are so much stronger than him and whoever he works for."

"And now you speak like a crazy person." Maggie said looking at Kara.

"I'm not crazy." Kara protested

"Simon." Maggie countered before turning to Alex.

"And you have your frown of insanity and are being unusually quiet about Landon."

"I do not have a frown of insanity." Alex added.

"Why are you frowning?"

"I screwed up." Alex said. "I should have seen it. I let him get to me and I missed the obvious."

"Back up. What are you talking about?" Maggie asked.

"Ever since the last session I have be focused on mom and then Kara. I got distracted."

"Distracted you from what?" Maggie asked, pretty certain she didn't want to know the answer.

"Finding out what he is up to." Alex said. "Classic diversion technique. I should have seen it. He played me again. How could I have been so stupid? The question is, what was he up to in the last week that required secrecy?" She then stood and looked round the apartment.

"What are you looking for?" Kara asked.

"Your laptop." Alex said.

"That's clever, use Kara's laptop so all evidence points to her." Maggie said as Alex moved to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked jumping up.

"To get your laptop, you used to keep it in your bottom drawer." Alex said as Kara used her super speed to get between Alex and the drawer.

"I don't any more." Kara said trying to look and sound casual.

"What do you keep in there?" Maggie asked immediately picking up on Kara's odd behaviour.

"It's personal." Kara said.

"We shared a room and you taught me there is no such thing as personal in your vocabulary." Alex pointed out. "What's in there?"

"Just things that remind me of Mon-El." Kara said half-truthfully.

"Sorry." Alex and Maggie mumbled.

"Wait, are you saying that to guilt us into not looking?" Maggie asked suspiciously.

"No." Kara said.

"You are so lying." Alex said picking up the telltale signs.

"Can we please just leave it?" Kara pleaded giving her best pout.

"Fine." Alex said.

"Fine." Maggie agreed. "But you better not having anything stalker-ish in there."

"Can we get back to figuring out what Landon is up to?" Kara asked as she pointed to the kitchen counter where her laptop was.

"Sure." Alex said giving one last look at the drawer before leaving the bedroom.

"Okay, so we need to figure out what he did over the last view days that needed our attention elsewhere." Alex said.

"So we need a timeline?" Kara said returning to her bedroom and effortlessly lifting her bed with one arm while pulling out a whiteboard with the other.

"Why do you have a whiteboard under your bed?" Maggie asked.

"You get freaked out by our crime fighting tools." Kara said.

"Yes, but hiding your stalker board under the bed doesn't make me feel any better." Maggie said before saying. "But the fact you will show be your stalker board but not the contents of the drawer makes me really curious about that drawer."

"I told you that's personal." Kara said defensively as she set up the whiteboard and started writing.

"Why do you have a whiteboard?" Maggie asked.

"We need a whiteboard to do a timeline." Kara pointed out before saying. "I thought you were a cop."

"Cute." Maggie said.

"I can get the DEO access logs to work out when he was at work. Outside of work it is more tricky though. But we can correlate his times at the DEO with previous weeks and look for changes." Alex said.

"Still can't get onto his Facebook account?" Kara asked.

"No. He won't friend any of my fake profiles."

"How many fake profiles do you have?" Maggie asked. "Actually I don't want to know. In fact I think I am going to go before I get implicated in anything." Maggie said.

"We are not doing anything illegal." Kara said.

"Words spoken by many serial killers early in their lives." Maggie shrugged. "I'll see you both later."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just don't get arrested." Maggie added before kissing Alex and leaving.

"You want to go to?" Kara asked after Maggie had gone.

"No. We need to figure out what Landon is up to." Alex said. "And it's not like I don't like spending time with you. This kind of reminds me of when we were at high school."

"So the timeline?" Kara said.

"The timeline." Alex agreed. "Wait I have something." She said looking at the screen. "Next session we are on the offensive."


	19. Trust and Faith

"Come in, sit down." Landon said when Alex knocked at his door. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Normally when the Director is away you find excuses not to come."

"Well J'onn wanted us to come so here we are." Alex replied before adding. "Even if it is a waste of time."

"If you are looking for a fight you won't get one from me. You have clearly decided that my profession is not a real science and like any fanatic you won't see reason. So let's all accept you don't want to be here and start." Landon calmly suggested.

"But you are qualified?" Kara asked.

"I am."

"Do you go to seminars on the latest techniques?" Kara asked.

"I do."

"Are there many that cover secret organisations and aliens?" Alex asked.

"The methods can be applied to any scenario." Landon shrugged.

"And do you talk about your patients?"

"Sometimes. But never by name."

"Do you have their permission?" Alex asked.

"What are you getting at?"

"You expect people to sit in here and share personal feelings and moments and yet you will happily share them at a conference. Is that what you were doing last week?"

"Last week?" He asked confused.

"Last week there was a conference at the Clayton Hotel led by one if the institutes. Did you go?"

"Yes. They are a good way to learn from others."

"Did you talk and betray your patients?" Kara asked.

"I never reveal any details that can link back to a patient." Landon said. "I also don't share anything without the Director's permission. Before I present anything or attend any workshop he approves it. As he did last week."

"He did?" Kara asked suddenly deflated.

"He did. In fact he suggested I went. But in answer to your previous question, no I don't share anything without the patient's permission."

"Well we definitely don't give it." Alex said drawing a wide smile from Landon causing her to ask. "Why are you smiling?"

"You seem to think that I would want to discuss, and people would want to hear about, you two. But there is nothing special about either of you."

"Should we be offended by that?" Kara asked Alex.

"Offended by me saying you are not special? And yet you are the one who always wants to be normal." Landon quickly said before Alex could respond. He then asked. "Would you like to spend today's session talking about the illusion of normalcy?"

"You've just admitted you go to conferences and share information. Why would we talk?" Kara asked.

"I also said I am not sharing anything about you, nor do I ever intend to." Landon said calmly.

"And we are meant to believe that?" Alex asked.

"Okay then, seeing trust is clearly an issue for you, lets talk about trust." Landon said.

"Okay." Alex agreed. "I don't trust you."

"Thank you for your honesty. I can assure you I believe you whole heartedly." Landon replied before asking. "But you trust Kara?"

"Of course I trust Kara." Alex replied.

"And you trust Alex?" Landon asked.

"Completely." Kara responded.

"And do you think Alex trusts you?"

"Yes."

"But she doesn't does she?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Kara you are a friend of Lena Luthor are you not?"

"I am."

"Are you close?"

"Yes."

"And you trust her?"

"Of course."

"You know she is a Luthor, that her mother and brother hate you and your cousin, but you still trust her?"

"Yes. Lena is not responsible for her family's actions."

"Indeed. Alex, do you trust Lena?" Landon asked turning his attention to the older sister who could sense the trap but was powerless to avoid it.

"No."

"Because she is a Luthor?"

"Because I don't know her. She hasn't done enough to gain my trust."

"Even during the Daxamite invasion?"

"Even then."

"Even though Kara trusts Lena?"

"Even then."

"So you don't trust Kara?"

"That's not what I said." Alex said angrily.

"Why don't you tell Lena who you are?" Landon asked ignoring Alex and looking back at Kara. "I mean Lena will find out eventually, assuming she doesn't already know."

"How would she know?"

"Ignoring the fact that your disguise is awful. Her mother knows." He then looked at Alex and said. "I'm confused Agent Danvers. You are a thinker. You must have played out several scenarios regarding Lena. So you must have thought about why Lilian hasn't told Lena yet. You must have considered that the reason is, she is choosing the optimal time to tell Lena so that Lena converts to her cause. And the longer Kara doesn't tell her the more likely it is that she will turn to her mother when the truth is revealed. Strategically it is safer to tell her now and manage the consequences. At the very least Kara would be happier. Yet you stop her. Why?"

"To protect her."

"The whole DEO knows. One of them could be a mole. I know and you are convinced I work for Cadmus. So why not let Kara tell Lena?" He pressed before switching his attention back to Kara and asking. "In fact why don't you tell Lena?"

"I won't do anything that puts Alex or Eliza or Maggie in danger." Kara argued.

"You told Winn. After years of silence you told him. I wonder why you did that?" He asked before glancing at his watch. "Looks like that's our time. I'll see you both next week."

-00-

"That sucked." Kara said that evening. "I was so sure we'd be able to report him for unethical conduct...or at least un-DEO like conduct. I can't believe J'onn lets him go to conferences. I don't get to go to conferences. And if him going was all legit what was his game plan last week? Why did he need us distracted?" Noticing Alex wasn't saying anything Kara asked. "You okay?"

"You know I trust you right?"

"Of course." Kara said.

"Good." Alex replied before falling silent. Eventually she asked. "Do you want to tell Lena?"

"You know I do. But I meant what I said, I won't put you in danger." Kara said before the two fell silent. Eventually Alex asked.

"Why did you tell Winn?"

"I needed someone to be happy for me." Kara said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive back then." Alex said. "But I was so worried about you."

"It's okay. You were trying to protect me." Kara replied.

"I hate to say it, but Landon was right. I should trust your judgement more." Alex said.

"Maybe I should accept that not everyone can be saved." Kara said. "I mean Rhea kinda proved that point."

"The world needs you to believe in everyone. It gives everyone hope." Alex replied as the door opened.

"No crime board, no web pages belonging to hit men open and no evidence that Landon is tied up here awaiting interrogation. It is either progress or you used J'onn's absence as an excuse to skip your session." Maggie commented as she entered Kara's apartment.

"We went." Alex said.

"So progress?" Maggie asked.

"We're just thinking about what he said." Alex explained.

"You are reflecting on a session. That sounds like healthy progress." Maggie replied.

"Landon wants Kara to tell Lena she is Supergirl."

"And let me guess you think that it is part of a master plan to destroy Kara and the DEO?" Maggie guessed.

"I don't know." Alex said chewing her lip.

"How would Kara telling Lena result in that?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe he thinks me telling Lena will make her feel so betrayed she will run to Cadmus." Kara said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get her mother to tell her then?" Maggie asked before looking at Kara. "Kara, do you believe that Lena is a good person?"

"Yes."

"That's all you need to know. Don't worry about Landon or his motives."

"She's right. Even if he needs Lena to turn, there is no guarantee that she will if she finds out." Alex said.

"So I can tell her?" Kara asked hopefully.

"If that is what you want."

-00-

"You don't think it is the right decision?" Maggie guessed as she drove Alex home.

"He gave a very convincing argument for telling Lena." Alex said. "And he backed me into a corner."

"In what way?"

"He said the reason I didn't let her tell Lena was because I didn't trust Kara."

"That's stupid."

"Is it? I mean I do trust Kara, but I don't trust her judgement all the time."

"Because she trusts everyone. You just act as a sanity filter for her, apart from with Landon where you are an insanity multiplier." Maggie pointed out. "But I'm surprised you are not looking at the counter argument"

"Which one?"

"If Lena does turn, it shows Landon is inept or the double agent you suspect he is." Maggie said. "If it is the former he'll lose his job. And if he is the double agent you may be able to use Lena's behaviour to figure out who he works for and get him fired."

"I know, but that doesn't matter. I just want Kara to be safe and happy." Alex said. "Even if Lena doesn't turn to the dark side, it could still ruin their friendship. What if that's his plan? To isolate Kara. Every session he tries to drive a wedge between us and now I have encouraged Kara to possibly destroy her friendship with Lena. I should stop her." Alex said reaching for her phone and dialling Kara. "Damn it she isn't answering."

"Maybe she is with Lena, or maybe she got called to an emergency. She'll call if she needs you. Or just turn up at the window and give me heart failure."

"She's cut down on doing that." Alex reminded her still frowning and clearly concerned about Kara.

"Kara will be okay." Maggie said squeezing Alex's hand.

"On the bright side. If Lena is okay with everything we have a valuable asset." Alex said. "She must have excellent resources at her disposal."

"Yeah, you could just get her to call her mom and ask if Landon works for her." Maggie said.

-00-

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked when Kara entered her office at CatCo.

"I'm fine. You're still here?"

"I am. There's the board meeting tomorrow."

"I forgot. I should go."

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I'll go."

"Stay." Lena said. "It is midnight so it must be important."

"It is. But it may be a mistake. I'll go."

"Kara, I'm getting worried about you. Has something happened? Is Alex okay?"

"It's fine. She's fine." Kara said before falling silent. After a minute Lena asked.

"So what is it?" Lena asked.

"Right, I'm just going to say it." Kara said. "But before I do just try not to be angry with me."

"Okay." Lena said.

"Right then." Kara said before falling silent again.

"You were going to just come out and say it." Lena reminded her.

"Right. Sorry. This is harder than I thought it would be. I have only actually told two people. Three if you count Barry and four Mon-El. But they didn't really know me when I told them so it didn't count." Kara babbled before looking up and seeing Lena's amused expression. "Sorry. I just don't want you to be mad."

"I won't."

"You don't know that." Kara said.

"Yes I do." Lena assured her. "So just say it."

"Okay. I'm Supergirl."

"No." Lena said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe a little."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Glasses seriously? Then there is the fact you used your heat vision to destroy my alien detector in front of my security cameras. And then there is the fact my mother told me."

"She did?"

"Of course. And once again I disappointed her by not turning into the power craving homicidal daughter she always wanted."

"I'm sorry." Kara said. "Not that you didn't turn into the power craving homicidal daughter she wanted but that you lost her a bit more. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I assumed you had your reasons for not telling me and I wanted you to tell me."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"No. I mean I was a little, well a lot, but you have saved me countless times. Having a best friend who was also acting like a secret fairy godmother has its advantages."

"So you're not mad?" Kara asked still frowning.

"No." Lena promised. "But I am curious. Why now?"

"I actually came over at ten, but then got scared so just flew around for a couple of hours before getting enough courage to tell you."

"I scare you that much?"

"No. Losing you as a friend scares me that much." Kara said.

"I'm still your friend." Lena promised her. "But I meant more generally why tell me now rather than last week or last month or next year or never?"

"I hate lying to you. And Landon said it was stupid to not tell you. Gave a tactical or strategic argument to Alex who actually agreed."

"Who is Landon?"

"My therapist."

"You are having therapy?" Lena asked surprised.

"It's kind of compulsory."

"You've been through a lot." Lena said.

"Only we think he is working for Cadmus, but we can't prove it." Kara added.

"Why would the DEO, well I assume it is the DEO, employ him?" Lena asked.

"His credentials are good. But Alex is convinced he is not what he seems and so am I."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lena asked.

"You?"

"I have nearly died several times, helped an alien almost destroy the Earth and now I find out my best friend is in fact an alien. Surely I deserve therapy?"

"You want therapy?" Kara asked.

"Landon sounds intriguing and if he is a threat to you I'd like to help stop him."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. You are my best friend. Just tell me what you need and my resources are at your disposal."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully. "Are you sure you are okay with me?"

"I am." Lena said before smiling and adding. "Although I am really going to miss those terrible excuses you give for rushing off and hearing about you flying on a bus."


	20. New Recruit

"Where were you last night?" Alex asked when Kara walked into the coffee shop.

"I went to see Lena, you know that."

"You went at ten. Then you stopped answering your phone. I was worried about you."

"Sorry. I turned it off." Kara said.

"What happened?"

"I kinda flew around for two hours building up courage. Then I went to CatCo to tell her."

"And she'd gone home?" Maggie guessed.

"No. She was still there. So I told her, but I didn't need to as she already knew."

"For how long?"Alex asked.

"Pretty much the beginning." Kara said.

"Told you." Maggie said to Alex. "I can't believe you thought glasses were a good disguise."

"It's not as if Winn consulted me on the costume." Alex replied.

"The good news is I started to tell her about Landon and she totally agrees he is sus. And she has agreed to help."

"Perhaps I should talk to Lena and give her some context." Maggie said seeing the inevitable snowball starting to form.

"I did all that last night, well this morning." Kara shrugged.

"That Little Danvers, is what I am afraid of." Maggie replied dryly.

-00-

"Hi Alex." Lena smiled when she entered Kara's apartment later that evening.

"Lena." Alex nodded.

"I've only had a few hours so I'm afraid I've not made much progress, but I have found something interesting."

"You have? What?" Kara asked excitedly.

"I know his wife."

"You do?"

"Well not know know, but she has been to some of the same social events that I have. She is quite a player, corporately speaking."

"He's married?" Kara asked.

"He is." Lena said.

"And she's loaded." Alex said reading the file Lena gave her.

"Sham marriage." Kara guessed

"They met in college and married after they graduated. She kept her maiden name though. But then her career took off and now it is like they live separate lives. They even live separately."

"How did you find all of this out?" Alex asked. "We've been digging for weeks and turned up nothing."

"Well I am a Luthor." Lena shrugged. "I have an army of very discrete, but highly effective private investigators at my disposal."

"Probably best not to mention that to Maggie." Alex said.

"Why?"

"She disapproves of anything that works outside the confines of the law." Alex explained.

"Including me." Kara said.

"Does she know about you?" Lena asked Kara.

"She does."

"She doesn't disapprove." Alex reminded her. "But she would appreciate it if you worked more with police process."

"Paperwork is boring." Kara shrugged.

"You do remember that you write for a living?" Lena asked.

"That's different." Kara replied before asking. "Does the fact you've met his wife mean that you know Landon?"

"No. I don't remember him ever turning up to the events. Well she has never been there with a man on her arm. The good news is there is an event tonight."

"There is? A type of event you could invite me to so I could talk to her?" Kara asked.

"Wait." Alex said. "Is this too easy?"

"Too easy?" Lena asked.

"Landon spent the last session trying to persuade you to tell Lena who you were. At the time we didn't know why and last night I assumed he wanted to isolate you." Alex said to Kara.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You turned your phone off and disappeared." Alex reminded her."What if he knew Lena knew and that she wouldn't be mad with you? What if he wanted Lena to know so we would work with her?"

"Why?"

"Maybe he wants to get you arrested. I mean he already accused you of sexual harassment. If you start talking to his wife he could claim it is stalking." Alex said.

"Wait you sexually harassed your therapist?" Lena asked eyes wide.

"No." Kara replied. "He misinterpreted me trying to get a DNA sample for me coming on to him."

"The old CSI role play come-on." Lena said, almost wistfully.

"Okay, that was too much information." Alex said.

"Well I am happy to talk to her." Lena said. "Unless my office is being bugged no one knows Kara told me who she was or that we've had this conversation. So if I talk to her and am accused of helping Kara stalk Landon's family then for them to make a connection they must be bugging us."

"You sure you are okay doing this?" Kara asked.

"Doing what, having purpose at one of these events? It's fine. Kind of exciting." Lena smiled. "But I should go or I will miss it. I'll let you know if I find anything out."

"Thank you." Kara smiled as she hugged her goodbye.

"I need to go too. I promised Maggie I would be home tonight." Alex said once Lena had gone. "Just make sure you stay away from that party."

"I will." Kara said hugging Alex goodnight. When Alex had left Kara went to her bedroom and opened her bottom drawer.

"Looks like it is just us again tonight." She said to Simon.

-00-

"Now what has happened?" Maggie asked later that evening,

"I can't figure it out and it is really bugging me." Alex confessed. "It is like when you can't finish a crossword."

"Shouldn't you be happy. I mean I thought you were worried that Landon wanted to destroy Kara's friendship with Lena? Well that hasn't happened, unless Lena is now playing you until she can get her revenge."

"I hadn't even thought about that." Alex said.

"Well pretend I didn't say anything." Maggie said. "But if that is not what you are thinking why are you sitting here frowning. I mean Lena and Kara are okay isn't that a good thing?"

"It is."

"But?"

"What if that is what Landon wanted?" Alex asked.

"You think Landon's evil master plan was to get Kara to have a closer friend so she would spend all her money on a Christmas presents for Lena and not have any money to pay her cellphone bill so wouldn't get the calls about the DEO needing help?"

"What if he plans on doing something to Lena?" Alex asked ignoring Maggie's comment.

"If he wanted to hurt Kara he would do something to you." Maggie pointed out.

"Maybe. I just feel like we are missing something. And is the timing really just coincidence?"

"What timing?"

"There's some big corporate social gathering tonight where Landon's wife will be attending."

"Tell me Kara isn't going?"

"That was my fear too, the timing makes it seem like it is a trap for her. So no, Lena is going instead." Alex said.

"Firstly, not my reason for thinking Kara shouldn't go, but at least she isn't going. Secondly, you have recruited a Luthor to your cause?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't recruit her. She volunteered."

"Luthors are notorious for being unhinged, paranoid and delusional. I can see why she was drawn to your investigation." Maggie said.

"Lena has come at this fresh."

"Not really. It is only Kara's unbalanced account that she has heard. But it will make great headlines. A Luthor and a Super combine to form a SuperStalker combo."

"Yeah, don't give up your day job." Alex said.

"When you are all taken down for stalking and harassment I will probably lose my job anyway, So I need to start considering options." Maggie shrugged.

"Headline writing is not for you." Alex replied.

-00-

"You two, my office now." J'onn growled as Kara and Alex walked into the DEO.

"Did you steal his car again?" Alex asked.

"No. And don't say again, he may hear you." Kara replied as they walked up to the office.

"What's up boss?" Kara asked when they entered the office.

"What were you thinking?" J'onn asked. "Were you thinking?"

"When?" Alex asked.

"Stalking his wife." J'onn went on.

"Whose wife?" Kara asked.

"Landon's."

"He's married?" Alex asked so smoothly Kara would have believed Alex had no idea he was married if she didn't know the truth.

"Your unnatural ability to lie doesn't work on me I am a psychic." J'onn reminded Alex.

"Fine. We know he's married. But we haven't stalked her. We have never even met her." Alex shrugged.

"Alex very specifically told me I could not approach his wife." Kara said.

"I did." Alex agreed.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was with Maggie." Alex said.

"And I was home apart from when there was that big fire." Kara answered.

"And Lena Luthor?" J'onn asked.

"What about Lena?"

"Was she with you?"

"No. She had a corporate thing." Kara said.

"So it was just a coincidence that Lena Luthor talked to Landon's wife last night?"

"Maybe Landon's wife is in on it to and was talking to Lena to get to Kara." Alex countered.

"Did you ask Lena to talk to Landon's wife?"

"No." Both Alex and Kara replied.

"How did you find out Landon was married?"

"Lena told us." Kara answered.

"Why?"

"She was concerned about him. She thinks he is really suspicious." Kara said.

"How does Lena know about Landon?"

"I told her."

"How did you do that without revealing who you are?" J'onn asked.

"Oh, I told her that, but she already knew." Kara shrugged.

"Wait, you told Lena Luthor, as in sister of your cousin's nemesis that you are Supergirl?" J'onn asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Landon told me to and you told me to listen to Landon." Kara said.

"And you didn't think about stopping her?" J'onn asked Alex.

"You also told me to listen to Landon." Alex said. "We told you all along he wasn't what he seems."

"Oh, while we are talking about Lena she was wondering if she could attend some therapy sessions. She assumed there would be big restrictions on what she could say outside the DEO so is happy to see the DEO approved therapist." Kara said before she and Alex left.

-00-

"You told Kara to tell Lena who she was?" J'onn asked Landon as he marched into his office.

"I did." Landon said closing his report.

"Why?"

"Lena has worked with the DEO several times. She helped save this planet. More importantly she is Kara's friend. A friend that Kara could never fully connect with because she was lying to her. A friend who could have helped Kara after Mon-El left if she had known the truth."

"Keeping Kara's identity a secret is a tactical decision."

"Is Kara happier now Lena knows?" Landon asked.

"She seems to be."

"Then it's a good thing."

"And if you are wrong about Lena and she betrays Kara? You know it will break her."

"Why is it that only Kara has faith in people?" Landon asked.

"Coming from the man who accused Alex and Kara of stalking his wife when they are in fact innocent?" J'onn countered before leaving.

-00-

"You okay boss?" Winn asked when he saw J'onn staring at nothing.

"No." J'onn sighed. "I feel like I am being played by everyone."

"If you want to avoid that feeling never turn up to games night with the Danvers' sisters."

"They don't need games night. But it's not just them." J'onn said.

"Landon?" Winn guessed.

"Landon." J'onn confirmed. "He is so unconventional."

"To be fair he'd have to be able to cope with Alex." Winn said.

"That's what he said. But still...He does things that seem completely inexplicable, almost unethical, but he always has a reason that makes sense. Alex is convinced he is up to something and she normally has instincts I can rely on completely, but he is getting results. But if Alex is right who is he getting results for?"

"You don't seriously believe Landon is working for Cadmus do you? I mean you had me do every security check known to man, Martian and Kryptonian. Then Alex had me redo them."

"I know. And there is no evidence to suggest he is anything other than a highly recommended therapist. And everyone else here thinks he is great. But it's hard to ignore Alex."

"Couldn't you attend one of their sessions to see for yourself what happens?" Winn suggested.

"I could, but then I may learn more than I want to know about Alex and Kara."


	21. Lena's first session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a big spoiler for the 4 second reveal in the last episode of The Prisoner (1968 version).

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked as she gently placed Lena on the ground by Alex.

"I really hate flying." Lena complained, savouring the feel of solid ground beneath her feet. "From now on I am sticking with the ground."

"It wasn't as if you had a choice." Kara pointed out. "I mean it did kind of lift you up."

"Do aliens have their own quota?" Lena asked.

"Quota for what?" Alex asked.

"Assassination attempts? I mean I thought before it was just assassination attempts by anyone that made up my quota, but maybe aliens have their own system. I mean I can't blame them, I am a Luthor. But still-"

"I don't think you were actually the target this time." Alex said.

"So now the universe is conspiring against me so I get accidentally assassinated? That's not comforting. Out of interest does being attacked by an alien who slimed me," she started as she tried to flick off some of the goo attached to her arm, "before flying me up high and then dropping me qualify me for therapy? Or would your boss prefer me to unburden to a normal shrink?"

"I don't know. But we need to get you to the DEO to have that slime looked at. So you could always just go to his office."Alex said.

-00-

"How is Ms Luthor?" J'onn asked entering Alex's lab an hour later.

"Stressed, shocked, terrified, nervous..."

"None of those words tally with what I saw just now." J'onn said.

"She hides it well. But I think she should talk to someone." Alex said. "I mean she has been through a traumatic event." Alex said.

"So you want to unleash her on Landon?"

"She wants to talk to a professional. Something you assure me Landon is. She knows too much to see an uncleared therapist."

"Fine, I'll tell Landon to see her. But if this is part of your plan to discredit him there will be consequences." J'onn warned.

As J'onn left Alex commented to herself. "I thought that would be harder."

-00-

"Ms Luthor." Landon greeted.

"The infamous Dr Landon." Lena smiled as she entered the office.

"Infamous?" He asked. "I assume you have been talking to Alex and Kara."

"Of course I have. Kara is my best friend."

"A best friend who lied to you." Landon pointed out.

"With good reason." Lena replied. "But I'm not interested in unpicking my relationship with Kara. Trust me I have had several sessions with other therapists on that over the last year or so. We've fully covered my trust issues, paranoia, abandonment issues, lack of self-worth and deep rooted belief I don't deserve to be loved."

"Seeing you have your own team, why are you here?" Landon asked.

"As strange as it may seem, as my brother had major issues with Superman, I don't have a therapist trained in dealing with alien encounters on my payroll. And then today I was involved in a traumatic alien incident."

"I heard. But we both know that is an excuse. So why are you here?"

"You intrigue me. I have had therapy, a lot of therapy, and your methods are unlike anything I have come across. So are you some kind of genius or a fake making it up as you go along?"

"Tell me is there a numbering system?" Landon asked seemingly randomly.

"Numbering system?" Lena asked confused.

"Do the Danvers' sisters have a numbering system which you all follow. When it is your number you come here in order to test me?"

"Isn't this session meant to be about me, not you?" Lena countered.

"Indeed. But you just said you were here because I intrigue you. Ignoring that though, for you to get the most out of it I need to know why you are here."

"So you want to know if I am interrogating you or just interested in talking through my issues?" Lena asked.

"Indeed. Although I think we both know that you are here because of Kara. So is there a numbering system?" He asked.

"Like Spectre?"

"Or The Prisoner." Landon shrugged.

"No numbering system." Lena assured him.

"Say their was, what number would you be?" Landon asked.

"In which scenario?"

"You choose."

"Well seeing everyone associates L-Corp with a Spectre like institution, let's go for The Prisoner. Although in that scenario are you the big white ball, Rover I think, or would that be my mother?" Lena asked.

"Rover was there to keep people trapped. Am I trapping you?"

"Rover coerced and disabled prisoners to maintain control. So I guess that's not my mother, her methods are more brutal. You I'm not so sure about."

"So who would your mother be in this scenario?"

"You want me to say one so you can point out that one was in fact six and I am therefore my mother." Lena said. "But here is the thing about my mother, she'd sit outside the construct."

"But I don't?"

"Of course not. I am talking to you. Whether that is because you are a puppet, who knows?"

"Do you view me as the enemy?"

"Well I have spoken to your wife, she wasn't exactly complimentary. I would have thought that as a therapist whose job it is to listen to people you would have been better at listening to your wife."

"Approaching my wife was highly inappropriate."

"Why? I wasn't your patient and we always attend the same events. I can't ignore her forever. You were the one who practically insisted I found out about you just before meeting your wife."

"So why are you here? Is it just loyalty to a friend? A misguided belief that friendship is trading favours?"

"It's been a hard year. A year with lots of alien encounters. And it would appear that people would prefer me to talk through any issues I have rather than turn into my mother. If you don't think you are up to the task I can go else where."

"Very well then, shall we start with your family's relationship with aliens?"

"Why not? But I should warn you that my mother excels in psychological torture and manipulation." Lena said. "She probably wrote the book that you are about to use."

"If I work for your mother like Kara believes I do then I would hardly need the text book. Surely I would have had private tuition?"

"From my mother? I don't think so. You'd have to be special for that and you don't strike me as the special type."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Landon asked.

"Just stating facts. I mean you asked a very specific question earlier. 'What number am I?' But you didn't even notice I never answered."

"Perhaps the journey was more important than the answer." Landon countered.

"See that is the answer people give when they screw up." Lena countered.

"If I am not special does that mean you don't think I work for Cadmus?"

"I didn't say that. I'm a Luthor after all. We are ruled by paranoia." Lena shrugged. "We always assume the worse."

"And yet you are friends with Kara."

"She has an infectious personality." Lena shrugged. "Or maybe I am finally rebelling against my mother or maybe I am working with my mother. If you really are working for the DEO isn't it your job to rule out that possibility?"

"I've been asked to talk to you about the attack today. Nothing more."

"Yet you started probing my family and my friendship with Kara." Lena countered.

For a moment Landon said nothing before finally deciding on a new course and saying.

"You believe I may work for your mother so why are you prepared to talk?"

"If you did work for my mother you would presumably tell her everything I say. Ignoring the fact I have nothing to hide, I think she needs to hear some of what I have to say. And seeing she is in hiding it is not like I can pick up the phone and tell her."

"Regardless wouldn't I put my slant on it. I could give an unfavourable report."

"Your opinion means nothing to me. I have learned not to care what people think about me. Well apart from my friends and you are not one of those."

"So, let's pretend I am who Kara thinks I am, what would you like me to tell your mother?" Landon asked.

"Surely you can guess. Or are you not as good at reading people as you'd like to believe?"

"I don't know you."

"Everyone knows me. You know me enough to persuade Kara to reveal herself to me. Why did you do that? Was it to help Kara? Hinder Kara? Get to me?"

"You think my plan all along has been to get to you?"

"If you were working for my mother I'd have to consider it a possibility." Lena said.

"And there was I thinking Alex was the paranoid one." Landon smiled.

"I did say if. And I did tell you my mother trained me well. She taught me to see my weaknesses in every situation." Lena said before asking. "Should you be talking about Alex? Isn't that a breach of confidentiality?" Lena asked. "I'm a little disappointed. Does the Director know you have such loose lips?" She asked before glancing at her watch. "Well this has been liberating." Lena said noticing their time was up. "Same time next week?"

-00-

"Hey man." Winn greeted as Landon entered the kitchen.

"Agent Schott." Landon replied as he headed to the coffee.

"You have your 'I just had a session with Alex frown' going on." Winn commented.

"Not Alex, Alex I can cope with. Alex I understand."

"Those are big words." Winn commented. "If not Alex, then who or what got to you? Oh, wait wasn't Lena in today? You saw Lena."

"Isn't anything round here confidential?" Landon asked.

"Not really. So Lena? Yeah, you don't want to mess with her." Winn said. "You have no idea how happy I am that she is on our side."

-00-

"How did it go?" Kara asked.

"It was kind of fun." Lena replied confusing the trio.

"Fun?" Maggie finally managed to ask.

"Absolutely. Like mental sparring, only without a worthy opponent." Lena said. "He was a bit of a let down. I expected more. I'm not sure he noticed I didn't actually answer any of his questions. Although he had good knowledge of The Prisoner."

"What prisoner?" Kara asked.

"The TV show." Lena explained. "You know, freedom is a myth we are all prisoners to ourselves?"

"The big white floating ball." Alex added when she saw Kara's confused expression.

"Oh that one." Kara said before looking at Lena and asking. "So what do you think? Is he Cadmus?"

"If he does work for my mother her standards have slipped. Unless he was sent here as punishment."

"That sounds about right," Maggie commented. "Lilian Luthor sending her minions to the Danvers sisters for punishment and training."

"Hey." Both Kara and Alex protested.

"Of course he could be an incredibly good actor and he deliberately came across as not very good in order for me not to suspect him. I can get my people to see whether he was good at acting in high school and college."

"For a minute there you were doing so well. Then you jumped right on that crazy train." Maggie said.

"You don't believe he works for Cadmus?" Lena asked.

"J'onn, Winn and Alex have all done background checks on him." Maggie said. "In my session he acted like a shrink. Apart from being an ass he has not actually done anything wrong." Maggie said. "If he were Cadmus, isn't everything moving too slowly? I mean if they wanted Kara isolated they have failed, she is closer to Alex and you than she was. If they wanted Landon to give them info off the network he could have done that weeks ago. Working for Cadmus makes no sense." Maggie said.

"I tend to agree. But there is of course another possibility." Lena said. "Landon is a plant but for someone you haven't even considered as you are so focused on my mother."

"So Alex is right, Landon is up to something." Kara said.

"That's not what she said." Maggie pointed out.

"So we keep focusing on Landon and not get too caught up on Cadmus." Alex agreed ignoring Maggie.


	22. The Visit

"How are my favourite girls?" Eliza asked excitedly as Kara opened the door and let her in.

"We're fine." Kara said hugging her foster mother.

"You sure?" Eliza asked pulling back and cupping Kara's face before giving her a long hard look.

"I'm sure." Kara said. "At least I'm getting there." She added before pulling away completely and letting Alex hug her mother.

"And you?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine." Alex promised as she pulled away.

"I've missed you." Eliza said to both Alex and Kara. She then looked over to Maggie and greeted while pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Maggie."

"Hi." Maggie replied trying to relax into the hug.

"So how was your flight?" Alex asked once Maggie had been released.

"Too much turbulence." Eliza said reaching back to her bags and pulling out a box that she held out to Kara.

"You're the best!" Kara said taking the box as Alex explained to Maggie.

"Chocolate pecan pie."

"Does that mean I finally get to try some?"

"You wish." Alex answered as Eliza said.

"You didn't have to hang around."

"Of course we did." Alex said.

"Besides we were strategizing." Kara added.

"Okay." Eliza said not understanding the comment.

"We've ordered take out. It should be here soon." Alex said.

"Still not cooking then?" Eliza asked.

"We have to put the fire station on standby for that and they were busy tonight." Kara said earning an eye roll from Alex who pointed out.

"You are just as bad."

"Except I can put the fires out quickly." Kara countered.

"Seeing you are both clearly in need of a home cooked meal, what do you want for dinner tomorrow?" Eliza asked.

"Comfort food." Kara replied.

"Definite comfort carbs." Alex agreed.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Therapy session." Kara explained.

"You are attending therapy?" Eliza asked, unable to conceal her surprise.

"I know. It's crazy right? We so don't need it." Kara said misinterpreting Eliza's surprise.

"I am pretty sure that's not why she looks surprised." Maggie commented.

"We? You are going to?" Eliza asked Alex, trying not to react to Maggie's comment.

"It's compulsory." Alex said.

"Which is stupid as we are not crazy." Kara argued.

"Simon." Maggie stated.

"Is that your only argument?" Kara asked.

"No, that is just the tip of the iceberg and the example that won't make Eliza worry about you." Maggie said.

"Who's Simon?" Eliza asked.

"A sock puppet Kara stole from the therapist and then refused to give back." Maggie said.

"Alex, you know how attached Kara can get to things. Why did you encourage her?" Eliza asked.

"I didn't encourage her." Alex argued.

"She made me give him back." Kara pointed out.

"What is worse than Simon?" Eliza asked Maggie.

"I think you should show her your masterpiece." Maggie said sensing she was finally going to have a sane voice enter the argument.

"Really? But you told us not to show it to anyone until we had a lawyer." Kara said.

"Your mom is different." Maggie said.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked clearly concerned. "Why do you need a lawyer?"

"Okay, we are certain that something is off with Landon, the therapist." Alex said.

"We just don't know what." Kara chipped in.

"But for all we know he could be working for Cadmus." Alex added.

"And J'onn is allowing this?" Eliza asked surprised.

"Until we find proof." Alex explained. "Which is what we are trying to do." She added as Kara revealed the crime board.

"Why are you smiling?" Maggie asked, not seeing the reaction she had expected or hoped for on Eliza's face.

"This reminds me of when they were in high school." Eliza said. "They thought they could solve all the crimes of Midvale."

"We were pretty good." Kara said proudly.

"Yeah, in our first case we nailed the QB for drugs, discovered one of the teachers was seeing a pupil and solved a murder." Alex said.

"It was a strong start followed by some wild misses." Eliza recalled. "But you started using crime boards like this one." She then turned to Maggie and said. "They'd spend hours populating the crime boards."

"And you let them?" Maggie asked.

"We solved a lot of cases." Kara said before asking Alex. "Why did we stop?"

"College?" Alex guessed.

"That and Mrs Gretna threatened to sue when you were convinced her brother was stealing copper." Eliza explained.

"He was guilty." Alex stated.

"Of having a love life if I remember, not of stealing." Eliza pointed out.

"He was furtive and acted suspiciously." Alex shrugged.

"So you made wild and incorrect assumptions? Sound familiar?" Maggie asked as there was a knock on the door.

Not giving it a second thought Eliza opened the door and saw a familiar face on the other side.

"Eliza? Hey!" Winn greeted. As Eliza pulled Winn into a hug he saw Alex glaring at him and pulled away.

"Um, right you are busy, so busy. And I have just remembered I need to go to somewhere. It's important. I'll see you. But not soon and not alone." He said as he scampered down the corridor.

"Have I done something to upset him?" Eliza asked.

"No." Maggie said.

"Then why did he turn and run? And why is Alex looking so..."

"Homicidal?" Maggie suggested. "That may be my fault. In one of the sessions Landon asked how Alex would cope if you started dating J'onn?"

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"To prove that Alex has issues moving on. She was freaking out and I said at least he didn't suggest you were dating Winn."

"Would me dating J'onn be that bad?" Eliza asked. "I thought you liked him."

"I do. But not dating you." Alex said. "I mean you dating? Weird."

"Wait do you think I haven't dated?" Eliza asked surprised.

"Well no. Obviously you dated dad." Alex replied.

"I meant since your dad." Eliza clarified.

"Of course you haven't. Have you?"

"Did you think I just sat at home every night waiting for you to call?" Eliza asked.

"Um, yes." Alex said.

"That's sweet. I think." Eliza commented.

"You've dated?" Alex asked.

"Of course I have. It has been over ten years since we thought your father died. I moved on. I needed company and -"

"Please do not finish that sentence." Alex pleaded. "Or I really will need therapy."

-00-

"Tell me you are not freaking out about me dating as well." Eliza said to Kara after Alex and Maggie had gone, noticing her youngest was frowning.

"Of course not. It's great." Kara said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You know I love you?" Kara asked.

"Of course I do. Where is this coming from?" Eliza asked frowning.

"During one of the therapy sessions Landon highlighted the fact that I always referred to you as my foster mother."

"So?"

"He said, well implied, I was being ungrateful and shouldn't make that distinction."

"But you remember your mother." Eliza pointed out.

"But I have cost you so much. A normal life, Jeremiah. And I am so grateful for everything you have done for me."

"Kara, I love you." Eliza said hugging her. "Although I would never want to replace your mother, you will always be my daughter and that means I don't need thanks or gratitude or a name." Sensing Kara was happier than she had been a minute before she added. "Of course some gratitude is nice, but not breakfast in bed. That was a once in a lifetime experience."

"I learned that lesson." Kara smiled recalling her attempt over a decade ago. "Thank you for everything."

-00-

"You seem agitated, even by your standards." Landon commented the next day as he watched Alex. "I heard stories about how stressed you get when your mother visits, but I truly didn't believe it. But here you are proving it."

"How did you know she's visiting?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Winn warned me as he ran into his hiding place." Landon shrugged.

"Did you know?" Alex asked.

"Did I know what?" Landon questioned.

"That mom had dated."

"Dated when?"

"Since dad."

"I have no contact with your mother, but it seemed like a safe assumption. So how does it make you feel? Angry? Betrayed? Lost?"

"Aren't you meant to ask the questions, not answer them as well?" Kara interrupted.

"I am, unfortunately Alex is not very good at answering them."

"So instead you put ideas in her head?" Kara pressed.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Sounds like that is what you are doing." Kara continued.

"You want me to stop discussing this topic?" Landon asked

"Yes."

"To protect Alex?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think that's the reason. I think you want to stop this discussion because you are happy for Eliza and you are worried about how Alex will react when she finds out."

"I am happy for Eliza." Kara said. When Alex looked at her she added. "Eliza deserves to be happy."

"But you hadn't told Alex that?"

"We only found out last night." Kara pointed out.

"That's not the reason. You always avoid conflict." Landon stated.

"Um, I'm Supergirl."

"Let me clarify. As Supergirl you see a problem you throw yourself at it, showing huge stupidity much of the time. But when it isn't a physical problem you can't do that and rather than face the issue you actively avoid emotional conflict. Something happens you run and hide or you shut yourself off. Just like you did after Mon-El."

-00-

"Mom."

"Alex. Where's Kara?"

"Giving us space. She thought we should talk."

"And you?"

"I think we should talk."

"Okay." Eliza said following Alex to the couch.

"I don't want you to be miserable." Alex said.

"I know that. And I also know you want things to go back to how they were, but so much has happened. We are very different people. Even if he came back and even if I could forgive him for betraying you and almost getting you stranded far from Earth, that doesn't mean we would go back to how things were. Maybe, one day we can't get back what we had. But even if we don't, I know that your father still loves you. What he did was stupid and misguided, but deep down I'm sure he believed it is what was best for you. Regardless of what happens between him and me, you will always be his priority." Eliza said before hugging Alex.

-00-

"Hey Kara." Maggie greeted as she sat opposite her.

"Hi." Kara smiled. "Thanks for not heading straight over to my place. Alex and Eliza needed to talk."

"Yes they did." Maggie agreed. "Alex still freaking out?"

"Not as much as she was."

"Something on your mind?"

"Do you think I hide from my problems?"

"You? The girl you dives head first into any situation? No. Why?"

"Landon said, well implied, that my physical stupidity was to compensate for my emotional cowardliness."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to avoid conflict." Maggie said. "But sometimes you shut yourself off. Maybe that is to protect yourself. Maybe it is to protect others. Either way you end up hurting Alex."

"I don't mean to."

"I know. So does Alex." Maggie assured her. "You don't have to face anything alone. Be it physical or emotional."

"Thank you." Kara said glancing at the clock before adding. "We should save Alex."

"From what?"

"Finding out that Eliza is dating Alex's old calculus teacher."

"Let's go. Alex will not only be traumatised, she'll blame Landon. She'll probably suggest he has set up some subliminal messages in Eliza's house."

"Do they really work?" Kara asked.

"Why do you think you got addicted to potstickers?" Maggie countered.

"Are you messing with me?" Kara asked.

"Of course I'm messing with you." Maggie said. "But the fact you almost fell for it implies you may be too willing to accept Landon is a bad guy."

"I am just trying to protect Alex."

"So I am.. If this goes the way I fear it is going you are both going to get arrested." Maggie argued.

"We are not doing anything illegal."

"Stalking is a crime."

"We're not stalking. We're investigating"

-00-

"Eliza? What are you doing here?" J'onn asked the following day. "If you are looking for Alex-"

"I wanted to see you." Eliza interrupted.

"Please, take a seat. What can I do for you."

"I'm a little concerned about Dr Landon."

"Alex and Kara shared their theories?" He guessed.

"They did, but it is their behaviour that concerns me."

"They are acting very paranoid." He agreed.

"That's not what I meant. Kara thought I didn't think she loved me because Landon told her it was wrong she hadn't moved on from loosing everyone. She thought by remembering her mother she appeared ungrateful."

"I'll admit that Landon's techniques are unusual. But he gets results. Alex and Kara are a lot closer now than they were a few months ago."

"And you think Landon is responsible?"

"They talk a lot more after their sessions." J'onn said. "I trust Alex. She is my best Agent and the fact she is suspicious has made me investigate Landon. But I found nothing to suggest he works for Cadmus."

"Alex and Kara may well be misguided in their belief that he works for Cadmus. But his methods are wrong, I would almost say unethical. I am deeply concerned he could be doing more harm than good." Eliza pressed.

"If I thought it was harming them I would put a stop to it." J'onn said.

"How would you know?"

"I am a psychic."

"Kara compartmentalizes and you can't read her mind." Eliza warned him.

"I know. But Alex can extract information from her. I promise I am monitoring the situation."

-00-

"Okay, I'll bite." Maggie said as Alex sat frowning whilst Kara chewed her lip. "What's the latest theory?"

"He knew mom was dating. He set this up all along." Alex said. "That means he or his people are watching mom."

"He has people now?" Maggie asked before adding. "The only person who thought Eliza wasn't dating was you. If you are right, Landon is some sort of evil genius so why would he make such a rookie error of revealing information he could only get from stalking your mom?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"We could follow her and see if she is being followed." Kara said.

"You want to stalk your mom?" Maggie asked.

"Not stalking, putting her under surveillance." Alex said.

"And when she finds out, how will she take it?" Maggie asked.

"We'd be grounded for life. Perhaps we should focus on Landon." Alex agreed.

"Tell me you are not following Landon round." Maggie said.

"Of course not." Kara said. "Lena has people to do that for us."

"Stop talking I don't want to be a witness for the prosecution."

"You won't be." Kara countered.

"I will. I can't lie on stand and I will be forced to answer." Maggie stated.

"Not if you're married." Kara said. "I saw this on Law and Order. Anything a spouse tells you is privileged."

"Just because it is on TV doesn't mean it's true. And anything that happens pre-marriage is not covered by the communications privilege. If we aren't married by the court case testimonial privilege doesn't apply."

"So you need to get married quickly." Kara reasoned.

"Seeing we don't have time to plan a wedding as Alex is too distracted obsessing over Landon, that is unlikely. Unless of course you think...actually I'm not feeding the crazy. Besides it also wouldn't cover your involvement." Maggie pointed out as the door opened.

"Everyone okay?" Eliza asked entering the apartment.

"That depends on your standards." Maggie said.

"Where have you been?" Alex asked.

"I went to see J'onn."

"Why?" Alex asked frowning.

"To discuss Landon. I don't like what I've heard so I went to see J'onn."

"At the DEO?" Alex asked.

"Of course. He works longer hours than you do."

"Sending your mom to fight your battles? Your reputation has gone out the window." Maggie said amused.


	23. Lists

"What's going on?" Lena asked as she entered Kara's apartment and saw Alex and Kara scribbling on notepads as Maggie looked on despairingly.

"We were thinking you could have been right. We were focusing so much on a Cadmus link that we may have been ignoring something really obvious." Alex said as she and Kara kept writing.

"Okay." Lena said still not following.

"So we have a sheet for each of us, where were are writing down people who hate us and see if any of them stand out." Kara added. "Do you have a list of enemies?"

"I'm a Luthor. It would be quicker to write a list of people who weren't enemies. Why do you need a list of people who hate me anyway?"

"Because you are involved as well." Kara said.

"For all of two minutes." Lena pointed out. "You are not seriously suggesting that Landon is a plant for someone looking to get revenge on me?"

"It's a possibility." Kara said.

"I'm a Luthor and even I find that level of paranoia….."

"Psychotic?" Maggie suggested.

"I was going to say extreme." Lena said. "You are seriously suggesting that Landon was placed in the DEO as your shrink in order to get me to talk to him?"

"We can't rule anything out." Kara said.

"So who have you got?" Lena asked.

"Maxwell Lord." Alex and Kara said in unison.

"What would be his end game?" Maggie questioned.

"Just to mess with us." Kara asked.

"Why?" Maggie questioned.

"He's sick. He created Bizarro. Poisoned Kara with Red-K." Alex listed.

"And fed you slugs." Kara reminded her sister. "That has to be the worse date ever."

"You dated Maxwell Lord?" Lena asked.

"No. It was a fake date so I could figure out what he was up to." Alex explained.

"So this lunacy isn't a new thing? How did I not see that before?" Maggie asked.

"So who else is on this list?" Lena asked.

"Names with a grudge against at least two of us are, Morgan Edge, Senator Crane, General Lane, Roulette-" Kara listed only for Maggie to cut her off.

"For a Superhero who fights for good, you make a lot of enemies." She then paused before saying. "I'll regret this, but haven't you left Livewire off?"

"It's not her style." Kara shrugged. "She's more of a come out and zap me rather than emotionally torture me person."

"As much as I empathise with feeling like everyone is out to get you. Having a list of potential enemies isn't going to help you unless you can tie Landon to one of them. And with a list that size it is going to take a long time." Lena said.

"We are being so stupid." Alex suddenly exclaimed.

"So not the word I was going to use." Maggie said.

"You are a lie detector." Alex said to Kara.

"I'm a what?" Kara asked confused.

"You can listen to his heart and monitor when the beat changes." Alex said. "Next session I'll keep mentioning names and you can listen for changes."

"I can't work out if that plan ingenious or crazy." Lena said to Maggie.

"With these two the answer is always crazy." Maggie said.

-00-

"Kara, Alex."

"I though we established it was Agent Danvers." Alex said as she sat down.

"My mistake." He said scribbling something down. "Agent Danvers. So how are you today?"

"We're great." Kara said.

"Let me guess, so great you don't need to be here?" He said.

"Your words not ours." Alex said.

"Does that mean we can go?" Kara asked.

"No." Landon replied bluntly. "So what do you want to skilfully avoid discussing today?" He asked. "Or what is it you will accuse me of today?"

"You are sounding very paranoid." Alex said.

"Does that mean you will answer my questions without accusing me of being a spy?"

"I won't accuse you of being a spy." Alex said. "But I will question your methods."

"What is it you dislike about them today."

"We are a little confused. Based on our knowledge of psychotherapy aren't you meant to treat the cause not the symptom?" Kara asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Aren't you far too focused on the present. Shouldn't you be more concerned with things in our past?" Kara said.

"You didn't want to talk about your family, that kind of rules out your past."

"I meant work past." Kara said.

"You want to talk about your work past? Like Alex lying to you and then shooting you with a Kryptonite dart and restraining you?"

"I wasn't the one who shot her." Alex pointed out.

"That's right. You were the one who put her in a Kryptonite room and punched her. I'm sure that felt good."

"You know far too much about us. But I have met someone like you before." Alex said. "Maxwell Lord…..and the of course there is Morgan Edge…..and then Roulette."

"Is there a reason you are just listing the names of the wealthy elite?" Landon asked.

"You're the shrink. You tell us." Kara countered.

"I would guess that you think I am on their payroll. Perhaps you think my wife arranged it?"

"Again with the paranoia." Kara said.

"You know who else is paranoid?" Alex asked. "Senator Crane….and then of course there is Lilian Luthor…...and all of Cadmus."

"Perhaps you would like to list evil figures from history that I remind you of." Landon suggested.

"When we said the past we didn't mean that far back." Kara countered before asking. "Which of the people or aliens we have faced to relate most to?"

"Last I checked I am the professional here. That is a question for me to ask you not the other way round." Landon said.

"But while we're on the subject how do you feel about White Martians?" Alex asked.

"Again this is not a forum to discuss my feelings." Landon replied.

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked as they left the session.

"No."

"Which means he is not connected to any of them or very well trained."

"Where would he get the training though?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure his employer has plenty of resources." Alex said. "We can use that to narrow down the list a bit."

-00-

"How did it go?" Lena asked as she and Maggie joined the sisters' for coffee.

"Not well. Not even a flutter." Kara said before turning to Alex. "Thinking about it, it was unnatural how stable his heart beat was. I mean Maggie's heartbeat just jumped twenty beats per minute and not in the way it normally does when she sees you and we've not said anything."

"Can you stop using your powers for freaky purposes?" Maggie asked.

"It's not freaky. It's actually kind of cute how your hearts speed up when you see each other. But my point was his heart was like a metronome. It was so steady I thought he maybe a cyborg. Don't worry, he's not. I checked."

"Of course you did." Maggie muttered.

"So how do we figure out what he's up to?" Alex asked. "There has to be some evidence."

"Maybe you're right." Maggie said surprising them.

"You believe us?" Kara asked.

"If Landon is working for someone like you think he is, they have spent a lot of time and effort to get him into this position. He must be really well trained to avoid detection."

"That's what we've been saying." Alex pointed out.

"But you're missing the really important point. Being that well trained you need him to make a mistake, get sloppy. But he isn't going to let his guard down when you two are so clearly on his case." Maggie said.

"You maybe right." Alex said. "We need him to feel relaxed."

"How?" Kara asked.

"Make him believe we are compliant." Alex explained.

"Won't that make him more suspicious?" Kara asked. "I mean there is no way you'd ever take therapy seriously."

"But you might. We'll have to ease into it." Alex said as she stood to get more coffee.

"But how? I mean I'm not good at lying, won't he see through me?" Kara asked walking off with Alex.

"Did you just manipulate them into taking therapy seriously?" Lena asked.

"There's that infamous Luthor paranoia." Maggie said.

"That wasn't a denial." Lena pointed out.


	24. Psych Evaluation

"Who are you?" Alex asked as she and Kara entered Landon's office and saw a stranger.

"I am Dr Jeff Sinclair. I am here to give you your psychological evaluation."

"Our what?" Kara asked.

"Psychological evaluation. A simple Rorschach Test."

"Rorschach test?" Kara asked looking at Alex.

"The ink blob one." Alex explained before looking back at Sinclair and asking. "Did Landon put you up to this?"

"It is standard procedure for all government employees to undergo regular evaluations." He said.

"Then why haven't I had one before?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Being a clandestine organization the DEO has avoided many processes. But that ends now."

"If I've not had one done before how do you baseline what is normal for me?"

"I don't. This one will act as the baseline."

"So we can't fail?" Kara asked.

"You will only fail if you are a psychopath." Sinclair shrugged. "So who wants to go first?"

"We can't go together?" Kara asked looking stressed.

"No. These need to be done independently." Sinclair said.

"I'll go first." Alex said noticing Kara looking uneasy. She then turned to her sister and said. "Why don't you go get some food. I'll find you when it is your turn."

"Okay." Kara agreed leaving.

-00-

"Alex? They let you out?" Kara asked relieved.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they could be using it as a way to discredit you."

"They could, but these tests aren't normally used for that." Alex replied. "Besides J'onn can always read my mind and prove I am sane."

"He can't read mine." Kara said. "So I've been googling what answers to give."

"Kara, there are no right answers." Alex said gently.

"But there are wrong answers."

"Kara is not just about one image it is about your responses to many. Don't try to pre-empt. Just say what you see and you'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Just relax."

"What if I fail it?"

"There is no failing."

"What if they lock me up as a result of it?"

"Then I'll break you out." Alex promised her. "Just stay calm and you'll be fine."

-00-

"What's wrong with your sister?" J'onn asked as he watched Kara pace round the control room an hour later.

"She thinks she will be told she failed the pysch eval." Alex said.

"She does know you can't fail it?" J'onn asked.

"I told her, but she's still stressing. She thinks it is part of Landon's plan to discredit her." Alex shrugged.

"And you don't?" J'onn asked sensing progress.

"No. That's so not his style. Besides if that was his plan he could have done it ages ago." Alex shrugged before she glanced at her watch. "Well it's time to get the results and put Kara out of her misery."

"Good luck." J'onn smiled as Alex walked to Kara.

"Why is he wishing us luck?" Kara asked. "You said I couldn't fail."

"He's being polite." Alex said.

"Will you come in with me for my results?" Kara asked. "You know, just in case they try dragging me off?"

"They won't." Alex said. "But if you want me there I'll be there." Alex replied as they reached the door. Without breaking stride she knocked and entered.

"Welcome back." Sinclair said. "Who wants to go first?"

"We go together." Alex replied.

"Your choice." He said opening the first file and saying. "Danvers. The younger one."

"How are you defining younger?" Kara asked. "Time spent on Earth or time alive?"

"I'm referring to you." He said as he refreshed his memory of what he had written. Finally he looked at her and said. "I think you watch too much TV. Every image you were shown you associated with something off TV."

"Really?" Alex asked surprised. "I was sure she'd see food in everything."

"Apparently not." Sinclair said. "I have to confess I have never had so many specific TV references come up in one of these tests."

"But that doesn't mean there is something wrong with me. Does it?" Kara asked.

"Of course not. Apart from having an addiction to television. To be honest though, you are the first Kryptonian I have ever assessed so whatever answers you gave I would have accepted as completely normal for you." He then picked up the next file.

"Danvers, Alex. You saw an interesting mix of motorbikes, weaponry and death. The rather specific image of Landon impaling himself on his pen wins the prize for the most interesting. You have quite the imagination, but I guess having an alien for a sister frees that side somewhat."

"Did we see the same images?" Kara asked frowning.

"You did." He confirmed.

"Which image was Landon getting impaled?" Kara asked confused.

"Can I?" Alex asked picking up the cards and finding the one in question which she handed to Kara.

"No. Don't see it...oh there? I so see that now." Kara agreed as Alex pointed to a part of it. "How did I not see that before? I just thought it was the throne from G.O.T."

"Seriously? How? You have to stop watching so much TV." Alex said.

"At least I saw an image from a show I watched last night. That is way more healthy than impalement."

"Wait, last night? You watched it without me?"

"You were busy." Kara said sheepishly.

"Before I reconsider my evaluation perhaps we should move this along." Sinclair interrupted. "Your interpretation of the cards is not the absolute metric we are looking for. We are looking for signs that your personalty is changing and, or you are about to under some sort of breakdown."

"Are you about to get locked away for impaling Landon?" Kara asked Alex.

"As you mentioned we don't have a baseline test for you so Landon was asked to firstly give his recommendation then predict what you would see in each image." Sinclair went on.

"We are both being locked away." Kara muttered.

"Based on what you saw you will probably be dismayed to know that Dr Landon got an average ninety percent success rate for you two. Including the impaling."

"That's kind of creepy." Kara said.

"Has anyone given Landon the test?" Alex asked.

"He also said you'd ask that." Sinclair smiled. "But yes, he did undertake the test. But the test is not designed to give the answers you want."

"So it is a flawed test?"

"It meets its objectives. Those objectives just don't meet yours." Sinclair argued.

-00-

"Hey." Alex smiled as she and Kara walked into the apartment and saw Maggie.

"Is it that time already?" Maggie asked looking up from her laptop. "I know I'll regret asking, but how did it go with Landon?"

"It didn't. Today was an evaluation." Kara said searching the kitchen for food.

"Evaluation?" Maggie asked.

"Of our psychological profile." Alex said. "Apparently it is now compulsory to undergo regular evaluations."

"When do you get the results?" Maggie asked.

"Already have them." Alex said.

"And they didn't put you in a padded cell?" Maggie asked.

"Cute." Alex said.

"Out of interest what did they show?" Maggie asked.

"Kara is more obsessed with TV than food."

"You sure?" Maggie asked noticing Kara was still searching the kitchen for food. She then asked Alex. "What did they say about you?"

"Nothing much." Alex replied causing Maggie to turn to Kara and ask.

"What did they say about Alex?"

"Alex has an unhealthy obsession with bikes, guns and impaling Landon." Kara added.

"Not alcohol?" Maggie asked.

"Apparently not."

"Told you I didn't have a problem." Alex said.

"You also said the test was flawed." Kara said.

"The point is we are sane and fit for work. Something that Landon agrees with."

"So when Landon says something that works in your favour you trust him?" Maggie asked.

"No. But I am happy to manipulate the situation to my advantage." Alex shrugged.

"When you think Landon is doing that he's a Cadmus spy, but it's fine for you to do it?" Maggie asked.

"I'm fighting for good."

"Slightly over dramatic." Maggie said.

"I'm still creeped out that Landon predicted so accurately what we were going to say." Kara said. "I feel like he is invading my privacy."

"Which is kinda ironic." Maggie pointed out.

"But you know this may work in our favour." Alex said.

"What may?" Kara asked.

"Landon being so accurate. It's the perfect excuse for you to start taking him seriously. Like Maggie said if we want him to slip up he needs to lower his guard. Now you can legitimately go in and say you were impressed."

"I wasn't impressed, I was freaked out." Kara reminded her.

"Obviously you won't tell him that." Alex said.

"So your plan is to have Kara, who is incapable of lying, lie to someone trained to pick up on behaviour?" Maggie asked.

"She's not lying, just pretending to take therapy seriously." Alex said before reminding her. "It was your plan."

"Not exactly." Maggie countered. "Wouldn't it just be easier and less stressful for Kara to just have her take therapy seriously for a few weeks?"

"And give Landon information? That's crazy." Alex said.


	25. Moving On

"Hi." Lena smiled as she joined Kara for lunch.

"Hi."

"Sorry I'm late. A board meeting over ran." Lena said sitting.

"It's fine." Kara said.

"So how are you getting on with the Landon mystery?"

"Not well. He's so good at covering his tracks. But after he scored us so well with the pysch eval I'm really creeped out by him."

"Do I get to have another go with him?" Lena asked.

"J'onn said no."

"What if I ended up in the same coffee shop as him?"

"J'onn said he doesn't believe in coincidences and any chance encounters would result in him locking all three of us up." Kara said.

"So wait until J'onn is out of the city then?" Lena asked smiling. "I thought you were taking the sessions seriously for a while to throw him off the scent."

"Well pretending to anyway. But with no Alex, it's going to be hard."

"Where's Alex?"

"Away with Maggie."

"Alex is letting you attend a session alone?"

"We thought it would be easier for Landon to buy into me taking him seriously if Alex wasn't there. And she managed to get her and Maggie tickets for some weird punk rock band they're into. But it's been ages since I've had to deal with Landon alone. He has a way of making me feel like a bad person."

"No matter what he says or does you are not a bad person." Lena said.

"I won't feel like that after the session. Don't suppose you want to come round later?"

"I can't tonight." Lena said apologetically. "I have a date."

"A date?" Kara asked.

"No need to look quite so surprised."

"Sorry, I just didn't know you were looking."

"I wasn't. Eve decided I worked too hard and put my profile online."

"That explains why I keep finding her hiding behind filing cabinets." Kara commented.

"I wasn't going to go, but I guess it is time that I moved on." Lena said.

"Well good luck." Kara smiled. "Do you want me to call with an offer of a fake emergency?"

"I appreciate that, but I'll be fine. It's just dinner. You know, when you are ready Eve is pretty good at the profiles."

"I'm...no...I've turned my back on that."

"Online dating or happiness?" Lena asked.

"Dating." Kara said.

"Either way, it is a good neutral discussion topic for the session today." Lena suggested.

"Seeing he has already accused me of sexual harassment I'm not to sure it is a good idea to talk about dating."

-00-

"Kara, welcome back. Please take a seat. I have to confess I am surprised to see you. I thought you'd look for any excuse to skip the session seeing Alex isn't here."

"I was tempted. But I was impressed with your score on the ink blobs."

"It wasn't actually a competition."

"But you matched our answers really well." Kara pointed out.

"It is my job to get into the heads of my patients. Just because you and your sister don't take my profession seriously doesn't mean I'm not good at my job."

"I'm sorry for not taking you seriously. But from now on I will." Kara said enthusiastically.

"You will?" Landon asked suspiciously.

"Yes. So ask away."

"You seem a little different." He pointed out. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine."

"Is this just about Alex being away?" He probed.

"No."

"Then what?" He asked. For a minute Kara didn't answer as she thought about Lena's suggestion. Finally she said.

"I was just thinking about Lena and something she said."

"What did she say?" Landon asked, not sure if he wanted to answer.

"She's ready to move on. She's actually going on a date tonight."

"And that's bad?"

"No it's great. I hope. I mean it is an online date set up by Eve so has the potential to go horribly wrong, but if it doesn't it is great."

"But it is making you question your self imposed banishment from the dating world?" Landon guessed.

"No. I'm not ready."

"Then why are you looking so unlike your normal self?"

"I don't know. I guess with Alex being away with Maggie and Lena going on a date, I'm just missing Mon-El more."

"Do you want to know what I think?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. You have a tendency of making me feel bad about myself." Kara replied.

"That's not my intention. I just want you to face your problems so you can move on with your life." Landon said. "If you don't want my opinion I won't give it."

"Maggie said I should take the sessions seriously and I did say just now that I would." Kara said after a moment. "So what do you think?"

"I think you are feeling lonely and are questioning your decision to not move on."

"I'm not ready." Kara said.

"Did they have a defined grieving time on Krypton?"

"Yes."

"Are you past that?"

"Yes." Kara conceded.

"But you've not moved on, even though Kryptonian traditions would allow it? What is really behind the decision?"

"I wasn't sent here to find love. I was sent here to protect my cousin."

"He doesn't need you." Landon pointed out.

"But the people of Earth do. I'm using my powers to help them, to be a hero."

"You lived for years without coming out as a hero." Landon countered.

"And I always felt something was missing."

"Isn't something missing now? You are trading love to be Supergirl. You may have filled one void, but you are creating another."

"I can't be Supergirl and have love. I thought I could but I couldn't. I needed to choose, be a hero or find love. I chose to be a hero."

"Why can't you have it all? What stops you from being a hero and being happy? But I don't think that misguided reasoning is the real reason. I think you are afraid of moving on. Losing Mon-El hurt you more than you could imagine and now you are afraid of getting hurt again. There is nothing heroic about it."

-00-

"Kara?" Alex called banging on the door late the next morning. Not getting a response she used her key and entered the apartment only to find Kara sprawled on the couch. Concerned she went to her sister's side and gently shook her.

"Kara, wake up." Alex said.

"Alex?" Kara asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You didn't show up for work and didn't call."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven? How did it get so late? I am so late for work" Kara asked sitting up. As she did so Alex saw something on Kara's arm.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Kara asked moving her arm back under the blanket.

"Did you break into Landon's office?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then why do you have Simon?" Alex asked lifting the blanket of Kara, revealing the sock puppet.

"Would you believe he was a clone?"

"Not with you wearing your lying face." Alex said.

"Fine, it's Simon."

"When did you get him back?"

"I technically never let him go. I made a copy that I gave to you. And seeing Landon never noticed none of his patients have as strong a bond with Simon as I do."

"It's a sock Kara."

"I know. But when I'm feeling lonely he cheers me up."

"What happened yesterday to make you feel lonely?" Alex asked as she took hold of Kara's unsocked hand. "What did Landon do?"

"Nothing, really."

"He did something." Alex said carefully watching Kara.

"Fine, he told me I was a coward for not moving on with my life."

"So you came back and got drunk?"

"No I came back and waited for Lena to text that she had survived her date. Then I had a small drink. It was only a glass, but I guess it knocked me out."

"I thought you hated getting drunk?" Alex said.

"I hate the hang overs." Kara agreed. "But the bottle was in the drawer next to Romeo and Juliet and I was already feeling low."

"Why?"

"I was having dreams about Mon-El and my mother and they made me hurt so much more."

"Since when?"

"Since I put Mon-El in that pod."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"They were just dreams." Kara said.

"You should have told me." Alex said. "Wait you said 'were'."

"Yeah, they stopped and I actually miss them. It is like I'm loosing them both all over again."

"And last night I cancelled sisters' night." Alex said pulling Kara into a hug. "You know next time you could call me. I mean I know I can't compete with an old sock but I'll always be there for you."

"You have your own life."

"You are part of my life." Alex pointed out as she hugged her.

"Do I have to give him back?"

"No. If Landon hasn't noticed then why should we rock the boat?" Alex asked.

"Thank you."

"Just don't tell Maggie." Alex warned.

-00-

"Is Kara okay?" Maggie asked when she got home.

"She will be."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Still sleeping off her hangover." Alex said.

"She got drunk, again?" Maggie asked surprised.

"Landon overstepped, again. He claims he was trying to help her, but no way am I buying that."

"When you say 'he claims', does that mean you asked him?"

"Of course I did."

"What happened to the laying low plan?"

"That was before he messed with Kara. Besides on reflection those Rorschach test results seem too convenient."

"Convenient?"

"No way should he have got so many correct guesses. It must have been faked."

"He guessed you'd see him being impaled." Maggie reminded her.

"My point exactly. The standard test has ten cards. We were shown twenty. The impalement one is not part of the standard test. I think it was a plant to make him look good. His boss thinks he's a genius and it looks like he knows what he is talking about so we buy into what he is saying." Alex explained as the door opened.

"Hey Kara." Maggie greeted.

"Hey."

"You sober yet?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah."

"That's too bad. Your sister has just jumped off the deep end and I think you'd need to be drunk or high to understand what she's saying. Or Woody Harrelson's character from 2012."

"Wasn't he right?" Kara asked.

"Don't know, I never made it past the first thirty minutes." Maggie confessed.

"Have you found out something about Landon?" Kara asked Alex.

"Just having doubts about that Rorschach test." Alex explained. "I think it was set up."

"He downplayed his achievement in my session." Kara said.

"Probably hoping to deflect attention." Alex added as Maggie looked on.

"You know there is something you could do to help prove or disprove your theory." Maggie said.

"What?" Both sisters asked.

"Perhaps you two should randomly pick a shrink out of the yellow pages. Or use Lena's. And see if they have the same effect as Landon."

"I really don't see how adding another shrink to our lives will help." Alex said.

"Wait, are you saying we need to see a shrink?" Kara asked.

"For a second there I thought I was being too subtle." Maggie shrugged.

"We're not crazy." Kara said.

"So see a shrink and prove it." Maggie countered.


	26. Trapped

"She'll be fine." Maggie said as she and Alex entered the elevator at the DEO.

"Then why isn't anyone answering my calls?" Alex asked as Maggie selected the floor.

"Hold it." They heard someone call.

"We don't have time for this." Alex said grouchily as Maggie pressed the door open button.

"Agent Danvers, Maggie." Landon smiled as he stepped into the elevator.

"Typical." Alex said moving over to the buttons.

"Has something happened?" Landon asked picking up on her agitation.

"Are you trying to get a reaction from me?" Alex asked punching the button repeatedly.

"You've lost me." He said as the doors finally shut.

"Don't give me that. You know full well why I'm here." Alex said, her anger obvious.

"I really don't." He said looking to Maggie.

"You've not seen the news?" Maggie guessed.

"No. What's happened?" He asked.

"Kara got hurt." Maggie said.

"How bad?"

"We don't know. That's why we're here." Maggie explained.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked Landon suspiciously.

"I forgot my notes. I just came back to get them." He said as the elevator juddered to a stop and the lights went out.

"Oh great. Now we are stuck in here with you." Alex said just before emergency lighting came on and the tannoy burst into life with an announcement.

"This is an emergency. We are now in lockdown. Do not leave the area you are in."

As Maggie and Landon shared worried glances Alex climbed up onto the hand rails and started to run her fingers over the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked.

"Trying to get out of here." Alex said jumping down before pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"You brought a knife to date night?" Maggie asked.

"As disturbing as that is, are we forgetting the lockdown, don't leave your area, message?" Landon asked.

"Not forgetting, just ignoring." Alex said climbing back up again.

"Why?" Landon asked.

"Well whatever the problem, it's not in here. Unless someone has finally figured out what you're up to, which I doubt. Which means I'm needed out there." Alex explained as she searched for a way to escape.

"Can't you just call someone to figure out what's happening?" Maggie asked trying to get signal on her phone.

"No. During lockdowns, comms jammers come on. Cell phones won't work." Alex explained as she tried to find the hatch.

"Alex, Kara is a superhero. She is practically invincible. If she can't beat whatever it is, you are not going to be much help either." Landon said.

"I'm not a bumbling sidekick." Alex retorted. "Besides we don't know if Kara is even taking part in whatever is happening." She added recalling the news report showing her sister plummet.

"Rushing out into the unknown to help protect Kara is brave, but probably won't do much good." Maggie argued.

"And it could endanger Maggie." Landon pointed out. "You are assuming that the lockdown is for an escaped alien. What if is a bacterial contaminant?" The question causing Alex to pause before reluctantly jumping down.

"Kara will be okay." Maggie said. "She always is."

"We don't even know if she was okay before this started. You saw the news." Alex pointed out.

"If anything bad had happened Winn and J'onn would have called you." Maggie argued.

"I told them not to call for anything." Alex reminded her.

"We both know they would ignore that if something bad happened." Maggie reasoned. "Kara will be okay."

Looking round Alex saw Landon watching them and commented. "You are being awfully quiet on Kara."

"As I said when I got in the elevator I had no idea what happened to your sister so I can't comment. But even if I did know what happened, giving an opinion would do no good. You tend to believe I am a pathological liar. If I tell you Kara will be okay you'll take that as an indication she isn't. And if I tell you she isn't okay you'll probably start interrogating me to find out why." Landon pointed out.

"And you call me paranoid." Alex commented to Maggie before sitting on the floor defeated. Noticing Landon glance at his watch she asked. "Somewhere you need to be?"

"No. Just seeing how long it will take for you to blame me for the lockdown." He said.

-00-

After ten minutes of waiting Alex stood again.

"I've had enough of this." She said before starting to climb on the rails again.

"Say you do break out of here and we aren't immediately killed by a deadly virus. What's your plan?" Landon asked.

"Find Kara, J'onn or Winn and figure out what is happening." Alex said, sticking the knife in the crack.

"Three people more than capable of saving the day." Landon countered. "What's the real reason behind the escape?"

"You've got me." Alex said. "I am so desperate to not be near you I'd rather face certain death."

"That's not it either." Landon said.

"Seriously, we are trapped in here, whilst something really bad is happening out there and you want to turn this into a therapy session?" Alex asked as she thumped the hatch, which refused to move.

"You are trapped in a confined space with no way to figure out what is happening out there." Landon said. "Isn't it possible that you are having traumatic flashbacks to the last time you were imprisoned?"

"No." Alex said glaring at him.

"No?" Landon questioned. "None of this is triggering anything?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Alex asked as she hit the ceiling again.

"That ceiling definitely has its doubts." He replied.

"I know it is your job to see everyone as messed up, vulnerable, broken toys. But I'm not. I'm fine." Alex said hitting the ceiling hard enough to hurt her hand.

"Alex babe, please come down." Maggie pleaded as Alex shook her hand hoping it would stop throbbing.

"Don't tell me you buy into that." Alex said jumping down again.

"All I know is we are trapped and this place was built to stop people, and aliens, getting free, so whatever the reason you want to escape, chances are you can't. Rather than watching you break your hand or cutting it off, perhaps you can just sit and wait." Maggie said.

"She probably can't." Landon said. "Patience is not her strong point."

"Reverse psychology won't work on me." Alex said causing Landon to slide down the side and sit on the floor before pulling out a notebook.

"Now what are you doing?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"It is obvious you don't want me here. And you don't want my opinions so I am going to sit quietly and do some work."

"Work? As in watch me and take notes?" Alex asked.

"For someone who grew up with an alien taking over the central place in the family, I am impressed that you have managed to keep such a high opinion of your importance." Landon said.

"That wasn't a denial." Alex pointed out as the normal lighting came back on and the elevator juddered back into life.

"Finally." Alex said moving to the door and waiting impatiently for the elevator to reach the correct floor. The second the doors opened she marched down the corridor almost skipping in relief when she saw her sister.

"Kara!" She called.

"Alex? Why are you here?" Kara asked when she saw Alex rush towards her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked hugging Kara.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Kara asked confused.

"Why am I here? Because I saw on the news that you had your ass handed to you by that alien. Then no one would answer my calls."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Then why didn't you answer my call?"

"You were meant to be on a non-interrupted date." Kara said.

"You fell from a skyscraper."

"I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you answer my call?"

"My phone is less fine." Kara confessed before looking past Alex and seeing Maggie and Landon causing her to ask. "You were trapped in the elevator with Landon?"

"Yes."

"How'd that go?"

"He tried to turn it into a shrink session." Alex complained.

"Fun." Kara commented.

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked looking for damage.

"I'm fine. Really." Kara promised her.

"Hey Little Danvers." Maggie smiled as she approached them. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"So everything is contained?" Landon asked.

"Contained?" Kara asked confused.

"The lockdown." Maggie said.

"Oh that. That was nothing. Winn was upgrading some of the security protocols and sent everything into lockdown." Kara explained.

"I will kill him." Alex muttered as she went in search of Winn.

-00-

"So your romantic date night ended up with you being trapped in an elevator with your nemesis?" Lena asked trying, but failing, not to laugh. "And to think I thought my blind date was bad."

"It's not funny." Alex said.

"It is. And you have made me feel so much better about my failed date. Thank you." Lena smiled.

"I'm glad you are amused by me being stuck with someone who spent the time trying to annoy me and manipulate me." Alex said, far from impressed.

"Technically all he did was argue that you shouldn't break quarantine, refuse to get involved in the 'is Kara okay' debate and then imply that you may have had more than one reason to break quarantine." Maggie said.

"I can't believe you bought into that." Alex commented.

"Why? You've never exactly dealt with it." Maggie pressed.

"Yes I have. I talked to you, J'onn and Kara. Just because I prefer to confide in my family rather than a shrink with a hidden agenda doesn't mean I'm not okay." Alex argued.

"But it would be okay to not be okay." Kara said. "I mean you nearly died."

"You too? You weren't even there and you are buying into his crackpot theory?" Alex asked dismayed.

"I'm just worried about you." Kara said.

"See, this is what he wants." Alex said.

"Us to be concerned about you?" Kara asked confused.

"No. To divide us."

"So you think that Landon is trying to drive a wedge between you by manipulating everyone into caring for you?" Lena asked, pausing before adding. "So that we don't believe you when you say there is something strange about Landon? As in classic divide and conquer?"

"Exactly." Alex said pleased that someone got her point, whilst Maggie and Kara observed looking confused.

"But you could use that against him." Lena said.

"How?" Alex asked.

"It will only be a wedge if you let it. Manipulate the situation to your advantage and the wedge goes, instead you'll have a united front." Lena pointed out.

"I'm not following." Alex confessed.

"He's saying you have a problem and you are saying you don't. But you also said you are happy to talk through what you are feeling with your family. So you could confide or lean more on Maggie and Kara, making them relax more and accept you are not nuts. And then you can go back to focusing on Landon." Lena explained as both the sisters' phones buzzed.

"I've got to go." Kara said reading the message.

"I'll meet you down there." Alex said as Kara flew off. She then kissed Maggie goodbye before leaving.

Once Lena and Maggie were alone Lena noticed the strange look Maggie was giving her and asked.

"What?"

"Don't what me. You are trying to manipulate her."

"You tried to manipulate them into taking therapy seriously. Something I'm not sure Alex will ever do. All I did was suggest she talks more to you and Kara. What's wrong with that?" Lena asked innocently.

"You suggested that, whilst suggesting you bought into their paranoid theories." Maggie pointed out.

"Did I?" Lena asked.

"I'm just glad you're on our side." Maggie said.


	27. Tactics

"Agent Danvers, Kara." Landon greeted as Alex marched into the room, Kara following with less enthusiasm. Without acknowledging the greeting Alex went to one of the cupboards and started pulling out the boxes of toys.

"What's going on?" Landon asked.

"You get your wish." Alex said. "We are going to use your aids to help Kara."

"Okay." He said looking on as Kara sat on the couch as Alex angrily put a box on the floor. "Perhaps one of you should fill me in?" He suggested.

"J'onn ordered me to turn up so I'm here." Alex said. "And I am going to use that time to make Kara realise what an idiot she was. You can stay or you can go, I really don't care. But Kara and I are having this conversation."

"Shouldn't it be a two way process then?" Landon asked noticing Kara was sitting silently, looking withdrawn.

In response Alex just glared at him before pulling items out of the box.

"So here is a building, the building where the alien is sitting." Alex said pointing to a box on the table which had a small Lego character sitting on it. "Here we have the DEO support teams." Alex said putting more Lego characters out around the box." She then looked at Kara and said. "And here we have you." Not waiting for Kara to say anything she went on. "Before we left the DEO we briefed the plan. The plan that would keep everyone safe. The plan for you to lure him to the Agents who would shoot him with the specially made darts that would knock him out." Alex said moving the various Lego pieces into the new positions.

"Do you think that was a good plan?" Alex asked Landon.

"I'm a psychiatrist not a tactician." Landon pointed out.

"So the one time I actually ask for your opinion you refuse to give it." Alex said. "That's just typical. But let me tell you it was a good plan. But guess what? Someone decided to follow a different plan. Rather than luring the alien to the DEO agents she chose to fly off with him in the opposite direction and have it out with him. Only she followed him straight into his trap." Alex ranted before turning her focus to Kara.

"What were you thinking? Were you thinking? We had a plan, a good one. You had a team supporting you. But you just ignored the plan and nearly died." Alex said, her anger and frustration obvious to all. "You know what maybe you do need therapy. I'm going to go and try to calm down and you can sit here with Troi and try to understand your death wish." She added before marching to the door and attempting to open it. When it did not open she turned to Landon and asked.

"Why won't the door open?"

"I locked it." Landon stated. "About a minute into your rant."

"Why?"

"You have spent the last few minutes yelling at your sister. I thought it would be good for her to have the opportunity to respond."

"There is no response. She was stupid." Alex said.

"You have taken it upon yourself to be Kara's protector, a role you take on well. But Kara is old enough to make her own decisions. Perhaps you should let her explain what she did?" Landon said. "It's not like you have never done anything reckless yourself and I am sure you can justify your actions. So why don't you let Kara explain?"

"There is no explanation. She is flying round with a death wish and has been since Mon-El. If you were even a half decent shrink you would have addressed this already." Alex argued back.

"Seeing you have been actively persuading Kara not to take sessions seriously I'm not entirely sure you aren't to blame." Landon said before glancing at the couch.

"Kara?" Landon asked noticing she was been very quiet. Not getting a response he pressed. "Kara?"

"Kara?" Alex asked concerned. "Kara? What's wrong?"

"Hurts." Kara replied, almost whimpering.

"What hurts?" Alex asked rushing to her side.

"My head. I think I've lost my powers." She explained before coughing. "I don't feel so good."

"You're burning up." Alex said touching her forehead before turning to Landon and ordering.

"Open the door."

-00-

"What happened?" Lena asked entering Kara's apartment.

"Kara blew out her powers." Maggie said. "Now she's sick."

"Shouldn't she be at the DEO?" Lena asked concerned.

"She wanted her own bed." Maggie said.

"And Alex let her leave?"

"Alex is feeling kind of guilty about it so I'm pretty sure Kara could ask for anything right now." Maggie said.

"Why is Alex feeling guilty?"

"Not sure. All I've got out of her was it's her fault...but, unsurprisingly Landon seems to be involved somehow." Maggie said as Alex came out to the lounge.

"How is she?" Lena asked.

"Sleeping." Alex said. "I think it is just a cold. But she is not used to illness so it hits her pretty badly."

"Anything I can do?" Lena offered.

"No, she just needs to rest until her powers return." Alex said as she collapsed on the couch.

"This isn't your fault." Maggie said.

"It is. And what's worse is now he is going to spin this into something."

"He being Landon?" Lena asked.

"Who else?" Alex asked.

"What exactly is he spinning and into what?" Lena asked, ignoring Maggie's fierce head shaking.

"That it's my fault or that I blame myself due to a deep rooted hero complex or deep buried guilt."

"Aren't you blaming yourself because you feel guilty?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, for shouting at her. Not because of something that happened ten years ago. Although, I was awful to her when she first came to Earth." Alex said.

"You can't have been that bad." Lena replied.

"I was worse than awful. I ignored her, blamed her for everything."

"So you were a teenager?" Lena suggested.

"Once she was asking me endless questions about high school and annoying me so I told her if she wanted to see how freaks like her were treated in high school she should watch Carrie." Alex confessed.

"Oh." Lena said. "Did she?"

"Yes. She was so traumatised she hid in the wardrobe and refused to come out."

"What happened?"

"Mom climbed in and hugged her all night promising her high school would not be like that especially as I would be looking out for her. A statement that only made me treat her worse, especially as I was then grounded for a month."

"But you got through it." Lena said.

"And you have protected her ever since. Even when she doesn't need it." Maggie pointed out.

"Except I haven't. He was right." Alex said. "I have been encouraging Kara not to take therapy seriously because Landon can't be trusted. But she does need help. Today she was stupid and took risks that she wouldn't have done a year ago. I should have made her talk to me."

"It's not too late for Kara and you to start taking therapy seriously." Maggie said seeing a glimpse of hope.

"We can't trust Landon. There is something really up with him. The timing is too convenient. Maybe he had talked to her. Maybe it was the last session that caused her to do it. I shouldn't have let her attend alone." Alex said before standing and walking to the bedroom. "I need to go check on her."

"For a minute there I thought you had her." Lena commented to Maggie.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she sat on the bed next to Kara.

"Urghhh." Kara mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

"I need to check your temperature." Alex said lowering the sheets slightly so she could feel Kara's forehead.

"You're still burning up." Alex said.

"Cold." Kara complained reaching out and snaking her arms round Alex. As her arms emerged though Alex saw Simon.

"You might want to hide Simon." Alex whispered. "Maggie is still next door."

"'Kay." Kara mumbled as she took one hand back under the covers whislt still holding Alex tightly with the other.

"Do you want anything?" Alex asked.

"Can we go home?" Kara asked.

"You are home." Alex said concerned.

"Midvale." Kara croaked.

"I'm not sure you should be travelling." Alex said.

"Please."

"Okay." Alex conceded.

"Simon?" Kara asked poking her sock covered hand out from under the covers.

"Sure." Alex said. "But when you are better we really need to talk about Simon."


	28. Midvale

As Alex pulled onto the driveway she saw an unfamiliar car in front of the house. Confused she glanced at Kara who was sound asleep. Pausing Alex considered her options. Finally she decided to leave Kara in the car a little longer whilst she went inside to greet her mother.

Hearing the TV Alex followed the sound finally arriving at the source. Only instead of seeing her mother sitting alone watching prime time TV, see saw her mother and her former Calculus teacher snuggling on the couch. Alex opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again and walking out. Making enough noise to cause Eliza to turn and see her as she walked out.

"Alex?" Eliza called confused as she hurried after her daughter. Just before Alex got to the car, Eliza caught up with her.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"Kara is sick. She wanted to come home." Alex said trying to focus on one problem at a time. "Now she's sleeping in the car. I couldn't wake her."

"Sick?" Eliza asked eyes wide as she looked into the car.

"A cold." Alex quickly clarified.

"How?" Eliza pressed before realising who else was a round and added. "Tell me later. Right now lets get her in."

"I can take it from here." Alex said. "Or we can just go. You're busy."

"Don't be silly. Just give me a minute." Eliza said walking back into the house.

Moments later Eliza and a man appeared outside the house.

"Hello Alex." The man greeted smiling.

"Hi." Alex said trying to be civil.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" He asked Eliza.

"No, it's fine really."

"Okay then. I call tomorrow." He said before leaning in to kiss Eliza before seeing Alex's glare and pulling away. With that he got in his car and drove off.

"Can you help with the doors?" Alex asked guessing she was going to have to half carry, half drag, Kara up to their room.

"We can both take her." Eliza said joining Alex by the car and opening the door.

"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said gently trying to wake Kara.

"Liza?" Kara mumbled without waking up.

"Why is she wearing a sock on her hand? Was she that cold?" Eliza asked putting her hand on Kara's forehead to see if she was feverish.

"No, that's her friend Simon." Alex said hooking one of Kara's arms over her shoulder. As Eliza copied the action with the other arm she said.

"I thought she gave him back."

"Apparently not." Alex said as they started to walk her into the house.

-00-

"How bad is she?" Eliza asked after they had settled Kara in bed and returned to the kitchen.

"If I thought it was anything worse than a cold she would be at the DEO." Alex assured her. "But she doesn't cope well with being ill."

"Do you want to talk?" Eliza offered after a long awkward silence.

"No." Alex replied. Before asking. "Is it serious?"

"Pretty." Eliza confessed.

"Why him? He wasn't even a good teacher." Alex complained.

"What are you talking about? You were good at calculus." Eliza said.

"No thanks to him. I was flunking. Kenny and then Kara helped me."

"They did?" Eliza asked confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you could restrict my free time even more?" Alex shot back before calming slightly and adding. "Sorry."

"I know this is a little weird. And it is not how I wanted you to find out." Eliza started.

"I know." Alex said. "But can we please not talk about it. I just need some time."

"Okay." Eliza agreed before the two fell silent. After several minutes Alex suddenly said.

"I didn't notice."

"Notice what?" Eliza asked confused.

"That she was ill. I was so busy berating her, I didn't notice."

Still not fully understanding what had happened Eliza just hugged Alex.

-00-

"Hey sweetie." Eliza said the next morning as Kara started to wake.

"Eliza? When did you get here?" Kara asked groggily, barely opening her eyes.

"Get where?"

"Here? Why aren't you in Midvale?" Kara asked, her voice rough.

"I am in Midvale." Eliza said throwing Alex a worried look.

"Where am I then?" Kara asked forcing her eyes open. Recognising the room she asked. "Is this a dream?"

"No Sweetie." Eliza said brushing some hair off Kara's face.

"Why am I in Midvale?" Kara asked confused.

"I brought you here." Alex said.

"Why? Am I that sick?" Kara asked.

"You asked me to." Alex reminded her.

"I did? Why?" Kara asked frowning.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked.

"My head." Kara complained.

"These will help." Eliza said passing her adopted daughter a couple of pills. "Try to get some more rest."

-00-

A few hours later Kara sat on the beach, wrapped up in several layers, watching Alex surf in the distance.

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked as she brought her a mug of tea with honey.

"Errr." Kara mumbled.

"It'll pass." Eliza said.

"Is she still mad with me?" Kara asked glancing back at Alex who was attacking a large wave.

"Why would Alex be mad with you?" Eliza asked.

"I did something stupid. And now she is out there surfing when the waves are really big."

"That's more to do with me." Eliza assured her.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Tom was here last night when you arrived."

"Tom? Oh Mr Chambers? Alex saw him?" Kara guessed.

"Yes."

"So my weird dreams of Alex pacing and muttering all night weren't dreams?" Kara asked before coughing.

"Probably not." Eliza said looking over to the sea just in time to see Alex go flying.

"Alex!" Eliza and Kara called.

Without thinking Kara jumped up and ran to the water returning less than a minute later carrying Alex, whose face was covered in blood.

Putting her spluttering sister down on the beach Kara looked at Eliza hoping for some instruction. Seeing how worried both her sister and mother were looking Alex quipped.

"Guess your powers are back then."

"What happened?" Kara asked as Eliza tried to help stop the bleeding.

"It was bigger than I thought, then the board smacked me in the face. Ow." She complained as Eliza pressed down on her face.

"Sorry." Eliza said. "We need to get some ice on this."

-00-

"Sorry." Kara said as she came and sat next to Alex who removed the bag of frozen peas on her face before asking.

"Why are you sorry? You just saved me."

"I made you come out here." Kara pointed out.

"You remember asking now?"

"No. But it was obviously a defence mechanism. You yell at me less when Eliza is around." Kara pointed out.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you in front of Landon. I'm just worried about you."

"I know." Kara said. "But I'm getting better."

"Are you? You are acting a lot more reckless."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Kara asked. "You shouldn't have been out surfing it was too rough."

"I have surfed in worse. Besides you needed an adrenaline rush."

"What if my powers hadn't come back?" Kara asked.

"I would have swum back to shore." Alex replied. "I'm fine."

"Then how did you end up taking a board to the face?"

"I was a little distracted." Alex confessed.

"Because of me?"

"No. Mr Chambers and mom."

"Yeah, we should have rung first." Kara said. "But he does make Eliza happy."

"Wait, did you know?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"Umm." Kara said while looking like a deer in headlights.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd react like this. I didn't think you needed the added stress." Kara explained before allowing Alex to digest the information in peace. Finally Alex asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had blown out your powers?"

"It was kind of hard to a get a word in edge ways." Kara reminded her. "And I thought you needed to let off steam."

"You should have told me." Alex said. "But I am sorry for yelling so much." She added before reaching out and taking Kara's hand. "No more secrets."

-00-

"You can't drive, you can barely see out of that eye." Kara said the next morning as they stood by J'onn's car.

"Yet my driving will still be better than yours." Alex replied.

"There is nothing wrong with my driving." Kara argued.

"It's worse than your flying."

"What's wrong with my flying?"

"Let's ask all the buildings you have crashed into." Alex countered before seeing Eliza approach with a bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes, I'm coming back with you."

"Why?" Alex asked trying to remain calm.

"You clearly both need looking after. Besides you can't drive."

"I'm fine." Alex complained.

"No you're not." Eliza said as Alex threw a desperate plea to Kara who jumped in.

"I can drive her."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that is a good idea." Eliza said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"J'onn likes his car." Eliza stated.

"I'm not a bad driver." Kara protested. The statement just causing Eliza to hug her before taking possession of the keys.

"I'm calling shotgun." Kara muttered.

"Suits me." Alex said jumping in the back.

-00-

"Hi Eliza." Maggie said when she and Alex entered Kara's apartment that evening.

"Maggie." Eliza smiled as she put something in the oven.

"Sounds like it was an eventful visit." Maggie commented.

"Kind of an understatement." Kara said.

"I have a question though. What really happened to Alex's face?" Maggie asked.

"I told you." Alex replied.

"I don't buy it." Maggie said. "You sound like too good a surfer to hit yourself in the face with a board."

"I didn't. The wave caused the board to hit me in the face." Alex corrected her.

"It's true. We saw it." Kara said.

"I lost concentration. These thing happen." Alex said. "If you want to blame someone blame Landon."

"I wasn't trying to blame anyone." Maggie pointed out. "But Landon? He wasn't even there." Maggie reminded Alex. "I know I will regret asking, but I have to know, how are you possibly blaming Landon for this?"

"If he hadn't have locked us in a room I wouldn't have collapsed in his office. Then Alex wouldn't have felt guilty and we wouldn't have gone to Midvale." Kara guessed.

"He locked you in his office?" Eliza asked eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No idea, I wasn't paying much attention by that stage." Kara confessed.

"He wanted Kara to have a chance to respond." Alex said looking guilty.

"To what?" Eliza asked.

"To me." Alex confessed. "But that's not where I was going. What if Kara's recent behaviour is a result of the sessions with Landon?"

"How do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"I was assuming it was because she was missing Mon-El, but what if it isn't. What if she is being conditioned by Landon?" Alex asked. "Conditioned to doing stupid things."

"I thought you agreed Kara should be taking therapy seriously." Maggie said sensing all the recent progress was about to be undone.

"I'm in the room." Kara reminded them.

"But then I remember all the harm it does. I mean how many times has she ended up drinking after a session?" Alex asked, ignoring her sister.

"You've been drinking?" Eliza asked Kara eyes wide.

"A couple of times. It won't be happening again." Kara said suddenly wishing everyone would go back to ignoring her.

"Before Landon, apart from that one time when Mon-El made her, she never got drunk." Alex argued.

"Maybe I should have another word with J'onn." Eliza said.

"No need." Alex immediately jumped in.

"Or you could attend a session with them and see for yourself?" Maggie suggested.

"That's a good idea." Eliza agreed.

"No, no it's not." Alex said glancing at Kara hoping for help.

"It would be against the rules as you aren't DEO." Kara suggested.

"You got round that for Lena." Maggie reminded them.

"She'd been attacked by an alien." Alex reminded her.

"And Eliza raised one." Maggie said feeling marginally guilty about the panic on Alex's face.

"I'm sure J'onn won't have a problem. I'll discuss it with him tomorrow." Eliza said.


	29. Tricked?

"Good morning." Landon greeted as Kara entered the office. "I assume you are feeling better?"

"I am." Kara said as Alex followed her into the room.

"What happened?" He asked seeing the swelling and bruising on Alex's face.

"Surfing accident."

"I didn't think there were any good surfing spots near the city." Landon commented.

"We went back to Midvale." Kara said.

"You did?"

"Don't act as if you don't know." Alex said.

"I know this will come as a shock to you, but I don't spend every waking moment tracking your whereabouts." Landon said.

"Regardless of your stalking habits, I know J'onn came to see you this morning." Alex said.

"No he didn't. Well he could have, but I have only just got in." He said before asking. "Why did the Director come to see me?"

"Eliza wants a family session." Kara explained.

"Family session?" Landon asked confused.

"The three of us, with you, sitting in here, talking." Alex clarified.

"Why?" Landon asked.

"Like us she doubts your methods." Alex answered.

"I see. I assume you are less than thrilled with this idea?"

"What gave that away?" Alex asked.

"For once, and I appreciate this will make you feel uncomfortable, I agree with you. This isn't a great idea."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"You and Kara are working through your issues, albeit glacially. Bringing Eliza in, based on your normal behaviour round her, is likely to insulate you even more than you already are. And although it may not set you back, it may stop progress."

"I feel like I should be insulted by everything you are saying." Kara said.

"My intention is not to insult you. You are both my patients and I have a responsibility to make sure you make progress."

"That's what you have been doing in all these sessions?" Alex asked before asking, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Is it working? And progress towards what?"

"If the patient refuses to accept help there is only so much I can do." Landon said.

"So you are shirking responsibility?" Alex asked.

"Is that an acceptance that you need to make progress?" Landon asked. In response Alex just glared.

"So to be clear, you are blaming you failing at your job for not wanting mom in the sessions?" Alex finally asked.

"That's not what I said." Landon pointed out.

"Would you have said that if I hadn't pointed out that she has doubts over your methods?" Alex asked.

"You think that I am worried your mother will think I'm a bad therapist? Lets me be clear, I am happy to talk to your mother. I just think it would be better in a private session."

"You think I want you round my mother alone?" Alex asked.

"From what I've heard your mother is more than capable of looking after herself."

"Again, that sounds insulting." Kara said.

"Again, it wasn't meant to be. I was just pointing out that a solo session with your mother may be better."

"Or maybe a group session, where I can keep an eye on you would be better." Alex said.

"You are suggesting we do the group therapy." Kara pointed out whilst looking at Alex like she had lost her mind.

"Yeah." Alex said sounding unsure.

"If you want your mother here, that's fine. But my professional opinion is having Eliza here would be detrimental. And I will be telling the Director that. In the mean time, perhaps we can actually get on with this session?"

-00-

"Dr Landon, do you have a minute?" J'onn asked entering his office.

"Of course. I assume this has something to do with extending the therapy session with Alex and Kara to include Eliza?"

"How did you-"

"Alex filled me in."

"I can only imagine what she said." J'onn replied.

"Well, I was in agreement with her. I'm not sure having Eliza attend will help Alex."

"But she just told me she was agreeing to it." J'onn said confused.

"Yes, that is probably my fault. The second Alex heard I agreed with her she thought it was some sort of master plan and changed her mind."

"So this wasn't you trying to manipulate them into agreeing?" J'onn asked.

"Absolutely not. The problem is, if we stop Eliza coming Alex is going to see it as some sort of conspiracy."

"And if Eliza does come?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't believe Alex is ready to confront her issues with her yet. If she rushes into it, it could make things worse." Landon said. "But now Alex has agreed to Eliza coming, maybe we should try a session and see how it goes."

-00-

"Maggie?" Lena asked confused when the detective opened Kara's front door.

"Hi Lena." Maggie greeted. "Kara will be back soon." She added as she stepped away from the door to let her in. As Lena entered the apartment she saw Alex and asked.

"Alex, what happened to your face?"

"Surf board." Alex stated.

"An alien attacked you with a surf board?" Lena asked confused.

"No. It was a surfing accident." Alex said.

"Back in Midvale?" Lena asked.

"Yes. It was the worst weekend in history." Alex complained.

"Is Kara okay?" Lena asked.

"She is fine." Alex said.

"So what happened?"

"First I drive non-stop to Midvale with Kara snoring loudly. Then I walk in on mom with my former calculus teacher."

"Oh." Lena said pulling a face.

"By walk in on, she means they were cuddling on a couch, watching a movie." Maggie clarified.

"That could have been worse then." Lena said. "I mean they could have been-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Alex warned.

"Still if that and the surf board is all that happened you have far better 'worse weekends' than I do." Lena commented.

"I'm not done." Alex said. "After that Kara finally wakes up and denies all knowledge of ever asking to go to Midvale. Then I get smacked in the face by my board."

"On the bright side that did help Kara get her powers back." Maggie chipped in.

"Then mom decides we are incapable of looking after ourselves and drives us back here."

"Sounds like an eventful couple of days." Lena commented.

"That's not the worse part." Alex said throwing a look at Maggie.

"What can possibly top that?" Lena asked.

"Maggie suggested that the three of us, as in Kara, me and mom, have a joint therapy session. An idea that mom loved."

"This way Eliza can make her own mind up about Landon." Maggie added.

"She could do that without me being there." Alex complained. "And then I was so wound up by all of this I walked straight into Landon's trap."

"What trap?" Lena asked.

"He said mom shouldn't attend a joint therapy session. And I fell for his stupid reverse psychology and actually argued she should. So now she is. How could I be so stupid?" Alex asked miserably.

"Why would Landon want Eliza there?" Lena asked.

"You mean apart from trying to help the trio overcome their issues?" Maggie chipped in.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Alex said ignoring her girlfriend. "But if I'm right-"

"You so aren't." Maggie interrupted only to be ignored again.

"If I'm right, he seems determined to bring Supergirl down. Everything he has done has caused her to act recklessly and to drink. Maybe this is all to drive a final wedge between all of us. He'll try guilting her again, blaming her for dad and saying what a burden she has been, then he'll manipulate mom and maybe me into saying something that reinforces that belief and Kara will cut herself off and she does not do well in isolation."

"Didn't you say you used to openly blame her for everything?" Maggie asked. "So even if you are right why would she pay attention now?"

"Because ever since Mon-El she has been vulnerable." Alex pointed out.

"Well if that is the trap you can mitigate against it. You can spend the session, not to mention the time in-between to reinforce the fact you don't blame her and highlight how important she is." Lena countered.

"That's not a bad idea." Alex agreed as the door opened and Kara and Eliza entered.

"Lena hi." Kara greeted her face a picture of surprise.

"Your face suggests you forgot." Lena pointed out.

"That is totally...yeah, I forgot. Again. I'm sorry."

"Well you have been ill." Lena smiled before looking at Eliza and greeting. "Hello."

"Oh right. Sorry. Eliza, this is Lena. Lena, Eliza." Kara introduced.

"Nice to meet you finally." Lena replied.

"Likewise." Eliza replied.

"Anyway, I should leave you. I don't want to interrupt."

"No stay, please." Kara said. "Besides you can help stratergise for our session with Landon."

"Alex has just been telling me about it." Lena said before looking at Eliza. "So you actually want to have a session with Landon? I don't blame you. I found mine a lot of fun."

"So much fun you have been banned from seeing again." Maggie pointed out.

"And do you agree with Alex that there is something off about him?" Eliza asked.

"Well he didn't come across as top drawer." Lena said. "But I only had one session with him."

"Something you should be grateful for." Alex pointed out.

"Sounds like Landon is very grateful for it." Maggie chipped in.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Eliza asked.

"Just a little verbal sparring." Lena shrugged.


	30. The First Family Session

"So how does it normally work?" Eliza asked.

"We go in. He's an ass. We leave." Alex stated simply.

"There are rules." Kara pointed out. "Like the list."

"What list?" Eliza asked.

"Of topics that we won't discuss."

"Who comes up with the list?"

"Mainly Alex I guess." Kara answered.

"I see. So is there anything left deemed acceptable that you can discuss?" Eliza asked guessing how fully populated Alex would have made the list.

"Not if I can help it." Alex replied.

"So what happens then?"

"Sit in silence for an hour whilst he takes notes." Alex shrugged.

"And you're okay with that?" Eliza asked Kara.

"Well…." Kara started until Alex jumped in.

"No. In fact she talks so much Landon brought in the fifty percent rule."

"What's that?" Eliza questioned.

"No one person can speak for more than half the time. If they use their allotted time they can't contribute any more." Kara said.

"I see. Any other rules?" Eliza asked.

"No powers." Kara said.

"Why would you need powers in therapy?" Eliza asked confused.

"That's what he said." Kara said sadly.

"Well what do you want to discuss today?" Eliza asked.

"Silence works for me." Alex said.

"I thought you wanted me to see how he operates." Eliza said. "For that we need to actually have a session. Just talk about something neutral."

"There is no neutrality with him." Alex said.

"Okay then, well I'll talk you can just sit there." Eliza said.

"Fine." Alex said getting a sinking feeling.

-00-

"Dr Danvers." Landon greeted as the trio walked into his office.

"Dr Landon." Eliza said moving to the couch followed by Kara and a very reluctant Alex.

"I can only imagine what you have been told about my sessions." Landon started. "However, it would help me if I could understand what you want out of today's session, apart from establish whether or not I am a fraud, spy, undercover operative or serial killer." He said before turning to Alex and asking. "Anything you'd like to add to the list?"

"I wouldn't want to bias her." Alex replied.

"I thought the point of therapy was to reflect on decisions, understand subconscious bias and develop coping mechanisms." Eliza listed.

"To most patients that is correct." He replied before guessing. "You've had therapy before?"

"Yes."

"What? When?" Alex asked.

"On and off for a few years." Eliza replied.

"Why didn't you ever say?"

"You didn't need to know." Eliza said. "You have your own life, you don't need to worry about me."

"Did you know?" Alex asked Kara.

"No." Kara replied.

"Why do you assume Kara would know if you didn't?" Landon asked.

"She finds out these things. Mom seems to find it easier talking to her. Maybe that's why she's a reporter." Alex shrugged. "If you ask something cliched, like how does that make me feel, I will walk out."

In response Landon held up his hands defensively before Alex turned to her mother and asked.

"What else haven't you told me?" Alex asked.

"Probably a lot. It is not as if we see each other much and you don't call that often." Eliza pointed out.

"Sorry." Alex apologised.

"That wasn't a criticism." Eliza said. "You have your own life. I was exactly the same when I was younger."

"What?" Kara asked noticing Landon scribbling down in his notepad.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"What are you writing? What just happened for you to start taking notes?" Kara pressed.

"I was just noting an observation." He said.

"What observation?" Alex asked.

"Your guilt complex."

"My what?"

"Your guilt complex. Your sister gets hurt you assume it is your fault. She goes missing, it's your fault for being happy. The Director gets hurt, it is your fault for not having his back. Your mother hides things from you and your response is an apology, implying you are automatically blaming yourself."

"That's my fault." Eliza said. "I put too much pressure on her. I wanted her to be better than me and I pushed too hard."

"Maybe, but I think it is more than that." He commented.

"Here we go." Alex muttered.

"The problem is you all live a lie. To the outside world you come across as a normal, albeit close family. But the truth is you are not normal and you aren't even that close. You all say that you are close but you're not. Your family is a family of secrets and lies. You all had to lie about Kara, but since then that behaviour has grown." Looking at Alex he said. "You lied about the DEO, you are lying with how upset you are about finding out your mother is dating." He then turned to Eliza. "You lied about therapy and your romantic interests." Finally turning to Kara he continued. "And you lied about how lonely you are." Landon said before going on the offensive. "The worse part is you all use the same excuse, protecting each other. But how is lying to each other protecting each other? All the lying has done have driven you apart." Not allowing anyone to respond he looked at Eliza and said. "You put so much pressure on Alex she assumes guilt when she is not responsible, but can't admit when she has a problem." Rotating his glance to Kara he said. "You cut yourself off from everyone, not seeing the effect it had on Alex. You know how protective she is of you, but you ignored her anyway. Although Supergirl maybe selfless, Kara is not. Deep down you know Alex is not happy with Eliza dating, but you've never pushed her to open up have you?" Finally he looked at Alex. "And you-" But before he had a chance to speak Eliza interrupted.

"You can attack my parenting skills as much as you want, I'll be the first to admit I made mistakes. But do not blame any of those mistakes on Alex or Kara." Eliza warned.

"I wasn't trying to. I was trying to highlight the dangers of secrets and lies and the false pretence of protecting each other."

"You've made your point. Don't turn this into a personal attack on my daughters."

"I'm sorry if that's what you thought I was doing." He said.

"Don't try to imply I am imagining things out of paranoia. I know exactly what you were doing." Eliza said as Kara turned to Alex who looked just as surprised about the outburst as she did. "You are trying to push all of us into accepting we have problems. We all accept we have problems, we don't need you to prod an open wound. Yes Kara shut herself off. She always does when she is in pain and after everything she has lost who can blame her? Our job as her family is to make sure she knows we are there for her no matter what. Of course Alex isn't okay with me dating. Her father means so much to her, how could she be okay? Alex will talk when she is ready, but she is never going to confide in a stranger."

"Of that I have no doubt. But has she confided in anyone? No. Why? Because she feels guilty about not being happy that you are finding happiness. Which goes back to Alex's huge guilt complex." Landon countered, refusing to back down.

As Alex and Kara shared another glance Eliza ordered.

"Wait outside."

"But-" Kara started.

"Now." Eliza stated. Seeing Alex wasn't moving she added. "Both of you. And Kara no using your hearing."

Confused Alex and Kara walked to the door and left the office.

"Eliza seemed pretty ticked." Kara said once they had shut the door.

"What is she saying?" Alex asked.

"I can't. I said I wouldn't."

"No you didn't. Mom asked. You never responded."

"I can't. What if she is discussing something personal?" Kara asked as the door opened and Eliza emerged.

"Come on. It's time to go." Eliza said walking them down the corridor.

-00-

"Hey. Where's your mom?" Maggie asked as Alex and Kara entered the apartment.

"Went to buy some food for tonight." Alex said.

"And you didn't go with her?" Maggie asked surprised. "Was it that bad?"

"It was…." Alex started only for Kara to chip in.

"Weird."

"Weird how?"

"Eliza sent us out of the room." Kara explained.

"Why?"

"We don't know exactly. Kara wouldn't use her hearing." Alex replied.

"But it was right after she used the voice she normally only reserves for Alex." Kara added.

"A couple of minutes later she leaves his office and tells us we're leaving." Alex continued.

"Did she say what she discussed?" Maggie asked.

"She's barely said anything." Alex replied. "Maybe you should have gone with her." She said to Kara.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Kara reminded her.

"I know, but she was really angry. You don't think she went back to the DEO do you?"

"I'll call Winn." Kara said pulling out her phone, just as the door opened.

"Mom, are you okay?" Alex asked seeing her mother enter.

"I'm fine. I just needed to buy some groceries for tonight." Eliza said. When both Alex and Kara looked at her suspiciously she added. "And to think."

"Do you want me to go?" Maggie asked sensing she was about to become a fifth wheel.

"No, of course not. But perhaps you could unpack these, I don't know where you keep everything."

"Sure." Maggie smiled.

Free from the bag she sat on the couch and motioned for Alex and Kara to join her. As they sat either side she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper in there."

"Why not? He deserved it." Alex pointed out.

"Totally deserved it." Kara chipped in.

"So you agree with us right? There is something wrong with him?" Alex asked. "I mean, I know I told him you wanted to come along because you didn't trust his methods. So he would have adapted. But still…."

"I agree with Maggie, that he is an ass. But the whole point of therapy to come out thinking you have done something wrong, so that you try to improve." Eliza reminded them.

"Then it must be working on me. I always come out feeling bad." Kara pointed out earning a hug from Eliza.

"The problem is, he wasn't wrong in anything that he said." Eliza said. "We do all keep secrets. Probably more than is healthy." Looking at Alex she added. "And you do have a huge guilt complex, especially when it comes to Kara."

"Even a broken clock gets it right twice a day." Alex said not denying the claim, but not admitting to it either.

"Unless it's digital." Kara pointed out before noticing Alex's expression and added. "Not the point."

"At the end of the day he didn't do anything wrong, exactly." Eliza said.

"But he was an ass." Kara stated.

"Being an ass doesn't mean he works for Cadmus." Maggie pointed out from the kitchen. "And if you end up addressing your issues it is irrelevant."

"What issues?" Kara asked.

"Seriously?" Maggie asked.

"He could be a genuine therapist." Eliza asked. "And you have both been through so much therapy is probably not a bad thing."

"I sense a but." Alex said perking up.

"Not so much a but as a perhaps." Eliza said. "Perhaps you should also continue to investigate him, in case you are right. But if you are doing it properly in a way that won't raise suspicions you have to start taking therapy seriously."

-00-

"So what's the verdict?" Lena asked as she sat next to Maggie at the bar.

"I don't know. Apparently Eliza lost her temper in the session and sent Alex and Kara out. Then after she got back Eliza kind of played both sides telling them to take therapy seriously, whilst investigating Landon, just in case." Maggie said. "They were going over some of what was said and I thought they needed space."

"Hence the unusual request to meet me in the bar." Lena guessed.

"Indeed."

"And how did Alex react to Eliza's suggestion?" Lean asked.

"Why Alex not Kara?" Maggie questioned.

"Because Kara is clearly following Alex's lead on this. So is Alex going to take therapy seriously?" Lena asked.

"I doubt it. But she does seem keen on running it like an undercover op." Maggie said.

"Well that's a start, I guess." Lena said. "Although you seem concerned."

"I thought Eliza would go and tell Alex and Kara they were imagining that he was a spy. But he clearly did something to upset her. Who knows what happened between her and Landon after Alex and Kara were thrown out. I was sure she would be a voice of reason, but she may believe Alex. What if that means I'm wrong? What if he is a spy?"

"Eliza's reaction could just be proof that the Danvers' women don't do well with therapy." Lena pointed out.

"Except Eliza apparently goes to therapy back in Midvale." Maggie pointed out.

"There is another possibility." Lena said.

"What's that?"

"Eliza knows that Kara and Alex could benefit from therapy and she staged everything in a way to encourage Alex to take therapy seriously. She came across riled and angry at Landon, but suggests that Alex takes therapy seriously while investigating Landon. That's not far off your advice. You said it yourself she was alone with Landon, maybe they were hatching a plan?" Lena suggested.

"For a crazy moment there you were starting to sound like the sane one of the group." Maggie pointed out. "Thanking for returning balance to normal."

"I've seen first hand how far a mother will go to help a child. I mean Lillian's methods were completely unethical and immoral, but everything she did was to help Lex." Lena said.

"It won't work." Maggie said.

"What won't?" Lena asked confused.

"This bloated conspiracy theory. It's not going to make me go to J'onn and say you need to see Landon again."


	31. Brainwashed?

"Good morning." Landon greeted not making any effort to move from behind his desk.

As the three women sat on the couch Kara asked.

"Aren't you joining us?"

"No. I think here is good for today." He said glancing at Eliza.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Alex asked her mother, amused by Landon's reluctance to be anywhere near her. Ignoring the question Eliza looked back at Landon and said.

"I apologise for my outburst the other day. We clearly have different approaches to life, but I have thought about what you said. I assume you thought about what I said."

"I did." He said looking wearily at Eliza.

"Good. Then perhaps we can start again?" Eliza suggested.

"Sounds good. What would you like to discuss today?" He asked in a way that suggested that Eliza was fully in control of the session.

"I thought we'd let Alex choose." Eliza replied.

"Nothing then." Alex said.

"I'll give you a choice of three topics." Eliza said ignoring her daughter's suggestion. As Alex pulled a face Eliza listed. "Why we can't talk, why you don't confide in me any more or why we always end up fighting."

"Aren't they all the same thing?" Kara asked.

"We do talk without fighting, sometimes." Alex pointed out. "It's getting better." Seeing Kara pull a face she argued. "It is."

"But it could be better still." Kara stated.

"It could." Alex agreed.

"Then talk to me." Eliza said.

"I'd rather not in here. With him."

"Pretend he's not here." Eliza said. "For once just say what is on your mind whilst you are calm. If it doesn't work I will never ask again."

"Fine, you have always judged me, always criticised me, always been hard on me. Why would I admit my failures and weaknesses?" Alex said.

"Alex, I will never be able to apologise enough for putting so much pressure on you. I just wanted you to be better than me. But I have and always will be proud of you. No matter what you do you will always be better than me. I'm sorry for not saying that enough, but from now on I will make more of an effort. But you need to be honest with me too. Stop shutting me out. Tell me what is upsetting you, what is making you angry."

"Okay." Alex replied. When Eliza didn't respond Kara loudly whispered.

"I think she means now."

"Now what?" Alex asked.

"Tell her what is upsetting you now." Kara pressed.

"Maybe I'm not upset or angry." Alex said.

"Tell that to Brown." Kara muttered.

"Who's Brown?" Eliza asked.

"One of the Agents. If you saw someone with a swollen nose and black eye that was probably him." Kara said.

"Snitch." Alex accused.

"What did you to do him?" Eliza asked trying not to sound judgemental.

"I was trying to train him. When he doesn't die in the field he'll thanks me." Alex shrugged.

"Alex you can't take your frustration out on the recruits. If I'm the cause tell me why." Eliza said.

"Has J'onn put you up to this?" Alex asked.

"Stop deflecting." Eliza replied.

"Fine, you want to know what upsets me? You have been here over a week and every day you have made Kara's favourites. Why can't we have pasta for a change?"

"Last time I made you pasta you accused me of trying to poison you and stormed out of the house." Eliza said. "I thought you didn't like it any more."

"That was five years ago and I didn't mean it." Alex said.

"You seemed pretty genuine...and scary." Kara pointed out.

"You never ask for anything." Eliza pointed out. "But if you want pasta, tonight we'll have pasta."

-00-

"What's wrong?" Alex asked the following day as she sat with Kara.

"Did Eliza seem to do a complete one eighty?"

"With Landon? Yeah, but she said she wanted to help us gain his trust."

"But still...what if when they had their private chat Landon did something to her?"

"Landon who was scared to be in the same half of the room as her?" Alex asked.

"That could have just been an act." Kara said.

"Kara, if Landon had done anything to her, she would have told us."

"Only if she knew." Kara argued.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked confused.

"What if he brainwashed her?"

"In their under five minute conversation?" Alex asked. "Even I think that sounds crazy."

"I'm serious. He could have used hypnotism or some experimental Cadmus drug. And that's why she said we should open up. And it may also explain why she keeps disappearing."

"If he has those drugs why wouldn't he use them on us? Wait what do you mean disappearing?" Alex asked.

"She keeps going out."

"She's not a prisoner." Alex reminded her.

"I know that. But she never normally disappears like this when she comes to visit."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Yes and she always comes up with an excuse but it sounds shady."

"So you think she is being controlled by Landon who is making her meet him to pass on information? Get more drugs?"

"Yes, no. I don't know. Something just seems wrong." Kara said as the door opened. As Eliza walked in the conversation came to an immediate stop.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing." Kara said. "Where were you? I was getting worried."

"I went for a walk in the park and grabbed some lunch."

"I thought you were buying groceries." Kara said, noticing the lack of bags.

"I was." Eliza said pausing before going on. "The shipment of, um, fresh fruit wasn't coming in until this afternoon so I thought I'd go back out later to get them. And then after lunch I forgot. I will go get them now. I'll be back soon." Eliza said leaving.

"See." Kara said to Alex.

"Okay, I agree she was lying." Alex said. "But brainwashing? I don't buy it." She added before exclaiming as she paled. "Oh my god."

"What?" Kara asked getting worried.

"It all makes sense. The coming to stay with us, the not going back, disappearing, lying, trying to fix our relationship...she's sick, really sick. She must have come over here to see a doctor."

-00-

"I'm back." Eliza said as she entered the apartment to find Kara opening all the windows trying to get rid of the smoke.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing, just making dinner." Alex said as Maggie entered the apartment and said.

"Oh babe, are you cooking again?"

"What's going on?" Eliza demanded.

"Nothing." Alex and Kara said in unison.

"Alex, you're cooking. At least I think that is what you are doing. You never cook. In fact the last time you tried cooking for me it was because you were trying to build up the courage to tell me you had stolen the car and pranged it."

"Can't I do something nice for you?" Alex asked. "You've come all this way, it's not fair you do all the cooking."

"Yesterday you complained I didn't cook your favourite food." Eliza pointed out confused. "Besides, normally when you feel like I do too much you order take out."

"This is healthier." Alex said looking doubtfully at the burnt remains in the pan.

"I'm with you." Maggie said to Eliza. "If they are cooking vegetables something is definitely wrong." Suddenly she asked Alex. "Tell me you have not been arrested for stalking Landon."

"Wouldn't you know if we had?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they'd hide it from me so I didn't coming down to holding and beat some sense into you two." Maggie said.

"We've not been arrested. We are just doing something nice." Alex said before again glancing at the crispy remains of food.

"Not buying it." Eliza said looking at Kara knowing she would break first.

"We're just worried about you." Kara finally said.

"Me? Why?"

"You been acting distracted and we thought you may be tired or not feeling well."

"I'm fine."

"Only what we learnt from Landon was you wouldn't tell us even if you weren't." Alex said.

"I'm fine." Eliza replied.

"I know you want to protect us, but you don't have to hide things from us." Alex pressed.

"I know." Eliza said. "But I promise you I am fine. Well I will be if I don't eat that." She said pointing to the burnt food.

-00-

"What's going on with you two?" Maggie asked as she met up with Alex and Kara at the DEO following an emergency that evening.

"What do you mean?"

"You were acting really weird over dinner. And seeing how crazy you have been acting recently that's saying something."

"We weren't being weird." Kara said.

"Yeah you were. It was kinda freaky. Wait was your plan to freak Eliza out for suggesting you need therapy?"

"No. Was mom freaked out?" Alex asked looking guilty.

"Yes."

"So now we've made it worse. We are awful people." Kara said miserably.

"What is going on?" Maggie asked.

"We think mom is sick and her coming to the city to see us is an excuse to get treatment."

"You think? Eliza hasn't told you?" Maggie asked.

"No. But she wouldn't would she?" Alex said. "I mean she tries to shelter us."

"Why do you think she is sick then?"

"She is acting strangely and she keeps disappearing. All we can think of is Landon is mind controlling her or she is sick."

"Definitely not the former." Maggie said. "You should talk to her."

"We tried, but she keeps saying she is fine." Alex said. "But I do have an idea, I just need to grab something from the lab."

-00-

"So are we following her?" Kara asked Alex once Eliza had left the apartment the next morning.

"Kind of. I placed a tracker in her bag. We'll follow her remotely and when she stops moving we'll figure out where she is spending her time."

"Okay." Kara said falling silent for a minute before asking. "What then? I mean if she is sick what do we do? She is deliberately not telling us."

"We'll do what she has always done for us." Alex said. "Big hug and tell her no matter what she isn't alone." She then glanced at there phone and said. "She's gone to the park. She seems to have stopped. Let's go."

"Want me to fly us?"

"No. We are trying to keep a low profile." Alex reminded her.

-00-

As the pair walked through the park Alex looked from her phone to her surroundings trying to find her mother.

"Is it wrong that I hope Landon is trying to mind control her?" Kara asked. "I mean that is fixable."

"It would solve the Landon problem if we caught him red handed." Alex agreed before coming to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Kara asked a little too loudly. Following Alex's gaze to the bench several feet in front of them where a couple was kissing. For a moment Kara didn't see the problem until she realised the figures were Eliza and Tom Chambers. "Is that Eliza?" Kara asked, not using her inside voice.

Hearing Kara's voice Eliza pulled away from Chambers and whipped her head round and saw her two daughters staring at her dumbfounded.

"Alex? Kara?" Eliza asked.

"Are you ill or dying?" Alex asked.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?" Eliza asked confused.

"Good." Alex said before walking off.

"Kara?" Eliza asked.

"We thought you were sick and that's why you had come to the city." Kara explained.

"I'm not sick." Eliza assured her.

"Good. Right well I should go after Alex and try to unsee all I have seen." Kara said turning. Before quickly walking up to Eliza and hugging her. "Thank you for not being sick." Releasing her she turned again made it two steps before walking back to Eliza and asking. "Can I borrow your bag a second?"

"Sure." Eliza said confused.

Taking the bag Kara dug around and took out the tracker. Noticing the confused looks she was getting she explained.

"If this," she said waving her hands at Eliza and Chambers, "is going where I think it is going Alex does not want this tracker to show you going to a hotel." With that she walked off.

"Your daughters track your whereabouts?" Tom asked Eliza.

"Apparently." Eliza replied.


	32. Dr Simon

"Alex?" Kara asked as she entered her apartment and saw Alex going through her drawers. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for him." Alex said as she kept searching before stopping and saying. "Which is insane."

"Who?" Kara asked confused.

"Simon. Where is he?"

"Why?" Kara asked looking worried.

"You clearly have faith in his abilities and right now it is Simon or sparring with Landon."

"You want to use Simon?" Kara asked.

"Yes. No. I mean of course not. But I needed to talk to someone, or kill something. You weren't here and you seem to like him. Does he actually work?"

"I like talking to him." Kara said still not entirely trusting Alex's motives. Finally she offered. "Do you want to borrow him?...I mean to talk to, not rip to shreds."

"Of course not. I mean you are here now I can talk to you."

"You can." Kara said. "I assume you are not okay with what we saw?"

"I am so not okay with this." Alex finally. "I mean how could she here? With him. He's so..."

"Not Jeremiah?" Kara suggested.

"And an awful teacher." Alex complained.

"But more importantly not Jeremiah." Kara said.

"I know she has given up on him and she deserves to be happy. I want her to be happy. But happy with dad. Deep down I know he may never come back, but that doesn't mean I have given up on being a family again."

"I know." Kara said as her phone buzzed. Looking at the message she sighed. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Alex said as Kara went to the bedroom and retrieved Simon from his drawer. Returning to Alex she held out the sock. When Alex didn't move Kara placed the sock on her sister's hand and said.

"He's yours."

"This is stupid." Alex said looking at her sock covered hand.

"Just trying talking to him." Kara said hugging Alex before stroking Simon's head causing Alex to complain.

"And a lot creepy."

"Just try him until I get back." Kara said before flying off.

"Maggie is right I have cracked." Alex said looking down at her sock covered hand. "But Kara likes you so maybe I should give you a chance. I mean unlike your former owner you aren't going to be overly critical. I guess talking to you would be no worse than talking to a goldfish. Plus you don't have a tank to clean out." She paused before adding. "And I am already talking to you so I am way past crazy."

-00-

When Kara flew back into her apartment thirty minutes later she saw Alex lying on the couch in deep conversation with Simon. Smiling she quietly approached Alex who was saying to Simon.

"Why can't I be okay with this instead of acting like a spoilt brat?"

"Hi."

"Kara? You're back!" Alex exclaimed as she jumped before sitting up.

"Sorry didn't mean to disturb you. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. As good a listener as Simon is I think I actually need to talk to a real person."

"Don't hurt his feelings." Kara said covering Simon's imaginary ears.

Before Alex could responded the front door opened and Maggie stepped inside. On seeing Maggie, Kara used her superspeed to pull Simon off Alex, return him to his drawer before speeding out to stand by Alex.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as Maggie stood looking confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. No. I just thought I saw...never mind. Long day." Maggie said rubbing her eyes. "Sorry I couldn't talk earlier, I was in court. What was the emergency?"

"Mom's not sick." Alex said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"Then why the SOS?"

"We followed her." Alex said.

"Of course you did. Why can't you have a grown up conversation? I assume you discovered something you didn't want to?"

"More like saw something we can't unsee." Kara said.

"Mom was on a date." Alex added.

"She has a new guy in the city?" Maggie asked confused.

"No. Same guy. He's in National City."

"You didn't know?" Maggie asked.

"Not until we saw them in the park." Kara said.

"Does Eliza know you saw her?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"So what happened?"

"I asked if she was sick or dying. She denied it. I walked off." Alex stated.

"And you?" Maggie asked.

"Said I was glad she wasn't sick, hugged her, removed the tracker, and then left."

"So you haven't discussed what you saw with Eliza?" Maggie asked.

"No."

"Well where is she?" Maggie asked.

"Don't know. And seeing Kara removed the tracker I can't tell." Alex answered.

"Did you want to know if she went to a hotel with him?" Kara asked.

"Well no." Alex conceded.

"Then be happy I have the tracker." Kara countered.

"I know you view avoidance as important as breathing, but perhaps you should speak to her." Maggie suggested.

"That could be weird." Alex said.

Sighing Maggie pulled out her phone and called a number from the address book. Before either sister could ask who she was calling, she said into the phone.

"Hi Eliza, it's Maggie. We were just wondering if you were okay and if you'd be back for dinner?...yes...I know...so that's a yes?...I'll pick you up...see you in twenty." As she ended the call she looked at Kara and Alex and explained.

"I'm picking your mom up. We'll be back soon. When we are back try to act like sane adults."

Once she had gone Kara looked at Alex and asked.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. Thank you for lending me Simon."

"Anytime." Kara smiled as she hugged Alex.

"And thank you for hiding him before Maggie saw." Alex said.

"I wouldn't endanger Simon." Kara reminded her.

-00-

When Maggie and Eliza returned an uncomfortable fell over the apartment as Alex and Eliza seemed to debate who was more in the wrong. Eventually Eliza said.

"So you were tracking me?"

"We were worried." Alex said.

"You could have asked."

"You wouldn't have told us." Alex pointed out.

"If you thought I was going to that much trouble to hide something like that from you don't you think you should have respected my decision?"

"No. If you were sick or needed help for anything you should have told us so we could help you."

"That's my job. I'm your mother. I'd like to think I have at least another thirty years before you start taking control of my life."

"We were worried about you and if I ever think you are hiding something that big from us again I'd do things exactly the same way." Alex said.

"Seeing it is impossible to win an argument against yourself why don't we have dinner?" Maggie suggested.

"We're not arguing against ourselves we are arguing with each other." Alex pointed out.

"Only you two are so similar you may as well be arguing with yourself." Maggie said walking to the kitchen leaving Alex looking confused.

-00-

"So are we actually going to talk about what happened or are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?" Kara asked after they had finished a rather tense dinner.

"That depends on your sister." Eliza said. "I'm not going to force her to talk." The answer casuing another silence to fall.

"How long has he been in the City?" Alex finally asked.

"A week." Eliza said.

"Shouldn't he be in school, teaching?" Alex asked before muttering. "Not that he's good at it."

"It's the vacation." Eliza pointed out.

"It's a long way for him to come." Kara pointed out.

"He came down because he hoped to meet you in a better way than last time."

"I think he failed." Maggie pointed out earning a sharp look from Eliza before Kara asked.

"Then why didn't you arrange a dinner?" No sooner as she had asked the question she looked at Alex and said. "Stupid question." She paused before asking. "Do you want us to meet him in a non school environment."

"I don't think Alex is ready for that, which is why it wasn't my idea for him to come to the city." Eliza said. "And after today I'm not sure he is ready any more."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Well he thinks you two are slightly,,, crazy." Eliza said.

"Only slightly?" Maggie asked.

"We could try meeting him, having dinner with him." Kara suggested causing Alex to say.

"No."

Looking to Eliza Alex explained. "This has nothing to do with you, but it would be really weird to have dinner with my former, bad, calculus teacher."

"No one is going to force you or trick you into anything. And if you want to just pretend that side of my life doesn't exist that's fine." Eliza said causing Maggie to pull a face. "Or if it means that much to you I will end it with Tom."

"What?" Alex asked looking up.

"You two are the most important people in my life. I will not do anything to hurt either of you." Eliza said to Kara and Alex.

"I don't want you to be lonely or unhappy." Alex said. "And I am trying to be happy for you. It's just going to take time. Time not spent in a park."

-00-

"You are going to hate me saying this, but I think Landon is actually helping you guys." Maggie said to Alex as they drove back to their apartment. "I mean ignoring the stalking and the lying, you guys seem to be getting on better and the fact you haven't had a complete meltdown over Tom it's good. Maybe you need to accept Landon is okay at his job?"

"This has nothing to do with Landon." Alex said. "I just sat down and talked through my issues."

"With Landon."

"No. Of course not with Landon." Alex said.

"Then who?"

"Kara and-" Alex said before cutting herself off before she confessed to talking to Simon.

"And who?" Maggie asked.

"Kara's friend." Alex said mumbling the last word hoping Maggie would hear it as plural and assume Winn and James.

"Well whoever you are talking to I think it's helping." Maggie replied.


	33. A New Leaf?

"I am going to miss you." Eliza said as she stood in Kara's apartment saying her goodbyes.

"We'll miss you too." Kara said.

"I worry about you. Both of you."

"No need. We'll be fine." Alex said.

"How many times have I come close to losing you over the last couple of years?" Eliza asked.

"But we are still here." Kara countered.

"Not exactly reassuring." Eliza said. Before taking each of their hands in hers. "I can only imagine how much you go through and how stressful it is. Just promise me you'll take care of each other and you'll talk about what you are feeling."

"You mean with Landon?" Alex asked appalled.

"No. Anyone. It's doesn't matter. Just don't bottle it up." She then looked at her adopted daughter and said. "Kara, you shut yourself off, even though you have more capacity to love than everyone in this room put together. I just want to be happy."

"We both do." Alex agreed.

"So accept help." Eliza finished before turning to Alex. "And you. You are so strong, stubborn, independent. Just like I forced you to be. But you don't always have to protect us. It's not your job to hold the family together. It is okay to admit you are not okay." With that she pulled them both in for a hug. When she finally released them Alex asked.

"Before you go, what did happen between you and Landon?" Alex asked.

"A story for another time." Eliza said leaving.

-00-

"So how are we playing this?" Kara asked as she and Alex walked through the corridors of the DEO.

"Open and honest."

"You what now?" Kara asked confused.

"We need to get Landon to trust us so he relaxes. We just make sure the topics aren't ones that will give him important intel."

"So what topic?" Kara asked.

"Tom Chambers." Alex said.

"You want to talk to Landon about Tom Chambers? In a way that is open and honest and will involve discussing your feelings?" Kara asked looking at Alex like she had grown an extra head.

"Yes." Alex said causing Kara to reach over and take Alex's coffee.

"Hey!" Alex complained.

"Just checking to see if it was Irish." Kara said sniffing the contents.

"It's not." Alex said taking her coffee back. "Nor is is laced with any mind controlling chemicals, which you seem to think Landon has."

"Did you hit your head?" Kara suggested.

"No."

"Then I don't get it." Kara confessed. "You hate Landon and you hate opening up to strangers. So why are you wanting to discuss Mr Chambers with Landon?"

"It's a safe topic." Alex said causing Kara to frown and say.

"Ummm."

"I mean he isn't going to learn anything that can harm us from discussing Chambers. Also all I'll do is repeat stuff I have already said over the last couple of days. Just go with the flow." Alex smiled before looking at her watch. "I just have to check on a simulation. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Alex walked off Kara watched her go, wondering what had gotten into her.

"You okay?" Winn asked.

"Fine." Kara said looking confused. "Um Winn, have there been any new telepathic creatures crop up over the last few days that I may have missed. Creatures that Alex may have interacted with?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason." Kara said walking off.

-00-

"No trio today?" Landon asked.

"No, she's back in Midvale." Alex said. "So I guess you are back in charge of the session."

"I would prefer you to be in charge." Landon said. "Perhaps if you helped direct the sessions you would contribute more to them."

"Okay." Alex said.

"Okay?" He asked.

"You're right, if I am going to be stuck here for an hour I should try to get something out of it."

"You are being...different." Landon said.

"Maggie argued a strong case that therapy was helping."

"And you believed her?" He asked unable to conceal his surprise.

"No. But she raised a few good points. Plus it's been an interesting few days and I think as a family we coped with the new developments in a healthy way."

"What new developments?" He asked.

"Well we found out mon's boyfriend was down in the city." Alex said.

"And you met him and had a civil conversation?" He asked surprised.

"No. But we talked to mom about it."

"Alex shared her feelings and everything." Kara said.

"You did?" Landon asked looking like a man waiting for the hidden cameras to come out, revealing he was the butt of a joke.

"I did. I said I wanted her to be happy and told her I wasn't happy. But that I want to be happy for her and I'm working on it." Alex said as Landon looked at her wondering why she was being so open. "Maggie suggested my ability to do that was a result of therapy."

"So now you are taking therapy seriously?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. And I still don't trust you. But I agreed that I would be more open minded and contribute more. For the record I still think this is a complete waste of time."

"Noted." He said. "So what do you want to discuss?"

"Mom moving on." Alex said. Rather than bringing hope to Landon that his methods were paying off, he felt a terrible sense of foreboding.

-00-

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked as she and Kara returned to her apartment and saw Maggie pulling on her jacket.

"Yeah, I have to go back to work." She said before asking. "How was it?"

"It was actually really fun." Alex smiled.

"What was?" Maggie asked assuming Alex had misunderstood the question.

"The session with Landon." Alex said.

"I really need to see Landon. I am actually cracking up." Maggie said pulling on her jacket. "First I see Simon, then I hear you say therapy is fun. Your craziness is contagious." Maggie said leaving.

"Should we feel a little guilty about that?" Kara asked.

"She'll be fine." Alex said before adding. "I hope."

"Landon's look of confusion was funny." Kara said.

"It was." Alex smiled. "Looks like Lena was right, the sessions can be fun when you throw him off his game."

"He probably won't be caught out by us contributing again though." Kara said.

"True, but I've had an idea." Alex said.

"What kind of idea?"

"One that may help us get Landon to believe we have accepted him, without having to reveal anything that could put us in danger or give Cadmus anything useful."

"An idea you want to share?" Kara asked.

"Nope. It'll work better if you don't know." Alex said. "All you need to know is Maggie was right. It is important that Landon believes we are taking therapy seriously."

"I get that, but I still don't see how we are going to catch him. Shouldn't we be following him, or getting Lena's people to follow him."

"Yes, but we can't risk scaring him off." Alex said. "I also think the first clues maybe more subtle."

"Such as?"

"Change of his behaviour in the sessions."

"Like tailoring his questions to get the information he really wants?" Kara asked.

"Exactly." Alex said. "So what I need you to do is monitor him and what he does. That way we can figure out what he is interested in by how he tries to control the sessions."

"So work out when the questions change?" Kara asked.

"Right. But if he is trying something there will probably be some signs to look out for as well. Well listen out for, such as increased heart rate or breathing."

"You want me to use my powers to monitor him?" Kara asked.

"Yes. And before you complain about the rules, which I don't understand why you follow. I have a way of getting Landon to give you permission to use your hearing."


	34. The Past?

"I really think you should tell me the plan." Kara said.

"I don't. Just relax." Alex said.

"How can I relax when you have that gleam in your eye?"

"What gleam?" Alex asked.

"The one you get before you do something really stupid."

"I do not have a gleam and I'm not going to do anything stupid." Alex said as Winn came round the corridor. When he saw Alex he said.

"Ohh….what's happening? Are we at war?"

"At war with who?" Alex asked confused.

"Anyone." Winn said.

"No. Why?"

"Really? But you have that look, that evil gleam." He said pointing.

"I do not have a look or a gleam. Why is it when I try to be positive everyone assumes I am about to do something bad?" Alex complained.

"Because you are so Little Miss Darkness." Winn said as Alex glared at him. "Um, was that rhetorical? You know I hear J'onn calling….I'm going." He said scampering off.

"Told you." Kara said to Alex.

"No gleam. No stupidity. Let's just go and have the session." Alex replied.

-00-

"Good afternoon." Landon said.

"Good afternoon." Alex smiled causing Landon to feel the headache start.

"You seem...umm….happy." Landon said.

"Why does everyone feel the need to point that out?"

"Perhaps because it is unusual?" Landon suggested. "I believe the Director described your unrelenting seriousness as your best quality."

"One of." Alex corrected. "If you would prefer me to sit and glare I can do that."

"No. Of course not. I am just trying to figure out why you have this new outlook."

"As a therapist I would hope that a small part of you might believe it was down to these sessions." Alex pointed out. "The fact that you don't doesn't say much about your belief in therapy."

"Agent Danvers I have had many successes. But nothing in our previous sessions have indicated you were ready for such shift in behaviour." He then looked at Kara who raised her hands and said.

"Don't look at me. I am as disconcerted as you."

"You two are seriously ganging up on me for doing what you have asked?" Alex asked looking offended.

"No one is ganging up on anyone. We are just surprised." Landon said confused by Kara not being on Alex's side.

"Well before we start." Alex said. "Kara clearly thinks I am on the verge of some sort of stroke and that is why I am talking during the sessions. Whilst Kara is worried about me I can't talk."

"I see." Landon said. "So you are putting on an act to stress out Kara so I give you permission not to talk."

"No." Alex said looking insulted. "I am prepared to contribute. But not at Kara's expense."

"And your solution?"

"I need you to relax the no powers rule so she can listen to my heart through out the session and convince herself I am not about to keel over." Seeing the look of cynicism on his face Alex went on. "If you are serious about wanting to help both of us you need Kara to be contributing. She won't do that if she is distracted. She won't use her powers to come up with an excuse to leave. Just to monitor heartbeats."

"You agree to that?" Landon asked Kara.

"Yes."

"Okay then." Landon said before asking. "So what do you want to discuss today?"

"I personally thought that you were hired to help us come to terms with what we do at the DEO. To help with any PTSD, but you always seem interested in family and you love to bring up what happened when we were growing up. Why?" Alex countered.

"You are both incredibly strong women. If something effects you it is likely to have a deeper rooted cause than losing a fight. You grew up having to keep secrets and until you have worked through everything you went through, everything you hid, there will always be part of you that is broken. But you don't have to talk about bad things. You can talk about good things as well. Just get used to talking." Landon said.

"About anything?" Alex asked.

"Anything. Good or bad." Landon said.

For a minute Alex didn't speak. Instead she looked deep in thought. Finally she spoke.

"Okay, there was this time when we growing up and I wasn't happy about Kara being around. I wanted her out of the way one evening so I could see my friends without her snitching. Mom had already laid down the law on not using powers so I knew she wouldn't use them. Especially with people round. So I took her to the connivence store to get ice cream and well I told Kara to run up to the old light house to get a good view of the waves and sunset. Only when she was inside I locked her in and then went off to see my friends."

"You did?" Kara asked surprised, having no idea what Alex was talking about. Seeing Alex's look she added. "I mean that was you?"

"We talked about this Kara, but you always repress it." Alex said feigning concern.

"Was it what happened or who did it that hurt the most?" Landon asked Kara.

"Who did it?" Kara half asked, half said.

"You don't sound sure." Landon pointed out.

"To be honest. I didn't think we would be discussing this." Kara said throwing a look at Alex.

"I can see it makes you uncomfortable." Landon said. "Would you prefer not to discuss it?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"Kara, that's not healthy. Like mom said we need to talk." Alex responded.

Seeing and misinterpreting the panic on Kara's face Landon suggested. "Perhaps you should let Alex talk and you listen?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kara said. The uncertainty in her voice only making Landon believe that she was traumatised.

"The worse part was she was just sitting there waiting. She thought she had locked herself in and I was going to be mad at her for it. So in a way you're right Kara has always had a guilt complex."

"And you?" Landon asked.

"Of course I feel guilty about it and for letting her believe it was her fault. But that isn't really a complex. I mean I was guilty of bullying and false imprisonment. Maybe that's why I have no issues with locking scumbags like Maxwell Lord away?"

"How long did you blame yourself for?" Landon asked Kara.

"Ummmm….weeks?" Kara half asked as she looked at Alex, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"And when you found out the truth did you still blame yourself?" Landon asked.

"I….I don't know."

"Because you tried to forget?" Landon asked.

"Yes?" Kara asked, guessing at the answer he wanted.

"Repression is normal. I think that because you weren't able to repress what happened to your planet and your family you ended up repressing moments from your time on Earth. What's important is identifying them and working through them."

-00-

"You could have told me that was your plan." Kara complained as they entered Alex's apartment.

"You get stressed about lying." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still had to lie. I just had no idea what I was lying about."

"That's the beauty of it. You screw up when you lie because you overthink and make mistakes. By not telling you that you had to lie or giving you a complicated cover story to remember you couldn't over think and you couldn't get stressed. So you could lie without looking like you were lying. It was perfect. You looked confused and like you were still traumatised by what happened." Alex said.

"I was confused and traumatized. I had no idea what was going on. I can't believe you made up an entire traumatic childhood memory to mess with him and didn't tell me. What if I got my response wrong?"

"You did great."

"Why can't we just use real stories, like the time you made me watch The Shining?"

"Firstly, I didn't make you. Secondly, I still think he works for Cadmus and anything we tell him will get back to Lilian Luthor and be used against us. By feeding him lies it doesn't matter. Because whatever they try to use will be based on what he tells them it won't effect you as it never really scarred you as it never happened."

"You are nuts." Kara said.

"More importantly, what happened with his heartbeat?" Alex asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Any evidence there was a topic he was interested in?"

"You seriously expected me to monitor him for signs of lying whilst trying to work out what you wanted me to say?"

"Yes. That's why I did all the heavy lifting. You just had to say the odd yes or no." Alex pointed out.

"You're nuts." Kara repeated as the door opened.

"Therapy went well then?" Maggie asked as Kara's phone buzzed.

"It was great." Alex smiled.

"I have to go. We'll talk about this later. But for the record, you're nuts." With that Kara left.

"Something you want to share?" Maggie asked.

"No." Alex smiled. "It's all good."

-00-

"Dr Landon." J'onn greeted entering the kitchen where Landon was making coffee.

"Director."

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"For what?" Landon asked confused.

"I understand you have had a breakthrough with Alex and Kara."

"Did they tell you that?"

"No. They have said nothing. Not one complaint or gripe. It looks like you have finally ground them down. Well down."

"Don't be so sure. I am convinced I am being played. I just don't know to what end." Landon said.

"Played?" J'onn asked.

"The question is why now and what is the game. And is Alex working in isolation?" Landon said walking off.

"Problem?" Winn asked entering the kitchen and seeing J'onn looking confused.

"I have a horrible feeling, yes." J'onn said before asking. "Agent Schott. I thought I knew all the cases we have looked at, but just in case I'm wrong can you look in the archives for any cases or reports involving body swapping or consciousness swapping. Actually expand that to include parasites controlling behaviour."

"Okay." Winn said.


	35. Mini-Landon

"I bring potstickers." Alex said entering Kara's apartment. When Kara barely acknowledged her Alex guessed. "You're still angry at me?"

"Of course I am. You lied to me then made me lie and I didn't even know what I was lying about."

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you the plan. And I didn't tell you the plan to stop you getting stressed. We both know lying is not your strong point." Alex argued.

"I have lied about who I am everyday since I arrived on this planet." Kara reminded her.

"And you hated doing it." Alex countered.

"But I did it to keep you safe. If you give me enough information and don't put me on the spot I can lie."

"I thought you'd prefer not knowing." Alex said.

"I didn't." Kara said taking the potstickers.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No, it means I'm hungry." Kara said eating one.

"So how do I get you to forgive me?" Alex asked.

"Brief me on your crazy schemes, especially if they are going to include me."

"I really thought you'd find it easier not knowing." Alex said.

"If we had a good story prepared I would be fine."

"Except if Landon asks a question you aren't expecting you'll make up something so stupid and he'll be on to us."

"No I wouldn't."

"Flew on a bus." Alex said reminding her of Lena's favourite lie.

"Well you could jump in and answer that question for me." Kara pointed out. "And if we rehearse I'll be fine."

"You really want to know in advance?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. And I am sorry. But the next session we'll work on the story together."

"Thank you." Kara said as Alex disappeared into the bedroom causing her to ask. "Where are you going?"

"To get Simon."

"Why?" Kara asked moving between Alex and the draw that was Simon's home.

"We need him."

"We do? Why?" Kara asked not waiting for the answer before collecting the sock before Alex could, and putting it on her hand.

"For this to work we need to work out what Landon might say to throw us off."

"So?"

"So we'll have a practice session and Simon can play Landon. I'll speak for him."

"No way."

"No way what?" Alex asked confused.

"Simon doesn't want to play the bad guy." Kara said keeping the sock covered hand close to her.

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"If you want a sock find your own." Kara said defensively.

Before Alex could respond Kara's phone buzzed. Using her free hand to answer the call she stated her agreement a few times before ending the call.

"I have to go." She said. She then looked down at her hand before adding. "I'm taking Simon with me."

"Maybe Maggie is right. Maybe Kara does need help." Alex commented to herself.

-00-

"What's that?" Kara asked as she re-entered her apartment and saw Alex sitting on the couch with something in her lap.

"Mini-Landon. I know you don't want to use Simon, so I found one of your old socks that you clearly ran in using your super speed so has a big hole in. Seeing you don't love it enough not to burn a hole in it and seeing it needs throwing away, it can be Mini-Landon and used for our practice sessions."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"Good. So sit down and we'll work out a traumatic childhood story."

"What about the time your ex-team mates ditched you in the middle of nowhere because you had stuck up for me?" Kara suggested.

"We are meant to be making stories up, not telling him the truth." Alex said.

"Aren't you always meant to base a lie on the truth to make it more believable?"

"Putting any truth in there would defeat the point. Besides, you are a flying alien, you are as unbelievable as it gets." Alex pointed out.

"So what is your suggestion?" Kara asked.

"I will talk about the frustration I felt when I wasn't allowed to go on the summer road trip with my friends because of you."

"Okay." Kara said.

"And as a result I went out for a long run to de-stress and fell and hurt my ankle." Alex went on. "At which point Landon will ask, how does that make you feel?" Alex said moving the sock puppet. "To which you say?"

"Like a failure because I couldn't protect you." Kara said. "No wait, he'll expect that so instead I'd say... that you deserved what you got."

"A little harsh." Alex said.

"You were the one who were all independent about it. You could have waited for me, but no you ran off without support, ignoring all the help that was on offer and then you fell. You could have really hurt yourself or died...but that never occurred to you because you always know best." Kara said.

"Are we still talking about the made up story or is something else on your mind?" Alex asked.

"The story." Kara said. But as Alex stared at her she confessed. "Fine, I'm scared you are going to get hurt because you don't ask for help."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. "You are the one who charges in without backup."

"I'm practically invincible." Kara pointed out.

"Which isn't the same as actually being invincible." Alex reminded her.

"Still more invincible than you." Kara countered. "I just worry about you. I can't lose you, not after..."

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere." Alex said moving over and hugging Kara, wondering where her sister's concern had come from. "What's going on?"

"The rescue I went to earlier, it wasn't a rescue...well not for all of them. One of the parents died."

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"It just brought back a lot of memories and I can't cope with any more loss."

"I'm not going anywhere. You are there to protect me and so is J'onn and Maggie and in his own way Winn." Alex said.

"I know." Kara said.

"How about we try something different." Alex suggested. "He said we could talk about anything so let's come up with a happy memory?"

"Like a trip to a butterfly farm?" Kara asked.

"Specific and random." Alex commented. "Butterfly farm it is. Now prepare for your interrogation by Mini-Landon." She said making the sock puppet look at Kara.

-00-

"What's going on?" Maggie asked when she entered Kara's apartment and saw Kara lying on the couch as Alex sat opposite her wearing a sock on her hand. A hand which Alex quickly tried to hide from view. "Have you stolen Simon again?" Maggie asked.

"No. Of course I haven't." Alex said.

"Have you?" Maggie asked Kara.

"No, I only liberated him once." Kara said proud at herself for not lying, whilst not revealing the truth.

"Then what is on your hand?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Mini-Landon." Alex said revealing the sock.

"Mini what?" Maggie asked.

"Mini-Landon." Alex said.

"I don't even know where to start." Maggie said looking from one sister to the other.

"We're practising." Kara said.

"For your psych evaluation? I can see how it is going to turn out." Maggie commented.

"No. For our next session." Alex said.

"I'm lost." Maggie said.

"Landon keeps trying to trick us and upset us. So we are discussing topics in advance of the session so we can figure out what inflammatory things he'll say so we can counter in a productive way." Alex explained.

"We are having a practice session." Kara added.

"So you are discussing topics in advance and talking through your issues, asking difficult questions, so that Landon can't throw you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"In a really twisted way that's actually kind of healthy." Maggie said.

"So healthy you'll get us pizza?" Kara asked hopefully. "You know to reward us." She added.

"Sure." Maggie said, sure she was missing something, but not sure what. "I'll be back soon." Once she was gone Kara looked at Alex and asked.

"You haven't told Maggie the plan?"

"Not really no."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't approve. Besides if I didn't tell you the plan and you were part of the plan, how could I tell Maggie?"

"You should tell her."

"I will, when we are fully in the swing of things." Alex said. "Until then it is just the two of us. The Danvers' sisters against the world...and Landon."


	36. Butterfly

"Good afternoon." Landon greeted with a tone of weariness in his voice.

"Afternoon." Alex greeted as she went and sat on the couch, followed a few seconds later by Kara.

"How are you both today?"

"Fine." Alex replied.

"Good. If you are ready, let's dive straight in. How about we continue where we left off last time?" Landon suggested.

"Why?" Alex asked, immediately on alert over the fact he was trying to guide the session.

"Because Kara seemed very uneasy during the last session and her uneasiness was still there at the end of the session. So I don't think everything was resolved."

"Okay." Alex said hoping Landon would reveal something, only for Kara to say.

"No." When Landon turned to look at her, he had a knowing smile on his face.

"There is no need to be afraid and to run away. Facing what happened may unearth uncomfortable memories and feelings, but it will help you move forward."

"He's right Kara." Alex said nodding enthusiastically.

"No." Kara said glaring at Alex for going off plan. "It would be a waste of time as we discussed it already."

"I think we barely scraped the surface last week." Landon said.

"Yeah, but then Alex and I talked about it." Kara said.

"You two discussed what we discussed last time?" Landon asked.

"We discussed the last session in a lot of detail." Kara confirmed, almost giving a smug smile at her newfound ability to misdirect without lying.

"Good. Because these sessions aren't about spending an hour together each week talking, they are here to make you face up to your past and present and reflect. Not just in the sessions but outside of them as well. This is good progress." He said although he sounded confused and uncertain.

"Then why do you sound uncertain?" Alex asked.

"As good as it it, you are clearly still uncomfortable." Landon said to Kara.

"I don't see why we always have to discuss the bad. You said we could talk about good stuff as well." Kara said.

"I want you to feel comfortable. If talking about a happy memory helps with that, then of course you can discuss one of those. Does one come to mind?"

"Yes. We went to a butterfly farm." Kara blurted out, trying not to look relieved at being back on script.

"And you like them?" He guessed.

"Yes. We didn't have them on Krypton. I mean butterflies."

"What did you like about butterflies?"

"They're pretty."

"Uh huh. But despite how they looked, did they make you sad?" He asked.

"Sad? Why?" Kara asked confused.

"Did they make you miss Krypton?"

"I already told you we didn't have them on Krypton." Kara said not expecting the probing of Krypton.

"True, but that could have highlighted a difference between Earth and Krypton and made you miss your home more."

"Are you trying to corrupt her good memories?" Alex asked seeing Kara beginning to worry about going off topic.

"No. Of course not, I am just exploring the memory." Landon said before turning back to Kara and asking. "If it didn't make you sad, what did you feel?"

"Inspired." Kara said, the answer not being what Alex was expecting and she asked.

"What?"

"Inspired. They were like a metaphor." Kara said on a roll.

"You mean you saw butterflies as what you could be. You saw yourself as a caterpillar with the potential to become a butterfly?" Landon asked as he scribbled away.

"Exactly." Kara said.

"So you view Supergirl as the butterfly?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You don't approve?" Landon asked Alex noticing her eye roll. "Or do you not believe in the metaphysical?"

"They're butterflies." Alex said.

"Perhaps for you they were a reminder that Kara would not stay the caterpillar. That she would become a butterfly, whilst you would always be stuck as, well you?" He asked.

"Alex is amazing." Kara jumped in, feeling the need to defend Alex.

"She is, but she can never achieve what you can." He pointed out. "She'll always be inferior."

"She's not inferior." Kara argued.

"But she feels it." Landon said.

"Which you are getting from a half baked discussion on what a butterfly represents without actually asking me about what I remember from the day?" Alex asked, trying to get the discussion back to what she and Kara had planned.

"I was making an observation based on what I have seen of you in general. But by all means lets discuss your memories." Landon said.

"Well I felt happy when we were at the farm. Not sad or resentful. Happy."

"Why?"

"Because Kara was happy and her happiness is infectious."

-00-

"The butterflies were a metaphor?" Alex asked incredulously as she and Kara walked back to Alex's apartment.

"He lapped it up." Kara pointed out.

"We had a plan and a script. A script you asked for." Alex said.

"I can't help it. I watched The Seventh Seal last night and was feeling philosophical. Besides you were the one who tried going off script by returning to the trauma I suffered when you locked me a lighthouse."

"Because he wanted to discuss it. He had a week to decide what to talk about and he wanted to return to it. He sees a way of exploiting it." Alex said. "Next week we'll give him what he wants so we need to make sure we are happy with the story. We'll work out the tomorrow. In the meantime did his heart rate show anything?"

"No."

"Did you listen?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kara said, before confessing. "But only at the end." As she saw the look Alex was giving her she added. "I was stressed at the start and having to concentrate on what I was saying. Especially when he asked about Krypton, which we did not prepare for."

"You did well with that one." Alex said encouragingly.

"But next week, I will listen more."

"Good." Alex said.

"Alex?" Kara asked a moment later.

"Yeah." Alex said looking over to her sister.

"You know you are not inferior right? I mean I may have powers, but you have achieved so much more than me."

"All I know is my appetite will always be inferior to yours." Alex said side stepping the question.

-00-

"Do you have a bad neck?" J'onn asked when he saw Winn continually move his neck to the right.

"No."

"Then why do you keep moving your neck like that?"

"To indicate we should talk through that door on the right." Winn said.

"Why not just say that?" J'onn asked.

"Because I was trying to be subtle."

"You failed. Why were you trying?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the results of my search discussed in public." Winn said.

"Fine." J'onn said as he and Winn went to the small room. "What did you find?"

"No body or consciousness swapping. We do obviously have you assuming people's identities. But no one else and no new telepathic creatures."

"And you felt the need to tell me in here?" J'onn asked.

"As I said I wasn't sure how sensitive it was. Also I can confirm there has been no new psychic energy round the place." Winn said.

"Why were you looking at that?"

"Kara asked me to."

"She did?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't know." Winn said. "But when she asks I kind of deliver."

"Try to find out why she was asking." J'onn said walking off.

-00-

"It used to be Kara and Alex who looked troubled after the sessions, not you." J'onn pointed out as he saw Landon on the balcony.

"I used to feel in control."

"But you don't anymore?" J'onn guessed.

"No."

"Why?"

"They are becoming model patients and making progress." Landon said. "They are cooperating and sharing."

"Isn't that a good thing?" J'onn asked.

"It would be if it were real, but I have been doing this a long time and no one makes this much progress over such a short amount of time. It makes me think they are treating this as some type of game. One which could hinder any progress we have made. But then their reactions seem so real. I mean Alex is still being snarky and condescending towards me. And we both know Kara struggles with lies so maybe she isn't on it. But then Alex was clearly displeased by the butterfly metaphor."

"Butterfly metaphor?" J'onn asked confused.

"Never mind. I just wish I knew how to figure it out. But don't worry I will." Landon said before walking off.

-00-

"Alex." J'onn greeted.

"Hey." Alex said looking up from her computer. "Problem?"

"You tell me." J'onn said.

"None that I know of. Why?" Alex said.

"I just spoke to Landon." J'onn said.

"And?" Alex asked.

"You are being uncharacteristically cooperative in your therapy sessions."

"You'd prefer me not to be?" Alex asked.

"No. But Landon is convinced you are playing him."

"How come when I accused him of playing us you told me I was being paranoid, but when he accuses me you side with him?" Alex asked.

"I'm not siding with any body." J'onn said. "I am just trying to figure out what is going on."

"You were the one who hired him and made us see him." Alex reminded him. "If you prefer I don't turn up to the sessions I am fine with that."

"That's not what I'm saying. But I know you Alex and I think you are up to something."

"Are you going to scan me?" She asked.

"Of course not." J'onn said. "Just don't do anything that will bring harm to you, your sister or this organisation."

"Of course." Alex replied before going back to work.


	37. Smoke and Mirrors

"What have they done now?" Lena asked when she entered Kara's apartment and saw Maggie looking troubled.

"Who?" Maggie asked looking up.

"The Danvers Duo." Lena said. "You have a troubled look on your face. A look that normally only comes out after they do something insane. So is it alien related or therapy related?"

"Therapy. I think."

"You think?" Lena asked.

"I'm a cop and part of being a cop is following leads, doing the grunt work, but part of it is instinct and learning to follow your instinct."

"The infamous Gibb's gut." Lena said knowingly.

"I wouldn't have thought that was your type of show." Maggie said.

"Or I yours, yet clearly we both watch it and get the reference. So what is your gut telling you?"

"That I'm missing something." Maggie said. "I mean Alex and Kara are coming back from their sessions, while not happy, not miserable. And they are not talking about any of their paranoid theories. But it just seems too quick. So were they right and there is something odd about Landon and he has done something? Or are they up to something and cutting me out? Or is Landon a genius and I'm just being paranoid?"

"You do sound paranoid." Lena pointed out. "But I may have found something to suggest that there may be a connection between Landon and my mother." She added just as Alex and Kara walked in.

"I knew it." Alex said happily. "What is it?"

"His wife has been heavily investing in an organisation that is a shell company. A shell company that was set up by my mother."

"That doesn't mean Landon is involved. After all the marriage does seem like a sham." Maggie jumped in.

"But, maybe there is a link." Kara countered.

"It's not enough proof though." Alex said.

"That is a remarkably restrained and considered answer." Maggie said suspiciously convinced she was missing something.

"If we run with this and he can bluff his way out of it then we lose everything we have achieved over the last few weeks." Alex said.

"What exactly have you achieved?" Maggie asked feeling like she was missing something.

"Not exactly his trust, but he thinks we buy his psycho-babble. He thinks we are starting to trust him and confide in him. If we take this to J'onn he'll know we don't." Alex explained.

"Wait a minute, what have you been doing for the last few weeks to make him think that?" Maggie asked.

"Contributing to the sessions. Just like you told us to." Alex said.

"What if that's the plan? What if this is a test?" Kara said, ignoring the Maggie, Alex discussion. "He could have fabricated the records to test if we were still investigating him."

"You think he planted evidence to find out if you have stopped trying to dig into his past?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, I'm impressed that you could come up with such a sneaky plan." Lena said.

"If you're right we have to play this carefully." Alex said thinking hard.

"Play what?" Maggie asked getting a sinking feeling. "The evidence points to his wife funding Lillian Luthor not Cadmus funding Landon." Maggie said. "So at worse it may imply his wife has sympathies to Cadmus."

"We still have to bring J'onn into this." Kara said. "He has to know he has a double agent working for him."

"Possible double agent." Maggie said.

"We don't have to reveal anything." Alex said after a minute. "We are going to get Winn to uncover the information."

"How?" Kara asked.

"He is trying to find Cadmus. He should be chasing down financial links to both Cadmus and Lillian. We encourage him to step up his investigation. He'll uncover the link and J'onn will have to act on it. If Landon does manage to worm his way out of it we are still in play."

"You have to stop using Winn." Maggie complained.

-00-

"Problem Agent Schott?" J'onn asked as Winn burst into the room J'onn was in.

"Yeah. Alex may have been right." Winn said.

"About what?"

"Landon."

"What do you mean?"

"I've expanded my Cadmus search to include all financial links, looking at tracing money back through shell companies." Winn explained.

"You've found evidence a shell company linked to Cadmus is paying Landon?"

"No. Actually it is more the other way." Winn said.

"Landon is paying Cadmus?" J'onn asked confused.

"His wife is. Maybe. She's investing in a shell company that is linked to Lillian Luthor." Winn said causing J'onn to stop what he was doing. Taking the tablet off Winn he asked, whilst reading. "Any evidence of a direct link between his wife and Lillian Luthor?"

"No. And all investments are made through a stockbroker, so it could be innocent. But it seems like a big coincidence." Winn said as J'onn read the documents.

"Why are we only just discovering this now?" J'onn asked. "According to this records she has invested for the last couple of years."

"Well I've only recently expanded the search." Winn said before saying. "But you're right...what if….What if the transactions were fabricated?" Winn asked.

"As a test of whether we trusted him?" J'onn asked confused.

"No. To frame him."

"Why would anyone want to frame him?" J'onn asked.

"Well Alex maybe, to stop having sessions." Winn suggested.

"While I concede it is a possibility, it's not Alex's style. Besides why now? She is actually making progress."

"That's the other possibility. Someone is seeing that Landon is helping and wants him to stop." Winn said.

"I don't think he is making that much progress." J'onn said.

"Really? Alex and Kara are closer. Alex has actually gone for a run of nearly forty-eight hours without snapping at anyone and Kara is smiling and almost back to how she was when she first came out as Supergirl."

"Let's just concentrate on the facts." J'onn said. "I am going to speak to his wife and find out why she is supporting a terrorist organisation. But Agent Schott, I do not want Alex, Kara, Landon or anyone else finding out about this until I have returned."

"Got it." Winn said.

-00-

"Where's J'onn?" Alex asked.

"J'onn?" Winn asked.

"Yes J'onn. Your boss." Alex said.

"He's um, not here." Winn replied.

"Well where is he?"

"Personal day?"

"J'onn doesn't take personal days." Alex countered.

"He is today." Winn said. "Look at the time I have to go."

"Not so fast." Alex said spinning his chair round and placing her hands on each of the arm rests, trapping him. "Where is he?"

"He wanted to chase down a lead."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Need I remind you that DEO protocol states backup must always be on hand especially for command level personnel, such as the Director? And anyone complicit with that not happening can face disciplinary action which could result in suspension of firing?"

"Um, really?" Winn asked.

"Have you actually read the DEO handbook yet?" Alex asked.

"Ahhh, well, not in detail, more of a skim." Winn confessed. As Alex filed that information away for later she pressed.

"Don't turn this into a disciplinary matter. Where is J'onn?"

"Out. He's chasing a lead. I don't know what or where." He squeaked.

"Agent Danvers, stop terrorising Agent Schott." J'onn said walking up behind them. "Winn my office. Alex aren't you meant to be training your sister?"

-00-

"Why are you looking so happy?" Kara asked when Alex entered the gym.

"It's working."

"What is?" Kara asked.

"I think Winn found the records and reported them to J'onn who is investigating."

"That was fast." Kara said. "But J'onn hasn't told you yet?"

"No. He probably doesn't want to until he is sure. This is working out perfectly. No matter how this turns out we are going to be in a strong position."

-00-

"You wanted to see me?" Landon asked.

"Dr Landon. Please come in and take a seat." J'onn said waving to a couple of empty seats next to Alex and Kara.

"Is there a problem?" Landon asked.

"Yes, some worrying evidence came to light today."

"Evidence about what?"

"Evidence that your wife was financially supporting Lillian Luthor."

"That's insane. She may have issues but she would never side with Lillian Luthor. Unless there was a lot of money to be made at which point her morals may jump ship. Wait you think I'm involved. You've seen my financial records, I can barely pay my rent, let alone fund an illegal organisation."

"You can't pay your rent?" Kara asked confused as Alex asked.

"You don't have access to your wife's money?"

"We're estranged so no I don't have access to her money." He said.

"I did not bring you in here to accuse you of anything." J'onn said.

"You didn't?" Alex asked surprised.

"No." J'onn said. "I wanted to tell everyone at the same time so there could be no rumours that would threaten to destroy the progress that has been made recently." He paused then looked at Landon. "I spoke to your wife earlier. I did not explain my connection to you. I just said I was investigating her funding of terrorist organisations. She denied it and called in her stockbroker. Well, now former, stockbroker. The claim is the Shell company is called FGT Holdingz. Up until two years ago your wife was investing in FGT Holdings. Two years ago that company was bought up and a new company was created. Apparently your wife's stockbroker didn't pick up on a subtle name change and kept investing in the newly created FGT Holdingz."

"Bull." Alex said.

"I'm with Agent Danvers, that sounds fabricated." Landon said surprising Alex.

"Indeed. So I had Agent Schott do some more digging. It turns out it wasn't just your wife caught in this trap and FGT Holdingz is not a lone case. Over the last two years following mergers involving the dissolving of one company, Cadmus, or at least Lillian Luthor have made new Shell Companies with very similar names to the dissolved ones. A surprising number of investors don't realise and when a letter comes through saying the bank details have changed, they just redirect funds. It can take months for the investors to realise, by which time Cadmus has made a lot of money. The good news is now we have figured this out we can more actively stop it happening. It may even help us track down Lillian Luthor." He then looked at Alex and said. "There is no evidence that Dr Landon has done anything wrong. I trust that you will continue to show him the same professional respect you have for the last few weeks."

"Nothing will change." Alex said. "But I would like to work with Winn on tracking down leads to Lillian."

"Of course." J'onn said worrying he was unleashing an uncontrollable beast.

-00-

"So it was a scam that his wife got caught up in?" Maggie asked that evening.

"Seems to be. At least that's the story that J'onn is buying." Alex replied.

"I have to ask. Did you plant that transaction details?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?" Alex asked.

"Because I know you would do anything to protect Kara and it is a good way to remove him. Also it all seems a little to convenient."

"I prefer the direct approach." Alex said. "But I agree, something does feel off."

"Like what?"

"Maybe Landon planted it not just to test how much we doubted him but to get us to sympathise with him and trust him more."

"You think Landon tried to frame himself to get you to trust him?" Maggie asked feeling the headache set in. "You know I'm not going to continue this conversation. I'm going home. I'll bring the car round." Maggie said. "I'll see you." She nodded at Kara before leaving.

"What?" Alex asked Kara once Maggie had gone.

"Did you?" Kara asked.

"Did I what?"

"Plant evidence?"

"Of course not." Alex said. "I told you I'll tell you all my plans. I do kind of wish I had thought of it though, it's a good plan."

"You coming for sisters' night tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"Sorry. Maggie and I are seeing that new band she likes." Alex apologised. "The day after?"

"Sure." Kara said as Alex left.

Once her sister was gone Kara removed Simon from his drawer and asked.

"So what do you think? Did someone try to frame him or did he frame himself?"


	38. Anniversary

"You seem more agitated than normal." Landon pointed out as Alex glanced at her watch again. "I'd ask if you have some where to be, but regardless of the case you'd answer in the the affirmative."

"Very astute, but as it happens I do have some where to be, so if you want to wrap this up early I'm good with that." Alex said.

"Okay." Landon said.

"Wait. What?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I said okay."

"Why?"

"You asked." Landon explained. "There is no point in you being here if you aren't contributing anything more than looking at your watch."

"Okay." Alex said still sounding suspicious.

"But you will make up for it next week."

"And there it is." Alex said standing. "But I'll take it."

"Not you." Landon said to Kara noticing she was also trying to get up.

"Not me what?" Kara asked.

"You get to finish the session." He said. "There are some things I need to speak to you about alone anyway."

"I'll stay." Alex said reluctantly as she sat back down.

"It's fine. Go." Kara said.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. Go." Kara said. When Alex continued to hesitate Landon asked.

"What exactly do you think I am going to do to your sister?"

"Based on past experience, knock her down and make her feel like crap before falsely accusing her of sexual harassment." Alex listed.

"Next time I will know better than to ask." Landon said dryly. "All I want to do is discuss recent activities with Kara. She is more than capable of looking after herself...or do you doubt that?"

"Are you trying reverse psychology on me?" Alex asked.

"I merely asked a question." Landon said. "Are you trying avoidance again?"

"I'll be fine. Go." Kara said. "You don't want to be late."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Let me know how it went." Alex said before giving Landon a warning glance and leaving.

"Your sister is definitely the most consistent patient I have ever treated." Landon mused as the door shut behind Alex, before looking at Kara.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked.

"You tell me. You seem a little down. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." Kara said.

"Alex isn't here any more, you can tell the truth."

"Alex doesn't force me to lie."

"I know. But I'm guessing you are trying to hide something from her. Something is wrong, but you don't want her to miss whatever she is doing tonight."

"A concert." Kara said.

"So what don't you want her to know about?"

"It's nothing." Kara said.

"So it's not that you are feeling a little down because of what day it is?"

"What day?" Kara asked.

"It's the anniversary of Krypton's destruction."

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"It's my job to know about things that may affect you. The anniversary of losing everything is bound to be one of those. Of course I'd like for you to just tell me about it, rather than me having to read up n it. But I accept we are not there yet." When Kara didn't say anything he asked. "So how do you normally mark the day?"

"By offering prayers to Rao and my family."

"Does Alex normally take part?"

"No."

"Really? Why?"

"When I first came to Earth I didn't really want to share the experience with anyone from Earth. I wanted to keep it Kryptonian. That makes me a bad person doesn't it?" Kara asked.

"No. Of course not. But I am surprised you never let Alex in." Landon said.

"Later I wanted to, but that would involve admitting I cut her out of it for years so it was just easier to go it alone. But Alex was always there for me, even though I said I wanted to be alone or to forget what the day marked. But I guess eventually I made such assurances that it was a nothing day Alex started to believe it."

"And now you are alone tonight?" Landon asked

"I guess. I mean I can meet Lena or Winn. But it is the first time Alex won't be a phone call away. Why am I so pathetic? Surely I should be over this by now."

"I don't think losing everyone is something you get over." Landon said sympathetically. "So what will you do tonight?"

"Help others." Kara shrugged before noticing the time. "Speaking of. Time to go."

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she drove to the concert.

"Yes." Alex said distractedly as she looked at her phone.

"And the truth?"

"I'm worried about Kara."

"Why?"

"I left her with him."

"You do remember your sister is the girl of steel? She is literally bullet proof." Maggie reminded her.

"I know. But Landon gets into her head. I shouldn't have left her."

"You want to go back?" Maggie asked.

"No. It's fine." Alex said as her phone buzzed. "It's Kara." She said sounding relieved.

"And?" Maggie prompted.

"She says she's fine."

"So we're good to go to the concert?"

"Yes."

"What does 'fine' mean?" Alex asked after a minute.

"That she's okay?" Maggie guessed.

"What if she is just saying that?"

"You think Landon is holding her hostage and making her text you to say she is okay?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. Well I didn't until you suggested it." Alex said.

"My suggestion was not serious." Maggie said.

"I know."

"You don't sound like you know." Maggie pointed out.

"I know." Alex said more confidently. "I'm just worried. I feel like I am forgetting something."

"To leave your paranoia at home?" Maggie suggested.

-00-

"I'm an idiot." Alex said bolting upright in bed the next morning.

"Not arguing on that front." Maggie said trying to pull the covers over her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Kara."

"Why?" Maggie asked sitting up as Alex tried to find some clothes.

"Because I forgot"

"Forgot what?" Maggie asked confused.

"What yesterday was." Alex said leaving the apartment.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she opened her apartment door. "And at six in the morning?"

"I as worried about you."

"I told you I was fine." Kara said.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"For leaving you."

"I was only with him for five minutes. It was fine."

"I didn't mean that. I meant leaving you on the anniversary of Krypton's destruction. I'm sorry. I forgot. I shouldn't have."

"Why not? You know I don't do anything."

"Actually, I know you always have a private ceremony and pray to Rao." Alex said. "And I know you don't want me to be part of that, and I am fine with that. But I also know you shouldn't be alone. I'm sorry."

"Alex. It's fine." Kara assured her. "And it's not that I don't want you involved. I just didn't want to tell you I had shut you out of the ceremony for years."

"I shouldn't have forgotten."

"Why? You have your own life to lead." Kara said.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." Kara promised her.

"I can't believe I abandoned you with Landon when you were already vulnerable."

"Alex, it's okay. And he was actually nice about it. Supportive almost."

"Wait Landon knows? You told Landon?" Alex asked surprised.

"No, he already knew." Kara said.

"How?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. It's probably in my file." Kara shrugged before asking. "Where's Maggie?"

"At home."

"Well seeing it is six in the morning, why don't you go home too?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Alex agreed before asking. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why would I?"

"Because it matters to you."

"You had the concert to go to."

"You are more important than a concert." Alex said hugging her.

-00-

"You remember that you were the one who brought the tickets?" Maggie asked after Alex had filled her in.

"I do." Alex said.

"Yet I get the feeling that you are about to suggest that Landon is responsible." When Alex didn't immediately respond Maggie said. "This is going to be bad."

"Do you know how I found out about the concert?"

"The internet?" Maggie guessed.

"No. There was an advert in a magazine that had been left out, open at the right page in the break room. Had it not been there I probably would have been too late to get the tickets. And then the therapy session was rearranged to yesterday. That's a huge coincidence"

"Wasn't it rearranged as you and Kara ditched the last session because of an alien?" Maggie asked.

"Rearranged to a day of his choosing."

"Does Kara also think Landon is behind a this scheme?"

"No. Which makes it even more obvious that he is."

"Why?"

"Kara said Landon was actually nice and supportive yesterday. What if he arranged the whole thing to win her over."

"Pretty sure there are easier ways to win Kara over...most of them involving food." Maggie said before asking. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Sure."

"That you have a huge guilt complex and need to blame someone and Landon is an easy target." With that she kissed Alex goodbye and left for work.

Once she was alone Alex pulled out her laptop and was about to cyber stalk Landon when she realised where she should be and instead headed over to Kara's.


	39. A new alliance?

"Have you seen Alex?" Kara asked entering the control room.

"No." J'onn said checking his watch before frowning. "She could be in her lab."

"She's not. Have you seen her at all today?"

"No. Why?" J'onn asked picking up on Kara's frown.

"Alex and Maggie didn't come by last night." Kara said.

"Were they meant to?"

"Yes. Kind of...more of a casual arrangement."

"How casual?"

"When they didn't show I didn't worry. But normally when it happens Alex sends me a text a few hours later."

"But she didn't?"

"No and she isn't answering her phone. But her car is gone so maybe they went out."

"Winn, where's Alex?" J'onn asked as the technician entered the control room.

"I don't know." He said looking confused. On seeing the glare J'onn was giving him he added. "But I can find out." As he sat down at his keyboard he started to type before finally saying.

"I'm not getting any signal from her tracker."

"Where was it last?"

"Um, 15th and Carlisle, last night. Pulling up CCTV footage."

"That's her car." Kara said when she saw a vehicle parked on the side of the road not waiting for anyone to say anything she flew out of the DEO followed closely by J'onn.

-00-

Three hours later Kara flew into the DEO looking distraught.

"I can't hear her heartbeat anywhere."

"Kara, we are doing everything we can." J'onn said. "We will find them. When we do, we may need you in a condition where you can fight, so please try to rest while we do our jobs."

"I don't want to rest."

"There is nothing you can do right now. If you don't want to rest, maybe you should go see Landon." J'onn tried.

"Landon? He's probably behind it."

"Kara-"

"What if Alex was right all a long?" She asked. "I should have trusted her judgement more. Backed her up more."

"Kara, you need to keep a level head, not give into paranoia. Landon was helping me with an investigation last night."

"More like setting up an alibi." Kara muttered.

"Kara, we don't know what has happened to Alex, but Landon was not involved. But the fact you are accusing him, with no evidence shows your judgement is clouded. So either go and talk to him and I will keep you updated or go home."

For a minute Kara glared at J'onn before marching off to see Landon.

"Shouldn't you warn him?" Winn asked.

"If he is as good as he thinks he is then he'll know that Kara is going to go in guns blazing." J'onn pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know how protective Kara is of Alex...sometimes she doesn't always think things though."

"I'll make sure he's okay." J'onn conceded.

-00-

"Was it you?" Kara asked storming into Landon's office.

"Regardless of your sister's fears I am not a bad person. And no I have nothing to do with this. I'm sorry. Why don't you sit down." He offered before seeing J'onn in the doorway. Signalling that he was okay Landon looked at Kara and asked. "How are you holding up? Actually stupid question you are being torn apart from the inside. Right now you can't help Alex and you feel weak and useless. But you can help yourself. Sometimes talking helps."

"What if they're hurt? What if they were taken because of me?"

"Not everything is your fault." Landon pointed out.

"I didn't even flag they were missing until this morning. I should have done that last night." Kara said.

"Why? Alex and Maggie keep ditching you."

"It's not ditching."

"It is. But the point is, them not turning up is not unusual, why would you report it? Also you are jumping to conclusion. They could just have their phones off, or they could have been in an accident, something that by definition is unpreventable." Landon said.

"Which doesn't make me feel better. How can I have all these powers and not be able to help people?"

"You help people everyday." He reminded her.

"Well I'm not helping Alex now am I?"

"May I make a suggestion?" He asked.

"You are going to anyway aren't you." Kara pointed out.

"You are assuming this is your fault, that it is somehow connected to who you are and what you do."

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"I have made a lot of enemies. And last time Alex was taken, it was because of me."

"True, but this time Maggie was taken as well. Maggie is a Detective I am sure she has made lots of enemies. The DEO is working the connection to you angle. What if it has nothing to do with you? What if it is about Maggie. Why don't we work that angle together?"

-00-

"Something weird is happening." Winn said an hour later as he returned to the control room.

"You've found something about the disappearance?"

"Um, no...I was referring to Kara."

"What's she done?"

"She and Landon have taken over a briefing room and look like they are working on something. Are you sure he isn't a psychic with mind control powers?"

"Agent Schott, focus on Alex." J'onn snapped.

-00-

"I think you were actually right." Kara exclaimed three hours later as she scanned police reports.

"It would be a better compliment without the hint of surprise." Landon said. "What do you have?"

"Conrad Compton." Kara said.

"Who is?"

"A thief Maggie put away. He was released three days ago. After he got sent to prison he sent a lot of threats to Maggie. He started again two years ago when his wife left him."

"Apart from coincidence what do you have?"

"His brother has a sound proof truck he uses for spring break parties, it would explain why I couldn't hear Alex."

"Still seems a stretch and-" He started to say only for Kara to literally fly from the room.

-00-

As Kara flew over the city Winn gave her directions to where he had found the truck on CCTV, whilst J'onn issued warnings about precaution and excessive force. Ignoring J'onn she followed Winn's directions and saw a truck parked outside an abandoned warehose.

Slowing down, she hovered in the sky and scanned the truck, seeing two moving bodies inside. Fighting her urge to swoop down she cast her eye further afield. Seeing no one else she landed behind the truck and ripped the rear doors off. As she did so she saw Alex and Maggie, bound and gagged. Not giving it a second thought she went in and freed the pair before hugging her sister.

"Alex." Kara said.

"I'm okay." Alex said hugging her back. But hearing Alex's small gasp Kara pulled back and said.

"You're hurt." She then used her x-ray vision to scan both Alex and Maggie for breaks.

"Not having broken bones is not the same as being okay." Kara said before lifting both Maggie and Alex up and flying them to the DEO.

-00-

As Maggie and Kara waited for Alex to finish getting checked by the doctors Maggie asked.

"How did you find us?"

"Once we figured out Compton had a grudge and a brother with a soundproof van, it wasn't hard." Kara shrugged.

"I was worried you'd get caught up in thinking that either Landon was behind it or it was about you and not find us." Maggie said.

"I did get caught up believing that." Kara confessed.

"What made you look at my cases instead?"

"Landon. He pointed out you probably had a lot of enemies too and as you had also been kidnapped maybe you were the target."

"So Landon is to thank for us being saved?" Maggie asked.

"I guess."

"Please don't tell Alex unless I'm in the room." Maggie said.

-00-

"Okay, so real pizza for you." Kara said handing Alex a box. "And some weird vegetable thing for you." She went on giving Maggie her food as the detective sat with Alex in their apartment.

Kara then sat and watched the pair as they ate. Unable to take it Maggie pointed out.

"You okay Little Danvers?"

"Just making sure you are okay." Kara said.

"You could eat too." Alex pointed out holding out the box to Kara, disconcerted by her sister not eating.

"I'm not hungry." Kara said causing Alex to put down the pizza box pull Kara in for a hug before saying.

"Compton has been arrested. He isn't a treat any more. We're okay, thanks to you."

"It wasn't really me." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused. "You figured out who took us. You broke us out."

"You really need to hear this." Maggie said looking at Alex. "Listen very carefully."

"After you were taken I got...a little stressed...J'onn was worried so he sent me to see Landon. And Landon offered to help figure out who may behind it." Kara said.

"I bet Landon loved that." Alex said. "Perfect opportunity to get information off you."

"Only instead of using it as way to have Kara confide in him and tell him about every person you two have ever met who may hold a grudge he made her realise it could have been about me not you two." Maggie jumped in, not wanting Alex to hijack the conversation with paranoia.

"So I started looking at Maggie's cases and who had recently got out of prison and then pieced together what happened." Kara said.

"So you see if it weren't for Landon we wouldn't have been found. It's proof that Landon is actually a good guy." Maggie said triumphantly.

"Or he didn't want us to be found as he knew that would break Kara. So he chose an option where he wins either way. If it wasn't about you we'd die and Kara would break. If it was about you, he looks like a genius and more people buy into his crap. Including Kara, who will then confide in him." Alex argued.

"He played me?" Kara asked as Maggie wondered how she had lost her winning position in the blink of an eye.


	40. Plans, Paranoia and Proof?

"So what do we do?" Kara asked as she sat opposite her sister in the coffee shop as she ate a sticky bun.

"With Landon?" Alex guessed.

"Yes."

"I don't know." Alex confessed. "Everything that has happened recently seems to have been to gain your trust, so you are clearly his target."

"So what do I do?"

"We." Alex corrected. "We're in this together."

"No. If I'm the target he could use you to get to me. I'm not risking you." Kara said.

"Whatever his motives, you are not dealing with him alone. We are in it together." Alex reiterated. "We are stronger together."

"But what if the kidnap was his fault?" Kara asked.

"You proved it wasn't." Alex reminded her.

"With his help." Kara countered. "What if he arranged for the kidnapping? Didn't he use to work for the justice department? What if he met Compton back then and somehow used that connection to arrange the kidnapping?"

"J'onn scanned his mind, there was no evidence of anyone else being involved." Alex said.

"What if Landon used some alien tech to implant the suggestion in Compton's head?" Kara asked.

"He does have access to all the DEO equipment." Alex agreed. "But I don't think there is anything at the DEO that can do that."

"We could ask Winn." Kara said.

-00-

"Hey Winn." Kara smiled walking up to his friend.

"Hey Kara." He responded before turning to face her and adding. "Ohhhhhhh."

"Oh what?"

"You have that look."

"What look?" Kara asked confused.

"The look that makes me think you are going to ask me to do something that will get me fired."

"Of course I'm not going to get you fired. But I need your expertise." Kara said.

"Here it comes." Winn said. "And the worse part is we both know I am not going to say no."

"Will you relax?"

"If I could I would." He responded. "So what is it?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago I asked you to look for strange psychic energy?"

"Yeah, not that you ever told me why." Winn replied.

"Are you sure there wasn't any?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, could there be a device, like an alien one, that we have here, which could be used for mind control? Wait I'm doing it again."

"Doing what?" Winn asked confused.

"Being to narrow. Do we have a device that can be used for body swapping or conscious swapping?"

"No." Winn said.

"No what?"

"No we don't have any."

"You haven't looked yet." Kara pointed out.

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't. You haven't even moved."

"I looked three weeks ago and nada."

"Three weeks? Why?"

"No reason." Winn said realising J'onn would probably not want Kara or Alex to know.

"Do I need to get Alex to ask you?" Kara asked.

"Fine J'onn asked me to investigate any cases or reports of body or consciousness swapping and parasites with controlling power and nothing."

"Why did J'onn ask you to investigate?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. It was after a meeting with Landon." Winn shrugged as an alarm started sounding.

-00-

"Lena." Maggie greeted as she opened Kara's apartment door.

"Maggie hi. Is Kara here?"

"No. There was some DEO emergency. She and Alex will be back soon. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks." Lena said noticing some fading bruises on Maggie. "How are you? I heard what happened."

"I'll be okay." Maggie shrugged. "It's Alex I'm worried about."

"How badly was she hurt?" Lena asked.

"Just bruising. I was referring to her paranoia over Landon."

"What's happened now?"

"Landon helped Kara figure out we were taken because of me not Alex."

"And that's bad?" Lena asked.

"Alex is viewing it as Landon manipulating the situation to gain Kara's trust. After I spoke to Kara and heard what happened and how grateful she was to Landon, I was sure that Alex would see him as a good guy, but it just fuelled her paranoia." Maggie explained.

"My brother is considered one of the most insane criminals in the world. He is famous for his anti-alien paranoia. Yet, I actually think Alex and Kara are more paranoid than him." Lena said.

"So what do we do?" Maggie asked.

"We?" Lena asked.

"Kara's your best friend." Maggie reminded her. "And do you really want to be associated with some one else who ends up in the nut house?"

"I never expected such a low blow from you." Lena said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Maggie countered. "We have to get them to, if not trust, at least accept, Landon is okay."

"What if someone who they trust vouches for him?" Lena asked.

"J'onn already has and it didn't work."

"What about Cat Grant?" Lena suggested.

"Cat doesn't know who Supergirl is. Plus she is kind of busy helping the President run the country."

"There is no way Cat doesn't know." Lena countered. "Seeing how many times Supergirl saves the day the President will be back for a visit soon."

"Well when Cat returns you can suggest it. In the mean time we need a better idea, a faster idea."

"Are you sure the problem is with Alex?" Lena asked.

"Who else would it be with?" Maggie asked.

"Your sudden desire to save Alex and Kara from the loony bin, are you sure it's a real need?"

"What are you talking about? You've seen them."

"Yes, but I'm not convinced they are any worse than they were a few weeks ago, when you were not seeking a solution as urgently as you are now."

"What are you trying to say?" Maggie asked both impatiently and defensively.

"Do you think that maybe, you are feeling guilty about happened and are trying to make amends by solving a problem you think can be solved?"

"Wow, you do spend a lot of time in therapy." Maggie shot back.

"I do. Which is why you should believe me when I say it sounds like transference."

"If that was the case wouldn't I chose a problem that could be solved. Let's face it nothing can truly cure Alex's paranoia." Maggie said.

"Maybe." Lena said non-committally.

"I can't work out if you seriously think I am the one in need of mental help or if you are messing with me." Maggie said suspiciously.

"I've not spoken to Kara about what happened. All I've heard is your side, which we both know is biased. I'm just saying, don't rule out the fact you are carrying some guilt issues." Lena finished as the door opened.

"Hey." Kara said entering her apartment with Alex and noticing Lena. "Lena? Hi. Were we meeting?"

"No. But James told me what happened so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"It was Alex and Maggie who were kidnapped." Kara pointed out.

"How exactly did that happen?" Lena asked.

"Tasered from behind." Alex said, her professional pride clearly wounded.

"At least it wasn't Landon." Lena said carefully.

"Only it could have been." Alex responded as Maggie threw Lena a 'told you so' look.

"I thought it was a criminal linked to Maggie." Lena said.

"It was. But Landon used to work for the justice department. He may be connected." Alex explained.

"Didn't J'onn scan his mind and find no evidence of anyone other than Compton and his brother being involved?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. But then Kara reminded me we work for an organisation that collects alien technology. One of the devices could be capable of mind control, which J'onn wouldn't be able to detect."

"And does the DEO have such a device?" Lena asked.

"Well no." Alex conceded. "But Cadmus could."

"There is no evidence of any link between him and Cadmus." Maggie said. "J'onn trusts him why isn't that good enough for you?"

"Except J'onn doesn't trust him." Kara said.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"J'onn had Winn search the DEO for any devices that could be used for body or consciousness swapping and for mind controlling parasites."

"Why?"

"Something to do with Landon." Kara explained. "So J'onn doesn't really trust him so neither should we."


	41. Admitting Mistakes

"Agent Danvers." Landon smiled as she entered his office.

"I am missing an op for this." She complained.

"Until I sign you off you are not on active duty." Landon reminded her. "Which is why today I just get the pleasure of your company as Kara was not actually involved in the kidnapping."

"Maggie was. How come you are not requesting a joint session with her?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Maggie doesn't work for the DEO. The case was not DEO related. And you get upset when I talk about your personal life. But once you have accepted what happened then yes there can be a joint session with Maggie." Landon said.

"That wasn't what I was asking." Alex said. "But maybe it's a good idea." She mused.

"I imagine you are somehow blaming me or thinking I manipulated the situation to my advantage." Landon stated.

"Is that an admission of guilt?" Alex asked.

"No. But I am right aren't I? Do you know why you are doing that?" Landon asked.

"Because you are guilty?"

"No. Because you feel guilty." Landon said.

"About what?"

"How you've been treating your sister."

"What?" Alex asked.

"You forgot the anniversary of Krypton's destruction." Landon pointed out. "But I was referring to everything else. And I imagine that everything else hit home when you were in the truck. I assume you woke up in that truck and your first thought was one of concern for Maggie. Having ensured she was ok you felt anger at the person who took you. But once you got past your anger you felt calm because you knew Kara would find you. But then it hit you."

"What did?"

"Kara wouldn't be looking because she wouldn't know you were missing as you cancel meeting her so often."

"Has Kara said something to you?"

"You know I can't discuss what may or may not have been said in sessions." Landon commented. "But I'm right aren't I? You realised in that truck, that despite all your words you are still neglecting her."

"I'm not neglecting her." Alex said.

"Not opening up to me, damaging your own mental health, that's fine. It's your life and I can't force you to do anything you don't want. But think about Kara. If she means as much to you as you say she does, think about how your actions effect her."

-00-

"Aren't you meant to be with Maggie?" Kara asked confused when Alex entered her apartment.

"I wanted to talk to you." Alex said.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked frowning.

"I am. I was just worried about you."

"You were the one who was kidnapped." Kara reminded her. "If I had looked for you sooner you wouldn't have ended up so hurt."

"It's only bruising." Alex said. "I hadn't realised how much I kept ditching you."

"You didn't keep ditching me. I mean none of the times we actually had firm plans." Kara said.

"But we had kind of plans and I didn't even tell you I was breaking them. I'm sorry."

"You have your own life." Kara pointed out.

"One that you are part of."

"Well I kind of shut you out of my life after Mon-El left." Kara shrugged.

"You needed time to grieve. But I shouldn't have let you do that."

"You were both kidnapped. Maggie is probably feeling really guilty about it. She needs you."

"So do you." Alex countered.

"Not tonight." Kara assured her.

"Yes tonight." Alex said.

"Does this have something to do with Landon?" Kara asked.

"He may have pointed out how badly I have been treating you."

"No you haven't." Kara said hugging her. "I want you to be happy and have your own life."

-00-

"What if I was wrong about Landon?" Alex asked the next morning nearly causing Maggie to choke.

"You mean you are accepting he is not part of some conspiracy against you and Kara?" Maggie asked carefully.

"I mean, what if I have been too obsessed about Cadmus?" Alex asked.

"I would say that by accepting that you are making progress." Maggie replied.

"I mean I guess it was inevitable with Lillian Luthor crawling out of the woodwork on a regular basis and what happened with dad. But I'm meant to be better than that. I shouldn't have let it cloud my judgement."

"We all make mistakes." Maggie said.

"Maybe." Alex said as her phone buzzed. "I have to go." She said standing. "I said I'd spend the evening with Kara...but if you wanted to bring potstickers over..."

"I'll see you later." Maggie said before Alex kissed her goodbye.

-00-

"You're looking relaxed." J'onn commented as he joined Maggie at the bar.

"Well it's been a big day. Alex finally admitted she was wrong about Landon." She then paused before looking suspiciously at J'onn and asking. "Wait, that wasn't you was it?"

"What wasn't me?" J'onn asked not keeping up.

"Did you shape shift into Alex and admit to being wrong?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But I've not taken Alex's form recently."

"What's happened to me? Alex makes progress and the first thing I do is act more paranoid than Alex was. Maybe Lena was right."

"Do you want to talk?" J'onn offered.

"Alex admitted she was wrong about Landon."

"She did?" J'onn asked as surprised as Maggie had been.

"She did. Which I did not expect, especially after they figured out you are investigating him."

"Who? Landon?" J'onn asked confused.

"Yes."

"No I'm not. Where did they get that impression?"

"Winn. Something to do with having him search the DEO for alien tech that could help body swapping or mind control."

"They think that's because I don't trust Landon?" J'onn asked.

"Yes."

"It wasn't."

"Then why?"

"Alex seemed to warm to Landon far too quickly." J'onn said.

"So you were kind of investigating Alex?" Maggie asked. "So it's not just me. I knew I wasn't being paranoid."

-00-

"What's going on?" Maggie asked when she entered Kara's apartment later that evening with a bag of takeout and saw the return of a complex looking crime board.

"Maggie, hey." Alex said turning round looking a little guilty.

"That looks like your Landon crime board." Maggie said.

"It is." Kara replied.

"But this morning you said you were stopping this insanity." Maggie said looking at Alex.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Maggie countered, starting to question her own sanity.

"I said I may have been wrong about his links to Cadmus." Alex clarified. "Not about his intentions."

"So we are widening the pool of suspects." Kara said stepping away from the crime board so Maggie could see. "Over there we have everyone with a grudge against one of us. In the middle is a short list of those Landon could have interacted with."

For a moment Maggie stood is stunned silence before asking. "How-" Not entirely sure what she should be asking she stopped.

"How did we get the idea?" Kara guessed. "That's the best part, it was actually Landon's idea."

"Landon's idea?" Maggie asked.

"When you were taken he encouraged me to widen the search, not focus on my pre-conceptions." Kara said.

"And like I said this morning that is exactly what I had been doing with Landon. I got too focused on the Cadmus link." Alex said. "Which makes that link we found between his wife and Cadmus even more suspicious. It must have been a plant to make us think he was connected to Cadmus. The question us why."

"And that will lead us to who, or vice versa." Kara jumped in.

"I literally do not know what to say." Maggie eventually managed.

"Pretty awesome right?" Kara said.

"Not even close to the top of my list of what I could say." Maggie replied.


	42. Binomial Expansion

"You two are still working on this?" Maggie asked when she entered Kara's apartment and saw them in front of the crime board.

"Of course we are." Alex said. "I am not going to let Landon get away with this?"

"Get away with what? He is actually helping Kara. And when you let him he helps you too."

"But at what cost?" Alex asked.

"Landon's sanity? My sanity? J'onn's sanity." Maggie listed.

"I think you are being a little over dramatic." Alex said.

"You are standing in front of two six foot boards listing everyone you think is out to get you and I am being overly dramatic?"

"This isn't a list of who is out to get Alex." Kara said. "This is my list."

"Does it not worry you that you have so many enemies?" Maggie asked looking at the expanding list.

Before Kara could answer there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lena." Kara announced having used her x-ray vision. Hoping for an ally Maggie went to the door and let in the Luthor.

"Good evening." Lena smiled. "I brought ice cream."

The word was barely out of her mouth before Kara was standing in front of her relieving her of the tub.

"Still working on the crime board then?" Lena asked looking at the display by Alex.

"Yeah." Kara said as she ate the ice cream. "We are working on my enemies."

"That is a lot of names. I'd hate to see how many are on my list." Lena commented. "But I think you are falling into the same trap as before."

"How do you mean?" Kara asked.

"You are being too constrained. Assuming you are right about Landon having ulterior motives, you are assuming that you are the targets. What if you're not? What if you are a means to an end? He could be working for someone who wants revenge against your cousin...and no as far as I know Lex has not done anything. Or maybe Cat, she has a lot of enemies, or J'onn or even me. Perhaps you should think about the timing of Landon coming into your life."

"You're right we need to set up a timeline." Kara said.

"Just stop." Maggie said. "Give me one reason why, when all evidence points to Landon's innocence, you are going down this crazy path."

"Pascal's wager." Kara said triumphantly.

"Who's Pascal?" Maggie asked confused.

"The triangle guy." Kara explained.

"I thought that was Pythagoras." Maggie countered.

"The other triangle guy." Kara said.

"The binomial coefficients triangle." Lena explained.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"You know the triangle you use to help determine coefficients from binomial expansion." Alex said as she started to write an example on the crime board.

"I remind you I am not a nerd. What does binomial expansion have to do with Landon?"

"Nothing." Kara said.

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

"You asked for a reason and the reason is Pascal's wager. But you side tracked the conversation asking who Pascal was." Kara explained. "But as well as being the triangle guy he was also a theologian."

"And?" Maggie asked.

"He was debating if god existed and realised there were four outcomes to life. One, god does exist and you believe in him, so you would go to heaven. Two, god does exist but you don't believe in him, so you would go to hell. Three, you believe in god, but he does not exist in which case no heaven or hell. Four you don't believe in god, who does not exist, so no heaven or hell. He argued the best out come was to go to heaven so it was safest to believe in god as if you do the worse that will happen is nothing, whereas if you don't believe in him the worse that could happen is hell." Kara explained. When Maggie just stared at her she went on. "So you see the same logic can apply to Landon, if he is bad and we don't believe it the outcome is worse."

"You did ask for just one reason." Lena said. "But put another way, the tiger that you see that does not exist can not kill you, but the tiger that you don't see that does exist can."

"You are really not helping Luthor." Maggie said.

-00-

"Where are they?" Maggie asked when she entered Kara's apartment with Lena the following evening and found it empty.

"I don't know." Lena said. "But I am pretty sure on this side of town Kara should be locking her door when she is out."

"I tell her that every time I come by." Maggie said.

"It's actually kind of funny." Lena mused.

"What is?"

"They believe so deeply that Landon is up to something that they are spending every waking moment trying to catch him in the act."

"Not seeing the funny side." Maggie commented as Lena continued.

"They are so fixated on him even though there is no proof. But yet there is a real danger just outside Kara's front door, which she is so oblivious to that she won't even lock her door."

"Still wouldn't describe that as funny." Maggie said as Lena's phone buzzed. "Kara?" She guessed.

"Yes. She can't make it, working." Lena said as Maggie's phone buzzed.

"It's Alex." Maggie said.

"And?"

"Working on a stakeout."

"On the bright side if they are working they'll stay out of trouble." Lena said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Lena said.

"Unless what?"

"Unless the stakeout has nothing to do with the DEO and they are in fact stalking a suspect."

"Oh god." Maggie said pulling out her phone again.

"Winn, I need you to tell me where Alex is...well do your thing...you can track her right?...so track...it's not creepy...I need to see her...please Winn...thank you."

-00-

"That's Alex's car." Maggie said coming to a stop several cars back.

"Where exactly are we?" Lena asked.

"Not a neighbourhood you come to often?" Maggie asked.

"Not unless I am being held hostage or pretending to help my mother kill aliens." Lena said.

"It used to be really vibrant apparently. Lots of clubs and restaurants, but the economic downturn killed off the area." Maggie explained.

"Ah." Lena said.

"Ah what?"

"I was just thinking this is right up Edge's street. He could make millions from the area."

"You think they are stalking Edge?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't say that." Lena replied. "Besides I doubt he would be in this part of town at night without his own private army. So what do we do?"

"Wait and try to figure out what they're up to."

"This is where Kara's super hearing would be useful." Lena said. "Do you think she is listening to us now?"

"Paranoid much?" Maggie asked.

"Coming from the woman who is stalking her fiancée." Lena countered.

"I'm not stalking." Maggie said. "I'm keeping her out of trouble." She corrected just before the back door opened and a woman climbed in.

"Don't you lock your doors?" Lena asked Maggie.

"Yeah to stop people getting out." She said turning to face the newcomer.

"What exactly are you two doing?" The woman asked.

"Sorry who are you?" Maggie asked.

"In charge." The woman replied. "You shouldn't be here." She added crossing her arms across her chest. A movement that caused Maggie to ask.

"J'onn?"

"Who else would be getting into your car during a DEO stakeout?"

"DEO stakeout?" Maggie asked. "Alex and Kara are actually working tonight?"

"Yes. What did you think they were doing?" J'onn asked.

"Continuing their insane investigation of Landon."

"They're not. Tonight anyway." J'onn said. "I suggest you go, now." He added as he tried to open the door. When the door didn't open he phased through it.

-00-

"What were you two doing at the stakeout?" Alex asked when she and Kara returned to Kara's apartment and saw Maggie and Lena on the couch.

"J'onn told you?" Maggie asked.

"No." Alex replied confused.

"Winn?" Maggie guessed.

"No. Wait did everyone at the DEO know you were there?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. How did you know we were there?" Maggie asked.

"I heard you." Kara explained.

"Were you spying on us?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Lena immediately answered. "But in my defence Maggie dragged me along."

"You were the one who suggested they were stalking a suspect." Maggie said, not happy with being hung out to dry.

"I said it was possible." Lena agreed.

"What suspect?" Kara asked.

"From your crime board." Maggie explained. "I was trying to stop you from getting arrested."

"Wait. You thought I lied to you, then spied on us?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"And you say I'm being paranoid?" Alex pressed.

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologised as there was a knock on the door.

"It's a pizza guy. Did you order?" Kara asked Alex.

"No."

"I did." Maggie said as Kara opened the door.

"You ordered pizza? Real pizza? With cheese?" Alex asked.

"Triple cheese." Maggie said.

"You think you can buy me off with pizza?" Alex asked.

"No." Maggie said. "I think I can buy Kara off with pizza."

"She can." Kara said already easting a slice.

"And then Kara can put in a good word for me."

"My mother would be proud of that level of manipulation." Lena commented.


	43. A new target

"Good afternoon." Landon greeted when Kara entered his office.

"You wanted to see me." Kara said.

"Yes. I heard about what happened and thought it would be a good idea to talk."

"So you can blame me as well?" Kara asked.

"Blame you for what? You are not a god. You can't save everyone. You can't be held to people's unrealistic expectations. You did everything you could. And you saved forty-three lives. To only lose one is a miracle."

"But one too many." Kara said. "But I have lost people before I'll be okay. So if there is nothing else I'll see you tomorrow for our session."

"Kara, sit down. The Director is worried about you, so am I. Stay here and you don't have to come back tomorrow."

"What about Alex?"

"She still has a session, but you don't have to come. You are obviously more than welcome, but it's your choice." He said causing Kara to take a seat. Feeling Landon's eyes on her Kara said.

"I'm fine. I've already talked to Alex. I know there was nothing else I could do."

"Yet you still feel responsible." Landon pressed.

"Of course I do. Someone died. I know it's your job, but I really don't want to talk about what happened."

"Okay, we won't specifically talk about what happened. But seeing what happened let's talk about loss. Not today's loss, but loss in general."

"Not something I want to discuss." Kara said.

"Okay then, I'll talk." Landon went on. "When we lose people we focus on the extremes….either the best or the worse. We do that at the expense of other. For example if there was acrimony before the loss, we focus on the bad points, the hatred and forget about the good moments. Conversely if we focus on the good we forget the bad."

"You've already said you thought Kryptonians were arrogant, so I'm assuming you are about to say that I become fixated on the good points after a loss."

"You do, but that is part of what makes you you. You want to see the good in people."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. After talking to your sister it is refreshing." Landon said. "But forgetting the bad points isn't always the best option. It can lead to you having unrealistic expectations."

"If you are launching another attack on Kryptonians I don't want to hear it. Today has not been a good day."

"I know and I was not going to mention Krypton." He assured her. The statement causing Kara to relax slightly only for Landon to say. "I didn't know Mon-El, but I know of him. I have heard the stories. The frat boy who intoxicated the girl of steel, literally and figuratively."

"He changed."

"Did he? Are you remembering who he was, or what you'd hope he'd be? I'm not saying he wasn't already down the path of improvement, but by all accounts he wasn't there yet." Not giving time for Kara to say anything he went on. "You have a strength about you. And I don't mean physically. I mean mentally. You have to after all you have endured. One of those strengths is your power to forgive. I have never seen anyone with the capacity to forgive that you have. You forgave your aunt. Your forgave Alex for killing your aunt and you forgave Mon-El for being a disrespecting jerk."

"Hey!" Kara interrupted. Ignoring her he went on.

"You have placed Mon-El on a pedestal. It is going to make moving on hard."

"Perhaps I don't want to move on. It's too soon. Unless you are about to tell me I am messing up your therapy timetable."

"Grief doesn't have a time limit. Everyone is different. But at some stage you have to decide if you want to be consumed or move on. You have faced that decision many times and have always chosen to move on. Sometimes that is for your sake and other times for the sake of others. Regardless of the reason this time I believe you will move on. You deserve to be happy. But to do that you have to learn to forgive yourself."

-00-

"Where have you been?" Alex asked frowning when Kara finally returned to her apartment.

"Landon wanted to see me." Kara said.

"Makes sense." Maggie said. "You had a rough day."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe he ambushed you like that. If I'd known I wouldn't have left." Alex said. "Talk about kicking someone when they're down."

"What exactly do you think Landon is going to do to Kara?" Maggies asked.

"Experimentation mental or physical, brainwashing, mental disintegration?" Lena suggested.

"Please can you not contribute to these conversations." Maggie asked before turning to Alex and pointing out. "He was just doing his job."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked Kara, ignoring the others.

"I'm fine." Kara said. "It wasn't that bad."

"So what did he do?" Alex asked.

"Just talked."

"About?"

"Loss, moving on, deserving to be happy, forgiveness, Mon-El."

"That's a long list." Maggie commented.

"He's ambitious." Lena agreed.

"He actually repeated what you said, almost word for word, saying I had to learn to forgive myself." Kara said.

"Landon and Alex agreeing on something?" Maggie asked.

"He probably bugged our conversation." Alex said. "You sure he didn't upset you?"

"I'm fine." Kara said. "Well not fine exactly, but I'll be okay." She then paused before asking. "Do you think Mon-El was a disrespecting jerk?"

"Yes." Maggie immediately answered. When Alex turned to face her she added. "What? He was. Doesn't mean he didn't have some good points."

"Did Landon say that?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kara said.

"Is Landon still okay?" Maggie asked.

"Of course he is." Kara replied.

"Why did Landon say that?" Lena asked.

"He said I only remember the good in people and forget about the bad. And that that will make it harder to move on."

"A perfectly sound and reasonable argument." Maggie said looking at Alex waiting for an accusation to emerge. Instead Alex looked at Kara and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara assured her.

-00-

"Agent Danvers." Landon greeted the next day. "No Kara?"

"She said you said she didn't have to attend." Alex reminded him.

"I did. But I half expected her to feel the need to protect you and come anyway." He explained.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Ambush her. Last night. You waited for me to go then ambushed her."

"Agent Danvers I do not spend every waking second stalking you. I had no idea you had gone. The Director asked me to talk to your sister after what happened on the mission. He was worried about her and as a therapist so was I."

"I should have been there."

"No. It was about Kara."

"No you wanted to attack her when she was down and didn't have anyone there to protect her. Attacking Mon-El was a low blow."

"I do not attack my patients. I wanted to help Kara move on and to give her something to focus on. Besides it was a conversation that needed to be had without you."

"Why?"

"If you had been here you would have argued with everything I said, because that's what you do. Regardless of what you think about me I care about my patients, all of them, and I want what's best for them. Kara has been sheltering from her emotional storm for too long. After what happened I was worried about how it would effect her. Having you interfere may have been detrimental to her."

"If you said anything useful or accurate I wouldn't argue." Alex pointed out.

"Ignoring the fact you are arguing again, your objection would not have been based on distrust of me or my methods. It would have been based on guilt."

"Guilt?" Alex asked.

"Mon-El did not meet your standards. He lied about who he was. He ignored your sister's wishes and nearly got her killed. Yet rather then threatening him or giving him concrete shoes, you actually encouraged the relationship, almost pushed her into it."

"She said she could be herself round Mon-El and she had feelings for him." Alex pointed out.

"So your encouragement was to make her happy?"

"Yes."

"So not to free up time for you and Maggie?"

"No. Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Does Kara think that's what I was doing?"

"What part of I can't discuss what another patient says do you not understand?" Landon asked.

-00-

"Headache?" Alex asked noticing Maggie walk into the apartment and grab a bottle of aspirin.

"Not yet. Just the suspicion I am about to get one." Maggie said.

"Tough day?" Alex guessed missing Maggie's meaning.

"So what did he do?" Maggie asked shaking her head.

"He?" Alex asked.

"Landon. Or did you get out of your session?"

"No I went."

"And?"

"He said I pushed Kara into a relationship with Mon-El to get rid of Kara. He said it in a way that made it sound like that's what Kara thought was happening."

"Have you asked Kara?"

"No. I wanted to know what you think."

"You didn't push Kara into anything."

"Should I have discouraged her? I mean he didn't exactly treat her well at the start."

"He made her happy." Maggie reminded her. "Alex, you are insanely protective of Kara. But you can't make every decision for her. She is as stubborn as you. If she wants to do something she'll do it regardless of what you or anyone else wants."

In response Alex sat silently mulling Maggie's words. Suddenly Alex exclaimed.

"Oh my god. That's it."

"What's it?" Maggie asked perplexed.

"Lena was right. It's not us, it's you. Come on." She said grabbing Maggie's hand and dragging her out of the apartment.

-00-

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked when she saw her sister enter her apartment, dragging Maggie with her.

"She has just dragged me here for no reason so I'm going with no." Maggie said.

"Well it was therapy day." Lena commented amused.

"I figured it out." Alex said. "Lena, you were right. It's not about us, it's Maggie."

"What's Maggie?" Kara asked.

"The target. Do you still have all those case files you went through when you were searching for us?"

"Alex, please stop." Maggie said wishing she had taken the aspirin before asking Alex how her session with Landon had gone.

"What?" Alex asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Landon. He's trying to make us spend time apart, that means you must be the target."

"Up until now haven't you been convinced he's been trying to drive a wedge between you and Kara?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, but that could have all been part of his plan. I mean he was being so obvious about it wasn't he?" Alex said.

"Not really." Maggie said.

"By being so obvious he knew I would figure out what he was up to and do the reverse." Alex went on undeterred.

"So he used reverse psychology to get you to spend time with Kara?" Lena asked.

"Precisely." Alex said.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"Of course I want to spend time with you." Alex said. "But I think that Landon is trying to get me to do that at the expense of Maggie."

"He wants Maggie isolated?" Kara asked.

"Precisely." Alex agreed as Maggie and Lena looked on disbelieving.

"We need to figure out why. Lena is your PI still available?" Kara asked, jumping onboard Alex's crazy train.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"We need them to investigate Maggie's past and find a link to Landon." Kara explained.

"Hold it right there, you are not using a PI to investigate me." Maggie said.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?" Lena asked amused.

"Maggie, this is serious. You could be in danger." Kara said.

"The only thing in danger right now is your ability not to live in a nut house. Besides I can take care of myself." Maggie pointed out.

"Maggie, you are too important to risk." Alex said.

"There is no proof Landon is anything other than a shrink. Even if there was your conspiracies jump from topic to topic. Last week he was a Cadmus operative, the week before his wife was. One day he wants to break Kara, the next he wants to drive a wedge between you and now he wants to have you surgically joined at the hip." Maggie listed.

"Maggie's right." Alex said.

"I'd say thank you, but experience has taught me the next words out of your mouth are going to prove you've missed the point." Maggie said.

"He has spent months getting us into this position. Over the last two days he has tried to force the issue and get me to focus more on Kara. That means he's finally accelerating his timeframe, either because it is critical or because he believes it is working. If we do something now like hire a PI to investigate Maggie it will show we're onto him and he'll go into hiding and we'll be back to square one."

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"Nothing. Just act normally." Alex said.

"Interesting concept." Maggie muttered.

"If he's accelerated his plans we should see something else happen soon. We need to make sure we're ready."

"What about Maggie?" Kara asked.

"Tracked already." Alex stated.

"I'm what?" Maggie asked.

"Is that enough?" Kara asked ignoring Maggie. "What about a protection detail?"

"We can't use DEO agents as that would alert Landon." Alex said also ignoring Maggie.

"I can increase my patrols over Maggie's patch when she's on duty." Kara offered. "Wait do detectives have patches or is that just beat cops...we need to rewatch The Wire."

"You'll have to be be subtle." Alex said.

"She hasn't noticed so far." Kara pointed out.

"I can't decide, is this sweet or creepy?" Lena asked Maggie

"Insane." Maggie said. "I'm going for a drink."

"I'll come with you." Lena said following her out of the door. "I doubt those two are going to notice for a while. Which is funny as the subject of the over the top protection detail will have just walked out without them noticing."


	44. Trust Issues

"Maggie, Lena." J'onn greeted as he was joined at the bar.

"Did you know?" Maggie asked as Lena ordered the drinks.

"Know what?" J'onn asked.

"I am being tracked."

"By who?" He asked concerned.

"You."

"Me?" J'onn asked confused.

"The DEO." Maggie clarified.

"Oh, yes. Of course." J'onn said. "It is standard procedure."

"Standard procedure?" Maggie asked.

"You work along side us. I am responsible for your safety."

"That doesn't mean you can just put trackers in me without my permission." Maggie said.

"We didn't. You signed the paperwork." J'onn said.

"No I didn't." Maggie said.

"Yes you did. Along with the other waivers. I'm sure Pam can dig it out for you." J'onn offered.

"You didn't read what you signed?" Lena asked as the drinks arrived.

"There were over two hundred pages." Maggie complained.

"Why did you run off?" Alex asked walking up to them.

"I didn't think you'd notice for at least another twenty minutes." Lena said. "Oh, did Kara fly you here?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"And how did you know where to find me?" Maggie asked still not happy about the tracker.

"Well you weren't at home so that kinda of just left he bar." Alex said.

"So you didn't use my tracker?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. That's for emergency use only." Alex explained.

-00-

"How's Maggie?" Kara asked. "She seemed a little stressed last night."

"She's fine." Alex said. "Especially after she realised we don't just track her and we only use the beacon for emergencies. After she accepted she signed her consent she couldn't really complain anymore."

"You sure? You seem concerned."

"I'm just worried about what Landon may be planning." Alex confessed.

"I've had an idea to catch him and prove to Maggie you are not crazy." Kara said.

"I'm listening." Alex said.

"What if something happens to Maggie. I mean nothing serious, but say she and you are involved in an alien incident. After which you get concerned and insist on taking her home. Landon will try to use the situation to his advantage and try to have an emergency session with me, especially if he thinks you blame me or I blame myself. During which he will talk about Maggie and try to get me to talk about her."

"Which will be proof Maggie is the target." Alex finished for her before looking at Kara strangely.

"What? Is it a bad plan?" Kara asked.

"No, it's a good plan. Lena is really rubbing off on you." Alex said. "But are you sure you can cope with Landon alone?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'me sure." Kara said.

"Okay then. That just leaves the question of how we stage an alien incident where Maggie and I get into trouble, without us actually getting hurt."

"Seriously?" Kara asked. "You two attract trouble. If there isn't an incident by the end of next week I'd give up potstickers for a year."

-00-

Five days later….

"Are you okay?" Kara asked entering the infirmary.

"I'm fine." Maggie said.

"No you're not." Kara said looking at Maggie's bandaged ankle.

"It's just a sprain, not even a bad one." Maggie replied, unsure why Alex and Kara were so worried.

"I'm going to take you home." Alex said.

"Alex, I'm fine. Go to your therapy session."

"No, you are more important than the session."

"Are you using me as an excuse to get out of therapy?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. If you are that worried I'll go tomorrow."

"What am I missing?" Maggie asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"It's just a sprain. I don't need to go home. And now you are volunteering to go to therapy tomorrow. Wait, did the scans show something you're not telling me?" Maggie asked.

"No." Alex said.

"Then why are you so concerned? You're a workaholic you wouldn't just take a few hours off."

"Yes I would. For you." Alex said. "Besides, after what happened I don't think it is a good idea for Kara and I to have a session together."

"It wasn't Kara's fault." Maggie said.

"It kinda was. I'm sorry. I should have been quicker." Kara apologised.

"You have some serious guilt issues." Maggie said.

-00-

"Kara, come in." Landon said.

"Alex took Maggie home, so it's just me." Kara explained as she sat down.

"I know, I assumed you'd use that as an excuse to get out of therapy as well."

"Well my only excuse would be to help look after Maggie, and I think I'd be a third wheel." Kara said.

"So you still haven't found your place?"

"My place?"

"In Alex's life? Well Alex and Maggie's life." Landon explained.

"That's not what I said." Kara said.

"You said you'd be a third wheel." Landon reminded her. "Are you and Maggie still disagreeing?"

"On some things." Kara admitted.

"Such as?"

"Investigations." Kara said suddenly having a realisation.

"So professionally there is still some tension." Landon said. "But you can't expect things to change overnight."

"How would you recommend I get her to see my side?" Kara asked.

"Maggie is a detective. She plays by the rules and she likes evidence. Find evidence and you'll win her over." When Kara didn't respond he offered. "Would it help to talk about specifics?"

"No. I can't. Well, um okay. There's an alien at the bar. I think he's up to no good. But I can't prove it. I mean if I could he'd be arrested." She half lied.

"Where does Maggie fit into this?"

"She thinks he's innocent and I'm reading too much into his behaviour."

"And Alex?"

"Also thinks he's a creep."

"Do you think Maggie's lack of belief in your theory is because she doesn't trust you?"

"She trusts Alex though."

"Are they your theories or Alex's?"

"Alex's." Kara said. "Wait. Do you think she is not agreeing with them because I agree with them?"

"That's not what I said." Landon pointed out.

"If her mistrust in me is causing her to ignore the evidence that means she could be placing herself in danger…..so I have to distance myself from the theories….or agree with her…..that's it. I have to go." Kara said standing.

"We're not finished." Landon protested.

"We are. You've actually been really helpful. See you next week." Kara said leaving the office.

-00-

"Agent Schott." Landon said entering the kitchen and seeing Winn. "I'm glad you're still here."

"Why? What's happened?"

"You are friends with Alex and Kara. I need to know what would happen if I showed up at Kara's apartment?" Landon asked.

"If Alex was there she'd probably shoot you...or worse." Winn replied. "Why?"

"I think Kara got the wrong end of the stick and maybe about to do something bad." Landon said. "I was thinking of going round and trying to talk her out of it."

"As in go to Kara's apartment? Do you want to die?" Winn asked.

"Perhaps you could go?" Landon suggested.

"And look like I'm siding with you? No way man. I may actually want a family some day." Winn replied before leaving.

-00-

"Lena, hi." Alex said as she let the Luthor in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's therapy day which either means Kara needs a shoulder to cry on or I get my week's entertainment. So how did it go?"

"I don't know. I didn't go." Alex confessed.

"Kara went by herself?" Lena asked surprised.

"Maggie got hurt so I took her home." Alex explained.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked looking over at the detective.

"I'm fine. It's just a sprain."

"So you used Maggie as an excuse to get out of therapy?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex protested.

"What I don't get is leaving Kara to face him alone." Lena said ignoring Alex's denial before realising something else might be at play. "Unless are you two up to something?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked trying to look innocent.

"She's right. There's no way you would let Kara see him alone. What are you two doing?" Maggie asked as the door opened and Kara came in.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she saw everyone in her lounge.

"Checking up on you." Lena said. "Alex was just about to tell us about your latest plan and why you were seeing Landon alone."

"She was?" Kara asked surprised.

"No." Alex said. "But way to go and give away there was a plan."

"We'd already figured it out." Maggie pointed out. "So what was it? Back to using powers?"

"No." Kara said.

"Then what?" Maggie asked looking from Kara to Alex. When neither responded she picked up a bag of potstickers. "These are all your if you tell me."

"We are still worried you're the target. We were hoping that if you got injured and Alex was looking after you, Landon would insist on talking about you and based on what he asked we could figure out what his plan was."

"Ok, I have to ask, did you deliberately put Maggie in danger?" Lena asked.

"Of course not." Kara said looking hurt.

"It was a legitimate question. Your judgement has been way off lately." Maggie said.

"Coming from the person who followed us, that's a little rich." Alex complained.

"I was looking out for you." Maggie argued.

"Which is what we are doing with you." Alex said.

"My concerns were based on logic. Yours are based on insanity." Maggie countered.

"Landon is up to something." Alex said.

"What? One day it is to split up you and Kara, the next he is working for Cadmus, the next I'm the target. Maybe, you just don't like the fact he is making you deal with unresolved issues." Maggie argued.

"What unresolved issues?" Alex asked.

"I agree with Maggie." Kara said.

"You what?" The other three asked in almost unison.

"Maybe we have been reading too much into Landon." Kara argued.

"Finally!" Maggie said triumphantly.

"What happened in the session?" Alex asked concerned.

"Nothing. Well nothing out of the ordinary." Kara shrugged.

"Yet you now think Landon is a good guy?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I'm saying Maggie is right. We have been jumping to conclusions." Kara said.

"What's going on?" Alex asked unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Nothing."

"Crinkle." Alex pointed out.

"There is no crinkle." Kara said.

"There is." Lena said agreeing with Alex.

"They're right. Definite crinkle." Maggie said.

"What did he do?" Alex asked. "Wait did he threaten you?"

"No."

"Threaten me or mom or Lena or Maggie?" Alex listed.

"No."

"J'onn? Winn? James?" Alex continued to list.

"He didn't threaten anyone." Kara said.

"You promise?" Alex asked.

"I promise there was no threats."

"Okay." Alex said believing her sister before trying to figure out what had happened. "He would have talked about the fact I wasn't there. He would have said I chose Maggie over you." Alex said. "But that was in the plan, so you wouldn't do a 180 for that." Alex said. "So what happened after that?"

"Nothing. I just started thinking that maybe we had jumped to the wrong conclusions and that maybe he really wanted to help us."

"I so want to believe this." Maggie said. "But I'm with Alex, something isn't right."

"So you are saying Landon is up to something because I am saying he's not?" Kara asked.

"Oh." Lena said.

"Oh what?" Maggie asked.

"Kara thinks by changing to your side you'll jump ship." Lena explained.

"Because her behaviour is so odd?" Maggie asked before turning to Kara and asking. "Wait you are deliberately acting strange to make me believe Alex?" She then turned to Alex and asked. "Did you put her up to this?"

"I'm as confused as you are." Alex said.

"That's not her plan." Lena said. "Well not exactly."

"Does one of you want to enlighten us?" Alex asked looking from Lena to Kara.

When Kara didn't speak Lena went on. "I am just guessing, but I assume Kara thinks that Maggie still doesn't trust her judgement and is convinced that Maggie hasn't jumped on the Landon is evil theory only because Kara is supporting it."

"That is ridiculous." Alex said. "Kara knows Maggie better than that. Maggie wouldn't just pick a side to be different from Kara." She argued before seeing Kara's expression. "Wait, you do know that right?"

"What other explanation is there for Maggie not believing you?" Kara asked.

"Let's get this straight once and for all." Maggie interrupted. "Whilst I disagree with your methods as Supergirl that is not the reason I don't buy into your Landon theories. I don't buy into them because they're insane."

"No they're not." Kara and Alex said in unison.

"Yes they are. There is not a shred of evidence." Maggie pointed out. "You only see what you want to see and you don't even apply the rules uniformly." She then looked at Kara and said. "I mean Landon suggested that you told Lena who you were. By your logic that should mean that Lena and him are working together."

"That's crazy." Kara said.

"Why is it if Alex says something insane you lap it up? When I say something less crazy, based on Alex's logic you think I'm crazy?" Maggie asked. "Perhaps it is you who has trust issues."

"Seriously?" Alex asked. "Kara's way too trusting for that. Which is all the more reason to believe there is something strange about Landon. Kara doesn't trust him."

"I really don't know which one of you is worse." Maggie commented as she stood.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"We are going home. Seeing I'm injured you are looking after me." She said limping to the door, stopping by Kara and saying.

"Come up with a plausible, sensible, logical argument and I will buy it. Until then I'm going to keep believing you are all nuts." With that she and Alex left the apartment.

-00-

As Maggie and Alex walked towards Alex's bike a car caught Alex's eye. Before she had a good look at the driver the car speed off.

"I knew it." Alex said.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"That was Landon."

"Alex-" Maggie started.

"I'm serious. It was his car. I'll get Winn to pull CCTV footage and prove it. I have him now."


	45. Crime and Punishment

"What's the emergency?" J'onn asked as he entered the control room.

"Alex has locked up Landon." Winn said.

"She's what? Why?"

"Stalking. He was outside Kara's apartment."

"What?" J'onn asked, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, when she and Maggie were leaving she saw him outside just before he sped of. So she had me confirm with CCTV footage and then dragged him down here and put him in a cell."

"That's all she's done?" J'onn questioned surprised broken bones weren't involved.

"So far, but that may be because she can no longer get into the cell."

"Why not?"

"I locked her out. To stop her from killing him."

"Good thinking." J'onn said.

"The thing is though I think Alex is reading too much into this, I mean he told me he was going to go round to Kara's place...well not really told me, more asked my opinion then asked me to do it, which I didn't, so I guess he felt he had to go anyway...only Alex saw him and is convinced he was stalking Kara...but I don't actually think he was."

"Agent Schott, it is two in the morning. Please slow down."

"Right, sorry." Winn said.

"I am going to talk to both of them."

"All four of them...Kara and Maggie are there as well."

-00-

"J'onn." Alex said as he entered the holding area where Alex was trying to get into the cell. "I was right."

"Let's not jump to conclusions and there's no need to break into the cell. I can get in. But for everyone's safety lets keep Landon locked in, well you locked out, for now." He then looked at Landon and asked.

"Did you go to Kara's apartment?"

"I never got as far as her apartment." Landon said. "But I did drive to the street she lives off."

"Why?"

"Kara seemed to get the wrong idea about something we were discussing in the therapy session and I was worried she may act on her incorrect assumption. So I went round to her apartment to talk to her."

"From your car?" Alex asked.

"When I got there I realised Agent Schott was right and you may misinterpret my presence."

"What does Winn have to do with this?" Alex asked.

"When I realised I should speak to Kara I asked Winn what would happen if I went round to Kara's apartment. He suggested you may not take the intrusion very well."

"But you went anyway?" J'onn asked.

"I was concerned she was going to do something based on jumping to the wrong conclusions. I wanted to stop her."

"Yet you didn't talk to her." Alex pointed out.

"You were already there when I arrived-"

"Which you know how?" Alex asked.

"Your bike was parked in the street. And yes I know you have a bike and its make and model. Everyone here knows about your bike."

"Go on." J'onn said.

"I didn't go up as I needed to speak to her in private. So I waited for the others go, but then I realised if they were there it was probably too late anyway. I debated going in for awhile and then realised that if I was going to take action I should have done it in the session so I left."

"You mean sped off when you saw me?" Alex asked.

"That was a coincidence." Landon replied.

"No such thing." Alex said.

"Let me get this straight." J'onn said. "You went round to talk to Kara to stop her doing something stupid?"

"Yes."

"But you never went into her apartment, you never stepped foot in the building?" J'onn asked.

"No, I was in my car the entire time."

"Did you?" J'onn asked Kara.

"Did I what?"

"Do something stupid."

"No she didn't. So Landon made the whole thing up." Alex said.

"Actually, she did the whole agreeing with me thing." Maggie said.

Not wanting to try to understand what that statement meant J'onn said.

"All of you go back to your own apartments. I will deal with this in the morning, the later morning."

"Wait you are letting him go?" Alex asked dismayed.

"While his judgement may have been off, he didn't break any rules. There is no law stopping him parking in the street." J'onn pointed out.

"But-" Alex started to protest.

"I mean it Alex, you can't just lock people up because you don't like them."

"What if he comes back to my place tonight?" Kara asked.

"You're Supergirl." J'onn reminded her.

"If you were that worried you could actually try locking your door." Maggie pointed out.

"He could have Kryptonite." Kara argued ignoring Maggie's suggestion.

"I doubt Alex is going to let you be alone." J'onn said.

"Wait." Landon said. "Just so this doesn't turn into anything bad...well worse, why don't you read my mind. It will prove I am telling the truth."

"I assume none of you object?" J'onn said.

"No." Alex said despite sensing a trap.

"Okay." J'onn said removing the barrier and entering the cell. He then looked at Landon and said. "Try to relax." After a moment he pulled away and said. "He's telling the truth."

-00-

"I can't believe he let him go." Alex complained as they drove away from the DEO.

"As J'onn said you can't just lock people up because you don't like them. He did nothing wrong." Maggie reminded her.

"He was sat outside Kara's apartment." Alex reminded her. "That's not normal."

"But he told Winn he was planning to and the reason for it." Maggie countered.

"To give himself perfect cover if he was caught." Alex argued. "How did he even know where she lived?"

"The email invite Kara literally sent to everyone last month, which included her address?" Maggie suggested. "How did you know where Landon lived?"

"It came up in the investigation." Alex replied, not seeing the double standards.

"And letting J'onn read his mind? Why would he do that if he had something to hide?" Maggie asked.

"That was Landon's idea, which means he wanted to have his mind read. That means he knows how to fool J'onn. Which is pointing back to Cadmus again."

"Or, crazy idea I know, but he could have been telling the truth." Maggie pointed out.

"I can't believe you are suggesting that after tonight." Alex said.

"All he did was show no self-preservation and parked in a street." Maggie said. "When this all started you thought Landon was a talented hack who had a degree in a subject you rated as highly as art. Now you think he is a criminal mastermind." Maggie pointed out.

"Not him, the people he works for." Alex said. "Besides he got caught, that's not so smart."

"Maybe he got caught deliberately." Kara said.

"Why would he do that?" Maggie asked, pretty sure she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Because he knew that Alex would insist on staying with me, which would leave you unprotected. But why are you the target? Who would put this much effort in getting you?"

"No one. So your theory breaks down." Maggie said.

"You were targeted by a con with a grudge a few weeks ago." Alex reminded her.

"And he showed how easy it was to get me, so why would anyone go through all this effort? Unless..."

"Unless what?" Alex asked.

"You're right, it all makes sense." Maggie said.

"What?" Kara asked hanging on her every word.

"They want me to be driven crazy by your insane theories. They are the ultimate evil mastermind. Lex has nothing on them...and I know of only one person cunning enough to do this and I know she enjoys watching your insanity...Lena. "

"Regardless of whether or not you are taking this seriously, we are." Alex said. "And until I know you are not the target we are looking out for you."

"It was Kara who was being watched." Maggie reminded her.

"Kara's distraction theory makes sense." Alex said trying to work out the logistics.

"You two go home." Kara said.

"I can't leave you alone at your place." Alex said.

"I won't go home. I'll be close to your place making sure he doesn't do anything."

"Whoa there. Your plan is to sit outside our apartment and spy on us? And you are still saying you have a problem with what Landon did?"

"I'll be protecting you. And on a random rooftop he won't be able to get to me. So we'll all be safe." Kara said remaining oblivious to Maggie's objection.

-00-

"Come in and sit down." J'onn said a few hours later when Alex and Kara arrived at the DEO.

"Have you locked him away?" Alex asked before she had got anywhere near her chair.

"No. As we discussed a few hours ago, legally he has not done anything wrong. All he did was show extremely bad judgement."

"So he gets away with stalking?" Alex asked.

"No. I spoke to Pam about it this morning." J'onn said.

"You're firing him?" Alex said optimistically.

"No. There is going to be a compulsory HR seminar on boundaries." J'onn said. "Everyone will be attending."

"Wait. What? Why am I getting punished for Landon stalking me?" Kara asked.

"Firstly, there was no proof that Landon was stalking you. Secondly you and your sister have crossed the line of appropriate behaviour plenty of times."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. "Alex gave me permission to hug her."

"What?" J'onn asked confused.

"The Inappropriate Behaviours Seminar you made me go to said I couldn't hug Alex unless I had permission. Alex gave me permission."

"I was talking about your behaviour towards Landon." J'onn said.

"We go to therapy like you asked." Alex said.

"I meant outside the sessions."

"He's the one stalking Kara." Alex countered.

"You have a crime board." J'onn said.

"How do you know- I mean, no we don't." Kara said.

"I'm a physic and Alex and Maggie are terrible at shielding their thoughts." J'onn said.

"We were reminiscing." Alex shrugged. "We used plenty of crime boards growing up."

"I'm aware of your high school hobby. But you are not in high school any more. But it's not just the crime board." He turned to Kara and said.

"You stole his sock." He then turned to Alex and added. "Which you then threatened, which led to a huge bill for recalibration of a sensor."

"He stole the sensor, and once again he got away with it." Alex argued.

"Lena ended up at the same event as his wife." J'onn reminded them.

"Lena is a billionaire, she goes to lots of events." Kara countered.

"She hired a PI to investigate him." J'onn went on.

"You knew?" Alex asked surprised. "But you didn't stop it so you must believe he is guilty as well."

"Lena doesn't work for me, I can't ask her to do anything. Besides, I hoped when they turned up nothing that you would back down." He paused before adding. "The session will take place on Thursday. I expect your full cooperation."

"Anything else?" Alex asked, angrily stewing.

"After the seminar you will all attend mediation."

"All?" Alex asked as Kara questioned.

"Mediation?"

"You two and Dr Landon." J'onn said. "You work together, this behaviour has to stop. I don't care who is to blame, you all need to behave more responsibly."


	46. HR Training: Round 2

"Hello everyone." Brad greeted. "Please take a seat." He then waited, patiently smiling as the assembled DEO staff reluctantly sat down. "I'd like to start with an apology. I failed you. My job is to help you navigate the minefield of human interactions, but I failed in that job. So here we are again." He said before noticing that Vasquez's hand was up.

"Yes." He said.

"Seeing it is only those three who didn't learn." She said waving at Alex, Kara and Landon. "Why are the rest of us here?"

"Unfortunately it is not just the three of them." He said. "I don't want to name and shame anyone. But six of you have had to visit Pam in the last month for various inappropriate behaviours from dating a co worker to stealing toys. So while the most infamous of the offences may be confined to a small group, there is clearly and underlying problem. So, let's start with the behaviour boards." He said as he wrote 'NO' on one white board and 'YES' on another.

"Stalking." Alex immediately chipped in.

"Stalking is wrong. And a definite no." Brad said writing on the 'no' board.

"Protecting." Landon chipped in.

"Is a yes." Brad said.

"Invading someone's privacy." Alex added.

"Is a no."

"Welfare." Landon countered

"Is a yes." Brad said struggling to keep up.

"Bullying." Alex said.

"A definite no."

"Supporting." Landon offered.

"Is a yes." Brad said. "Let me stop you there Agent Danvers, Dr Landon. We want this to be inclusive so perhaps we should let the others chip in. Don't worry we will return to the points you made." He then looked at the wider group and said. "A want at least twenty more behaviours on each board."

"Intimidation." Winn said.

"A definite no."

"Mocking," Reed offered.

"Another no." Brad said as he wrote it on the board.

"Discrimination." Vasquez said.

"Another no."

"Commenting on appearance." Bristow called.

"Another no." Brad said struggling to write fast enough.

"Using gendered language." Vasquez answered again.

"Yet again a no." Brad said.

"Asking someone to speak for the people of their race, ethnicity, gender or sexuality." Winn said causing Brad to turn round and see that everyone had their phones out and were clearly searching online for the answers.

"That's it. Everyone turn your phones off." Brad said. "Let's try again. Give me a specific example of inappropriate workplace behaviour."

"Don't we try to not use negative language like inappropriate?" Vasquez asked temporarily flummoxing Brad who eventually said.

"The seminar overall focuses on appropriate behaviour. Unfortunately we have to look at the dark underbelly of human behaviour first. So let's have some specific examples of what you have seen which you shouldn't have."

"Turning up drunk for work after drinking Alderbaran Rum." Winn said.

"Hey!" Kara said before adding. "Picking on your co-worker during a seminar."

"Both are specific and valid." Brad conceded.

"Or walking in on the same co-worker in the photocopier room where he was having-" Kara started.

"Okay, we don't need to go there." Winn interrupted.

"Let's move this on. As Vasquez said we don't want negativity. So let's have some specific examples of positive behaviours."

"I was feeling really sad after a mission went wrong and Alex hugged me." Kara said. "Oh, but she had the appropriate consent form."

"Anything else? Director you are being very quiet."

"My team are speaking for me." J'onn said.

"So trusting one and other." Brad said.

"Sure." J'onn agreed.

-00-

"Welcome back." Landon greeted after the lunch break. "Well done for being so prompt. If all goes well we should be finished by five. But to do that I will need everyone to participate. As we all know there are no secrets round here, although there is a lot of misinformation. So we are going to do a case study, based on a recent event. An event I am sure you have all heard about. I'm also sure you have all heard at least two versions. I personally have heard three. The first was that Agent Danvers snapped one evening and incarcerated Dr Landon. The second was Kara was not over her infatuation with Dr Landon and kidnapped him, locking him in a cell here."

"I do not and I have never had an infatuation with Dr Landon." Kara protested.

"Of course." Brad said, his tone mildly condescending. "The third version was that Dr Landon was stalking Kara. So this afternoon we are going to discover exactly what happened, but I want you all to view it with your HR glasses on. This is going to be interactive so I want everyone to chip in with opinions of what each party did wrong and how the situation could be avoided. So Dr Landon, Agent Danvers, Kara, please come sit at the front." When none of them made an effort to move he reminded them. "No one gets to leave until we have done this exercise." Reluctantly the three of them dragged their chairs to the front where they placed them so Landon was by himself facing Kara and Alex.

"That is looking a little confrontational, so Kara why don't you move round closer to Dr Landon?"

"Because he's stalking me and you think I am sexually harassing him." Kara replied.

"I do not think that." Brad said. "But we'll leave the chairs where they are." He then faced the wider group and said. "Okay we are going to run through what happened. As we do, jump in at any time with observations or questions." He then faced Landon and asked. "Dr Landon you went to Kara's home?"

"Technically just the street outside."

"But you intended to go to her home?"

"Yes."

"A home she hadn't invited him to." Alex pointed out.

"Well, she did accidentally invite him to the party at her place." Winn pointed out.

"We do not abide by the same rules as vampires. Being invited once or giving consent once does not give unlimited consent." Brad said. Noticing a hand was raised he asked. "Yes Agent Greene."

"What happens if they are a vampire? Surely their code trumps our code."

"Do you know any vampires?" Brad asked.

"No. But a year ago I didn't know any aliens." Greene replied. "So if a vampire works here-"

"Why would a vampire work here? We are meant to be a force for good." Brad said.

"You're calling all vampires bad?" Kara asked. "Isn't that discrimination?"

"We are talking about mythical creatures." Brad said feeling all control slipping away. "Agent Greene asked about a rule set that applies to this mythical creature. A creature who is bad."

"Angel wasn't. Spike wasn't at one stage." Alex pointed out. The reference going over Brad's head.

"Any employee here must abide by DEO rules." Brad said trying to regain control. "In this case gaining consent once is not the same as unlimited consent. So Dr Landon, why did you invade Kara's privacy?"

"I wanted to stop her making a mistake." Landon finally answered.

"Okay, does anyone have a comment or a question?" Brad asked looking at the group.

"Yeah. Are you really brave or really stupid?" Vasquez asked Landon.

"Agent Vasquez what did we say about insulting co-workers?" Brad asked.

"I wasn't. I was asking a question not name calling. I mean if Landon is as good a shrink as everyone except those two think he is, he must have known that Agent Danvers would tear him limb from limb if she caught him in her sister's apartment." Vasquez said.

"Would you like to respond?" Brad asked Landon.

"No." Landon said.

"This is an interactive session." Brad said. "We will not move on until you've answered."

"The events that led to me being at Kara's apartment happened in a confidential session, which I will not discuss. So this little case study is a waste of time."

"Okay...lets accept that you had a good reason. Consider how it looked. Would you agree it looks bad and you crossed a boundary?"

"If it means this ends, then yes." Landon said.

"I have a question for Agent Danvers." Agent Mills called.

"Go ahead." Brad said.

"Why didn't you kill Dr Landon?"

"Agent Mills killing is wrong." Brad said.

Ignoring him Alex said. "Maggie was standing next to me. I didn't want to put her in a difficult position."

"So you brought him here to kill him?" Mills followed up.

"Let's not talk about killing." Brad interrupted. "Lets assume that Dr Landon had good reason to contact Kara, what should he have done?"

"Email." Someone shouted.

"But Kara had gone home she may not check her work emails at home and using her personal email, or phone for anything without explicit permission is another big no."

"Ask a third party to pass on a message." Vasquez suggested.

"Very good." Brad said.

"And when that third party refuses?" Vasquez asked looking at Winn.

"Then you try another person or approach." Brad said.

-00-

"Okay. We have looked at this case study for a couple of hours now. I think we have covered all bases. There have been lots of good questions." Brad said. "I think we are ready to wrap up."

"Although." Alex said enjoying how uncomfortable Landon was looking. "None of us want to come back for a third session. So perhaps we should keep going and make sure everyone knows what is the right behaviour."

"Did Alex just ask to prolong this?" Winn whispered to Vasquez.

"Torture takes many forms and she is good at finding all of them." Vasquez replied.

"But she is torturing all of us to get to Landon."

"Doesn't she think you deserve it?" Vasquez asked. "Besides once she has her focus set, nothing can shake it."

"I don't know if I should be proud or angry." J'onn said.

"So situation normal?" Winn asked.

-00-

"Okay then." Brad said twenty minutes later. "We'll call it a day." Seeing Landon spring from his seat he said. "Not you. I need you, the Danvers and the Director to stay behind. Everyone else can go." He hadn't even finished his sentence and the room had cleared of those not listed.

"I hope you all learned something today." Brad said.

"Yes. Always think, 'do I want another session with Brad' before acting." Alex said.

"Not quite, but if it works for you, okay. The next step is mediation."

"What was the case study?" Kara asked.

"The seminar was because it became obvious that lessons hadn't been learned from the last one. Lessons that the whole DEO need to learn. Mediation is to help you three specifically move forward."

"Or we can accept it is a lost cause and move forward." Alex said.

"You Agent Danvers are a step away from being committed. Like it or not you need therapy. Currently Dr Landon is the only one prepared to put up with you." Brad said.

"I do not need therapy." Alex protested.

"For this to work we need a truly neutral mediator." Brad said ignoring Alex. "Which is why it can't be me."

"Did anyone suggest it should be you?" Alex asked.

"Well no. Not specifically. But anyway we need to find an acceptable candidate. Dr Landon?"

"If I have any say in it, it will convince Alex that the mediator is a plant and we won't make any progress. Let Alex chose. As long as the Director is okay with it I'll be fine with her choice. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

-00-

"How was the HR seminar?" Maggie asked.

"Kinda fun." Alex replied.

"Sorry, what?" Maggie asked.

"It was fun. Landon hated every second." Alex said.

"Alex even asked for it to be prolonged just to watch him squirm." Kara said.

"You prolonged it for everyone?" Maggie asked. "The rest of the DEO must hate you right now."

"They deserve it. They buy into Landon's crap." Alex sad.

"You managed to turn an HR seminar into a torture session for Landon. I'm impressed." Lena said before getting a twinkle in her eye and suggesting. "Unless that's what he wanted."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, if he is as devious as you think he is, he made you think he was hating it so you would prolong it." Lena explained.

"Please don't go there." Maggie pleaded.

"Why would he do that? I mean what would he get out of it?" Kara asked.

"She's right. He got to observe us for eight hours today." Alex said. "But I don't recall him taking notes." She then looked at Kara and asked.

"Did J'onn say who was behind the mediation?"

"No. I kinda assumed it was Brad." Kara replied.

"What if it was Landon?"

"You haven't even started mediation and you are already sabotaging it." Maggie said. "Who's the poor person lumbered with that job?" Maggie asked.

"We don't know yet...But we get to choose." Kara said.

"Something about that is bothering me." Alex said. "He agreed way to easily. Maybe he wants us to pick someone who is on our side so he can drive a wedge between us. I bet during the sessions he'll manipulate every conversation to make us look like the bad guys so the mediator turns on us."

"You think Landon's plan is to make you two look nuts in front of the mediator?" Maggie asked.

"Possibly."

"Pretty sure you are giving him too much credit. You two look nuts to everyone." Maggie pointed out.

"So do we pick someone we don't like?" Kara asked Alex.

"Yes...no. Maybe that's the plan. He wants us to think he wants us to pick someone on our side so we pick someone not on our side."

"So what do we do? I mean there aren't many candidates to choose from." Kara said. "What if we pick someone who is on our side, but warn them that Landon is trying to manipulate the situation?"

"If J'onn reads their mind he'll veto them for us making them not independent."

"I'll do it." Lena offered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I have negotiated countless mergers. This can't be any worse than that. And I will not be manipulated by anyone. Plus it sounds like fun." Lena said.

"This is such a bad idea." Maggie complained.


	47. Blocking

"Absolutely not." J'onn said looking at Alex and Kara in disbelief.

"Why? She already knows about the DEO and me." Kara said. "Plus she is a kick ass CEO who handles really tough negotiations all the time."

"And your friend." J'onn pointed out. "So she is not a neutral party. Choose someone else."

"There aren't exactly many people to choose from." Alex said.

"You're a genius, figure it out." J'onn said unsympathetically.

"Fine. In the mean time I assume there are no therapy sessions as without mediation it won't go well." Alex suggested.

"Nice try." J'onn replied with a wry smile. "Therapy is mandatory and will continue regardless."

"But if we don't trust him, isn't it pointless?" Kara asked.

"Landon still has the power to pull you from the field so I suggest you make it work." J'onn threatened.

-00-

"You wanted to see me?" Landon said entering J'onn's office.

"I wanted to warn you that Alex and Kara suggested a mediator." J'onn explained.

"Already? I thought they'd drag that out a bit longer." Landon replied. "Who have they chosen?"

"Lena Luthor."

"Lena Luthor?" Landon asked. "I know I said I would bow down to your decision, but I don't think that is a good idea."

"Don't worry, I am in agreement with you. And I've told them that." J'onn assured him. "But I wanted to warn you before your session with them."

-00-

"Alex, Kara, come in take a seat." Landon greeted. As they sat down he said. "Let's hear it."

"Hear what?" Kara asked.

"You are about to blame me for the Director vetoing your choice of mediator, so let's hear your theory on why I would do that."

"You're intimidated by her." Kara stated.

The non-paranoid, rational and somewhat correct answer stumping Landon for a minute. When he didn't immediately respond Alex asked.

"Or are you saying there was more behind the decision?"

"It was the director who vetoed your choice." Landon said. "The first I heard was ten minutes ago."

"You could have overruled him." Alex commented. "You still could."

"The Director's word is final. And not all of us believe in breaking the rules." Landon pointed out. "But why Lena?"

"You want to psychoanalyse our choice?" Alex asked. "Besides aren't you meant to know everything about us?"

"I'm not above admitting you surprised me with your choice. I'm curious, why Lena Luthor?" Landon said.

"You said choose. We chose. It's not like there is a huge number of people to choose from." Alex argued.

"You just said you thought I vetoed her as I am intimidated by her. Is that why you really chose her?" Landon asked.

"Paranoid much?" Alex asked.

"You locked me away last week and you think I am stalking your sister. You want to punish me." Landon countered.

"We chose her as we thought she was the best choice." Kara stated.

"Who did you want us to choose?" Alex asked.

"I thought you'd pick the Director or Maggie." Landon said.

"Why?"

"You trust and respect them. But then again, perhaps that is why you didn't pick them." Landon said.

"What do you mean?" Kara said biting, much to Alex's annoyance.

"You two have become convinced that I am part of some conspiracy against you. If the two people you trust the most interact in our sessions and still don't see what you see you'll be forced to either admit that you were wrong or lose faith in them." He then paused and smiled. "I see."

"See what?" Kara asked.

"I think that is the real reason why, you Alex, were so happy to suggest Lena. You have nothing to lose. If she agrees with you it's a win and if she doesn't you can just try to say you never trusted her anyway,"

"Isn't mediation meant to be about learning to work together, not proving each other right and wrong?" Kara asked taking the high ground.

"Absolutely, but I doubt you are going to approach it that way. Hence your choice of Lena." Landon argued.

"You know you are sounding really paranoid?" Alex asked. "Perhaps you need therapy."

-00-

"So when do I start?" Lena asked that evening.

"You don't." Alex said.

"J'onn vetoed you." Kara complained.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"Because you are my friend and he didn't think you were neutral." Kara explained.

"But it did lead to an interesting debate with Landon on why we wanted you and who he wanted us to choose." Alex said.

"Who did he want you to choose?" Lena asked.

"Apparently Landon wanted us choose you." Alex said looking at Maggie.

"How is Maggie neutral? She's you fiancé." Lena complained.

"I didn't say she was J'onn's choice. She was Landon's choice. So the question is why." Alex explained.

"Because I am the only sane person you know?" Maggie asked.

"Either you are his target or his is trying to drive a wedge between us." Alex said ignoring Maggie's comment.

"Or he thought I might be able to make you see reason." Maggie countered.

"But he knew that J'onn had vetoed Lena because she isn't neutral, so he must know J'onn would veto Maggie." Kara said, also ignoring the detective.

"But this way he looks like he is being responsible and accommodating, knowing it can never happen. He is so playing us." Alex said.

"So what do we do?" Kara asked. "J'onn said we still need a mediator."

"If we rule out everyone at the DEO it doesn't leave many people who are cleared to know about us to be the Mediator." Alex pointed out.

"There's your mom." Maggie said.

"Absolutely not." Alex said. "And if J'onn can play the not neutral card with Lena I'm playing it with mom."

"Landon was against Lena as well." Kara said. "Do you think that that was a double bluff?"

"Or maybe he has common sense and didn't wanted to be used like a play thing." Maggie suggested as Alex's phone buzzed.

"We have to go." She said looking at Kara who had already ripped off her shirt and was heading to the window.

"I'll see you later." Alex said kissing Maggie goodbye before hurrying out of the door.

"Using Landon as a play thing? You have a very low opinion of me." Lena commented once she was alone with Maggie.

"You admitted to wanting to be the mediator because it sounded fun." Maggie reminded her.

"Well it did. Have you never wondered if their interactions are how you are imagining them?"

"No, I like to live in hope that they're not." Maggie replied.


	48. Manipulation

"Where did the idea of mediation come from anyway?" Kara asked as she and Alex walked down the corridor. "I mean we've been assuming HR, but what if it was Landon? I feel like we are being played."

"That's because we are." Alex said.

"So what do we do?"

"If we hold off long enough then maybe we can get J'onn to back down or maybe we use Lena." Alex said. "But for now I want to know what Landon's plan is. Why is he pushing this?" She added as they reached Landon's office. "Remember, give him nothing." Alex said before entering the room.

"Alex, Kara." Landon greeted. "I assume from the lack of summons to the Director's office you still haven't picked an approved mediator?"

"No. Are you going to read something into that or just criticise our speed?" Alex asked.

"I'm not the enemy."

"Yet you cause us grief, first with therapy, then HR seminars and now with mediation. You claim not to have been stalking Kara but mediation is going to double your time with her each week."

"You think mediation was my idea?" Landon asked.

"Uhh, yes." Kara replied.

"Why would I want mediation?" Landon asked. "You two have enough trust issues already."

"What trust issues?" Alex asked.

"Seriously?" Landon asked. "You don't think you have trust issues?"

"Nope. I trust those who earn it." Alex said.

"Uh huh. In my field setting very high barriers and being paranoid are signs of trust issues."

"Is that your 'professional' opinion?" Alex asked.

"It is. If you want to debate it I'm happy to do so. It can be the topic of today's session."

"If you're not asking for mediation why are we having it?" Alex asked, ignoring the offer.

"Presumably because you accused me of stalking Kara, before dragging me down here and locking me up. HR are probably terrified of a lawsuit."

"So you are blaming HR?" Kara asked

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm assigning responsibility. But if you don't believe me ask Pam or Brad." Landon said.

-00-

"Agent Danvers, Kara." Pam greeted when she saw Alex and Kara walking down the corridor.

"Pam." Alex replied.

"Does your presence here mean you have a mediator in mind?" Pam asked.

"We are still working out the details." Alex said before asking. "Whose idea was mediation?"

"It wasn't an idea it was a requirement in the rules and regulations. I suggest you reread the employee's handbook Agent Danvers," Pam responded with scorn in her voice.

"There's a handbook?" Kara asked.

"Yes there is a handbook. It was given to you during your induction." Pam replied with disdain.

"What induction?" Kara asked blankly.

"You've not been inducted?" Pam asked pulling up Kara's record on her iPad. "You've not done any of the new starter training."

"Well, I'm not exactly a new starter." Kara said getting a sinking feeling.

"It is still mandatory." Pam said. "I will book you on...There is a course next week. Attendance is not optional."

Seeing Kara was about to argue Alex shook her head before asking. "Who will be leading the course?"

"That will be Brad."

"When did he start here?" Alex asked.

"A few months ago." Pam said. "Why?"

"Just curious, making conversation." Alex replied.

"Where was he before?" Kara asked.

"That is not information I am permitted to divulge. Any other questions?"

"No. None. We should go." Alex said suddenly ushering Kara away.

"What's going on?" Kara asked when they were clear.

"I figured it out. He wants us to accuse Pam and Brad." Alex said.

"Of what and why?" Kara asked.

"Anything and the reason is he wants us to break rule number fifty seven. Never upset HR, they will make you pay in seminars. It will tie up all our time stopping us figuring out his game. We nearly walked straight into his trap...actually you did and that's why you have extra training next week."

-00-

"Therapy went well then?" Lena asked when she entered Kara's apartment and saw Alex nursing a whiskey and Kara sitting with a box of doughnuts on her lap.

"We nearly walked straight into his trap. I can't believe I didn't see it. I can't believe I let my guard down like that." Alex said.

"Well I'm the one being punished for it." Kara complained.

"Sorry." Alex said. "I promise I won't let it happen again. From now on I will be much more guarded in the sessions."

"What happened to your plan to pretend to take therapy seriously?" Maggie asked.

"Catching him outside Kara's apartment kind of blew that out of the water." Alex said.

"Do you think that was a test?" Kara asked. "To see if we really were warming to him."

"I don't know, maybe. But after today I am starting to believe I underestimated him. He's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for." Alex said.

"What did he do today?" Lena asked.

"Persuaded us he didn't want mediation and almost made us accuse Pam of being behind it."

"Right." Lena said completely lost. "So he doesn't want mediation?"

"So he claims." Kara said.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"We have trust issues, apparently." Kara replied.

"What we don't know is if that is because he is terrified of you mediating or because he wants us to demand mediation as he has some underlying plan." Alex said.

"Or maybe he's right and he knows it won't help because you do have trust issues." Maggie said.

"You think I have trust issues?" Alex asked.

"Umm, yeah. You have spent over fifteen years lying about who Kara is and at least as long lying about who you are." Maggie said. "Your father was falsely believed dead and then went to work for Cadmus. Your boss pretended to be human for years. Everywhere you go you are faced with lies. And then of course you are consumed by a belief that Landon is up to something when there is absolutely no proof."

"He was stalking Kara." Alex reminded her.

"He wasn't stalking." Maggie reminded her.

"Do you treat you crime victims with this lack of empathy?" Kara asked.

"You are not a crime victim." Maggie responded. "You are a victim of your own paranoia." She added. Ignoring her Alex went on.

"His wife is funding Cadmus."

"Ex-wife and it was accidental. She seems to be a victim of fraud." Maggie countered. "It is a coincidence."

"Rule 39 there is no such thing as coincidence." Kara argued.

"Are you quoting Law and Order?" Maggie asked.

"No. Gibbs." Kara corrected.

"There is something I don't get." Lena said.

"Is this going to be helpful?" Maggie asked getting a sinking feeling.

"Landon must know you come home and discuss what goes on in your sessions." Lena said ignoring Maggie. "In a way we are already mediating, with Maggie being the voice of rea- independence. So why is he against it?"

"You're right. He is double bluffing. He wants us to ask for it. And by appearing to be against it he is probably hoping to manipulate us to choosing his pick for the mediator." Alex said.

"Maybe you are right." Maggie said.

"You've said that before. Then just gave us snark." Kara reminded her.

"I am almost proud of you Little Danvers for that cynicism, but I'm serious." Maggie said.

"You are?" The trio said, none more surprised than Lena.

"Yes." Maggie said. "If you are right about Landon then it's obvious he wants you out of the way."

"I've been saying that for weeks." Alex pointed out, sensing a trap.

"You have." Maggie conceded. "But I get it now. His plan is obvious."

"It is?" Kara asked.

"Of course. The most obvious thing for him to do is discredit you. And he's a shrink. One who despite your general disdain for his profession is well respected and is actually liked by everyone else at the DEO. So the best way to get you thrown out of the DEO is for him to demonstrate you are crazy."

"But we're not." Kara said.

"Riiight." Maggie replied trying to filter out all sarcasm. "But it doesn't matter whether or not you are crazy. He just needs you to look crazy."

"Your actions can sound a little crazy at times and that's despite us knowing the full story." Lena said. "To everyone else who don't know the full story you could look, or be made to look, insane."

"So you think he is implicating himself just enough to keep us interested so that we react and people will think we are crazy?" Alex asked.

"Possibly." Maggie replied

"That means a truly neutral mediator would think we were the crazy bad guys." Kara said. "We are so being played."

"Of that I have no doubt." Lena said looking at Maggie who was trying to look innocent.

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"Beat him at his own game." Alex said. "We'll attend therapy and make it look like we are complying. It will force him to try more outlandish things to get a reaction from us and we can use that against him." She added as her phone buzzed.

"We have to go." She said looking at Kara.

"Haven't you tried to trick them into taking therapy seriously before?" Lena asked once the sisters were gone.

"Yes and I learnt from that experience." Maggie said.

"I'm impressed. If you ever decide policing isn't for you I have space on my corporate acquisition board."

"I like my soul too much." Maggie replied.

"Yet you just manipulated your fiancée." Lena reminded her.

"That's for her own good."


	49. Philosophical Truce?

"Alex, Kara." Landon greeted before pointing out. "It's Wednesday."

"We know." Alex said.

"We don't have a session." Landon went on.

"We know." Kara replied.

"Yet you are here." Landon prompted.

"Do you not have an open door policy?" Alex asked.

"Well yes, when I'm not is a session." Landon replied.

"Which you aren't at the moment." Kara pointed out.

"True. But my open door policy is not something you have ever been interested in before. In fact you normally rush past my door."

"Well, today is different." Alex said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but come in and take a seat." Landon said. He then watched Alex and Kara sit before asking. "So why are you here?"

"We've been thinking."

"About?" Landon asked wearily.

"Mediation."

"What about it?"

"You said you don't want it." Alex went on.

"I don't."

"And we definitely don't want it." Kara chipped in.

"That's not something you or I get to decide." Landon pointed out.

"Maybe. But maybe we can influence J'onn into changing his mind." Alex suggested.

"I'm not sure how." Landon confessed.

"HR want us to have mediation because of a lack of trust between us and you. They want us to change our relationship to make a more productive workplace environment and remove tensions." Kara said earning strange looks from Landon and Alex. "What? It's in the employee handbook."

"You actually read it?" Alex asked before realising she was being sidetracked and turned her attention back to Landon.

"The point is, if we can demonstrate we are all working together they may drop the requirement."

"One small flaw in your logic." Landon said.

"Which is?" Alex asked.

"You would actually have to treat therapy seriously and treat me with a little respect."

"We know." Kara said.

"You both agree to that?" Landon asked septically.

"On the condition that you stop harassing Kara." Alex replied.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Landon asked.

"I thought we were meant to be the ones with trust issues." Alex countered.

"You are highly intelligent and have been trying to get out of therapy since day one. Your change in attitude is unexpected."

"Well we want mediation less than we want therapy." Kara said.

"That I do believe."

"This is win win for you. If we are being honest you make progress and don't have to go through mediation. If we are lying you can complain to J'onn and request mediation." Alex pointed out.

-00-

"What's happened now?" J'onn asked wearily as Alex, Kara and Landon entered his office.

"We've been talking and we think there shouldn't be any mediation. By we, I mean us and Landon." Alex said to J'onn.

"Is that true?" J'onn asked looking at Landon.

"It is."

"Well I disagree. This can't go on." J'onn said.

"Which is why I proposed the following and Landon agreed." Alex went on. "I will try to take therapy seriously, but Landon has to stop stalking Kara."

"Trust me I won't even drive down her street again." Landon said.

"And I am just meant to believe this?" J'onn asked assuming Alex had a scheme up her sleeve.

"No. You come and observe the next session to make sure you are content." Alex said.

"And if I'm not?"

"We do mediation and you pick the mediator." Alex said.

"And you agree to this?" J'onn asked Landon.

"I don't agree with you attending the session." Landon said. "But if it is the only way, so be it."

"Fine." J'onn replied. "But I have to be one hundred percent sure and Pam will still have to agree."

-00-

"Phase one and two complete. All we need to do now is make sure J'onn believes we are taking it seriously." Alex said happily when the entered Kara's apartment.

"Did you notice how Landon argued against J'onn being there?" Kara asked.

"Perhaps that is because he realises if he acts like normal J'onn will see there is something wrong, or Maggie was right and he really does want to discredit us through mediation."

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"We'll make the session about me. That way you don't need to lie." Alex said.

"But J'onn will know you're lying."

"Only if I lie."

"You are going to share with Landon?"

"No."

"I'm confused." Kara confessed.

"Don't worry I have a plan and you won't need to lie."

-00-

"Before we start I would like to repeat my objection. I do not like third parties present. But if you are happy we will continue. But if you want to stop at anytime just say." Landon said to Alex and Kara. "And Director, I need you not to interact or react."

"Understood." J'onn said as he sat in the corner.

"Okay then. What do you want to discuss today?" Landon asked.

"We are in your hands." Kara said.

"Okay then, lets discuss your trust issues." When neither sister responded he said. "Either of you can chip in." Still not getting any response he went on. "Okay Kara, lets start with you. Several people have lied to you. Your mother about Astra, Alex over working here, J'onn and Alex over Astra."

"Why don't we start with my trust issues." Alex jumped in, trying not to let her temper get the better of her.

"Okay assuming you don't want to discuss your father, name an event which caused you to question the trust worthiness of someone you knew or know." Landon said.

"It can be any event from anytime?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely." Landon said.

"Okay, back in Elementary school I once helped Sandra Bradley with her science project. Only she thought my project was better so stole it from me." Alex said.

"And how would you rate that on a list of betrayals you have faced?" Landon asked.

"High."

"You think that ranks higher than your father working for Cadmus?" Landon pressed.

"What happened to not discussing my father?"

"We're not, I'm just trying to work out where you think this sits in important events in your life." Landon argued.

"It was the first time I had ever really experienced betrayal." Alex said.

"Do you think that has shaped your ability to trust?" Landon asked.

"Maybe." Alex said. "In fact I am sure Sandra's actions had a detrimental effect on on those she betrayed."

"Did you ever forgive her?"

"No."

"But you have forgiven your father?" He asked going back to Jeremiah.

"My father helped me stop Cadmus's plan and helped Kara escape from the Cadmus facility." Alex said.

"And he stole information from here, betraying every agent including the Director and you."

"Like I said he made amends." Alex said trying to keep her temper under control.

"So forgiveness has to be earned?" Landon asked.

"Everything has to be earned." Alex countered.

"Does the price rise with every betrayal?" Landon asked. "I mean if your father has gone back to Cadmus what would he have to do to be forgiven?"

"He hasn't gone back to Cadmus." Alex said. Seeing Alex was about to lose her temper Kara jumped in.

"I've been betrayed too."

"Yes you have." Landon agreed.

"But betrayal doesn't define me or Alex."

"True, but your approaches to it are different. You trust everyone by default, where as Alex questions everyone. But despite that, wasn't it you who questioned Jeremiah's loyalty? You uncovered the betrayal and you were brave enough to warn Alex. An action that nearly cost you your relationship with Alex. So seeing Jeremiah's betrayal cost you Jeremiah and nearly cost you Alex, if you find Jeremiah are you saying you have forgiven him?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"Because Alex wants you to or because you want to?"

"Does it matter? Isn't there a whole religion here based on forgiveness?" Kara asked.

"Indeed. Some might say we are programmed to forgive and live in harmony through religion and societal rules." Landon said. "But you grew up without those rules, whilst Alex grew up with them. Yet it is you who can turn the other cheek, with Astra, Alex, J'onn, Jeremiah and Alex who can't."

"Alex forgives. And maybe a forgiveness that is earned means more than a forgiveness that is merely given. If forgiveness were a truly human trait you wouldn't need rules to help condition people to forgive. Besides don't most philosophers now view forgiveness and betrayal as transactional? I mean Nussbaum said that forgiveness was a change of heart on the part of the victim, who gives up anger and resentment in response to the offender's confession and contrition." Kara said.

"Nussbaum?" Landon asked confused.

"Martha Nussbaum, the philosopher." Kara said.

"Interesting, but we are not here to discuss philosophy." Landon said feeling like he was losing control.

"Aren't we? Philosophers try to understand the human mind and what drives our actions. And didn't Wilson James say philosophy was an unusually stubborn effort to think clearly? Isn't that similar to psychiatry?" Kara argued. "And haven't there been many papers saying that philosophy can help psychiatry? And seeing Alex is a scientist and needs a burden of proof wouldn't discussing scientific principles be better?"

"Um, yes?" Landon responded wondering how he had managed to lose all control of the session.

-00-

"Do you have any objections to carrying on without mediation?" Alex asked J'onn as the session ended.

"No." He said trying to process everything he witnessed.

"Good. Well in that case we'll go." Alex said leading Kara from the room.

"Are you okay?" Landon asked J'onn.

"That didn't go the way I thought it would." J'onn confessed.

"Me either."

"Dr Landon, you are a trained professional and I don't want to question how you do your job, but-" J'onn started.

"Why did I keep mentioning Jeremiah?" Landon guessed, interrupting the Director.

"Yes."

"To see how serious Alex was about therapy and how committed to change she was."

"It's a dangerous game." J'onn warned.

"It's not a game. Besides with you in the room I knew she wouldn't kill me." Landon said.

"And what did you discover?"

"She was more open than I've seen her before. I don't know what has happened for this change, but whatever it is the results seem positive."

"You don't think it was desperation to get out of mediation?"

"Why would she be more desperate to get out of mediation than therapy? Personally I thought they were going to embrace mediation as a way to discredit therapy." Landon confessed.

"They are definitely unpredictable." J'onn said standing.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked as she walked with Alex.

"Great."

"On the bright side J'onn got to see what a jerk Landon is."

"Yeah." Alex said still sounding miserable. "But based on his behaviour today he wants to use dad against us."

"We won't let that happen." Kara said. "We are stronger than that." She said hugging Alex.

"Thanks for jumping in back there, I was about a second away from punching him."

"I heard. Your heart was almost out of your chest."

"What happened to not using powers?"

"It was so loud and so fast I didn't need to use powers." Kara explained. "Bright side is from the next session we can deflect the conversation away from Jeremiah by having philosophical debates."

"Yes we can, and you were awesome today by the way."

"Well I did minor in philosophy and I had Cat as my mentor." Kara smiled.

"I will never underestimate you again." Alex said before noticing the slight crinkle on Kara's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"How come I have never heard of Sandra Bradley before?" Kara asked.

"Why would you?"

"Because she shaped you ability to trust."

"You're buying into Landon's theories now?" Alex asked.

"Landon's theories? You were the one who said it."

"I said Sandra's actions had a detrimental effect on on those she betrayed." Alex reminded her.

"You made the whole thing up?" Kara guessed.

"No. I really was in Elementary School with Sandra Bradley and she really did steal a science project."

"You actually opened up to Landon?" Kara asked confused.

"Not exactly, I mean she didn't steal it from me. It was Peter Moody who was stupid enough to share his idea and have it stolen. But I had to give something semi real as I wasn't sure if J'onn was reading my mind. I had to make it real enough for him to believe we are taking this seriously. Which he did so we're good."

"About that, do you feel bad for deceiving J'onn?"

"Of course I do. But therapy was his idea." Alex said.

"So what now?"

"Now we play the long game. We make sure Landon doesn't get what he wants and force him into making mistakes. Whoever he is working for are going to start getting agitated when he doesn't deliver. They'll apply pressure and he'll change his behaviour. What we need to do is look out for that change and figure out who applied pressure."


	50. Crash and Credit

"Okay, we have work to do. We can't let Alex down." Kara said. "First up we should review all the theories on guilt and responsibility...he loves guilt and is bound to direct conversation that way...but if he figures out I have answers he'll move it on...on to what though?...trust, no too connected...if not guilt and trust, underachievement maybe, so I need to look at philosophy of education... Actually first off I should have started this a week a go, not the day before. Next time I will do better." She then paused and looked at her companion."What do you think he's up to? I mean is it really that he wants to make us look crazy? What if we're wrong and we aren't the target and it's Maggie? But then I'm sure we were the target at the start. Maybe that's it. What if he keeps randomly changing his target so it looks like a huge bunch of coincidences? That way we look like we're reading to much into his actions and look crazy. Maggie was right...but something feels wrong. You know him better than anyone, you must have an idea...or maybe you don't." Barely pausing for breath she went on.

"I'm not going to let him hurt Alex. But I can't protect her from everything, especially when I don't know where the next attack is coming from...so I need to figure that out first. Which means I need to find a pattern. Even if his actions are designed to be random, there's no such thing as true randomness is there? I mean that what Winn always says. So there must be a pattern even if it is hidden. Maybe the timing is the important thing. We need to review the timeline again...but I also need to spot changes when they happen not weeks afterwards. I have powers, so I should use them. I mean I used them to help figure out what Dirk was up to. But what if I get caught? The plan is to look like we are taking this seriously...so I can't get caught. So I can't risk using my powers. We need to look at the crime board again. There has to be a link." She said just as she heard a knock on the door. Turning she used her x-ray vision. Seeing it was Maggie she pulled Simon off her hand and hid him before going to the door just as Maggie knocked again.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?"

"Do you have a minute?" Maggie asked.

"Sure, come in." Kara said as Maggie looked round the apartment.

"Who were you talking to?" Maggie asked.

"No one." Kara said.

"I heard you talking." Maggie said.

"The T.V. was on."

"It was your voice." Maggie said.

"There's an actress who sounds just like me...it's scary." Kara said.

"Uh-huh." Maggie said not believing her.

"Why are you here? Where's Alex?" Kara asked trying to direct the conversation.

"That's the reason I'm here. But I need you not to freak out." Maggie said unleashing a freak out by Kara.

"What's happened? Where is she? Has Landon done something?"

"She's okay." Maggie said. "But she came off her bike."

"How is that okay?" Kara asked eyes wide. "Where is she?"

"She's in National City General Hospital. But just for observation." Maggie said. She had barely finished her sentence before Kara had flown out of the window.

"I'll just go back by myself then." Maggie called after her before a thought dawned on her and she said. "I really hope she has gone to see Alex and not gone after Landon...great now I'm talking to myself."

-00-

"Alex, are you okay?" Kara asked rushing into Alex's room.

"I'm fine." Alex promised her. "More importantly my bike is going to be fine." She quipped.

"Not for long. I think I should incinerate it. Eliza told you bikes weren't safe...does Eliza know you are here?" Kara rattled off.

"No. And there is no need to tell her because I'm fine." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand. "But touch my bike or call mom and you won't be."

"What happened?"

"My breaks failed. I managed to slow it down using friction, but eventually I ran out of road and had to come to a sliding stop."

"Why did the breaks fail? No forget that...are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you in hospital?"

"They want to keep me in for observation. It's routine. But your first question was more important. The lines were cut. And I don't know who, but Winn is going to look at my bike and CCTV footage and help figure it out." Seeing Kara's deep set frown Alex added. "I really am okay. And this could be a good thing." Alex said.

"In what world is you nearly dying a good thing?" Kara asked.

"I didn't nearly die." Alex replied. "But if someone did try to take me out, doesn't the timing seem too convenient? I mean we start looking like we are taking therapy seriously and then someone tries to take me out."

"So Landon is behind this." Kara said.

"I'll eat real ice cream for a year if there is a shred of evidence linking this to Landon." Maggie said walking into the room and picking up the end of the conversation.

"Of course there won't be evidence." Alex said. "That's the whole point. He wants us to accuse him and make it look like we are being paranoid."

"And when we find out that the perp was one of the many, many, many, people or aliens you have ticked off in the past?" Maggie asked.

"Landon will have sought them out and manipulated them somehow." Kara explained.

"So let me get this straight." Maggie said. "We find out the lines were cut by someone with a grudge against you and rather than believing that this individual, who has probably tried to kill you before, is responsible, you are going to believe that Landon put them up to it, even though there is no evidence to link Landon to the perp?"

"Yes. And it proves your theory." Alex said. "The hard part is making sure that Landon believes that we believe that he is totally innocent." She then looked back at Kara and added. "I know you are angry, but you can't confront Landon, we have to make him believe we don't know he is behind it."

"Okay." Kara conceded as a nurse entered.

"Visiting time is over."

"I'll be okay." Alex promised Kara who hugged her.

"You want a ride home?" Maggie offered Kara.

"No, I need some air." Kara said leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." Maggie said to Alex before kissing her goodbye.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as Maggie drove her from the hospital the next day.

"Yeah." Maggie said distractedly.

"Hey, I'm okay. It's going to take more than cut brakes to stop me."

"I know." Maggie replied squeezing Alex's hand.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Kara."

"Did she go after Landon?"

"No. At least not as far as I know." Maggie replied. "How do you think Kara is doing? I don't mean with your crash I mean in general."

"Up until this conversation, fine. Why?" Alex asked growing concerned.

"When I went to tell her about the accident, I could hear her talking inside the apartment. Only when she let me in there was no one else there. I'm pretty sure she was talking to herself."

"Or she was on the phone?"

"Then she would have told me that when I asked her about it." Maggie countered.

"Are you sure it wasn't the T.V?"Alex asked.

"It sounded like Kara."

"There is that actress who kind of sounds like her."

"That's what Kara said." Maggie commented suspiciously.

"I'll talk to her." Alex said.

-00-

"I hear you are talking to yourself." Alex said.

"Alex? What are you doing here? You should be in hospital, or in bed." Kara replied spinning round.

"I'm fine. Besides I'm not letting you go to therapy by yourself." Seeing Kara was about to argue Alex asked. "Do you really think Maggie would let me come here if I wasn't okay?"

"No." Kara conceded before asking. "Does she know?"

"Wow, you really are getting cynical." Alex commented. "So what's with the talking to yourself?"

"I'm not."

"Maggie thinks you were."

"I was talking to Simon." Kara confessed.

"I guessed." Alex said. "I thought you had stopped."

"No." Kara said.

"You could have called me."

"You were busy crashing." Kara said before guilt washed over her. "If I called you, you wouldn't have crashed."

"You don't know that. What happened was not your fault." Alex assured her as J'onn walked towards them.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"The session with Landon."

"I would have let you off today." J'onn said.

"I know. But I'm fine." Alex promised him. "Any leads with my bike."

"Yes. Winn has CCTV footage of Kramul cutting the lines."

"Kramul? That takes me back. When did he get back to National City?" Alex asked.

"We are working on that." J'onn said. "We have just picked him up so answers won't be too hard to find. I'll see you later. Take it easy."

"Who's Kramul?" Kara asked.

"A violent, super intelligent Tranguz." Alex said.

"A what? Wait do you mean Tranguli?

"Maybe." Alex said trying to remember.

"I didn't know there were any on Earth." Kara confessed.

"There aren't many. I haven't seen one in years." Alex said before grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" Kara asked.

"Because everything is making so much sense." Alex said."Kramul is really intelligent. He has been in hiding for six years. Then one day he magically appears, tries to kill me and then manages to get caught. He's been set up. The more of these guys Landon use, the more likely they are going to go after him."

-00-

"Kara, Alex." Landon greeted. "I wasn't expecting to see you today Alex."

"I'm fine."

"Are you using your attendance as leverage to get the Director to let you return to active duty?" Landon asked.

"You know you are sounding paranoid again?" Alex asked.

"You know you are deflecting again?" Landon countered.

"J'onn is allowing me to return to active duty on Monday, regardless of my attendance today." Alex replied.

"In which case I commend you turning up."

"I agreed to try to take therapy seriously." Alex said.

"Yes you did." Landon said. "Let's talk about what happened. Kara, I assume you have found some way to feel guilty about the accident."

"It wasn't an accident." Kara pointed out.

"Indeed, from what Winn said, someone you have no connection to was responsible. So under what grounds are you blaming yourself?"

"I wasn't there and the guy who did it hates Alex because of a DEO mission. If it weren't for me she wouldn't have joined the DEO."

"You don't know that." Landon pointed out before looking at Alex and asking. "And who do you blame Alex?"

"Well not Kara." Alex said.

"Do you know the deep rooted cause why Kara blames herself?" Landon asked.

"Survivors guilt?" Alex asked.

"In part." Landon said surprised by Alex's honest response. "But the bigger part is probably how you treated her after your father died. You blamed her for everything didn't you? Before you suggest I have been spying on you since you were kids, I am suggesting that was your response because you were a teenager. But where as you have moved on, Kara hasn't and assumes guilt when she shouldn't."

"So I should feel guilty that Kara feel guilty?"

"No. Neither of you should feel guilty." Landon said. "I hope one day you can both figure that out."

-00-

"How's Alex?" Lena asked Maggie as arrived at Kara's apartment.

"Physically she's fine. Mentally she has managed to blame everything on Landon and is thanking me for making her see things clearly."

"How's that?"

"She thinks Landon was worried they were trusting him and looking sane so some how manipulated a guy who wanted to kill her to try to kill her so they would blame him and look paranoid." Maggie summarised.

"And seeing it was you who told them it was Landon's plan to discredit them they are giving you credit?" Lena guessed laughing.

"It's not funny." Maggie complained. "It's like I unwittingly fed the monster."

"Are you sure Alex hasn't figured out you played her and Kara and is not just getting a little revenge?" Lena asked.

"Not everyone jumps straight to revenge." Maggie pointed out as the door opened and Alex and Kara entered.

"Hey." Kara smiled.

"How was the session?" Maggie asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"It was great." Alex said.

"It was?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, we discussed my guilt issues and Alex's lack of guilt issues." Kara explained.

"You did?" Lena asked as surprised as Maggie was.

"Absolutely. We complied and Landon lapped it up. Now we just need to wait for his next move." She then looked at Maggie and said. "You have no idea how grateful we are right now."

"We so would have missed his plan if it weren't for you." Kara said as Lena struggled not to laugh.


	51. Caves of the Mind

"Today we are going to do something a little different." Landon said. "Something you may find scary or uncomfortable."

"Should I get Brad in here?" Kara asked.

"That's funny." Landon said. "But no, no need for HR, assuming you two are serious about taking therapy seriously."

"You have reason to doubt it?" Alex asked.

"Yes, months of you not taking it seriously." Landon said.

"Aren't I meant to be the one with trust issues?" Alex asked.

"Interesting question and one that brings us neatly onto today's session." Landon said not taking the bait.

"Ohhhh, are we doing the falling backwards and catching each other thing?" Kara asked.

"No, no need for party games especially when it is clear you trust each other to catch one another already." Landon said. "I mean Alex has literally jumped off a skyscraper knowing you would catch her. And Alex caught you in space."

"So what are we doing then?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to ask you to trust me with your safe place."

"Safe place?" Kara asked.

"The place where you go when things get bad or you get angry." Landon said.

"NooNans." Kara stated.

"I didn't mean physically." Landon said. "I meant mentality." Seeing the blank look on Kara's face he clarified. "When things get hard where do you mentally go to find peace?"

"Caves." Alex said.

"Sorry?" Landon asked, wondering if he misheard.

"Caves." Alex said. "I picture being in a cave."

"A specific cave? Or caves in general" Landon asked as he started scribbling in his notepad.

"A specific one?"

"Okay, why caves, why that cave?" Landon asked.

"I like caves." Alex said.

"Why?"

"They're exciting. They're different. You can explore and discover." Alex said enthusiastically.

"They are. But caves are bad for Kara. I mean they are dark, there is no yellow sun. Perhaps that is why you like them, because Kara won't follow."

"No of course that's not the reason I like caves." Alex said.

"If you say so. When did you start liking caves?" Landon asked.

"I don't know exactly. I was fourteen maybe."

"Around the time Kara came to live with you?"

"I guess." Alex agreed.

"Before or after?" Landon probed.

"I don't know."

"Close your eyes and think. Think about when you first fell in love with caves. Was that before or after Kara arrived on Earth?"

"After." Kara conceded.

"What happened for you to start liking caves?"

"I went out surfing and the wind picked up so I took shelter in one of the caves off the coast. And it was really tranquil. It was sheltered and quiet and there was the drip, drip, drip of water. It was therapeutic. After the storm passed I went home, but then a couple of weeks later I got into trouble for something. I can't remember what and I went back to the cave. No one knew about it. I could do what I wanted in there. It was my place."

"So it gave you the privacy that you lost after Kara took over your room?" Landon asked.

"I guess." Alex agreed reluctantly.

"And now, when you feel anxious, scared, worried, stressed, do you picture yourself in the cave?"

"Yes. But not just picture, but hear myself there as well. The roar of the waves in the distance, the steady dripping of water inside."

"And you're by yourself?" Landon asked scribbling in his notebook.

"I am." Alex said. As Landon looked up he saw Kara's expression and turned to her.

"Kara, this is important. Alex having this safe place that doesn't involve you, doesn't mean she doesn't want you. Just like when you were having the Black Mercy dream you didn't imagine Alex, you imagined Krypton and Astra. Do you understand that?"

"Sure." Kara replied.

-00-

"I think we won that round." Alex said as they headed to her car. "How about a celebratory sticky bun?"

"I'm okay."

"You know I was just giving him what he wanted right?" Alex asked. "Seriously, you think I have safe place? And if I did why would I pick a cave? They're dark, damp and cold. What am I a bat?"

"You made the whole thing up?" Kara asked.

"Of course I did. We talked about this last night." Alex reminded her. "I said I would lead the conversation and direct Landon where I wanted, without giving him anything he wanted."

"I know, but you sounded really convincing and the other DEO base is a cave."

"Yeah, but I didn't build it. I'm pretty sure it was built before I was born." Alex said.

"So you don't like caves?"

"Of course not. But I knew he would love them. I knew he would pick up on the darkness and try to use it to drive a wedge between us. And wow, did he lap it up. Everything I said he tried to turn into proof I resented you. Next week you pick something really innocent and watch as he turns the knife." Alex said before taking Kara's hand and adding. "My safe place is where you are, because I know you will protect me."

"Always." Kara agreed.

"So we're good?"

"We're good." Kara said. "Even better as you are buying me a sticky bun."

-00-

"No Kara?" Lena guessed as Maggie let her into Kara's apartment.

"Or Alex."

"Is that because they have been arrested for murder?"

"No."

"Have you checked?" Lena asked. When Maggie just rolled her eyes at Lena, the youngest Luthor said. "I'm genuinely curious if you have checked?"

"If Alex murdered Landon I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a body left." Maggie said.

"Good point, but slightly disturbing you have given it that much thought." Lena said. "On the bright side you have nothing to worry about as you have tricked Alex into being a model patient. Maybe that's why they aren't back, maybe they are having so much fun they extended their session."

"Or there was a DEO emergency." Maggie said.

"Pretty sure there isn't. Running a media company I normally find out these things before most people." Lena said as the door opened.

"You're back late." Maggie commented as Alex and Kara entered Kara's apartment.

"We had to debrief." Alex said.

"Debrief? As in a mission?" Maggie asked.

"No the therapy session." Alex said.

"Does that mean it went badly?" Lena questioned.

"No, it was perfect." Alex said as she sat down and removed some sheets of paper from her pocket.

"What's that?" Maggie asked.

"Evidence."

"Evidence? Of what?"

"Landon trying to mess with us." Kara said.

"I'm lost." Lena said.

"He asked about my safe place. I made one up and every feature of it he tried to say was because I didn't want Kara in my life." Alex said.

"And that's a good thing?" Maggie asked.

"Of course it is. It proves he is trying to break us. But then Kara, being the genius she is pointed out we need proof. Obviously we can't record the sessions."

"Why? I mean they are your sessions so the ethics rule wouldn't apply." Lena said.

"Nothing to do with ethics." Alex said. "At Landon's request Winn installed an em interferer in the office so recordings are impossible in there. So instead Kara suggested that we minute the sessions. After the session we wrote down everything that happened."

"May I?" Lena asked.

"Sure." Alex said handing them to Lena.

"A cave? That was your safe place. He bought that?" Lena said reading the notes.

"Alex was crazy convincing." Kara said proudly.

"But Landon was brutal." Alex said. "Every aspect of a cave he tried to use as proof I didn't like or want Kara."

"Yeah, but at the end he tried to convince Kara that you having a safe place that didn't involve her was not because you didn't want her in your life." Maggie said reading the notes.

"Of course he did. He had to look like he was trying to help us." Alex said.

"Why?" Maggie asked. "The sessions are confidential. No one would know, so why try to help Kara feel better?"

"Because he thinks we are starting to trust him. He knows he needs to maintain that trust to try and break us." Kara said. "So he said enough to look good but not enough to be convincing."

"So you believed Landon and thought that Alex mentally runs away to where you can't exist?" Lena asked.

"Yeah." Kara said looking guilty.

"But we talked it through and she knows what he said was B.S." Alex added quickly.

"So you made something up, which resulted in Landon suggesting you wanted space from Kara. Something you agreed to, which upset Kara. He then tried to make Kara feel better but because of you and your bias against Landon, she didn't believe him?" Maggie summarised.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"And Landon is still the bad guy in this scenario?" Maggie asked.

"Well yeah, who else would it be?" Alex questioned.

Shaking her head Maggie went on.

"Then after the session rather than letting things fester, like you two have done recently, you sat down to talk and realised there was no problem?"

"Yes."

"Something that wouldn't have happened were it not for Landon." Maggie pointed out.

"That is stupid." Alex said. "That's like watching your parents getting murdered, then thanking the murderer for bringing you closer to your sister."

"Kind of a dark analogy." Lena commented. "But I'm still confused by the notes. I mean you can't ever use them as it will be his word against your word."

"Only J'onn is a telepath. He can read Landon's mind. When the time is right we'll share uor findings. Until then we patiently gather evidence." Alex explained.

"Also by writing everything down we can review everything that has happened and help us see the pattern." Kara said.

"Both crazy and compelling." Lena said.


	52. Making Waves

"Good afternoon." Landon greeted.

"Hello." Kara replied as Alex nodded.

"Come in and sit down." He prompted. He then waited for them to get settled before saying. "So last time we talked about Alex's safe place, today we can explore that further and encourage a heathy use of it, or, we can talk about Kara's safe place."

"We get to chose?" Alex asked. "What happened to equal talking time?"

"That's why I would prefer to talk about Kara's safe place, but you have a lot of unresolved issues and discussing your safe place further could help." Landon said.

"A beach." Kara suddenly said.

"Sorry what?" Landon said.

"My safe place, it's a beach."

"Any particular beach?"

"I guess the one in Midvale, but it's slightly different." Kara said.

"In what way?"

"There's an ice cream shop." Kara said.

"That is probably the least surprising thing you have ever said." Landon commented. "Can you describe the beach and how you feel?"

"There are birds flying, and the sound of the sea roaring, the sun is shining and I feel energised."

"Are you there by yourself?"

"No."

"Who else is there?"

"My family and my friends."

"Is Alex there?"

"Yes."

"What is she doing?"

"It changes. Sometimes she's surfing, sometimes she's talking to her dad."

"How does that make you feel?" Landon asked looking at Alex.

"Me?" Alex asked surprised to be brought into the discussion. "It's Kara's safe place."

"Yes it is. But it is the opposite of your safe place. While you went for isolation and constructed a safe place that was free from Kara, Kara's safe place revolves around family and she even created a space in her safe place specially for you. Does that make you feel guilty?"

"Should it?"

"Not necessarily. It's not a trick question. I just want to know if it makes you feel guilty."

"You think it should?" Alex countered.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think. But to help you I need to know what you think."

"Okay, it makes me feel guilty." Alex said going for the answer she thought he wanted.

"Which is unsurprising. But it shouldn't. You hid who you really were, what you really felt for years from everyone, including yourself." Landon said. "You had to lie about who Kara was. Your whole life has been about building walls and keeping secrets. It is not surprising that your safe place is an extension of that."

"And that's bad?"

"It is what it is. The question is, is that what you want? Only you can answer that. And if you don't want it only you can change it." He said before rapidly turning his attention back to Kara.

"Okay, Kara, back to you. You mentioned Alex and her dad. Who else is there?"

"Um, Eliza and J'onn."

"You've not mentioned your Kryptonian family." Landon pointed out.

"Is that bad?" Kara asked trying to remember what the plan was.

"There is no good or bad, right or wrong. It is your safe place, it can have whatever you want. What I'm interested in is honesty. And I think you are not mentioning your Kryptonian family because you don't want to upset Alex. For this to work, I need you to be completely open, if you can't do that with Alex here perhaps we should go back to separate sessions for awhile."

"No." Kara said quickly. "I want Alex here."

"Yet you can't be open in front of her."

"Yes I can." Kara countered.

"So are any people from Krypton there?" Landon probed.

"Yes." Kara said.

"Okay, why didn't you mention it before? I think it is because you don't want to hurt Alex."

"Why would it hurt me?" Alex asked. "Of course she wants her Kryptonian family there."

"Yet she didn't mention them. Why?"

"Because it hurts. Having them in my safe place makes them seem real. Talking about them highlights that they are gone forever." Kara said.

"Is that why you still haven't specifically mentioned Mon-El." Landon asked.

"Maybe." Kara said.

"Tell me, do you only go to your safe place when you are sad and scared, or do you dream about it as well?"

"Dream?" Kara said as she recalled the dream of Mon-El and her mother in the fields of Krypton. As she recalled the dream she shut her eyes and lost herself in the memory.

"Kara?" He called noticing he had lost her attention.

"I get that you want Kara to face up to everything, but don't you think pushing her is cruel." Alex jumped in also getting concerned by Kara.

"I'm not trying to push her." Landon assured her. "But don't you think it's strange that she still won't talk about Mon-El?"

-00-

"What happened to you in there?" Alex asked as they entered Alex's lab.

"Hmmmm?"

"When you spaced out." Alex said.

"Wasn't that part of the plan? You know make it look like I was thinking about what he said?"

"Yeah, but you got really lost in thought." Alex said concerned.

"I was hungry and you know I find it hard to focus when I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry?"

"Because I spent the first part of the session thinking about ice cream." Kara said as Winn approached.

"Hey Kara, there's been a huge collision at the port, they need Supergirl."

-00-

"Hey." Maggie said entering the apartment.

"Hey." Alex replied as she started at the bottle of whiskey on the table.

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"Where's Kara?"

"There was collision in the port, she's helping." Alex explained.

"Everything okay?"

"No."

"What did he do?"

"Cut too close to home and rattled Kara, who now won't talk about it." Alex said. "And I think it might be my fault."

Maggie wanted to ask 'Not Landon's?' but bit her tongue and instead sat next to Alex and said.

"I thought you and Kara were doing your whole making stuff up to throw Landon off thing." Maggie said.

"We were. I mean we did. But he has his own agenda." Alex said before becoming lost in thought. Eventually she asked. "Do you think I shut myself off?"

"From what?" Maggie asked.

"Everyone."

"When you get sad you get angry and you lash out and you do tend to shut yourself off, or throw yourself in your work." Maggie said. "Why?"

"Something Landon said. He said I built walls and don't open up. Then he pointed out how strange it was that Kara won't talk about Mon-El and I'm wondering if that is my fault."

"Being yourself, saying what you really want, that's new for you, it'll take time." Maggie said. "But you've always been like that. Kara's not. And she will talk to you when she's ready."

"I hope so." Alex said.

"So does this mean you are actually accepting Landon might be good at his job?" Maggie asked optimistically.

"No. It means he's trying to throw me off and the worse part is I'm letting him."

-00-

"Morning." Alex said as she and Maggie sat opposite Kara at NooNan's

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara asked.

"You didn't come round last night." Maggie said. "I missed my weekly dose of crazy."

"I didn't finish at the port until really late." Kara shrugged as the waitress brought over Kara's order.

"I really don't know how you do it." The waitress commented as she put down the sticky bun and bowl of ice cream.

"Seriously? It's not even eight." Maggie said looking at the ice cream.

"What? I've been craving ice cream since the session. Next time remind me not to add food to my fake safe places." Seeing Alex look at the ice cream she passed her sister a spoon. "It's real, none of that vegan stuff."

Taking the spoon Alex started to eat the ice cream as Maggie looked on in disgust.

"Ice cream for breakfast? It must have gone badly." Lena commented as she sat down next to Kara.

"Want some?" Kara asked.

"No, thank you. My human arteries would prefer to make it past fifty."

"At least someone here has sense." Maggie said shaking her head as Alex kept eating.

"So what happened?" Lena asked.

"I am really bad at sticking to a script. I need to practice more. He threw me with his questions and I panicked." Kara said. "I wasn't expecting him to ask who was there."

"Who was where?" Lena asked confused.

"My safe place. Well my fake safe place. So I guessed, and said people were there, but that made him attack Alex." She said as she kept eating. "And then every time he asked a question I seemed to pick the wrong option." She then looked at Alex who wasn't buying her cheerful account and asked. "Did you notice how he wants to split us up?"

"Yeah."

"Split you up?" Maggie asked.

"Go back to separate therapy sessions. He claimed my answers made him think I couldn't be honest with Alex in the room." Kara said.

"How come you ended up in joint sessions in the first place?" Lena asked.

"I demanded it." Kara said.

"You?" Lena asked.

"Yeah. Well Alex and I. We marched into his office and Alex demanded it and then I said if he wanted me back Alex had to be there as well."

"And he accepted it?" Lena asked sounding suspicious.

"Yes, well eventually." Kara said.

"But now he's realising it's a mistake." Alex added.

"Divide and conquer, perfect strategy." Lena said.

"Well we're not letting that happen." Alex said.

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"If he wants us split up, lets make sure we give him no excuse to split us. Force him into the mistake."

"Yeah, but how?" Kara asked before saying. "Lena can help."

"It is far too early in the morning for this." Maggie grumbled.

"How can I help?" Lena asked.

"You've actually had therapy right?" Kara asked.

"Yes. Probably more sessions than everyone in this cafe put together." Lena agreed.

"Plus you did several psychology modules in college." Kara went on.

"Yes." Lena said not sure where Kara was going.

"So you can help prep us."

"That's brilliant." Alex agreed. "You can tell us exactly what we need to say."

"You know there is no right or wrong thing to say in therapy?" Lena asked.

"Which is what makes it pointless." Alex said before glancing at her watch. "I have to get to work, but we can work out the plan tonight." She said standing before kissing Maggie's head and disappearing.

"Shoot, I've got to go too, I have an interview in two minutes. See you tonight." Kara said following Alex out.

"Congratulations. You have just been enrolled in Team Crazy." Maggie said to Lena.


	53. Lessons

"Okay, where do we start?" Kara asked as she sat on her couch, next to Alex, with a notepad and pen.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked.

"Taking notes, so I don't forget." Kara said.

"Forget what?" Lena asked.

"What you tell us."

"I'm still not sure what I am meant to be telling you." Lena confessed.

"How we should respond to him, the type of answers he'll be looking for." Alex said.

"There are no right answers." Lena reminded them.

"I know. We just need to make it look like we are taking it seriously, without actually giving him an opportunity to attack us." Alex said. "If we can work out how he will respond we can deflect any attacks on Kara."

"We can go through scenarios that are based on my experiences, which I would like to remind you does not make me qualified, and go through what I believe a legitimate therapist should respond." Lena said.

"Or we could take one of your experiences, pretend it is ours and play it out in front of Landon and see how he responds." Kara said.

"You want me to share a painful and personal memory with you, for you to then share with Landon so you can test Landon's response?" Lena asked.

"Yeah." Kara said, having the grace to look little guilty.

"Surely you can all see the problem with this." Maggie said to everyone in the room.

"I can't argue with the logic. And being a Luthor I can't really complain about methods." Lena said. "But there are two flaws."

"Only two?" Maggie asked.

"Which are?" Alex asked ignoring the detective.

"Firstly, most of my sharing involved Lex or my mother….not something that is transferable. Secondly we can't train Kara to lie."

"I've been thinking about that." Alex said.

"Are you going to get J'onn to take her place?" Lena guessed.

"No. J'onn acting like Kara is..." Alex started, pausing to search for the right word.

"Awkward?" Lena guessed.

"A little." Alex agreed. "Also he doesn't believe Landon is anything other than a shrink so wouldn't do it."

"So what's your plan?" Lena asked.

"Kara managed to do pretty well in drama class, so she can learn a script. We make sure she learns it and you can help prep us for any questions that Landon may ask. If she isn't asked anything unexpected she'll be fine."

"And if he asks something we haven't thought of?" Lena asked.

"I'll jump in and direct things back to what we want to talk about." Alex said.

"That could work, but we still need a few ideas to of what to discuss." Lena pointed out.

"You don't have anything we can use?" Kara asked.

"Nothing that Landon would believe, even for a second, was a real event from your past." Lena said. "Isn't there an actual event from your lives you could use?"

"No we don't want to give him anything. Unless we take an actual event and modify it. I mean then it will sound truthful and throw him off. But we can't give him anything he could use against us. And he'll try to use anything to drive a wedge between us."

"What about a harmless story from college?" Lena said.

"Not a good idea." Alex said not wanting to open that can of worms.

"What about from your time working with Cat?" Lena asked Kara. "Fetching Cat Grant's Lattes while you are the most powerful woman in the world must give him plenty to discuss." Lena said.

"Yeah, but he'll use that to pick on Kara." Alex said. "He'll say that Kara doesn't want to be in control of her life."

"Or Alex and Eliza forced me down a route I didn't want." Kara added.

"Why not talk about a good experience? One where only positives can be drawn?" Lena asked.

"What about the popcorn maker?" Maggie asked.

"You told her?" Kara asked looking at Alex.

"I didn't think it was a secret." Alex replied looking slightly guilty.

"Popcorn maker?" Lena asked.

"It doesn't matter and we're not using that story." Kara said looking hurt.

"Surely you two spent a day doing normal things, helping each other out." Lena said trying to move the conversation away from whatever painful memory Kara didn't want to share. "He can't twist that."

"He can in their mind." Maggie muttered as Alex said.

"He'll try."

"But on the bright side, if he does, that strengthens your argument that he is trying to drive a wedge between you." Lena said.

"I guess." Alex said. "No wait that's it. We pick an event we analyse it to death and ensure that there is nothing negative about it and use it at the session. When he twists it in some way we record it and the next session try the same thing. If we can give J'onn enough examples he'll have to believe us."

"Okay, but what example do we use?" Kara asked.

"It should be one where Kara did something for you." Lena said looking at Alex.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Based on what you said, if it is the other way round he'll try to make you feel guilty." Lena explained.

"Good point." Alex said.

"What about calculus?" Kara asked.

"That could work, but he'll still try to twist it." Alex said as Kara's phone buzzed.

"I have to go, I'll be back soon." With that Kara flew from the apartment.

"Calculus?" Lena asked.

"I was flunking, Kara helped." Alex said. Noticing Lena's surprised look she asked. "What? Is that a bad example? Does it suggest some underlying issue?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just a little surprised. Kara literally caught a plane with you on in order to save your life, but you pick her helping you with calculus as a good example?"

"We can't use the plane, he'll talk about how we repressed her and how I'm ungrateful."

"Ungrateful?" Lena asked.

"I kind of yelled at Kara rather than thanking her."

"Why?" Lena asked.

"Because she had exposed herself to the world and placed herself in danger. I was worried."

"That's understandable." Lena said. "I don't see how Landon can make Kara feel bad about it."

"After that I supported a mission which involved her getting shot with a Kryptonite dart, then I put her in a Kryptonite room and punched her." Alex listed as Lena looked on surprised.

"All of that was too protect her." Maggie reminded her.

"Was it really? I can't deny it did feel kind of good getting the upper hand for a change." Alex confessed.

"Which is a normal human reaction and nothing to feel guilty about." Lena said.

"Not the way Landon will spin it." Alex pointed out.

"And you'll believe him?" Lena asked.

"Kara will when he reminds her how much I've betrayed her and it will just make her feel more isolated." Alex explained.

"Then we had better make sure that doesn't happen." Lena said.

-00-

"So, you won't trust a qualified therapist, but you will confide in and trust the judgement of Lena Luthor?" Maggie asked as she drove Alex home.

"Lena is Kara's friend." Alex said.

"It wasn't that long ago you didn't trust her." Maggie said. "If you can trust Lena, why can't you try to trust Landon?"

"I know you don't see it, but everything he does in the sessions feels like an attack, especially on Kara."

"You sure it's not just him trying to force her to face her issues?"

"Forcing her is the wrong tactic." Alex said. "I know Kara and forcing it will only cause her to close up."

"What happens when you make stuff up and Landon accidentally forces an issue that he wouldn't normally?"

"That's why we are going through everything in advance." Alex said.

"Just promise me when this backfires you won't do anything stupid." Maggie pleaded.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, something that carries a jail sentence."


	54. Mathematically Sound

"So why don't don't we pick up with where we left off and your safe places?" Landon suggested as Alex and Kara sat, unenthusiastically, in his office.

"Don't you think we have done those to death?" Alex asked. "And isn't a safe place place meant to be just that? Safe. I don't see how trying to make us feel guilty over having a safe place is good."

"Making you feel guilty was not my intention." Landon said.

"It didn't feel that way." Kara said. "And I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but every so often, shouldn't we focus on good things rather than bad thing?"

"Like what good things?" Landon asked.

"Anything. We do nice things for each other but we don't talk about those in these sessions. And we don't ever talk about why we are so close." Kara pointed out.

"You have actively tried to avoid sharing stories about your past with me." Landon countered. "But if you are ready to share I am all for it. So what happy memory do you want to share?"

Both sisters then pretended to get lost in thought. After a minute Landon said.

"It can be anything, in fact the more mundane the better."

Again both sisters frowned with concentration as Alex wondered how long they could draw this out for. Eventually Landon said.

"But if you prefer big events that's fine as well."

"Kara helped me with my calculus." Alex finally said. Seeing Landon's perplexed look she explained. "Back in high school, I was flunking, she helped."

"How did that make you feel?" Landon asked.

"Could that be any more cliched?" Alex asked.

"Stop deflecting." Landon said. "How did it make you feel?"

"Grateful."

"Not resentful or inferior?"

"She was helping me, why would I feel resentful or inferior?" Alex asked. "What's with jumping to the negativity?"

"I just want an honest an open discussion. For that I need you to list everything. I was wondering if you were resentful as the girl who had invaded your family was once again outshining you. I mean science was your thing. Whereas Kara, who excelled physically, was helping you with your chosen subject, even though she had no interest."

"Why do you say I had no interest?" Kara asked hearing Alex's heart rate increase and wanting to deflect attention away from her.

"Well you have shown no interest in science. You chose to become a PA and then a journalist. You turned your back on science." Landon said. "Are you saying there was more to that decision than a lack of interest?" He asked before trailing off. Suddenly he said. "I see." With that he started scribbling.

"See what? What are you writing?" Kara asked feeling an irrational panic grow inside her.

"Just making a few observations." He said. He then looked up and apologised. "Sorry, but this is an important topic."

"It is?" Kara asked sensing the script was about to become useless.

"I think this could be one of the major decisions that has defined you."

"Helping Alex with her calculus homework defined me?" Kara asked not bothering to hide her scepticism.

"No. You turning your back on science." He said before looking intently at Kara.

"What happened to trust and support?" Alex asked. "Wasn't that what we were discussing?"

"It was. But this is more important."

"More important for what?" Alex asked.

"Helping Kara work through her problems."

"What problems?" Kara asked.

"Kara, physically you may be the strongest woman on the planet, but beneath that bravado you are emotionally fragile. That is not a criticism."

"It sounds like it." Alex said carefully watching Kara.

"It's not. Kara has been through more than anyone on this planet, yet she continues to get up everyday, go to work and save the planet. That takes incredible strength."

"But?" Kara prompted, sensing the attack.

"But you are still fragile. You have never dealt with what you have faced and that leaves you vulnerable."

"Still don't see what this has to do with Calculus."

"You were good at science and math. Krypton was miles ahead of Earth. Your father was a scientist, I imagine you even spent time in his lab, assuming they had labs on Krypton. When you came to Earth you found science and math easy, yet you turned on back on them. It was an active decision. Why?"

When Kara didn't immediately respond he went on.

"I think there are four possibilities. One science and math was a cruel reminder that you were no longer on Krypton. Two, you were told you couldn't stand out so chose a career path where you didn't excel. Three you want to mimic your cousin. Or four, you didn't want to outshine Alex."

"Aren't one and three contradictory?" Alex asked. "Enough for you to be hedging your bets."

"They don't have to be in sync. And it won't be all of them, although it may be a combination of many of them." Landon said. "Did you ever ask why Kara didn't pursue science?"

"No. I asked her why she wanted to be Cat's PA." Alex said.

"And what was her answer?"

"She wanted to change the world."

"And that's how she chose to do it? That didn't raise a few questions?" He asked before turning back to Kara.

"So what was it Kara, was it that science was a reminder of Krypton, or did you sacrifice something for Alex?"

"It reminded me of Krypton." Kara said, not wanting Alex to take the blame.

"Despite that you helped Alex?" Landon probed.

"Of course I did, she's my sister."

"Was it because you felt like you owed her? A repayment of a debt?"

"You're saying I charged Kara to be part of the family?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm saying Kara feels the need to repay what you do for her."

"There is a flaw to your argument." Alex said.

"What's that?"

"Back then I didn't exactly treat Kara well, she had nothing to repay."

"She'd cost you your father. That's a lot to repay."

"She wasn't responsible."

"Did she know that? Does she know that?" Landon asked.

"You know, I'm right here? You could ask me." Kara interrupted hearing Alex's heart rate rise again.

"I'm sorry." Landon said. "I'm going to ask you a very simple question. You can answer it honestly or you can lie, either way it will answer more questions. Do you feel responsible for what happened to Jeremiah?"

"Yes."

-00-

"When's Maggie getting here?" Kara asked as she sat on her couch.

"After work. Shouldn't be too long." Alex said. "But we have enough time to talk about what happened."

"What happened? I thought you'd be happy. Landon did exactly what we thought he would. We are gathering the evidence we need."

"That's not what I mean. Kara I need to listen to me. What happened to dad was not your fault." Alex said sitting on the coffee table and facing Kara.

"It kind of was, if I never came to live with you he wouldn't have been a target."

"Following that logic you should blame your cousin. He was friends with dad a long time before you came along." Alex reminded her. "I know I have lashed out and said some terrible things to you, but you are not responsible." She then reached out and took Kara's hand. "I would never pick a life where you weren't in it."

"I know." Kara said squeezing Alex's hand.

Alex then moved over and sat next to Kara and went on. "Seeing we are talking about today's session, why did you really turn your back on science?"

"Science was something I did with my dad. I used to sit in his lab and help him. Knowing that no matter how good I was at it I couldn't use it to help him made it feel hollow."

"Why didn't you say?" Alex asked.

"You'd just lost your father, I didn't think you wanted to hear about mine." Kara said.

"I'm sorry I shut you out back then."

"I had invaded your life. And I did hog the bathroom." Kara shrugged.

"I still should have been a better sister." Alex said. "When you were attacked by the Black Mercy I went to the hologram room and pleaded with your mother's hologram and I said lots of things to her. Things I should have said to you." Alex said confusing Kara. "Landon hasn't been completely wrong. I did resent you when you first came. For coming into my home, for following me at school and embarrassing me in front of my friends. I never took the time to ask why. Maybe if I had done that I would have realised sooner you weren't trying to embarrass me, you just wanted a family. And if I had taken the time to get to know you better I could have been a better sister when you first arrived. My biggest regret in life is not being a better sister when you arrived. And I know that I'm no where never perfect and I have let you down. But you will always be my sister and I will always be there for you. No matter how self absorbed I may seem I want you to talk to me. Not bottle things up." She finished pulling Kara into a hug.

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Lena asked as she and Maggie entered Kara's apartment.

"No." Kara said.

"What happened? I'm assuming not what you hoped." Lena said.

"He turned me helping Alex with Calculus into a life defining moment." Kara said.

"What exactly was the equation you helped her with?" Maggie asked.

"Assuming you weren't covering the Theory of Everything, how was helping with homework a life defining moment?" Lena questioned.

"He focused on the fact I gave up science which then led him to Krypton, loss, guilt." Kara listed.

"Blame, debt." Alex finished off.

"He got all of that from helping with Calculus?" Maggie asked assuming they were leaving something important out.

"Yeah."

"I take it back, there is something wrong with him." Lena commented.

"You didn't believe that before?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"I had my doubts….not as many as Maggie though." Lena said turning the focus back to the detective.

"Which I still have." Maggie said. "And with good reason. I still think your actions are forcing Landon's hand. Maybe if you tried being open and honest in a session he wouldn't focus on blame and guilt."


	55. Confined Memories

"Director, can I talk to you for a minute?" Landon asked entering J'onn's office.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I want to discuss Alex and Kara."

"What have they done?" J'onn asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you want to discuss them?" J'onn questioned, sensing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I want to try something. But I need your help." Landon replied.

"You've lost me." J'onn confessed.

"They are getting too comfortable."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want them comfortable round you so they confide in you?" J'onn asked, still lost.

"The day Alex starts genuinely confiding in me is the day that either hell has frozen over, or she has become controlled by some alien technology."

"So they are not taking therapy seriously?" J'onn probed.

"I have my doubts." Landon said. "They turn up and they talk, but I don't think they are actually progressing. Whether that is because of their actions or because they are too comfortable I don't know. So I want to put them outside of there comfort zone so they actually challenge themselves."

"How?" J'onn asked feeling a headache coming on.

"I want you to join us for a session." He said.

"Me?" J'onn asked not expecting that answer.

"Not in your capacity as Director, but as their, how does Winn put it?…..Space dad. Just one session to mix things up a little."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." J'onn said. "Alex and Kara are in a good place. Why risk that?"

"Because it's not stable. It's an act and if something big happens it will crumble. You've seen how manipulative Lillian Luthor has been with Lena. If she is like that with her own daughter, imagine what she'll be like with people she hates. If I were her I would try to destroy Alex and Kara and then kill all the aliens. You saw first hand what happened between Kara and Alex when Jeremiah was found and that wasn't the purpose of his mission. Imagine what Lillian could do to their relationship if she put her mind to it. I am trying to stop that happening. By poking at events and questioning their motives they are forced to evaluate. They don't take my questioning and accept it, they fight it. They are growing stronger as a result."

"Whilst I agree with everything you are saying, I don't see how my attendance at a therapy session will help."

"Because they may not be Lillian's only targets. She will attack any member of the family and you are one of those. They need to trust everyone, not just each other."

"It sounds like you are deliberately going to try and make them not trust me." J'onn said.

"Not necessarily." Landon said. "Ultimately Kara and Alex guide the sessions. What I want is for them to face issues they have not dealt with and appreciate their family more. One session is all I ask. You can stop it at any point."

-00-

"Hello, come in, take a seat." Landon said.

"J'onn what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Did I forget to mention it last week?" Landon asked.

"Mention what?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Today is a group session." Landon said.

"Group session?" Kara asked starting to panic, wondering what in the rehearsed script J'onn would know was a lie.

"Yes, I asked the Director to join us." Landon said. "You two are making such excellent progress in our sessions, you are being so open and reflective I think it is time that we move on."

"Move on?" Alex asked.

"To some group sessions."

"Why J'onn?" Kara asked.

"Because he is a surrogate father to both of you." Landon said. "Or are you saying that's not true?"

"No he is." Alex said her guard up, searching for the trap.

"Good. Then sit down and we will start." Landon said. He carefully watched them before turning to J'onn and saying. "So Director, tell me about your first meeting with them."

"Which one of us and which first?" Alex asked.

"Sorry?" Landon asked confused.

"First with me? First with Kara? First with both of us? First as Hank Henshaw? First as J'onn J'onzz?" Alex explained.

"The Director can choose."

"You already know the details." J'onn said.

"I do. And all involve deceit. And I don't mean as they thought you were Hank Henshaw." Landon said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"Perhaps you want to pick one and we can explore it?" Landon suggested.

"Seeing I don't know about the first meeting with Alex, how about that one?" Kara suggested jumping in before Alex had a chance.

"Or not. I mean it's kind of a dull story." Alex said trying to divert the conversation.

"Dull? We met in jail." J'onn reminded her. "Even by our standards that's not dull."

"Jail?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"You didn't tell her?" J'onn questioned looking at Alex. Then sensing her thoughts he added. "You didn't tell her any of it?"

"Wasn't that much to tell." Alex said.

"You nearly flunked out of college and had been arrested for attempting to drink and drive." J'onn reminded her.

"You what?" Kara asked.

"I can't believe you still haven't told Kara or your mother." J'onn said with an air of disapproval.

"Can you stop using your powers?" Alex protested.

"She's right, we have a no power rule in here." Landon said.

"Sorry." J'onn said before Landon asked Alex.

"So why have you never told Kara?"

"I like to move forward from my mistakes." Alex said before trying to change directions again. Turning to Landon she asked. "Unless you are about to say that is a negative thing."

"Moving on is fine, but do you reflect on your mistakes to allow you to learn from them?" Landon asked.

"Yes." Alex said. Seeing his doubt she added. "Ask J'onn."

"She does beat herself up when things go wrong." J'onn said. "It's what makes her a good Agent."

"Okay, but you never told your sister or your mother about your arrest, your almost flunking out of college."

"As I said, I moved on."

"Why not mention it at the time?"

"J'onn pointed out I needed to focus on turning my life around. That's what I did."

"That's what you did, alone. Why didn't you seek help?" Landon pressed.

"I did. J'onn made sure I didn't step out of line."

"Having a CO enforce discipline is not the same as getting help and support." Landon pointed out as an alarm sounded.

"We have to go." J'onn said hurrying from the room with Alex and Kara.

-00-

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked later that evening.

"Because you would have worried, you would have told mom, and as J'onn was recruiting me for a secret organisation I couldn't." Alex listed. She then sighed and added. "That's not true. The truth is I was ashamed."

"Of going to jail? Failing college?" Kara guessed.

"No. Well yes, but not just just. You looked up to me, you always seemed so proud and supportive of what I was doing. I didn't want you to see me as a failure." Alex confessed.

"You will never be a failure." Kara said squeezing Alex's hand. "You have dealt with so much by yourself. I'm so sorry I wasn't a better sister."

"I was the one who lied to you." Alex said.

"Because you felt like you couldn't talk to me." Kara said. "And that's on me."

-00-

"Hey." Lena greeted as she entered the apartment. "I wasn't sure if we were celebrating or commiserating so brought ice cream and tequila. Where's Kara?"

"Supergirl stuff." Alex said.

"So how did the rehearsed story go?" Maggie asked.

"We didn't get to use it because he invited J'onn for a family session."

"And that was bad?" Lena guessed.

"Oh yes. We couldn't use the story we had planned as J'onn would know that was a lie. Plus he can tell if I'm lying so I had to be careful about what I was saying. But the worse part was Kara found out how I had met J'onn."

"And that's a problem?" Lena asked.

"I met him when I was locked inside a jail cell." Alex confessed.

"And you never told Kara of your criminal past?" Lena guessed.

"No. And now she knows and she feels betrayed. And the worse part is, she is blaming herself."

"For what?"

"She thinks I thought I couldn't talk to her." Alex said. "He manipulated the entire session to have me confess to being in jail so that Kara would feel betrayed.

"There is another explanation for Landon bringing up your first meeting with J'onn." Maggie said.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"Maybe he was subtly trying to remind you how much it sucks to be locked up." Maggie said.


	56. Dating or Entrapment

"How much else hasn't been shared?" Kara asked. "What haven't you shared? I mean this is like the perfect analogy….no not an analogy. It is me repeating my past mistakes. I'm unloading on you and not letting you get a word in edgeways. How can I be such a selfish person? I'm meant to be good but all I do is steal the spotlight. Alex is the real hero, but she never gets the credit she deserves, where as I have a whole line of Supergirl dolls. Despite all that here I am talking about all my issues. Seriously how can I be so selfish?" She asked just as she heard her door handle move.

Using superspeed she went to the bedroom, took Simon off her hand and hid him in the drawer moments before Lena entered the apartment.

"Were you talking to someone?" Lena asked.

"No." Kara said trying to look innocent. Seeing the sceptical look Lena was giving her Kara went on. "I mean who would I be talking too? No one here, so I wasn't talking."

"Okaaaay, you're being weird." Lena commented.

"No I'm not." Kara said sounding more and more fake.

"Last time you acted this weird you were trying to convince me you weren't Supergirl." Lena commented. "So what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Kara said as her apartment door opened and Alex and Maggie walked in.

"Alex, Maggie, hi." Kara greeted overly enthusiastically.

"Kara." Alex replied suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kara said, once again trying and failing to look innocent.

"What have you done?" Maggie asked getting a sinking feeling.

"Nothing. Why does everyone think I am up to something?"

"Because you are looking and acting guilty." Alex commented.

"You know Maggie, you were right." Kara said.

"About what?" Maggie asked.

"Paranoia. It is contagious and everyone here is suffering from it." Kara explained.

"It's not paranoia if it's true." Maggie said.

"I've been saying that for weeks about Landon." Alex pointed out.

"Oh my god is there a guy in here?" Lena suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Kara asked as surprised as everyone else.

"That would so explain it. But why hide the fact you are dating? The only reason to do that is of you were dating someone Alex would really disapprove of...like Landon." Lena's voice then dropped to a whisper and asked eyes wide. "Tell me you are not dating Landon? No wait, are you...sleeping with him...to get close to him to get intel?"

"Tell me this is not your latest plan." Maggie said to Alex.

"Of course it's not." Alex said.

"Are you sure? Because it wouldn't be the first time Kara would have sexually harassed Landon."

"Of course I'm sure. You really think I want Kara spending anytime with him?"

"Good, but for the record entrapment won't stand up in court." Maggie said.

"Guys. I am not dating anyone, especially not Landon." Kara said pulling a face. "If you don't believe me, search my apartment."

"Okay." Alex said standing.

"Seriously?" Kara asked.

"You're acting really strange." Alex pointed out as she entered the bathroom.

"Do you want me to lift my bed so you can search under there as well?" Kara asked. For a moment Alex gave it serious consideration before saying.

"No. It's okay."

Kara then saw Maggie was leaning out of the window and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Checking you didn't throw your date out of the window."

"There is no date." Kara said exasperated. Hearing a siren in the distance she said. "Thank Rao." With that she flew out of the window.

"She's acting strange even for her." Maggie commented before turning to Lena and asking. "What exactly was going on when we got here?"

"When I arrived I was convinced that I heard Kara talking to someone. When I asked her about it she started acting weird….like really weird." Lena said.

"I told you it wasn't the TV." Maggie said to Alex.

"What wasn't the TV?" Lena asked.

"A few weeks back I came round to see Kara and was sure I heard her talking. But when I came in she was the only person in the apartment and said it was the TV."

"There's an actress who sounds just like her." Alex said repeating the previous excuse.

"So you both said." Maggie pointed out, her voice disbelieving.

"I'll talk to her later and make sure she is okay." Alex said.

-00-

"You look like you need this." Maggie said handing J'onn a glass as she sat next to him at the bar.

"Thanks." He said. "I do. Where's Alex?"

"Waiting for Kara to return so they can have a talk." Maggie said.

"Something I should know about?"

"Not sure." Maggie answered honestly. "So let me guess, your drinking has something to do with the Danvers Duo?"

"I'm not sure." J'onn said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked.

"I sense something is wrong, but there's no proof. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Well there's a lot of that going round." Maggie said.

"You're referring to Dr Landon?"

"Well Alex and Kara's opinion of him." Maggie corrected.

"So their new found acceptance is as fake as it seems?" J'onn said staring at the glass.

"It wasn't obvious from your group session?"

"I felt like I was watching a performance." J'onn said. "Alex was being cooperative, well more cooperative than I was expecting, whilst Landon kept poking open wounds. If I was paranoid I'd say the whole thing had been orchestrated by Alex to make Landon look..." He paused trying to think of the word.

"Like a jerk?" Maggie suggested.

"Exactly. What I don't know is if he really is a big a jerk as Kara claims or if he knew Alex was putting on a performance and he was deliberately trying to provoke her." J'onn said. "But I can't accuse Alex of anything as she is acting like a model employee."

"That maybe my fault." Maggie confessed. "I told her I thought Landon had a grand plan to make her and Kara look crazy so he could legitimately remove them from the DEO."

"Why?"

"I hoped that Alex would start to act sane. And if she acted sane maybe she would realise how paranoid she was being."

"And they believed your story about Landon?" J'onn asked.

"They believe any story where Landon is the bad guy. The point is they are now going out of their way not to fall into that trap."

"I question your methods." J'onn said. "But I can't argue with the results. I mean Alex is even completing her paperwork early and Kara actually submitted some paperwork."

"So what are you going to do?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing." J'onn said. "Regardless of motivation Alex's behaviour has improved. But I do hope that Alex never figures out your role in this."

"So do I." Maggie agreed.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Alex and Kara prepare for every session. They are picking apart moments in their lives, ensuring there is no info Landon could use, then figuring out how he can use it to attack them. They are convinced they can go into the sessions and convince Landon they are taking it seriously, whilst not actually taking it seriously." Maggie explained.

"Ironically this will be a good test of Landon too." J'onn said. "After all, if he is as good a shrink as his reputation suggests he should figure it out."

"How do you know he hasn't already?" Maggie asked.

"I don't. But he hasn't complained about them not taking therapy seriously. Then again perhaps he has figured it out and is running the sessions knowing they are trying to look balanced."

"The really crazy thing is, what they're doing is actually kind of heathy. I mean when something happens they actually pick it to pieces so they are content that whatever Landon tries they don't have to talk about it with him. But by doing that they are actually admitting what is bothering them."

"So we let them keep going?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know." Maggie sighed.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she returned to her apartment.

"Well Maggie and Lena think you have gone crazy and are talking to yourself….which, assuming you were doing what I think you were doing, isn't that far off the truth."

"What's wrong with discussing things with Simon?" Kara asked.

"He's not real, which means it's not a discussion." Alex pointed out.

"See, that was the very thing we were discussing." Kara said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Learning about what you went through in college, by yourself, it was another example of how I unburdened myself on you, but never made time for you to tell me your problems."

"Not telling you was my choice." Alex reminded her.

"When I talk to Simon I can just keep going and unburden myself all I want and not encroach on his time. So when I talk with you it will be more equal."

"It is equal when we talk." Alex assured her.

"No it's not. Which is why you were never able to tell me what you were feeling, what you were going through."

"Kara, I did confide in you. When I didn't it's not because I thought I couldn't, it was because I needed to figure it out in my head first. And not all of us have superfast alien brains. Whenever I have needed you, you have been there."


	57. Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a section in the middle of this chapter (that is also the root of the chapter name), which was sparked by a comment from SpencerFan - so thank you.

"What's going on?" Lena asked when she entered Kara's apartment and saw Kara and Alex standing silently in front of a white board, staring at it.

Not getting any response she looked at Maggie who was sat on the couch, playing on her phone.

"Maggie?" Lena asked.

"Hey." Maggie said finally looking up from the screen.

"What's going on?" Lena repeated. Seeing Maggie's blank look she pointed at Alex and Kara and added. "With them."

"Oh, yeah, they are trying to figure out why Landon invited J'onn to group therapy….only they got stuck." Maggie explained.

"Stuck?" Lena asked.

"Ran out of crazy power and couldn't come up with anything that fitted the evidence." Maggie said.

"How long have they been standing there staring at the board?" Lena asked. The question causing Maggie to check the clock on her phone before answering.

"Thirteen minutes, twenty seconds."

"And you're okay with that?" Lena asked.

"Of course. I'm enjoying the silence and resulting lack of vocalising of anti-Landon theories."

"So does that mean Kara won't want these?" Lena asked opening the bag she was carrying.

"Potstickers? You're the best!" Kara said suddenly standing in front of Lena.

"Out of interest, if Landon turned up to the next session with potstickers would you see him as a friend?" Maggie asked.

"No. Of course not. If he brought in potstickers they'd probably be laced with Kryptonite. Even if they weren't it would be a clear sign he was up to something." Kara said taking the potstickers.

"But Lena brings you potstickers and she's the best?" Maggie pressed.

"Lena's my friend. Landon is a...a..."

"Jerk?" Maggie suggested for her.

"So you see it too?" Kara asked happily as she sat down and started eating.

"I have never said he wasn't a jerk." Maggie reminded her.

"In my view being a jerk makes him a terrible therapist." Alex said suddenly joining the conversation.

"I do agree." Lena said. "Therapy is about trust. In general it is hard to trust jerks. But then again he is a therapist so he'll know that. So maybe being a jerk is part of his tactics."

"Especially if he is nice to everyone else, which he is. It supports Maggie's theory that he is trying to discredit us." Alex said.

"Was he a jerk in front of J'onn?" Maggie asked.

"Well he wasn't nice." Kara said. "But you're right he was way less of a jerk than normal. I should have listened to you more."

"Well it's not too late." Maggie said. "You can listen to me when I say that Landon is not evil, he is not part of any plot, he is just a shrink, who happens to be a jerk."

"Only he's not just a shrink." Alex said. "He's up to something. That's why he invited J'onn."

"So what's your best theory for why he invited J'onn to the session?" Lena asked before a heated debate started.

"Nothing that makes sense." Alex said. "He directed it so I had to confess about jail, which he knew would drive a wedge between Kara and I. But he did it in front of J'onn. Why take such a big risk?"

"Maybe there was no reason apart from to mess with us." Kara said. "Or what if Maggie was right?"

"About?" Maggie asked, wondering what she was going to be blamed for.

"Like I just said, that Landon wants to discredit us. What if he was hoping J'onn was going to scan Alex's mind and find proof we weren't taking therapy seriously?" Kara asked.

"I thought about that too." Alex said. "Maybe we have been overplaying our commitment to the sessions. We've been taking it too seriously."

"I thought it was all an act." Lena said confused.

"It is." Kara said. "But maybe we are so good Landon got suspicious."

"Around you two I am sure Landon is always suspicious." Maggie commented.

"If that's the case he may not stop at J'onn." Alex said ignoring Maggie's remark.

"Do you think Landon is going to bring Maggie into the mix?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Alex said before asking Maggie.

"Has he approached you?"

"No." Maggie replied. "But trust me, if he did, there is no way I would accept."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Something about keeping my sanity." Maggie shrugged.

"Is that an admission that Landon is trying to cost you your mind?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Don't think that is where she was going with her comment." Lena said as Maggie muttered in Spanish.

"Serás destruido por la paranoia y el miedo." "Language!" Kara protested. "And I don't mean using Spanish, I mean swearing."

"That was miedo not mierda." Lena said. "Miedo, as in fear."

"Miedo is fear? I thought it was-" Kara started.

"No, that's mierda." Lena explained.

"Ahhh, that makes more sense sense."

"Wait you speak Spanish?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Yeah, well I'm really rusty, but yes. When I was in my pod I learned the ten major languages of Earth so that no matter where I ended up I'd be able to survive. But after I landed in America I didn't really need the others so they all need work."

"Ten languages?" Lena asked. "That's impressive."

"Well your Spanish is clearly better than mine." Kara reminded her.

"I use it more than you do." Lena shrugged. "But next time I need an interpreter at a take over, I'm going to take you."

"So everyone here speaks Spanish?" Maggie asked.

"No." Alex said.

"You speak Kryptonese and Martian but not Spanish?" Maggie asked.

"In her defence she doesn't speak Kryptonese very well." Kara said earning a cushion in the face from Alex.

"It's been years since I did Spanish at school. The only thing I can remember is, 'una cerveza por favor.'."

"They taught you to ask for a beer in high school?" Lena asked.

"It's what I took from it." Alex said before asking. "Is any of this relevant to our Landon problem?"

"No...wait, maybe." Kara said before looking at Maggie. "You're right."

"Will you please stop saying that. Whenever you say that, any hope I get is turned into despair when you say what you say." Maggie said.

"It's not what I say, it's what you said. People are destroyed by paranoia and fear. Landon has used both of those against us." Kara said.

"You're right." Alex said.

"About what?" Maggie questioned, wondering how they could misinterpret her so badly, but both jump on whatever bandwagon they were jumping on.

"We can use fear and paranoia to destroy Landon." Alex said.

"See, that's not what I said." Maggie commented.

"What about a group session with Lena?" Kara suggested.

"Me? Why?" Lena asked.

"Firstly you enjoy tormenting Landon, at the very least it will be fun to watch. Secondly if you see first hand how he treats us then you can tell Maggie we are not crazy." Kara argued. "But finally, he is afraid of you. Let's use that."

"Landon won't agree though." Alex said.

"Can he really refuse though? I mean he invited J'onn in." Kara said.

"As space dad." Maggie reminded her. "He has already refused single sessions with Lena, he's not going to want her at a group session."

"Maggie's right, Lena maybe a step too far. We need someone else first. Someone who buys into this therapy crap and actually likes Landon. But they're smart and they like you." Alex said.

"Winn." Kara guessed.

"Exactly. If he sees what Landon is doing J'onn might start believing us."

"But he loves Landon. He actually signs up for therapy." Kara pointed out.

"Right. So if Winn comes to sessions with us, Landon has two choices. To act like a normal therapist and stop attacking us, in which case we can relax and play the game. And once he is relaxed we bring in Lena. Or he continues to attack us and loses his number one cheer leader."

"That's a good plan. But how do we get Landon to agree?" Kara asked.

"I think that is going to be easy." Alex said cryptically.


	58. Support

"Have you lost something?" Landon asked when the sisters entered his office and started to look round.

"You tell me. Anyone else showing up today?" Alex answered.

"Not that I know of." Landon replied as Alex and Kara sat down.

"So is inviting people to our sessions going to be a regular thing?" Alex asked.

"I invited the Director as he is an important part of your family. I will not apologise for that. And if I think it is useful to invite people again I will."

"Can we invite people?" Kara asked.

"Like who?" Landon questioned.

"Lena." Alex said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Landon said. "I think she would be too disruptive."

"So we have no say on who turns up to what are meant to be confidential sessions?" Alex asked.

"If you don't want these sessions to involve others they won't." Landon said. "Although I may insist on larger group sessions on top of normal sessions later on. If there is someone we both think would be useful to participate in these sessions then we can discuss it."

"So that's a, if you want extra people it will happen, if we want someone it won't." Alex said.

"I didn't say no to extra people in these sessions." Landon said.

"It sounded like a no. It sounds like it is on your terms. Anyone we want we don't get."

"So far you have only suggested Lena. You are basing your assumptions on a significantly insignificant dataset." Landon pointed out.

"You trying to woo her with math?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Placate." Landon corrected. "Although I am now expecting Alex to list ten unsuitable names to prove her point. So why don't you name someone?"

"What about Winn?" Kara asked.

"Why would you want Winn?" Landon asked confused.

"Does it matter if you are going to veto him?" Alex asked.

"If you have a good reason you can invite him." Landon said.

"He's my best friend. He's the first person I told was Supergirl and he has plenty of family issues. He maybe able to offer insight."

"He could do that over a drink." Landon pointed out.

"True, but you clearly think your methods are better than a normal therapist and chances are Winn will suggest something you don't approve of. If it is done as part of a session you can control it." Alex argued.

"Is that what you think I am trying to do? Control you?"

"I think you enjoying being in control and you are trying to control the sessions. That's why you asked J'onn to come and why you won't allow any of our choices." Alex stated.

"I'm trying to create a controlled environment." Landon corrected. "To allow you to face your issues in a controlled way."

"So you are trying to apply logic to the sessions?" Kara asked.

"Exactly." Landon said.

"Logic to therapy sessions. Sessions focused on emotions that are not based on logic?" Kara pressed.

"Emotions may not have roots in logic, but how you deal with them can be based on logic." Landon argued.

"Like Kara's argument for wanting Winn at a session." Alex said. "So is my statistical sample increasing to a significant level or will you allow Winn to come?"

"If Winn agrees, then we can do a joint session with him." Landon said. "But that is on condition that today is productive."

"And by productive you mean?" Alex asked.

"You are open and honest."

"Okay." Kara agreed as Alex nodded.

"Good. So what would you like to cover?"

"I'm sure you have some suggestions." Alex said.

"I do. But if I suggest them you might think I am trying to to control you." Landon pointed out.

"We just established that you think that I think that anyway, so what do you have to lose?" Alex countered.

"You know I was actually starting to miss combative Alex." Landon mused before saying. "Two sessions ago we covered Kara helping you with calculus, perhaps we can look at something nice you did for Kara when you were at school."

"I wasn't very nice at school." Alex said.

"Sure you were." Kara said. "I mean even when you were trying to look cool you still looked out for me."

"Do you have an example in mind?" Landon asked.

"I was queuing for lunch and the people in front were talking about my cousin. I tried joining in, but then they said I was a stalker and criticised my cousin. Alex stepped in and stopped them."

"It wasn't much and then I ignored you." Alex pointed out.

"Just so I can get this straight, you were in high school and pretty popular." He said looking at Alex he then turned to Kara and said. "But you didn't really fit in."

"Yeah." Kara agreed.

"It was at a time when Alex still hadn't accepted you?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

"And I assume she was a surly teenager who blamed everything on you?"

"Yeah."

"Yet, despite the fact you were unpopular and you were responsible for the end of the world, or at least her world, she stepped in to help you."

"Yes. She was always doing stuff like that." Kara said.

"But you feel like you weren't a good sister?" Landon asked Alex.

"Well yeah, I ignored her and made her feel unwelcome."

"Making you a bad sister?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

"But even when you were a bad sister you were always there for Kara." Landon pointed out. "That doesn't sound like a bad sister to me." He said. His sudden support and praise stunning Alex and Kara into confused silence.

-00-

"You two look confused." Lena commented as she entered Kara's apartment.

"You'll love the reason why." Maggie said.

"I assumed it was therapy related." Lena replied.

"Oh, it is." Maggie confirmed.

"Okay." Lena said very confused. Turning to Kara she asked. "How did it go?"

"It was weird."

"Weird how?" Lena pressed.

"It was like he had been taken over my an alien...or maybe he thought he was being watched. Maybe he thinks we have figured out a way to record the sessions." Kara said. "Or maybe he wants us to think he has been taken over by aliens so that we report him to J'onn. That way he'll have proof we don't trust Landon."

"The only people who thinks your performance is working are you two." Maggie pointed out.

"What exactly did he do?" Lena asked. "I'm assuming he didn't agree to me coming."

"No, you'd be too disruptive." Kara said. "But he agreed to Winn coming to a session and then he was … nice." Kara explained.

"Nice?" Lena asked.

"He kept reiterating that I had been a good sister to Kara." Alex said, finally joining in the conversation.

"It's not like he could really argue against that." Kara pointed out.

"He's tried before." Alex countered.

"Has he?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you didn't just read too much into what he said before?" Maggie asked.

"You think we imagined him attacking us?" Alex asked.

"I think he has been critical and made you face up to things you didn't like." Maggie said. "But that is not the same as saying you are a bad sister or a bad person."

"Why is it you are so keen on defending Landon?" Kara asked as Alex lost herself in thought once more.

"You come home from therapy and you actually talk to each other. You are opening up and saying how you feel. That is progress." Maggie said. "And regardless of whether it is his intention, Landon is responsible."

"No he isn't. No matter how we approach the sessions Alex and I are closer than we were a year ago. That means it has nothing to do with Landon. He is irrelevant." Kara countered.

"Seeing she's not arguing that Landon is trying to tear them apart you should take the win." Lena suggested to Maggie.

"We haven't got to the conspiracy theory yet." Maggie said.

"We haven't?" Lena asked.

"No. They are convinced he was nice for a reason, but they can't figure it out." Maggie explained.

"Unless it is really that simple." Alex said paying attention again.

"Fight the urge and don't ask." Maggie said to both herself and Lena.

"What is?" Kara asked ignoring Maggie's request.

"He was just trying to throw us off our game. We were so confused we didn't even talk to Winn." Alex said. "Which leads to the question, why doesn't he want Winn at a session?"

"He likes Winn?" Maggie suggested.


	59. Persuasion and Paranoia

"Hey Winn." Kara smiled as she approached him in the lab.

"Hey Kara." He said looking up from the circuit board he was soldering. Seeing her expression he defensively held up his hands. "No no no."

"No what?" Kara asked.

"You've got your 'I want Winn to do something that will get him into trouble' face on."

"My face is not that specific." Kara said.

"It kinda is." Winn said. "See right there is your 'I've been caught I need to get out of it' face."

"You do know you are sounding a little crazy right?" Kara ashed.

"Now you are deflecting." Winn went on. "This is going to be bad. What do you want?"

"You like Landon right?" Kara asked.

"Well I don't dislike him. And his sessions help." Winn said.

"See I want that too." Kara commented.

"Really? Because that's not what I heard." Winn said.

"What exactly have you heard?"

"That you want to destroy Landon. That you want to become exempt from therapy. And you stole his sock." Winn listed.

"Winn, please stop listening to the rumour mill. In fact please stop being the rumour mill. I'm serious, I want to get what you get from therapy."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well I, I mean we, were hoping you could help us." Kara explained.

"We?" Winn asked.

"Alex and I." Kara clarified.

"Where's Alex now?" Winn asked looking worried.

"Talking to J'onn I think. Why?" Kara replied.

"Because when you two want some thing you start by asking, move to emotional blackmail, then Alex takes over with threats against me and my collectable action figures. So right now I am a little worried she is taking hostages."

"She's not." Kara said. "I mean she would have told me if she was planning to go down that route... I think."

"You are not reassuring me." Winn said.

"Winn, Alex has no plans for your toys." Kara assured him.

"Collectables." Winn corrected.

"Sorry. Collectables." Kara said. "The only time Alex threatens you is when you are doing something you shouldn't."

"Or she wants me to break the law." Winn added.

"Or for that. But this time we don't want you to do anything bad."

"What exactly do you want?" Winn asked.

"To come to one of our therapy sessions."

"You want me to come to a therapy session with you, Alex and Landon?" Winn asked.

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"Why?" Winn asked.

"We want to get a better relationship with Landon and get something out of the sessions. Like you do."

"I still don't see why you want me at your therapy session." sensing a trap.

"Landon has started to expand the sessions to include family, like J'onn. And well you are my best friend. You are the first person I ever told who I was."

"You aren't trying to draw me into some weird game of deception?" Winn asked.

"Why would you think we would do that?"

"Maggie may have mentioned how you don't take therapy seriously and try to play Landon."

"Maggie said that?" Kara asked, both hurt and surprised.

"Um, yes." Winn confirmed.

"All we want is for you to turn up and interact with Landon however you normally do." Kara said.

"Every part of me screams this is a trap...and yet your face is not your lying face. Wait has Alex finally taught you how to lie? Tell me that Superman is way cooler than Supergirl."

"Why would I do that?" Kara asked confused.

"Because I know you don't believe it." Winn explained. "Or tell me that Cat Grant was the worse boss in history."

"I'm not lying to you." Kara said. "But if you are always going to treat me with this much cynicism, maybe I'll tell Alex to use your toy kidnapping plan in future."

"Woah there. Firstly they are not toys and secondly it is not my plan to kidnap them."

"Technically it was. I hadn't even thought about it until you mentioned it." Kara countered.

"I bet Alex had." Winn said. "Actually no. She would tie me to a chair and make me watch as she snapped their arms off, then their legs before waving the remainder in front of me and ripping the head off."

"That's very specific." Kara pointed out. "So will you come to a session with us?"

"Are you sure Alex wants me there?"

"She does. If Landon is going to force extra people on us we want it to be someone we trust and that's you." Kara said.

"I have a horrible feeling I will regret it, but okay."

"You're the best." Kara grinned as her phone buzzed. "Oh, gotta go."

-00-

"How did it go?" Alex asked when Kara entered her apartment that evening.

"It was just a routine bank robbery." Kara pointed out, earning an eye roll from Maggie.

"I meant with Winn." Alex clarified.

"He's in." Kara said.

"Does he know what that entails?" Maggie asked.

"Why do you make it sound like some elaborate plan?" Kara asked. "And why did you tell Winn we try to play Landon?"

In response Maggie went to Kara's bedroom and pulled out the crime board before asking. "Do I need to say anything else?"

"Winn going to the session has nothing to do with the crime board." Alex said.

"It has something to do with your crazy plans." Maggie countered.

"All he is going to do is treat it like a normal session." Kara shrugged.

"Yeah, just because that's what you've told him, doesn't mean that is what you want." Maggie argued.

"Why wouldn't it be what we want?" Alex asked.

"Because you want to manipulate Winn into acting in a way that will force Landon to do something that will make him look like the evil double agent you think he is." Maggie explained.

"You are sounding really paranoid." Kara said, her voice laced with genuine concern.

"I'm sounding paranoid?" Maggie asked, unable to hide her disbelief.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"It's probably not surprising. Working with the unknown, seeing what you see, fighting the worse that humans and aliens have to offer is bound to catch up with you at some point." Lena said, her voice sincere, but her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm doing it again." Kara said sounding disgusted with herself. "I am getting so caught up in my problems I'm ignoring everyone else's. I am so sorry Maggie. I should have seen how stressed you were getting."

"Just to be clear, what do you think I am getting stressed about?" Maggie asked.

"Like Lena said. All the bad and crazy stuff taking it's toll. I mean it makes so much sense. I guess I'm just use to Alex, who is so strong, not being that effected by it and sometimes I forget that Alex is special. I'm sorry. But you know you could be more open too. You should tell us when you are struggling. No one should expect you to be as strong as Alex. And I will try to be more observant. Plus I will encourage Alex to go to yoga with you because that can help with stress right?" Kara said as her and Alex's phones buzzed. "Oh, got to go."

"Need help?" Maggie asked.

"No." Kara quickly said. "You need time off."

"Kara's right. Have the night off. I'll see you at home." Alex said before kissing Maggie goodbye and heading out of the apartment as Kara flew from the window.

"I feel like I should be insulted by everything she just said." Maggie said to Lena.

"Yet deep down you know she didn't mean anything bad by it." Lena pointed out.

"That doesn't help." Maggie replied.

"You know, I was half expecting, in fact half hoping, her to suggest you go to therapy." Lena said.

"They keep this up I'm going to spend the wedding account on therapy." Maggie pointed out.


	60. Winn's Betrayals

"Come in and take a seat." Landon said before seeing Winn, at which point he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You look surprised to see me. Should I not be here?" Winn asked shooting an accusatory glance at Kara.

"On the contrary, I told Alex and Kara if you agreed to come you were more than welcome. I just wasn't sure that you would agree." Landon said.

"Why?" Winn asked.

"I assumed you heard the same stories about these sessions as I have."

"What stories?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean what stories?" Winn asked almost chuckling. Seeing Alex's glare he added. "Wait you really don't know?"

"Know what?" Alex asked.

"Your sessions are the stuff of legend." Winn explained.

"Our confidential sessions are the stuff of legend?" Alex asked before looking at Landon. "And how does anyone know what happens in our sessions?"

"I am not responsible for the rumour mill." Landon assured her.

"Well technically you are." Winn said. "Well not deliberately. But when you accused Kara of sexual harassment it did kind of kick it all off."

"I never accused Kara of sexual harassment." Landon said.

"Yes you did." Kara said.

"Well whatever you did it led to that seminar and everyone got to watch how you three interacted and ever since then the stories have flown about what goes on in these sessions." Winn explained.

"What kind of stories?" Alex asked.

"The usual." Winn shrugged.

"Such as?" Alex pressed.

"I don't think that is relevant right now." Winn said shrinking back into his chair.

"What stories?" Alex asked leaning towards Winn in a menacing way.

"Alex, please do not threaten anyone in these sessions." Landon said.

"Thank you." Winn said gratefully as Alex backed away.

"He didn't say anything about outside these sessions." Alex pointed out before looking at Landon and asking. "And you knew about the rumours?"

"It is kind of hard to avoid the rumour mill." Landon shrugged. "The bigger question is how did you not know?"

"Seriously?" Winn asked. "No one is going to gossip about Alex or Kara in front of Alex."

"And why's that?" Alex asked.

"Because no one here has a death wish." Winn replied. The reply resulting in a half-satisfied shrug from Alex who then leaned back in her seat.

"Perhaps we can get back on topic." Landon said trying to save Winn from any future holes he might dig. "Alex and Kara, well Kara especially, wanted you to come to this session. So why do you think Kara asked you to come?"

"Assuming I am not a pawn your games?" Winn asked.

"Yes, assume that and everything you have heard on the rumour mill is false."

"Everything?" Winn asked looking disappointed.

"Yes everything." Landon said. "So assuming no underlying malevolent motives, why do you think Kara wanted you here?"

"Because we've drifted apart?" Winn guessed.

"You think we've drifted?" Kara asked.

"Well, yeah." Winn said. "I mean we aren't as close as when we were at CatCo. I guessed you'd moved on."

"Moved on?" Kara asked confused.

"With Mon-El and Lena." Winn replied.

"You disagree?" Landon asked looking at Kara.

"Yes." Kara said losing herself in thought.

"Let's go back to a time when you think you were close then." Landon said to Winn. "What made you feel close?"

"Well there was Games night and muffin runs and trust." Winn said.

"Like Kara trusting you with her secret?" Landon probed.

"Yes."

"But that stopped happening?" Landon asked.

"Yeah."

"Why? Because Kara got a boyfriend?"

"No. It was my fault. I mean first I tried to hit on her when she was trying to be a good friend. And then there was the Siobhan incident."

"By incident you mean you sleeping with someone who tried to kill Kara?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

When Landon didn't immediately respond Alex jumped in.

"You are letting him sweep that up as an incident and move on?"

"Yes." Landon said.

"But you pick my safe place to pieces and try to make me feel guilty about it?" Alex pressed.

"I probed your safe place. Any guilt you felt was due to underlying feelings you had, not because of what I said. Winn has already dealt with these events, highlighted by the fact he can talk about them." Landon explained before turning back to Winn and asking. "Do you really think they are the reasons for the drifting?"

"I think they contributed."

"Because Kara holds grudges?"

"No, of course not. But it kind of set a pattern of me hiding things."

"Indeed. And that led to the big betrayal."

"The big betrayal?" Winn asked.

"You lied to her about the identity of Guardian." Landon pointed out.

"I was trying to protect James. It was his secret to tell."

"It was. But do you think there was more to it? I mean you just said you feel like you and Kara are drifting apart. Maybe you didn't tell Kara about James because you wanted to be part of something big again." Landon suggested.

"Winn is part of something big. He works for the DEO." Kara jumped in.

"You may have drifted by Kara clearly still sees you as a friend. I mean she didn't need to jump in to defend you then." Landon pointed out to Winn. He then looked at Kara and asked.

"Why do you think James didn't tell you?"

"Because he knew I'd try to talk him out of it."

"Do you really think you have the right to dictate James's actions?" Landon asked.

"It has nothing to do with dictating actions. I wanted James to be safe." Kara replied.

"You don't have a problem with Alex having a dangerous job." Landon countered.

"Oh, I do. But Alex has the DEO behind her. I have my powers. James had Winn in a van." Kara said before turning to Winn and saying. "No offence."

"A little taken." Winn said.

"When I came out as Supergirl I had Winn in an office helping me and I still screwed up and needed more help. But when I screw up I recover quickly. If James screws up he could die." Kara argued.

"Let's go back to you not telling Kara." Landon said mixing things up again. "Not telling Kara wasn't the worse thing you did was it?"

"How do you mean?" Winn asked.

"You encouraged Alex to lie to her as well. Why would you risk damaging the relationship between Alex and Kara?"

"That wasn't my intention." Winn said. "I was trying to save the relationship between James and Kara."

"Why didn't you tell Kara?" Landon asked looking at Alex.

"I wanted James and Winn to tell her."

"Why?"

"I thought it would hurt her less if they came clean."

"Have any of you asked Kara what she would have preferred?" Landon asked.

"No." Alex and Winn admitted.

"Well now is your chance to find out." Landon said. "Kara, Alex has hidden things from you, Winn has hidden things from you, J'onn has hidden things from you. Each time when you found out how did it feel?"

"It hurt." Kara admitted.

"And in the future when things happen that are bad. Things that people might want to hide from you in order to protect you, would you prefer them to tell you or protect you?"

"Tell me." Kara said.

"Well then, you two have you answer." Landon said. He let his comment sink in for a moment before saying. "Let's focus on something more positive now. Winn what do you think of Alex and Kara."

"Well they're kind of awesome."

"Even though Alex has threatened you in this session."

"Alex may scare the crap out of me at times and threaten to do things to me with her little finger, but I know she always has my back and when I need a pep talk she can be really peppy." Winn said.

"And Kara?"

"Well she's Supergirl and my best friend so it kind of goes without saying that she has my back."

"And Alex what do you think of Winn? Good or bad."

"Well he can be kind of annoying, but he means well and I know he will always try to protect Kara. He's one of the good guys." Alex said before looking at Winn and warning. "If you let that go to your head I will take over your training."

-00-

"Winn still alive?" Maggie asked as she entered Kara's apartment that evening.

"He is." Kara said. "But I do feel sorry for him."

"What did you do?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing. It was all Landon." Kara said.

"What did he do?" Maggie asked wearily.

"Attacked Winn. Made him talk about all the times he lied to me. He really went for him."

"Is that what Winn said happened?" Maggie asked.

"No. Winn seemed to lap it up." Kara replied.

"So he forces Winn to face up to things he has done and Winn responds positively? Do you think that maybe you two should try that?" Maggie asked, sensing a glimmer of hope.

"No." Alex said resolutely. "Ignoring the fact that Winn is clearly suffering from a form of Stockholm syndrome. Something was up. He keeps saying how good we are and acts like he wants to build up our self confidence. It is a complete change of tune."

"Maybe he knew he needed to be nice with Winn there and last week was a practice?" Kara suggested.

"Maybe." Alex said unconvinced. "I guess we'll find out next week when he is either nice or not."

"Who is the mystery guest next week?" Lena asked.

"No one...unless Landon is going to throw someone in." Alex said. "Perhaps he wants us to focus on his behaviour so we don't figure it out and don't prepare properly."

"But now we have figured out his plan we can work out who he might invite next and what he wants them to do to us." Kara said fetching a poster board and paper. "We'll start by listing names and then try to work out what he wants from them….ohhhh, Winn let slip about the rumour mill. What if he invites people to reinforce what they've heard. Once again proving Maggie was right." She then turned to Maggie and said."I really am sorry I didn't pay more attention."

"And that is my cue to hit the bar." Maggie said leaving.

"You know I think I'll come with you." Lena said noticing Alex was already on the second page of the list.


	61. Unexpected visitors and revelations

"Winn thinks we have drifted and I know we see less of each other outside of work but we see more of each other at work. And we still go to the bar together. But he thinks we are drifting. But I don't. But the fact he does means once again I am so wrapped up in my own problems I don't see what's happening around me. So what do I do? If it is just Winn and I, I feel guilty when I have to run out to be Supergirl. But Alex thinks he might tattle to Landon so I can invite him to our planning missions….Rao, I just realised that I am spending most of my time discussing Landon. That is so not right."

"Why are you talking to a sock?" Lena asked as she stood behind Kara.

"Lena? What are you doing here?" Kara asked spinning round trying to hide her socked hand.

"I thought you might want to go out. Now I know you need company."

"Company?" Kara asked.

"You are talking to a sock." Lena pointed out.

"Sock?"

"The thing on your arm, which you are unsuccessfully trying to hide."

"Thing? That's Simon." Kara said affronted.

"You've named the sock?" Lena asked concerned.

"No. Landon named the sock."

"Landon gave you a sock? Does Alex know?" Lena asked confused.

"Landon has a box of toys, well facilitation aids and one of them is Simon." She said hold out her sock clad hand.

"And he gave you Simon so you could practice talking between sessions?" Lena asked.

"No. Simon accidentally left with me several weeks ago."

"You stole Landon's sock?"

"No, well not deliberately. I was wearing him when I left."

"Does he know?" Lena asked.

"Yes. He's right here." Kara pointed out looking at Simon.

"I meant Landon." Lena said growing concerned about Kara's mental state.

"Oh, yeah."

"And he's okay with it?"

"Not exactly. He demanded him back."

"But you still have him."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that." Kara said.

"Still confused."

"I made another and gave that one to Landon."

"Does Alex know about this?"

"Alex knows, but Maggie doesn't. I mean she did about Simon, but she thinks I gave him back to Landon."

"Well your secret is safe with me." Lena said. Before Kara could respond her phone rang.

"Hey Winn, what's up?" She answered. After a moment she said. "I'll be right there." Ending the call she looked at Lena and said. "Sorry I have to go." With that she changed into her Supergirl suit and headed to the window just as Lena called.

"Wait."

"What?" Kara asked turning.

"I'm not sure you want a wingman." She said pointing to Kara's socked hand.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she entered her apartment later that evening and saw her sister sitting on the couch.

"Something you want to talk about?" Alex asked.

"Lena talked to you didn't she?"

"Why would Lena talk to me? What have you done?" Alex asked concerned.

"Nothing." Kara replied.

"Then why did you think Lena had talked to me?"

"She kind of walked in on me when I was using Simon." Kara explained. "She might have thought it was weird."

"Might?" Alex asked.

"Fine, she thought it was weird. I thought she might have mentioned it to you. But if she hasn't, why are you here?"

"Mom is worried about you."

"Me? Why?" Kara asked looking guilty.

"Apparently you've been avoiding her."

"No I haven't. I've phoned her at least once a week."

"And spoken to her in person how many times?" Alex asked.

"I can't remember. Thinking about it I got her voicemail a few times." Kara said trying and failing to look innocent.

"Every time." Alex said.

"No, I'm sure that's not true." Kara lied.

"It's true and every time mom tries to ring you, her call goes to your voicemail."

"I can't take calls when I am doing Supergirl stuff." Kara reminded her.

"Statistically speaking you two should have made contact at some point in the last month….yet you haven't. So why are you avoiding mom?"

"I'm not."

"I can see your crinkle from here." Alex said before standing and walking to Kara. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Why are you avoiding her?" Alex pressed.

"If I talk to her I might tell her?" Kara confessed.

"Tell her what?" Alex asked perplexed.

"About you ending up in jail."

"You are ignoring mom to make sure you don't blab?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kara said.

"Out of interest, what conversation are you going to have with mom that will end up with you telling her I was once arrested?" Alex asked confused.

"You were arrested?" Eliza asked from the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Alex asked spinning round.

"I was worried about Kara, but clearly I need to be worried about you."

"It's not how it sounds." Alex said.

"So you weren't arrested?" Eliza asked.

"Not recently, no."

"Not recently?" Eliza asked eyes wide.

"It was back in college and I have moved on." Alex said as her and Kara's phones started to ring. "I have to go." Alex said feeling both guilty and relieved.

-00-

"I hear your mother is visiting." Landon said. "And before you accuse me of anything, no I am not stalking you."

"Then how do you know she is visiting?"

"The Agents who you trained, or as some might say abused, this morning were talking about your less than happy temperament and Winn mentioned it may have something to do with Eliza showing up unexpectedly. Assuming he was right, is everything okay?"

"She was worried about Kara." Alex shrugged.

"Why?"

"They had been communicating through voicemail for the last month."

"But you were speaking to your mother?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

"And you were telling her Kara was okay?"

"Of course I was."

"But Eliza still came to the city?"

"She was worried about Kara, she thought Kara was avoiding her."

"Were you?" Landon asked looking at Kara.

"No. I mean I phoned every week, but I always got her voicemail."

"Because you were avoiding her." Alex pointed out.

"And this went on for a month?" Landon asked.

"Yes." Kara said.

"Four weeks is around the time you found out Alex's college years weren't what you believed." Landon said. "Were you not talking to Eliza because you were worried you would let slip Alex's history?"

"Yes."

"But now Eliza is here, which will make it even harder to avoid her." Landon said.

"It's okay, mom already knows." Alex said.

"She does? You told her?" Landon asked surprised.

"No, she turned up unexpectedly and entered Kara's apartment as we were talking about it." Alex said.

"So you were trying to protect Alex by avoiding Eliza, but the outcome was the same?" Landon asked Kara.

"Is this going to lead to a 'you can't fight destiny' speech?" Kara asked.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"No."

"Good." He said.

"Good?" Alex asked surprised.

"Don't tell me you believe in destiny?" Landon said.

"Of course not. But I was kind of expecting you to spin it differently."

"I do not spin things." Landon said. "But I do know that when bad things happen, repeatedly, people start to think that the universe is against them, that they have no control over their lives or there is some sort predestined route their life has to take. Sometimes that leads to a spiral of depression, sometimes to fanaticism."

"Are you accusing Kara of any of those?" Alex asked defensively.

"Not at all, but part of my job is to make sure none of those happen. So I had to ask. Now, shall we return to what we were talking about?" He asked. Seeing the blank looks on Kara and Alex's faces he prompted. "Eliza showing up and finding out about you being arrested. How did she take it?"

"About as well as I thought she would." Alex said trying not to give details.

"So angry, disappointed and hurt?" Landon guessed.

"I guess."

"Did you explain it was in the past and you are much more open about your life now?" Landon asked.

"We didn't get that far. There was an emergency." Alex said.

"A real one?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

"And this all happened last night?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"So how are you going to deal with it? I'm assuming you are not going to hide out here until she returns to Midvale."

"Of course not." Alex said. "Mom can still get into the DEO so hiding here wouldn't gain me much."

"So what will you do? Deploy Kara as a shield?"

"Bad idea."

"Why? What will happen if Kara defends you?"

"She'll blame me for bringing Kara into the web of deceit." Alex said. "Then she'll express her disappointment in me and then make me feel guilty for making her feel like she failed."

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know." Alex said wishing he would change the subject.

"When you were on the Exodus ship," Landon said suddenly switching topics, "after it had taken off and you realised there was no way off what did you think? Before you say you can't remember or make something up, people normally focus on their regrets or failures. I assume you regretted your argument with Kara, not because she might be so upset with you she wouldn't try to save you, but because you knew if you did end up disappearing forever Kara would blame herself. I also assume you gave some thought to your relationship with your mother and how you wish you had been closer and that you had done things differently." Not hearing any denial from Alex Landon pressed. "What did you wish that you had done differently? It's not a trick question. And you don't have to answer now. But think back to that moment, think about those regrets and when you see your mother tonight remember it is not too late."

-00-

"Did you find that as weird as I did?" Kara asked.

"Yes, he is definitely up to something. I just wish I knew what." Alex said.

"What about brainwashing?" Kara asked.

"Brainwashing?"

"Don't you break some one down then programme them?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that kind of what he has done with us? I mean he spent weeks telling us we were bad and trying to make us question everything. Now he is being nice. I am sure this is how cults work. Maggie did a case with cults once didn't she?" Kara asked. "Maybe when Eliza was gone we should ask her."

"I'm not sure how well that will go." Alex said. "Either way I have to figure out a way to appease mom."

"Maybe you should send her in for another session with Landon and get him to explain." Kara shrugged. "He seemed to have a plan."

"That's what worried me."


	62. Truces

"Eliza?" Lena greeted in surprise when she entered Kara's apartment and saw Kara's foster mother sitting on the couch.

"Hello Lena." Eliza said.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked, not remembering Kara saying that Eliza was visiting.

"No." Eliza replied. When she didn't say anything else Maggie explained.

"Eliza found out about Alex's time in a jail cell."

"Does everyone know?" Eliza asked eyes wide.

"No, just us and Kara, oh and J'onn of course." Maggie assured her.

"What do you mean 'J'onn of course'?" Eliza asked.

"He was the one who bailed her out." Maggie said worrying she was digging a bigger hole for Alex as well as selling out J'onn.

"Alex only told me as she was worried Kara was blaming herself for it and she wanted me to keep an eye on her." Lena said, trying to make Eliza feel a little better.

"I thought it happened years ago?" Eliza asked.

"It did." Maggie told her. "But Kara only found out a few weeks ago when J'onn brought it up at a therapy session."

"After it came out Alex thought Kara was feeling bad for not being there more for her when she was in college." Lena added.

"So it was years ago and Alex has not been in trouble since? I mean ignoring the time she was a fugitive." Eliza asked.

"When was Alex a fugitive?" Lena asked.

"After the Red-K thing and everyone figured J'onn was a Martian, J'onn and Alex were detained, only Kara and Lucy broke them out and they became fugitives." Maggie explained.

"Kara broke the law?" Lena asked.

"Why do you look so surprised, when does she ever have regard for laws?" Maggie asked before turning back to Eliza. "But back to your question, no Alex has not been arrested recently. Although if I'm being honest I don't know how long that will hold true."

"What does that mean?" Eliza asked.

"Alex and Kara are obsessing about Landon. They keep this up I would not be surprised if they do something that lands them in jail."

"As least they know some one on the inside to get them out." Lena said.

"Don't look at me. If their craziness gets them arrested they are on their own." Maggie replied.

"You are a harsh woman Detective Sawyer." Lena said amused before looking at Eliza and asking.

"Out of interest did Kara tell you about Alex?"

"No...well not exactly. I walked in on her talking with Alex about it." Eliza said.

"Taking a surprise visit to a whole new level of surprise." Lena commented as the front door opened.

"Mom." Alex greeted as she and Kara entered the apartment.

"Alex, Kara." Eliza replied.

"You know, I've just remembered I said I would meet J'onn." Maggie said knowing the Danvers women needed some space.

"I'll come with you. Maybe together we can persuade him to give me more time with Landon." Lena said following Maggie out of the apartment.

"I can go too." Kara offered.

"Stay." Both Alex and Eliza said, both realising they might need a buffer. Silently Kara remained where she was, waiting for one of the others to speak. When neither did she took hold of Alex's hand and pulled her towards the couch. She then pushed Alex down so she was sitting next to Eliza. When neither of them spoke Kara sighed.

"Seriously, haven't we got past this yet?"

"This?" Alex said.

"The whole not talking thing." Kara clarified. "Fine lets do how we did this in high school. Alex do you have something you want to say?"

For a moment Alex didn't say anything. Then she looked at Eliza and said. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But-" Eliza started only for Kara to cut her off.

"Let Alex finish."

"I get that you are mad." Alex started only for Eliza to cut in.

"You're right, I am mad." Eliza said holding a hand up to stop Kara interrupting. "But not at you. I'm mad at me."

"That is not what I thought you'd say." Alex confessed as Kara sat awkwardly watching them.

"I am mad at myself for not realising how much trouble you were in." Eliza explained.

"I was living in a different city." Alex said. "And I chose not to tell you. Either of you. Neither of you can protect me forever. What I did in college was my choice not yours." Alex pointed out. "And all future mistakes will be mine. But I do know that you are both there for me if I need to talk."

"How you live your life is your choice but the decisions you make are based on how you were raised. No matter how independent or how stubborn you are, I will always be responsible for the mistakes you make." Eliza argued.

"You shouldn't feel that way." Alex said. "It's on me, not you."

"That's not what being a mother is about." Eliza pointed out. "No matter what happens I will feel responsible. I'm so sorry you never felt you could tell me how much trouble you were in. I am so sorry for putting you under so much pressure."

"You made me who I am today." Alex pointed out before giving a lob sided grin and adding. "But if you want to turn your criticism towards Kara, I'm good with that." The comment causing Eliza to hug Alex and say.

"I really am proud of you."

"I know." Alex said before finally pulling away. "Um, where's Kara?" Alex asked noticing her sister had disappeared.

"There's a note." Eliza said picking up a sheet of paper before reading from it.

'It looked like I was wasn't needed. Please don't fight. Love Kara.'

"In which case there is something else we need to talk about." Alex said causing Eliza to frown.

-00-

"Maggie, Lena." J'onn greeted as they joined him at the bar. "What brings you both down here?"

"Alex and Eliza needed to talk." Maggie said.

"Yeah, I heard Eliza was back and had found out about Alex's past." J'onn said.

"You may want to stay away from Eliza for a bit as well." Lena pointed out.

"Why?"

"She found out that you knew Alex had been to jail and hadn't told her."

"I thought Alex would have told her." J'onn said.

"You have met Alex right?" Maggie asked.

"I also thought she would have told Kara who would have accidentally told Eliza." J'onn said.

"That is a highly believable scenario." Lena agreed.

"Alex is very good at hiding things." Maggie reminded him.

"I know." J'onn said. "But I still thought she would have told Kara."

"At least they are all talking now." Maggie said.

"So maybe Landon is better than we gave him credit for." Lena said. "I mean he is getting Alex to talk."

"I revealed that Alex had been to jail, not Alex." J'onn pointed out.

"But then Alex talked about it." Maggie said, finding herself siding with Lena. "Perhaps you should point it out to Alex and Kara."

"No, there is no re-directing that crazy train." Lena reminded her before having an idea. "You know what we need to do-" Lena started only for J'onn to cut her off.

"No. Absolutely not."

"No what?" Lena asked. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Sure he did. I knew you were going to suggest time with Landon and I'm not even a telepath." Maggie pointed out.

"Hey guys." Kara said joining them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be mediating?" Maggie asked.

"No, they seemed to be making good progress without me." Kara explained.

"Really?" Maggie asked, not trying to hide her doubt.

"They both took responsibility and there was no use of the name Alexandra." Kara said.

"That is progress." Maggie agreed. "It's almost like therapy is working."

"This has nothing to do with Landon and therapy." Kara said looking at Maggie like she was crazy.

"Told you." Lena whispered to the Detective.


	63. Poster Boy

"Hey." Kara said when she finally returned to her apartment. "Where's Alex?"

"She went back to her place." Eliza replied.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"It's fine. We had a good talk, but you didn't need to run off."

"I thought you two needed some space." Kara shrugged. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I know, but I thought we should talk. Come sit down." Eliza said.

"Okay." Kara said sitting next to her foster mother.

"Alex mentioned that you are still talking to Simon." Eliza started.

"Yeah, but-" Kara started only for Eliza to take hold of her hand and say.

"You had to hide so much and keep so much within you when you were growing up on Earth. I can't imagine how hard it was for you, having to always pretend to be someone you weren't."

"I didn't round you and Alex." Kara said.

"Yes you did. You always tried to hide your sadness from us." Eliza countered. "Just because you aren't good at it doesn't mean you didn't try."

"Alex had to hide a lot too." Kara pointed out. "So did you."

"I know. But we could still be ourselves. You couldn't. I tried to be there for you, we all did."

"You were." Kara assured her.

"My point is, when you were growing up you could confide in Alex and me and Clark, but there wasn't anyone else. I know how hard it was for you when Alex left for college. And I know that you are finding it hard now Alex doesn't have as much time for you as she used to. Talking to Simon is a way to fill that void. To express your feelings with someone who can't share your secret, who can't endanger you. But you don't need Simon. Alex is still there for you, so am I. Plus you have lots of friends now who already know your secret, there's Winn and Lena and James. It's okay to talk to them. Sharing is what friends do."

"You want me to get rid of Simon?" Kara guessed.

"No sweetie, if he helps you that's fine. Just don't forget you have plenty of people wanting to help you."

-00-

"Do you really have to go?" Kara asked the next morning.

"Yes, I have to go back to work." Eliza said. "But Thanksgiving isn't far off. I'll be back soon."

"I'll miss you." Kara said hugging her.

"Me too." Eliza said. "Don't forget what I said."

"I won't." Kara said pulling away and letting Alex hug her mother.

"Look after yourself." Eliza said to Alex. "Please, no more secrets."

"I'll try." Alex said.

"And no more getting arrested." Eliza pressed.

"Those days are behind me." Alex assured her.

"I'm not sure Maggie agrees." Eliza said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked pulling away confused.

"She thinks you are going to do something with Landon that will get you arrested."

"We won't." Alex said. "We're too smart for that."

"And now I see why Maggie is worried." Eliza said. "But I mean it, I don't want either of you ending up in jail." She added sternly. "When I am back for Thanksgiving we'll talk properly about Landon."

"Okay." Alex said.

-00-

"How did things go with your mom?" Landon asked later that day as the sisters sat in his office.

"Fine." Alex replied.

"Any more information to go with that?" Landon probed.

"I thought we agreed family was off limits." Alex shot back.

"We never agreed, you demanded." Landon corrected. "Out of interest, three weeks ago you demanded that Winn came to one of these sessions, using the argument he could offer personal insight on family issues and I agreed he could come. During that session what can you tell me about Winn's behaviour during the session?"

"He was like a whipped dog. Kept coming back for more abuse." Alex said, the answer momentarily leaving Landon speechless.

"Sometimes I wonder if I attend the same sessions you do." He finally said. "I mean Winn was open and talked honestly."

"Which led to criticism by you." Kara joined in.

"It wasn't criticism. I was merely asking him to face up to events in his life that he may have regretted." Landon said.

"Are you saying I should regret talking to mom?" Alex asked.

"No." Landon said. "I was trying to point out that he did talk things through, behaviour I was hoping you would mimic."

"She did with Eliza." Kara pointed out earning an exasperated glare from Alex.

"You did? And how did that go?" Landon asked.

"As I said earlier. Fine." Alex responded.

Sighing Landon paused to think for a moment before saying. "Okay, we won't talk about your mother. Let's go back to Winn and his behaviour."

-00-

"So he is using Winn as the poster boy of good behaviour?" Kara asked as she and Alex sat on her couch eating potato chips.

"As strange as it sounds calling Winn a poster boy, yes." Alex agreed. "And Winn is letting it happen."

"He must be brainwashing him. We need to stop it." Kara said defiantly.

"How?" Alex asked. "I don't think he is keen on Winn coming back to one of our sessions."

"We figure out how to de-programme people. We need Maggie's help." Kara answered as Maggie walked through the door.

"Hi." Kara greeted warmly. So warmly Maggie was immediately looking out for the trap.

"Your mom get off okay?" Maggie asked.

"She did." Alex said. "But she thinks you think we are going to go to jail."

"I do." Maggie said relaxing slightly. "I was hoping you might listen to reason."

"That makes no sense." Kara interjected. "Even if believing we were wrong was reasonable, which it isn't, when has Alex ever listened to Eliza?"

"How do you manage to do that?" Maggie asked.

"Do what?" Kara asked confused.

"Throw in a perfectly sound comment with your insane ones so you actually sound reasonable." Maggie explained, not giving Kara a chance to answer she went on. "How did therapy go?"

"He wants us to act like Winn." Alex said. "But you know we could have some fun with that. We could take all the eccentricities of Winn and mimic them in our sessions. We can't be accused of not following Landon's instructions that way, but still not give Landon what he wants."

"We could take in toys and play with them." Kara said excitedly getting distracted from what she wanted to ask Maggie.

"Or, you could actually just try taking therapy seriously." Maggie countered.

"Speaking of therapy we wanted to ask you something." Kara said not so subtly redirecting the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to be asked, so I'm going to the bar." Maggie said leaving.

"She seems stressed." Kara pointed out.

"She does." Alex agreed.

"Go after her." Kara said.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Go." Kara replied.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said hugging Kara before leaving the apartment. Once she was gone Kara went to her bedroom and pulled Simon from his drawer.

"Don't worry, I won't discard you, no matter how may friends I have." She assured the sock. "But right now we have work to do. Time to study brain washing."


	64. Therapists and cults

"Vegan ice cream? What have you two done?" Maggie asked suspiciously as Alex put the tub in front of her.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"I'm a cop. It's my job to figure out when people are lying to me." Maggie reminded her.

"You seemed a little stressed last night. We wanted to do something nice." Alex said.

"Will one of you tell me what is going on?" Maggie asked not buying the reason.

"You're right. We wanted to pick your brains." Kara said.

"About what?" Maggie asked.

"Cults. You worked on a cult case didn't you?"

"A couple actually." Maggie said relaxing when the conversation seemed to switch to work. "Why exactly are you interested?"

"We think that Landon maybe employing similar techniques as cult leaders to brainwash people." Kara explained.

"What people?" Maggie asked.

"Everyone who thinks he is great." Kara said.

"But specifically Winn." Alex replied.

"You think Landon has brainwashed Winn?" Maggie pressed.

"Yes. It all makes sense." Kara said.

"It really doesn't." Maggie said.

"It does. It explains why Winn loves him despite being treated badly. So do you think Landon is employing similar techniques to those you saw when you worked the cult cases and if he is how do we uncondition Winn and how do we stop falling into the same trap?" Kara asked enthusiastically.

"You two are being serious?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Kara nodded even more enthusiastically.

"You think that Landon has brainwashed everyone except you two?" Maggie questioned, not even pretending to hide her scepticism.

"Maybe not everyone, but most people yes." Kara said.

"And you think that is the most likely explanation for you two not agreeing with everyone else?" Maggie pressed.

"Yes." Kara said leaving Maggie sitting in stunned silence. Eventually Maggie reached the end of her tether and said.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it is the rest of us that are insane." With that she stood and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To join a cult." She said before leaving.

"So was that a no to helping us?" Kara asked disappointed.

"Yes." Alex said.

"Can't you make her change her mind? We need her for this."

"She is pretty anti being involved with anything Landon related." Alex told her as the door opened and Lena walked in.

"What did you do to Maggie?" Lena asked walking over to them.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"She just walked straight past me muttering."

"Muttering what?" Alex questioned.

"Didn't catch the start, I think she may have used the word crazy a few times and I'm fairly sure as she left the building she said it was my fault."

"What did you do?" Alex asked concerned.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. A better question is what did you two do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why is there vegan ice cream here?" Lena asked noticing the melting tub.

"We were trying to be nice...and we needed some help." Kara said.

"Help with what?" Lena questioned, guessing it would be Landon related.

"Cults." Kara said.

"Well I know you are not working on a story about cults at work." Lena commented. "So I assume this has something to do with Landon?"

"We think he is employing the same brainwashing techniques that cult leaders do. We just asked Maggie about her experience. But once again I upset her." Kara said sadly. "I don't get it, she always says I don't respect cops, but I do. Then when I ask for help she walks out."

"That had nothing to do with your relationship or respect for cops." Lena assured.

"It didn't?" Kara asked.

"Perhaps you should give it a rest on the Landon theories for a while." Lena suggested.

-0-

"Please come in and take a seat." The woman said to Maggie.

"Thanks." She said looking round the office before sitting.

"You look uncomfortable." She said.

"I am. Being here seems wrong." Maggie said.

"People often feel like that when they first try therapy." The woman said.

"That's not it. I've had therapy before."

"Then what is it?"

"Being here almost feels like a betrayal."

"Talk me through it."

"My fiancée and her sister are going to therapy."

"Okay."

"They don't want to though. Alex is convinced therapy is a waste of time."

"And the sister?"

"Is influenced by Alex."

"A lot of people have a negative attitude towards therapy. Sharing feelings with strangers is hard as is accepting the world is not black and white."

"I know. And if it was just feeling uncomfortable I'd get that."

"But there's more?" She prompted.

"Alex is convinced the shrink is part of a conspiracy theory."

"A conspiracy theory?"

"Yeah. The point of it seems to change week to week, but it is along the theme of the shrink trying to destroy their relationship, or make them not trust each other."

"Why would he, or she, want to do that?"

"He. And Alex has plenty of reasons I can't talk about."

"But you don't believe them?"

"No. He's a jerk, but he is helping them. They are talking more and seem happier."

"Yet you are here." The therapist said.

"I should trust Alex. But there is no evidence to support her paranoia. But she believes it so wholeheartedly." Maggie said. "To start with I thought she was making it up as a way to get Kara to open up to her more, you know uniting against a common enemy. But I'm convinced now she believes without any doubt that he is up to something."

"But you don't share those views?"

"No. But she believes it so strongly. What if she is right? What I'm being the one who is stupid?"

"You have a trust problem and a choice. You can either trust in your own instincts or you can trust in Alex's."

"I want to trust Alex, but she is irrationally paranoid." Maggie said. "But she is also the smartest person I know….and while she is also the smartest dumb person at times, she is still a genius and she's a scientist and really analytical. So for her to be seeing what she sees, she's thought about it. But I can't see it."

"Even the most analytical minds can get lost in detail. I assume based on your comment about this feeling like betrayal Alex doesn't know you are here?"

"No. If she did she would probably say that you were part of the conspiracy."

"What scares you more? Alex actually being crazy or Alex being right?"

-00-

"Where have you been?" Alex asked as Maggie entered Kara's apartment.

"You wouldn't believe me." Maggie said as she sat on the couch.

"Well it's not like you believe anything we say about Landon." Kara pointed out.

"That's cute Little Danvers." Maggie replied. "Shouldn't you two be prepping for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Therapy."

"Cancelled. Landon is sick."

"I really hate I have to ask this, but were you responsible?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not." Alex said as Kara reminded her.

"We're the good guys remember."

"I really hope that is true." Maggie muttered.


	65. Apologies, cults and guts

"Where were you?" Alex asked entering Kara's apartment.

"Where was I when?" Kara asked looking up from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Tonight at dinner."

"That isn't for...wow, it's late." Kara responded glancing at a clock.

"You okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just lost track of time."

"It's not like you to skip food." Alex pointed out.

"I know." Kara said before realising. "I'm starving. I guess I got too caught up in this."

"This?" Alex probed.

"We were researching brainwashing."

"We?" Alex asked.

"Simon and I." Kara confessed finally revealing her hand, which was wearing the sock puppet. "Don't look at us like that." Kara pleaded when she saw Alex's concerned gaze.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Like I'm crazy." Kara said. "Using Simon helps me think though the solutions."

"What solutions?" Alex asked.

"To the brainwashing." Kara explained. "Seeing Maggie wouldn't help us, I have been researching brain washing techniques, many are used to help de-programme victims. But it is hard to just play out the techniques in my head so I was using Simon."

"So you going to try to brainwash people into seeing what Landon really is?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"What if he hasn't actually been brainwashing anyone?" Alex asked.

"Why else would they believe he is a good guy?" Kara countered.

"They're idiots." Alex shrugged. "My point is there may be other explanations. If you go in and start brainwashing people it is going to look bad. And we both know J'onn will figure it out."

"Why didn't you come up with that problem?" Kara asked looking down at Simon.

"Maybe he really does work for Landon." Alex said sensing a new way to break the bond.

"Take that back." Kara sad affronted.

"Fine, Simon does not work for Landon."

"You need to apologise." Kara said.

"I'm sorry."

"Not to me. To Simon." Kara said holding her arm out so Simon was looking directly at Alex.

Knowing she wasn't going to win any argument Alex sighed and said.

"Simon I am sorry for accusing you of working with Landon."

"Because I vouch for you, he'll forgive you, this time." Kara said.

"Good, because if you were mad at me I couldn't give you potstickers."

"Potstickers? Where are the potstickers?" Kara asked removing Simon from her hand.

"Here." Alex said shaking her head as she handed Kara the bag.

"Have I mentioned what an awesome sister you are recently?" Kara asked as she ate.

"Hold onto that thought." Alex replied.

"Why? What's happened?" Kara asked looking at Alex.

"I've been summoned to a meeting in D.C., so I am missing therapy tomorrow. But J'onn says you still have to go."

-00-

"Come in, sit down." Landon instructed as Kara hovered in his doorway. Once Kara had sat down Landon asked. "Do I want to know what instructions Alex sent you in with today?"

"No instructions." Kara said.

"Very well then. So what would you like to discuss today?" Landon asked.

"Cults." Kara said.

"Are you joining one?" Landon asked.

"No."

"Has Alex?"

"No."

"Then how are cults relevant to your therapy session?" He asked.

"They're not. They're relevant to something I am working on." Kara said.

"These sessions are about helping you as a person, not about researching your work." Landon pointed out.

"I know, but without Alex being here it is not like we were going to discuss much anyway." Kara countered. "And what we do discuss you'll spend the next session with Alex telling her I misinterpreted what you said. Besides I have my own cult following, you can help me put an end to that."

"Again, that's not what these sessions are about." Landon said. "But I suppose you do have your own cult following. It might be healthy to explore that." Landon conceded, falling silent as he thought. Finally he said. "Okay. Cults it is. Seeing we are talking about your cult following, what about it makes you uncomfortable?"

"They worship me." Kara said like Landon was stupid.

"You are happy when the media writes nice stories about you and when people thank you." He countered.

"That's not the same as worship."

"What's the difference?" He probed.

"If I screw up the media and everyone else will criticise. The members of the cult will say it is part of a master plan or I am testing them." Kara started. "Plus there is a difference between saying thank you and doing something stupid as a token of thanks."

"Indeed there is." Landon agreed.

"So how do you stop people believing in me like that?"

"You don't. That's the problem with cults." Landon said. "The person in charge is good at finding something that can galvanise a group. It could be a devout belief in a single line in the bible, a hatred of something or a love of something. Whatever it is the leader can unite people with those beliefs. Sometimes to carry out their wishes related to that belief, sometimes they just want the power of being in control. But although everyone in that group is being manipulated into doing things out of character, that can only happen because deep down they believe in something. In the case of your cult it is that you are humanity's saviour."

"So someone good at manipulation identifies a theme, unites people around that theme and then gets the group to do what they want?"

"Yes."

"So how do you stop them?" Kara asked.

"First you have to understand that for the great majority, their underlying belief won't change. In your case they will always believe that you are god like. What you can do is make them realise their actions don't necessarily support their belief. But it is hard, push too hard and too fast and they can become fanatical. If we take your cult following, even if you flew in and said no, they wouldn't listen as they would believe it was a test. To truly help people who have been conditioned or brainwashed, you have to understand two things. Firstly, what underlying belief drives them. Secondly, you have to fully understand what they have been taught and the path they have been led down. Unfortunately there is no quick fix. That is not to say it is hopeless, but you can't just crash in and wing it."

-00-

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when Maggie entered her apartment.

"Alex was worried about you so I said I would check in."

"I'm fine."

"Is Landon?" Maggie asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kara asked.

"So no character assassinations today?" Maggie probed.

"Should there have been?" Kara asked as Lena entered her apartment.

"Hey Maggie." Lena greeted. "Where's Alex? Did she get committed?"

"She's in D.C.." Maggie explained.

"As a result of therapy or to get out of therapy?" Lena asked.

"It's a work thing." Kara said.

"Does that mean you were at therapy by yourself?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"And?" Lena pressed.

"It was good."

"It was?" Maggie asked.

"It was. We discussed brainwashing." Kara said.

"As in you accused him of brainwashing everyone at the DEO?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. Why would I tell him that?" Kara questioned. "We don't want him to know we are on to him."

"So why were you discussing brainwashing?" Lena asked.

"Did he suggest that Alex had brainwashed you into thinking he was bad?" Maggie asked.

"No. I said I was working on a cult piece for work and would like to discuss them."

"And he fell for it?" Lena asked.

"Seeing I have my own cult, he was happy to discuss." Kara explained.

"I'm impressed." Lena said.

"Why? She's a reporter, her job is to manipulate people into telling her things." Maggie pointed out. Seeing Kara's hurt facial expression Maggie said. "Don't look like that, it wasn't a criticism, my job is the same."

"And?" Lena asked. "What did you learn from Landon."

"He knows way to much about them. But then he gave good advice about de-programming people. Well it sounded like good advice, why would he do that? Unless her really did believe this was about my cult."

"Or perhaps he is not brainwashing people at the DEO." Maggie said.

"Yet people think he's a good guy. What else could it be if not brainwashing?" Kara asked.

"Maybe he is a good guy." Maggie suggested.

"And you say Alex and I are crazy." Kara replied. "Aren't you meant to have a gut for this type of thing? You know the Gibbs's gut for detecting criminals."

"Gibbs is fictional. But I do have gut instincts, and I'm not getting anything from Landon." Maggie argued. "So maybe he is good."

"Or you've had too many antacids? Lena suggested earning a death stare from the detective.


	66. Action Figures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to SpencerFan for the idea behind this chapter.

"Busy week." Landon said as Kara and Alex sat down.

"Really busy and the fallout is huge, so if you want to skip the session I'm all for it." Alex said.

"Ignoring the fact you have been skipping rather a lot recently, you both nearly died." Landon pointed out. "Those type of high risk, high adrenaline situations require therapy."

"It's over now." Alex reminded him. "The papers barely commented on it today."

"They haven't commented on your involvement at all." Landon commented.

"Officially I wasn't involved." Alex pointed out.

"But without your contribution the DEO would have been over run. Every prisoner would have been released and the city might well have fallen." He said, recalling events from a couple of days ago.

"I think you are overstating my involvement a little." Alex said. "It was Kara who stopped them."

"She couldn't have done it with out you." Landon reminded her. "Not that you ever get the credit."

"He's right, I couldn't have done it without you." Kara said. "We're a team. Although I get all the glory and fame I would be nothing without you by my side."

"Do you feel guilty about all the attention you get?" Landon asked.

"Of course I do."

"Do you wish you got more public approval?" Landon asked Alex.

"Not really, I have the appreciation of Kara and J'onn. That's enough."

"Even though you grew up never getting the credit you deserved?" Landon asked.

"I got credit." Alex countered.

"Not from your mother. That's why you pushed yourself so hard, too hard."

"Perhaps I am just a driven person." Alex said. "Weren't you working on me rebuilding my relationship with mom, not destroying it."

"I am not trying to destroy anything." Landon said. "But the strongest relationships can survive anything, well almost anything. But they can survive a little questioning."

"Well right now I'm in a good place with all my relationships. I'm also happy with not being splashed over all the newspapers."

-00-

"What are you doing?" Lena asked as she approached Kara.

"Lena? I didn't hear you." Kara said trying to hide what she was doing.

"Clearly. So what are you trying to hide?"

"Hide? Me? Nothing." Kara said looking more guilty than Lena thought possible.

"Uh huh." Lena said exposing the object that Kara had hidden. "I never took you for a believer in this."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Voodoo." Lena said.

"What?" Kara questioned confused.

"Voodoo. You don't have to hide it. But I am surprised you buy into it. And doesn't it seem a little extreme, you are meant to be the bringer of hope, not inflicting pain on Landon through the dark arts."

"You think this is a voodoo doll?" Kara asked looking upset.

"Um, yes."

"It's not." Kara said.

"You don't have to lie about it, I mean after Simon I feel like everything is on the table." Lena said.

"It's not a voodoo doll." Kara said a little too loudly causing the rest of the office to turn and look. Waiting for everyone to look away she lowered her voice and insisted. "It's not."

"Uh huh." Lena said walking away.

-00-

"What the hell is that?" Winn asked. "Wait are you making a voodoo doll of Landon?"

"No. Why do people keep saying that?"

"Because you are holding a pair of scissors to a deformed Barbie." Winn said. "If it is not a voodoo doll what is?"

"An Alex doll."

"Oh, I see it." Winn said.

"You do?" Kara asked happily.

"Sure, I mean she strikes fear in me with just one look….so does your doll."

"Firstly, that's mean. Secondly, is it really that bad?" Kara asked looking miserable.

"It's not your fault you didn't spend more time round collectables when you were growing up." Winn said.

"I guess." Kara said before looking up, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. "But you did. And you come from the toy industry. You can do it for me."

"You want me to make an Alex doll?" Winn asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Alex would find it creepy and kill me."

"What if I said you could make a J'onn doll too?" Kara asked.

"A J'onn doll?" Winn asked.

"You could mix up his uniform a little, then maybe he'll let you make him a new one." Kara suggested. "You could even give Alex a special costume."

"You really know how to manipulate me." Winn said. "Conversations like these make me appreciate how grateful I am that you are on the good side."

"So that's a yes?" Kara asked.

"Fine, that's a yes. But if Alex kills me it's your fault."

-00-

"What have you done?" Alex asked as she entered Kara's apartment.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"You look...I don't know, up to something."

"I have a present for you." Kara said.

"You do? Why?"

"Can't I just give you a present for being awesome?"

"You can. But you haven't before." Alex said.

"Well I should have done." Kara said handing Alex a box.

Suspiciously Alex opened it to reveal a small doll like action figure.

"It's an Alex doll." Kara explained enthusiastically.

"A what?" Alex asked.

"An Alex doll….well technically an Alex action figure."

"Where did you get it?" Alex asked.

"I commissioned it." Kara said. After just staring at her sister, Alex eventually managed to ask.

"Why?"

"Because you are the real hero. You are out there everyday saving this city, this planet, from alien threats, but you never get recognition. Where as I have a whole toy line. So I thought I'd make you an Alex doll. Only everyone thought I was making a voodoo doll, so I had Wi- this one commissioned. She looks badass and she can punch and kick and she has an awesome gun."

"Why?" Alex pressed.

"Because you never get the recognition you deserve and I wanted to do something for you." Kara said before looking disappointed. "You don't like it. You're right it was stupid. I'll take it away."

"No." Alex said feeling guilty. "I've never had an action figure of me before, it just took me by surprise."

"You deserve an action doll." Kara said as the door opened.

"Hey guys." Maggie greeted as she and Lena put the bags of food in the kitchen. Looking round she saw the lack crime board and said. "No crime board. This is progress." She then noticed that Alex was holding a small doll. "What's that?"

"It's an Alex doll." Kara said.

"A what?" Maggie asked confused.

"Wait, is that what you were trying to make when I thought you were doing voodoo?" Lena asked.

"You thought Kara was making a voodoo doll and you didn't mention it?" Maggie questioned.

"She said she wasn't." Lena said picking up the doll. "Wow, this has come on a long way, almost like it was made by a different hand."

"Practice makes perfect and I took on board your criticism." Kara said.

"Does it talk?" Lena asked.

"No….but the next one could." Kara said getting some ideas.

"Next one?" Alex asked.

"It could have all of Alex's catch phrases like, 'Landon is evil, Landon is out to get me, Landon sucks.'" Maggie listed.

"Perhaps it can go to therapy instead of me." Alex said warming to the idea.

"Landon will probably appreciate the break." Maggie agreed.


	67. A growing army

"Please will you put that away." Alex said when she came home and saw the Alex doll on the coffee table.

"It's cute." Maggie commented amused.

"It's not cute. It's weird." Alex complained.

"You having the Supergirl plush toy is weird. This is cute." Maggie countered.

"No, it's not."

"If you really don't like it you have to tell Kara." Maggie said.

"I can't. It'll hurt her feelings."

"Better that than an army of mini Alex's being unleashed." Maggie said.

"It's one doll." Alex said.

"For now. She has big plans." Maggie countered.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"If she hasn't told you I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. If I betray her trust she won't forgive me."

"Well if I tell her I don't like the doll she won't like me."

"She is not going to hate you over a doll." Maggie countered.

"Fine, but it will hurt her."

"Then get Landon to tell her...or better yet get Landon to tell her you love the doll, then she'll think he's lying and stop her plans." Maggie said.

"Please can you take this seriously." Alex pleaded.

"I am." Maggie shrugged. "Hiding things from Kara is what damaged your relationship in the first place. If your don't like the doll tell her."

"You're right." Alex said. "I'll go talk to her."

As she left the apartment Maggie complained. "Now she listens to me?"

-00-

"Hey Kara." Alex said entering the apartment.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Weren't you meant to be going out for dinner with Maggie?"

"Yeah." Alex said suddenly remembering the reservation.

"Then why are you here? Has something happened?" Kara asked concerned.

"No."

"So what's wrong?"

"Can't I just want to see you?"

"You can, but you tend not to want to on date night." Kara said. "Oh wait, are you bringing mini Alex round for me to look after?"

"No."

"Oh, mini Alex and Simon could be friends." Kara went on. "I can't believe I didn't make mini Alex before. I am such a bad sister."

"You are not a bad sister." Alex quickly said, feeling the conversation was moving in a direction out of her control.

"Yes I am. You have always been there for me, you have given up so much for me. I do nothing for you."

"Apart from save my life on a regular basis." Alex said. "And I wasn't that nice to you when you first came to Earth."

"You still saved me from the popcorn maker." Kara reminded her.

"You are a good sister, you don't need to prove it by making action figures." Alex tried.

"I know, but they kinda awesome." Kara smiled. "And I know it is just a token gesture, but it is something I can do."

-00-

"Aren't we missing someone?" Landon asked as Kara entered alone.

"Alex is running late so I brought mini Alex."

"Mini Alex?" Landon asked confused. When Kara showed him the doll he asked. "Is that a doll of Alex?"

"No. It's an action figure of Alex." Kara corrected.

"Where did it come from?"

"I commissioned it."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about what you said in the last session about how Alex never gets any of the credit. And then I got to thinking about all the toys there are of me, but Alex has nothing even though she is the real hero."

"The real hero who said they only wanted acknowledgement from you and J'onn." Landon said. "Does Alex know about the doll, or action figure?"

"Of course. I gave her one too."

"How many are there?"

"Currently two, soon to be ten."

"And is she okay with it?" Landon asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Because during the session she was adamant she didn't want extra credit or attention." Landon argued. "And if she was telling the truth, which I believe she was, bringing attention to her like this might make her feel uncomfortable. A question you need to ask yourself is does the action figure make Alex feel appreciated or you less guilty?"

"Sorry I'm late." Alex said walking in.

"I didn't think you were coming. Hence the appearances of mini Alex." He said pointing to the doll.

"Mini Alex?" Alex asked confused. "How is that here? Wait is that a different version?" She asked before seeing how upset Kara was looking. "Why do you look upset?" Alex asked Kara. Before turning and glaring at Landon and asking. "What did you do?"

"You don't want or even like the Alex action figure do you?" Kara asked.

"What did you tell her?" Alex asked Landon.

"That we discussed in the last session how you are comfortable with the status quo and may not want the extra attention and the action figure may not be something you want."

"So you spend a whole session making Kara feel bad about getting credit and when she tries to do something to make me feel appreciated you make her feel worse?" Alex asked.

"Not my intention, but you can clear it up right now." He pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"If you don't like it just tell me." Kara added.

"Of course I like it." Alex lied.

"Then why did you look so...horrified when you saw the new mini Alex?" Kara asked looking at the latest model.

"It took me by surprise I thought you would work on the J'onn version or the Maggie version first."

"I've done it again." Kara said standing, confusing Landon and Alex. "Why do I always forget Maggie? I need to go. Bye."

"Has she gone to make a Maggie doll?" Landon asked Alex.

"Maggie action figure. And I think so." Alex said.

"You have to talk to her. She wants to make you happy, if she finds out she's not it's going to be far worse than not telling her in the first place."

"I know how to deal with Kara." Alex said walking to the door.

"Um Alex." Landon called.

"What?" She asked turning.

"You forgot mini Alex." He said pointing to doll.

Shaking her head Alex picked up the doll and left.

-00-

"I thought you were telling Kara you didn't like the doll." Maggie said.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Then why are there two of them? Wait is that a new model?" Maggie asked looking at the latest edition.

"I may have told her I really liked them."

"Why?"

"Landon told her I hated them and it really upset her."

"So you told her you loved the doll and wanted a hole army?" Maggie asked.

"Not exactly...but close enough." Alex said skipping over the Maggie doll.

"Either Landon just enjoys seeing you miserable and orchestrated the entire session to have you ask for more dolls, or, and way more likely, the evil genius is not Landon at all. It is Kara. She set up the whole session so you would ask for more dolls."


	68. New Additions

"Where is she?" Maggie asked as she walked into her and Alex's apartment. Her tone indicating she was not in a good mood.

"Who?" Alex asked, glad she wasn't the one in the firing line.

"Kara." Maggie explained.

"Don't know. Why?" Alex asked wondering what had happened and unaware of any Supergirl incident that day.

"Like you don't know." Maggie accused.

"Know what?" Alex asked confused.

"This morning I was out talking to a witness when I had a visitor at the station." Maggie said. "As I wasn't there the visitor, your sister, left something for me."

"Why was Kara the station?" Alex asked. "And what did she leave?"

"You don't know?" Maggie accused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alex said. "Is she working a case with you?"

"No she's not working a case with me."

"Then why was she there?"

"To drop something off?"

"What?" Alex asked concerned with how little sense Maggie was making.

"Something that has destroyed my reputation at the station."

"You have a reputation?" Alex asked. As Maggie glared at her she tried. "What did she leave?"

"This." Maggie said pulling a Maggie action figure from her bag.

"Is that a Maggie figure? That's cute." Alex commented.

"No it's not. And it was definitely not cute at work."

"You were the one who said the Alex action figure was cute." Alex said.

"Not at work." Maggie said before coming to a realisation. "Wait. You were too cowardly to tell Kara you didn't like your doll so instead got her to make one of me?"

"Now who is sounding paranoid?" Alex asked. "Why are you so upset anyway?"

"She left it on my desk."

"So?"

"Unwrapped on my desk. Everyone saw it." She repeated.

"They may not have thought it was you." Alex said.

"It looks just like me and that badge has my badge number on." Maggie said pointing to the badge at the doll's waist.

"That's impressive attention to detail." Alex commented, wondering how Kara even knew Maggie's badge number.

"Being a gay cop already makes me an outsider." Maggie went on. "Now it looks like I also have a huge ego because I work with Supergirl and I have my own doll. I will be even more of an outsider."

"It wasn't Kara's intention to upset you. I think she did it to make you feel valued." Alex explained.

"Valued is not the word I am going for right now. You are going to make this up to me."

"This is not my fault. You want to blame some one, blame Landon. He's the one who convinced Kara that you don't like her because you think she doesn't appreciate or respect you as a cop."

"What does that have to do with dolls?"

"Action figures." Alex corrected. The correction earning a glare from Maggie. "Kara wants you to feel appreciated. When she realised she had forgotten to make you a doll she was mortified."

"So you did know she was going to do this?" Maggie said.

"Kara may have mentioned that she felt guilty for not giving you the credit you deserved. She never actually said she was going to make a Maggie doll though." Alex said as the door opened.

"Hey." Kara said before seeing the doll. "You got it! Great. I was going to give it to you in person but then a Supergirl thing came up and I had to go, but I wanted you to have it as soon as possible and Detective Janksi said he would make sure it was safe." Kara said enthusiastically. "It's kinda awesome isn't it? I mean it looks just like you and did you see the badge?" Pausing she looked at Maggie and noticed the Detective was not looking as enthusiastic as she was. "Do you not like it? Did I get something wrong? Oh, did I get the badge number wrong? Or was it the wrong gun?"

"No." Maggie said.

"Wrong jacket?"

"No."

"Are the cuffs on the wrong side?"

"No, everything looks just like it does on me." Maggie said.

"Yet you don't look happy." Kara said deflating faster than a burst balloon.

"The doll is great." Maggie said struggling to overcome the guilt Kara was making her feel.

"But?"

"But..." Maggie said trying to come up with something that wouldn't hurt Kara's feelings.

"But, she can't have it at work." Alex jumped in. "No one outside the apartment can see it, because of all the undercover work she does. What if one of gangs she tries to infiltrates see it? They'll know she was a cop."

"I didn't think of that." Kara confessed frowning, looking upset.

"But here is fine." Alex said. "Mini Maggie will be just fine here." Turning she looked at Maggie and said. "Won't she?"

"Yes." Maggie replied.

"You sure?" Kara asked frowning. "I don't want to do anything that places you in danger."

"Here is fine." Maggie forced out as Kara's phone buzzed.

"Oh, I have to go. Sorry." Kara said changing into her Supergirl costume and flying from the window.

"That clarified how you felt about the doll." Alex said amused. "I'm sure she feels put in her place now."

"How did that happen?" Maggie asked. "Why is it I can stand up to Supergirl, but I can't tell the meekest reporter in National City that I hate the doll?"

"Kara Danvers is far more formidable than Supergirl." Alex pointed out.

"You won't be laughing next week." Maggie said.

"Why?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"It's your mom's birthday."

"I know that." Alex said. "Wait is she coming for a visit?"

"No."

"Then why aren't I going to be happy?"

"I know what Kara has got her for her present."

"What? Wait. No. She wouldn't." Alex said guessing what the present was.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked as Alex walked to the door.

"To put an end to this."

-00-

"Detective Sawyer, did we have an appointment?" Landon asked confused.

"No."

"Do you want an appointment?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"You need to stop telling Kara I don't like her."

"I don't tell her that."

"You kind of do." Maggie said. "At least that is the impression that Kara has. Look I would get annoyed if someone came in and tried to tell me how to do my job or tried taking over."

"Annoyed like you get with Supergirl?" Landon asked.

"Precisely." Maggie said. "But pointing that out is not helping anything. Kara and I would get on much better if she stopped trying to fix things between us."

"Then tell her."

"I do. But then she sees you and gets convinced I don't like her." Maggie said. "So please, for my own sanity stop making her think I don't like her." With that she left a confused Landon sitting alone.

-00-

"Was that Maggie leaving?" Kara asked Alex as she caught sight of Maggie leaving Landon's office.

"Um, yes." Alex said confused marching towards Landon's office. Walking in she demanded.

"What's going on?"

"I assume you just saw Maggie leave?" He said as Kara entered the room.

"Yes. Why was she here and why did she look angry?" Alex asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Landon asked.

"Obviously not." Alex said impatiently.

"She was here to tell me to stop making Kara think she didn't like her." Landon said honestly. "She pointed out that my line of questioning had made Kara feel like Maggie didn't like her, which is incorrect. So asked me to stop."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Really." Landon said.

"If I'd known all I had to do to get Maggie to like me was to get a Maggie doll made I would have done it ages ago." Kara commented happily as she left the office.

Looking over at Landon who silently looked back Alex sighed and said. "Yes I know, she missed the point."

-00-

"Kara, my office." J'onn called as Kara skipped past the door.

"Um okay." Kara said sensing a lecture was coming.

"Shut the door." He said.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kara asked.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been making action figures."

"Um, yes."

"Action figures of real people, real agents."

"Yes."

"This is meant to be a secret organisation." J'onn said. "Having action figures of the agents is a security breach."

"Not if they stay inside the DEO." Kara countered.

"And where is the Alex doll now?" J'onn asked.

"Which one?"

"How many are there?" J'onn asked, understanding why Alex had been so agitated when she talked to him.

"A few. There's Alex's one, well Alex's two as she took the second one. There's the one I sent Eliza. There's the one I have. The one I had made for you and-"

"That's my point." J'onn said cutting her off. "This has got out of control. I can't risk my agents."

"So you don't want this?" Kara said reaching into her bag and pulling out another action figure.

"Is this me?" J'onn asked trying not to show how touched he was by the figure.

"Yes, I thought you deserved one as well." Kara said.

"I appreciate the gesture." He said putting it down on the table. Trying to ignore Kara's pleading look he said. "But no more action figures." Feeling guilty at seeing Kara's expression he added. "Outside the DEO. No figures outside the DEO."

"Okay." Kara agreed. "They're made here anyway." With that she she left the office. Once she was gone J'onn picked up the J'onn figure from his desk and smiled.


	69. Spawning, confessions and optimism

"Where's Kara?" Lena asked entering the hero's apartment and noticing her friend wasn't there.

"Bank robbery downtown." Alex explained.

"Isn't that your jurisdiction?" Lena asked looking at Maggie.

"There are more cops in the city than just me." Maggie said.

"But you're the only one with the action figure." Lena pointed out.

"You heard about that?" Maggie said.

"I did. And how you said you liked it and then how you went and defended Kara in front of Landon. I have not seen Kara that happy for months. Actually that's not true, I have not seen her that happy since they threw in five free potstickers with the takeout last week. But it is the happiest I've seen her for a non food related reason." Lena explained.

"As long as someone is happy." Maggie said her body tense and her expression harsh.

"And that is the reaction I was expecting from you. So why does Kara think you are happy and that you like the Maggie doll when you clearly don't?" Lena asked.

"Because Maggie can't stand up to Kara any better than I can." Alex said happily.

"Seeing there is an army of mini-Alex figures I don't know why you are so happy." Maggie said to Alex.

"Because they are banned outside the DEO and no one in the DEO is stupid enough to have one." Alex explained.

"You don't know do you?" Maggie asked.

"Know what?" Alex asked.

"You need to do a locker inspection. There is a black market trade in mini-Alex's." Maggie said.

"For their sakes you had better be joking." Alex replied.

"I don't see why you have a problem with them. They're cute and Kara means well." Lena said.

"Not all of us are used to having toy lines." Alex explained.

"Or companies or buildings named after us." Maggie added looking at Lena.

"Staying out of the spotlight is way more comfortable." Alex said.

"So, you don't want to come to the big launch party next week?" Lena asked.

"Nope." Alex replied. "I'd rather get stabbed by a Hellgrammite."

"I'm pretty sure comments like that are what makes therapy compulsory for you." Lena smiled amused.

"Hey." Kara said coming through the window. "Sorry I'm late I had to go to a bank robbery, but I got what you wanted." She said before handing Alex the thumb drive she had been waiting for.

"The bank still standing?" Maggie asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kara asked confused.

"No reason." Maggie replied.

"Thank you for this. We'll see you later." Alex interrupted looking at the thumb drive.

"Sure you don't want back up?" Kara asked.

"We'll be fine. Besides you need a night off. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said hugging her goodbye.

"Let the cops do their job tonight." Maggie added as she followed Alex out of the apartment.

"So movie or are you and Winn designing more action figures?" Lena asked.

"Movie." Kara said. "Winn has the next ten designs, including the talking Alex, the dress-able Alex and the kicking Alex." Kara said.

"Are you sure Alex would like all of those?" Lena asked feeling compelled to help Alex and Maggie.

"Yes." Kara said, but her face was clearly lying.

"You know don't you?" Lena asked.

"Know what?"

"That Alex and Maggie don't like the action figures." Lena pressed.

"They told me they did." Kara said semi-avoiding the question.

"But you know they don't." Lena probed.

"Maybe."

"Yet you keep spawning the dolls."

"Maybe."

"What's going on?" Lena asked.

"At the start I really wanted Alex to feel appreciated. Then I realised I forgot Maggie, again. And so I corrected that and then Maggie defended me and I thought things were actually fixed between us….But then I overheard a conversation where Maggie and Alex both said they didn't like the action figures. But when I asked in person they said they loved them. They couldn't tell me the truth. They lied to me. And I tried to work out why. I mean, am I scary person?"

"No."

"Then why can't they tell me the truth?"

"Because they don't want to upset you."

"They're action figures not a piece of my soul." Kara pointed out. "Alex used to tell me everything. Now she can't even tell me she doesn't like an action figure." Kara complained.

"But you know Alex doesn't like them so why are there so many of them?" Lena asked.

"I was hoping to force the issue." Kara explained.

"Perhaps you should talk to Alex." Lena suggested. "Opening up goes both ways."

-00-

"You were right, there are hundreds of them." Alex complained the next evening. Seeing Maggie's sceptical look she conceded. "Fine, not hundreds, but at least ten. They have different outfits. This has to stop."

"You have to talk to Kara." Maggie said.

"I can't it makes her happy...but you could."

"Kara finally thinks I don't don't like her. I can't risk that." Maggie pointed out.

"I don't want to upset her." Alex said.

"Well by choosing not to upset her you are getting upset, which makes me upset. And Kara wouldn't want that."

"Why do I feel like you are manipulating me?" Alex asked.

"Because you are insightful?" Maggie suggested. "Seriously, you have to talk to Kara."

"Fine." Alex said grabbing her coat.

-00-

"Where's Alex?" Lena asked as Maggie let her into the apartment.

"Gone to talk to Kara."

"Sounds serious."

"She's finally going to tell Kara she doesn't like the dolls."

"Finally. That will make Kara so happy." Lena said.

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"Kara knows you both hate them, she just wants you to be honest about it."

"She knows? For how long? Why does she keep making more?"

"She has known for a while and she keeps making more because she wants to force your hand."

"Why not tell us she knows?"

"Because she wanted you to tell her... Or she is secretly evil." Lena said.

"Right now I am not ruling out option two." Maggie commented.

"The worse part for you is, it does kind of back up their theory." Lena pointed out.

"Which one?"

"That Landon is not a good shrink. I mean if he was, Alex should have been able to Kara the truth and Kara should have been able to confront Alex. The fact they were hiding the truth from each other means they are not as close as they used to be and Landon is the one to blame."

"That's a stretch." Maggie said before sighing and added. "But that's how Alex will spin it. Which is going to lead to even more insane ideas."

"To be fair, since the action figures came out there haven't been any crazy ideas."

"Yeah because we have been too busy needlessly tip toeing round Kara." Maggie said.

"I've got it." Lena said.

"Got what?" Maggie asked confused.

"I've figured out the next conspiracy theory. Alex will suggest that Landon planned to have Kara make the dolls to drive a wedge between them and to stop them theorising on what he was up to."

"No. that's too much of a leap." Maggie said before reconsidering. "No you're right. That is exactly what they'll suggest."

-00-

"Alex? Weren't we meeting at your place?" Kara asked confused as Alex entered her apartment.

"Yes we are, but I wanted to talk to you first." Alex said.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Kara asked.

"It's fine." Alex said sitting. "Actually no it's not."

"What's wrong?"

"I know you want to look after me and make me feel special and important, but the thing is -"

"Do you want another action figure?" Kara cut in.

"What? No." Alex said.

"Because you don't like them?" Kara prompted.

"No. Yes...well no….I don't not not like them."

"Because you actually hate them." Kara prompted again.

"Yes." Alex said before realising what she had confessed and said. "No. I love them. It's just that, the thing is, it's...there are….Maggie and I...why are you laughing? Wait, do you know that I don't like them?"

"Yes."

"How? When?"

"I overheard you and Maggie talking." Kara said not confessing to when.

"And you're okay with that?" Alex asked.

"We don't always have to like the same things. Thankfully. I mean my ears would never forgive me if I had to listen to what you think is music."

"Hey, my taste is great." Alex protested.

"It's really not." Kara said.

"I'm sorry I should have told you. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I know and I love you for it. And I'm sorry for the recent population explosion. I just wanted you to talk to me honestly."

"So you knew I didn't like them but kept making them? Were you the one giving them to the Agents?"

"Maybe." Kara said.

"You are such a brat." Alex said throwing the cushion at Kara.

-00-

"That manipulative son of a-" Alex said as she entered her apartment.

"Hello to you too." Maggie greeted, cutting Alex off mid sentence.

"Hi. You won't believe what he's done." Alex said.

"He has been playing you and Kara all along. He manipulated her into making the dolls then manipulated you to lying about liking them. He was hoping to drive a wedge between the two of you." Maggie said.

"Yes." Alex said slightly taken aback. Before she could comment further her phone rang. "Got to go."

"New tactic?" Lena asked after Alex left as quickly as she had come.

"I'd hoped that by hearing me say it she would realise how crazy it sounds." Maggie explained.

"And there was I thinking that Kara was the most optimistic person I had met." Lena said.


	70. Twisted Liaisons

"Thank you again for coming with me." Lena said as she and Kara walked through the crowds at the launch party.

"You had me at free food." Kara smiled.

"I'm serious. I'm still a pariah in this city, having some support means a lot."

"Anytime." Kara said.

"Why don't you get the food, I'll get the drinks." Lena suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kara said walking off. As Lena grabbed a couple of glasses she recognised a man standing off to one side and approached.

"Hello Mike, may I call you Mike?" Lena greeted. "Dr Landon sounds a little formal for this setting."

"Ms Luthor." Landon replied turning to face the woman greeting him.

"Lena, please." Lena smiled sweetly. "I didn't expect to see you here. Does Kara know you are here?"

"I doubt it. Unless she and Alex are stalking me. So I guess it depends how accurate the rumour mill is." He said. "But perhaps you should distance yourself from me. If Alex and Kara saw a photo of the two of us together they may think you are part of the grand conspiracy."

"And what conspiracy is that?" Lena asked.

"You would have to ask Alex. I can't keep up." He shrugged.

"Which is a sorry state for their therapist." Lena pointed out. "Perhaps you are not as good as you think you are." Not giving him time to respond she asked. "So what exactly brings you to this event. It doesn't seem your normal Wednesday night activity."

"What would be my normal Wednesday night activity?" Landon asked.

"That depends on who you really work for. If you really are a mole, planted by my mother, I would assume Wednesdays were spent with some sort of satanic ritual."

"Is that the voice of experience?" Landon asked.

"Well it is what we Luthors are famous for." Lena smiled.

"And if we assumed I wasn't part of your mother's army what would I be doing on a Wednesday evening?" Landon asked.

"Dreaming up ways to torment Alex, possibly while stroking a white cat. Of course maybe that's why you're here."

"I'm lost."

"It is so unexpected you know Alex will question it."

"How will she know?"

"Assuming she doesn't see pictures in tomorrow's papers, I will tell her"

"Because you like to stir?"

"Because I don't want to keep secrets from my friends." Lena corrected, before smiling and adding. "The stirring is an added benefit. But then again, maybe I was sent by Alex to seduce you."

"That is a disturbing thought." Landon countered.

"Lena, there you are." Kara said approaching from behind Lena.

"Sorry, I ran into a mutual acquaintance." Lena said stepping to one side.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked shocked at seeing Landon.

"We were just having that very conversation." Lena said.

"Will Alex be joining us too?" Landon asked.

"Why would Alex be an event like this?" Kara asked confused.

"To protect you?" He suggested.

"From what? Egotistical entrepreneurs? Or stalking shrinks?" Kara asked.

"Or an under stocked buffet?" Lena suggested seeing the meagre offerings on the plate.

"That doesn't even constitute a buffet." Kara said disgusted.

"I am clearly out of my depth in discussing the quality of buffets so I will leave you to your evening." Landon said.

"Wait, we still don't know why you are here." Kara said.

"I was invited." Landon said. "One of my associates from the Academy of Psychiatrists was invited by one of her patients. She asked me to come."

"She?" Kara asked. "Are you on a date?"

"No."

"Really?" Kara asked. "Does your wife know?"

"Do I really need to remind you that males and females can just be friends?" Landon asked. "Secondly it is not appropriate to discuss my personal life."

"You make us discuss our personal lives." kara countered.

"That's my job."

"See that is a really one sided relationship." Kara went on.

"Where is this friend?" Lena asked.

"Doing the rounds, as they say." Landon said.

"Leaving you all alone? You're right she doesn't sound much of a date." Lena said. "Perhaps I should take over and show you around. I am sure I can introduce you to lots of interesting characters."

"That won't be necessary." Landon said.

"But I found you standing here all alone." Lena pointed out.

"Something I was happy with."

"Because you like watching people?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Landon agreed.

"See that sounds creepy." Kara said.

"It's not. I like to observe and learn."

"Still sounds creepy." Kara said.

"And lonely. I mean always on the outside staring in." Lena added.

"A life I am happy with."

"So you admit it is lonely?" Lena pressed.

"That's not what I said. But you are right I need to interact more, so if you'll excuse me."

"I think I should come with you." Lena said.

"That won't be necessary." He said moving away.

-00-

"How was the big party?" Maggie asked.

"Interesting." Kara said.

"Why what happened?" Alex asked.

"Landon was there." Kara said.

"He was stalking you?" Alex asked.

"His excuse was he was invited by a friend." Kara said taking out her phone. "We didn't get introduced, but I got her picture."

"Her?" Alex asked.

"Just a friend apparently." Kara said handing her phone to Alex.

"Oh god." Maggie said seeing the photo.

"You know her?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she's my shrink." Maggie confessed.

"Your shrink? Since when did you get a shrink?" Alex asked.

"Since I couldn't talk to the departmental shrink because I may have said something that would reveal Kara's identity. They recommended someone outside of the police."

"Who happens to be dating Landon?" Kara asked. "He's set you up." She added sympathetically. Don't worry, we'll fix this."

"I would so rather you didn't." Maggie replied.

-00-

"Director, Alex, Kara." Landon greeted as he entered J'onns office.

"Doctor. Please sit down." J'onn said.

"Seeing Alex and Kara are here I assume I am being accused of something. What exactly do you think I've done now?"

"Why don't you tell us? Confession is good for the soul." Alex replied.

"What am I meant to be confessing? Is this about the party? Believe me if I had known Kara and Lena were going to be there I would not have gone."

"Because you didn't want the truth about your girlfriend getting out?" Kara asked.

"She is not my girlfriend, she is a colleague. And no, the reason I would not have attended is because there should be professional boundaries."

"So you say, but reality does not reflect that ideal." Alex pointed out.

"You attending a launch party which Kara happened to be it is not the issue." J'onn clarified.

"Then what is?" Landon asked confused.

"Your choice of date." J'onn explained.

"She wasn't my date. She is a friend and colleague." He protested.

"She's Maggie's shrink." Alex said.

"She's what?" He asked confused.

"Maggie's shrink."

"I had no idea." Landon said.

"And we are meant to believe that?" Alex asked.

"No." Landon sighed. "Well yes, but you won't. Why didn't Maggie come and see me?" Landon asked. "I mean she would be allowed under DEO rules and she can talk openly."

"Was that your plan? Prove that everyone is connected to you so we may as well all comply?" Kara asked.

"I offered my services to Maggie, she refused. I had no idea she had sought the services of someone else. Definitely not someone I knew."

"For your sake you had better be telling the truth." J'onn said leaning forward.

"Wait, that's it?" Alex asked.

"His explanation is plausible." J'onn said. "And his sessions, as well as his friend's are bound my confidentially rules." He then looked back at Landon and added. "I suggest you chose your social engagements better."

"Trust me, I will." Landon said.


	71. Witness Protection

"Let's say you're right...and no Alex, that is not an admission of guilt, it is pandering to your paranoia. If I had masterminded everything to get Maggie to visit my friend as some sort of convoluted plot to spy on you, why would I turn up to an event that there was a strong chance Lena Luthor would be at, with my friend?"

"Why would you willingly choose to attend an event Lena was likely to be at regardless of who you were with?" Alex asked.

"Yeah she does kind of torment you. I was nearly feeling sorry for you." Kara chipped in.

"I went, probably, for the same reason as you. Because my friend asked me to." Landon said looking at Kara. "My point was though, why would I publicly flaunt a relationship that you believe is clandestine?"

"Double bluff?" Kara suggested.

"Sorry?" Landon asked, not expecting Kara to be the one theorising.

"Maybe you thought we already knew and decided to make the relationship public so it looked innocent." Kara said.

"But the only way you would know was if Maggie had told you. Which clearly she hadn't. Perhaps you should think about why she didn't tell you." Landon said.

-00-

"Manipulation or brainwashing?" Kara asked.

"Sorry?" Alex questioned.

"Do you think Landon manipulated Maggie or brainwashed her into seeing his friend?"

"Probably neither. I mean she buys into the therapy thing anyway so the hard part was already done." Alex said. "All he had to do was get his friend on a NCPD approved list, but that is probably just a networking thing."

"If Maggie was the target all along, why? What is it that she's hiding?" Kara asked. "Could they be after the fake identity of someone in witness protection?"

"Why would Maggie know the secret fake identity?" Alex asked.

"She's the handler?"

"I think you are confusing witnesses with spies." Alex pointed out.

"I'm serious, what if she is protecting someone in the city?"

"She would never give up their identity. I mean the whole reason she is seeing a shrink outside of NCPD is to keep your identity safe."

"I guess. But we have to figure this out, she could be in danger."

-00-

"This is your fault." Maggie complained to Lena.

"How is it my fault?"

"You invited Kara to the party...actually let's go back a few steps. You actively encourage their insanity."

"I'm a Luthor, the most insane explanation often turns out to be right. Especially if it involves betrayal." Lena reminded her. "Besides both Alex and Kara are highly intelligent. They will follow their own path regardless of what either of us say. Besides you were the one who ran off and saw a shrink in secret." Lena said. "Yet has Alex questioned your motives or accused you of hiding things from her?"

"No." Maggie conceded.

"That's because she trusts you. So why not trust Alex's instincts?"

"Because every theory she comes up with is insane."

"What if it isn't? What if Alex is right?"

"Have you been talking to my shrink as well?" Maggie asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because that's what she said." Maggie explained causing Lena to laugh.

"I am really not seeing anything amusing right now." Maggie said glaring at Lena.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you have all the evidence you need to prove that Landon isn't behind this. I mean your shrink actively encouraged you to distrust him. She wouldn't do that if she was working with him. But you can't tell Alex that because her advice was to distrust Landon, which would only fuel Alex's distrust. It's catch-22 but worse."

"I'm glad you find my suffering amusing." Maggie grumbled.

"Again, it's like you forget that I'm a Luthor, or don't read the papers. Luthor's feed off the suffering of others." Lena reminded her as the door opened.

"Landon still alive?" Maggie asked.

"For now. He's denying everything of course. But we will figure this out." Alex said.

"Or you could accept he's innocent." Maggie suggested.

"The worse part is we still have to go to the sessions." Alex complained ignoring Maggie's comment.

"There is something good that came from it though." Kara said.

"What's that?" Lena asked.

"We spent the whole session listening to him trying to defend himself so he couldn't attack us."

"Again, I think you are misinterpreting what therapy is." Maggie said.

"Maggie does have more experience with therapy." Lena jumped in before asking Maggie. "What has your shrink said about all this?"

"So, do you ever work with people in witness protection?" Kara asked randomly oblivious to the glare Maggie was giving Lena.

Happy to change subjects Maggie said. "Sometimes. I mean some of my cases have involved witnesses going into protective custody. Why?"

"Just a story I'm working on. But you wouldn't know their identities when they were in the scheme?" Kara pressed.

"No. That would defeat the point."

"What about witnesses who are sent to National City, do you ever work with them?"

"No, that's handled by the Feds." Maggie said not missing the wave of disappointment that crossed Kara's face. Causing her to question again. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"If you ever want to see another potsticker tell me the truth."

"That is an abhorrent threat." Kara said looking shocked. "Did your shrink tell you to do that?"

"Of course she didn't." Maggie said. "I'm sorry I threatened something that causes your body harm. Why all the questions on witness protection and what I know?...Oh I see your theory is that Landon is deliberately trying to make you behave insane in order to drive me to therapy so I confide in my therapist some confidential information?" Maggie asked sounding more enthusiastic than despondent.

"Yes." Kara said, sensing a trap.

"You know, I'll accept that theory."

"You will?" Lena asked.

"Yes, because by definition it requires those two to admit they are acting crazy."

"You know you lecture me, well Supergirl me, on taking shortcuts, avoiding rules, not considering the danger, but you are just as bad." Kara said. "You aren't taking this seriously. Have you thought about how Alex will feel if something happens to you?" She asked as several sirens went by. "I have to go." With that she flew out of the window.

"Wow, you really upset her." Alex commented. "You should apologise."

"I should apologise?" Maggie asked.

"You did just make her jump out of a window." Lena pointed out.


	72. Unwanted Help

"Where's Alex?" Maggie asked when she got home and saw Kara sitting on the couch.

"At work. Some budget meeting or something." Kara said.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Alex said you wanted to talk to me."

"She did?" Maggie asked surprised.

"About the other night."

"What night?" Maggie asked feeling like she had been set up.

"The night you threatened potstickers and then acted kinda hypocritical."

"Hypocritical?" Maggie asked confused.

"Yeah, you know where you weren't taking your safety seriously and were willing to risk Alex's happiness to prove a point."

"Oh you mean the night you took the craziness to a whole new level?" Maggie asked.

"See that's what I'm talking about. I get you don't like Supergirl...well I don't get why but I get that you don't….but the point is you love Alex so why are you being so stubborn on this?"

"This?" Maggie asked lost.

"Your safety. I am trying to help you. When people need help, I help them." Kara said.

"Ignoring the fact you can't force help on people. I don't need help." Maggie said.

"Yeah, you do." Kara countered. "I mean you are voluntarily seeing a shrink." Kara argued.

The argument leaving Maggie momentarily dumbfounded before saying. "Seeing a shrink is not a cry for help."

When Kara looked at her in disbelief she added. "Okay, it can be. But it is also healthy to talk through issues and problems."

"Then talk to me." Kara said. "What and who are causing you problems and I can fix it."

"Approaching this as Supergirl is not going to help." Maggie sighed.

"I am not approaching it as Supergirl. Wanting to help people that's a Kara thing….I mean it is also a Supergirl thing obviously. But it was a Kara thing first and it is a Kara thing now." Kara argued.

"I get wanting to help people. That's why I'm a cop." Maggie said. "But if someone doesn't want to be helped you can't help them."

"Yes you can."

"Not always."

"Alex is my sister and I will do anything to look after her and keep her happy. You make her happy so I have to keep you safe."

"And you do, I know you have my back at crime scenes." Maggie said.

"That's as Supergirl. This is me as Kara….who I thought you liked."

"Kara, I do like you. Not wanting help is not to do with liking you or not. It is because I do not need help. There is no big conspiracy."

"What if there is? Are you really willing to risk Alex's happiness because you are stubborn?"

"Are you trying to emotionally blackmail me?" Maggie asked.

"Who? Me? What? No." Kara said waving her hand in an exaggerated manner.

"I wish the criminals I catch would lie as badly as you." Maggie said.

"And you catch a lot of criminals." Kara commented.

"I guess." Maggie said trying to keep up with the conversation.

"Which must generate a lot of enemies." Kara went on.

"Supergirl has enemies...I have convicts with grudges." Maggie said. "Way less glamourous and way less dangerous."

"Let's make sure." Kara said passing Maggie a notepad.

"What's this?"

"A notepad…..so you can write down all your enemies. Then I can make sure they aren't up to no good."

"What enemies?" Maggie asked.

"Anyone who may have a grudge."

"Why?"

"So I can protect you." Kara said.

"From who?" Maggie asked frustrated.

"Your enemies." Kara repeated.

"This is nuts. And I am not helping you be insane."

"I was a younger sister way before I was Supergirl. I can be both annoying and persistent." Kara said.

"Trust me I am not arguing that point." Maggie said.

"If you don't help, I'll just follow you around every where. Supergirl will be your personal bodyguard."

"Won't that place me in more danger when your enemies see I mean something to you?" Maggie countered.

"You're right. I'll follow you as Kara."

"You need boundaries." Maggie complained.

"We're family. There are no boundaries in family."

-00-

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"Don't know." Maggie shrugged.

"Did she come by?" Alex asked concerned.

"If by come by you mean waiting on the couch when I got home, then yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you apologise?" Alex asked.

"For what?"

"The other night."

"No I didn't. I didn't do anything wrong." Maggie said.

"You upset her." Alex reminded her.

"And what about you two upsetting me with your paranoia?" Maggie asked.

"Did you two fight again?" Alex asked still concerned that Kara wasn't there.

"No."

"Then where is she?"

"Investigating."

"What?"

"My life." Maggie said. "I promise you she left happy."

-00-

"Don't." Maggie said glaring at Lena the following evening when the Luthor entered Kara's apartment.

"Don't what?"

"Whatever unhelpful thing you are about to say, don't. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Landon, Alex or Kara….or all three?"

"Yep."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Maggie said before looking up and asking. "Alex is the genius of the family right? Not Kara."

"Kara has come from an advanced civilization. She spent her childhood helping her father in his lab. She has spent her entire life on Earth pretending to be someone, something, she's not. Plus she survived as Cat Grant's assistant. Even though she may occasionally come across as a ditzy reporter, she's far more intelligent than she let's on."

"I get that...so much so that I'm convinced that she is playing me. And yes I know that makes me sound paranoid."

"It really does." Lena agreed, showing no sympathy. "Of course you could take it a step further and say that in fact it is Alex behind everything." Lena suggested.

"Alex?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Maybe she never really thought Landon was out to get them, but made the whole thing up to give a way to bond with Kara."

"Alex wouldn't do that." Maggie said as Lena just stared at her. "Fine she would, but she never would have let it get this far."

"Not even for Kara?" Lena pressed.

"Fine." Maggie conceded again. "But she would have told me."

"So why do you think Kara is playing you?"

"She came round last night to lecture me about not taking my safety serious. I thought I could get rid of her by giving her a list of people I put away, I mean it is all open information anyway and there are a lot of names so I thought it would keep her busy….but now I'm thinking that I actually encouraged her and it is going to make it worse."

"Kara wants to help you. Helping people makes her happy." Lena reminded her.

"I know. But I don't need help...but maybe you're right and maybe I can use that. But I need you."

"Need me to be what?" Lena asked.

"Helpless."

"I'm a Luthor, we're never helpless."

"True, but being a Luthor makes you unpopular and prone to hate mail and threats."

"I feel you are about to threaten me." Lena said.

"I don't need to. There plenty of people who already have. Maybe I'll let Kara see the letters."

"Aren't they confidential?"

"Technically yes." Maggie said. "But as Kara said we're family and there are no secrets between family."

"You are too much of a rule follower for that." Lena said. "You respect the law too much."

For a moment Maggie didn't respond until she finally conceded. "You're right...but I can also think outside the box."

Before Lena could question her further Alex and Kara entered the apartment.

"I was starting to think you two weren't turning up." Maggie said.

"Sorry." Alex responded. "A new alien showed up."

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked.

"For now." Alex said as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

"So how is your search going?" Lena asked Kara, ignoring Maggie's eye roll.

"No one obvious so far….but I will figure it out."

"I know you will." Lena said oblivious to Maggie sitting playing on her phone. "That's what makes you a good reporter."

"How do you decide what story to run with?" Maggie asked looking up from her phone.

"How do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Well you must have lots of ideas right? So how do you decide to go for story A over story B?"

"You choose the most relevant and the most pressing." Kara said.

"Uh huh. So when you go through the list of people who don't like me are you going through it in the same way? The most relevant first?"

"I wanted to, you didn't exactly tell me much though." Kara reminded her.

"So if there was a new threat, that would go to the top of the list?" Maggie pressed.

"Have you been threatened?" Alex asked frowning.

"No. Not me. But I've just found this website on line which makes some pretty nasty threats against Lena." Maggie said passing Kara her phone.

"Did you know about these?" Kara asked looking at Lena.

"Maybe not specifically, but my security team looks out for them." She then looked at Maggie and said. "Unlike a certain NCPD detective I have a whole army looking out for me."

"They've not exactly done a great job over the last couple of years." Maggie said before looking at Kara and saying. "I really think Lena needs you more than I do. I promise I will take extra care of myself, but you need to look after Lena."

Before Kara could answer, her phone rang summoning her to an emergency.

"Don't go anywhere." She said to Lena before leaving.

"Well played." Lena said to Maggie. "I'm impressed."

"What's going on?" Alex asked confused.

"Nothing." Maggie said.

"That wasn't nothing." Alex countered. "What's going on?"

"I'm just trying to stop Kara stalking me." Maggie explained looking guilty.

"That's pretty clever." Alex said. "But it won't distract her forever."


	73. Thanksgiving

"Eliza!" Kara exclaimed happily as her foster mother entered her apartment.

"Sweetie!" Eliza said just as happily. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kara said hugging her. When she pulled away she asked. "Is Tom not here?"

"Alex gets stressed enough about the holidays as it is." Eliza pointed out. "I thought it was best not to stress her out further." As she pulled away she said. "You are also looking stressed, what's happened?"

"I'm just worried about Maggie and Lena."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Well, it turns out Maggie has been seeing a shrink who is friends with or the girlfriend of Landon, which implies she is a target. But she's not taking her safety seriously. So I've been trying to watch out for her, but that kind of annoyed her so she tried to distract me by telling me that Lena is in danger."

"And is she?"

"Yes, she gets such horrible threats everyday, just because she is a Luthor. But she is almost as bad as Maggie at taking her safety seriously."

"I know you want to protect everyone you care about, but they are both grown women, they have to choose their own paths." Eliza said before asking. "How are things going with Landon?"

"He's still a jerk and J'onn still doesn't believe us."

"But Alex hasn't done anything yet?" Eliza asked.

"No."

"So she's not late because she ended up in jail?" She probed.

"No, she got tied up at work."

"Uh-huh." Eliza said, not believing it.

"Really." Kara replied.

"Then shouldn't you be there?"

"No...it's kind of my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of landed through a roof and 8 floors. There is apparently lots of paperwork to do. J'onn and Alex said they had more chance of making Thanksgiving lunch if Supergirl wasn't there."

-00-

"Hello Eliza." Lena smiled as she handed her a salad the next day.

"Hello Lena. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Really? Kara mentioned there had been some threats against you."

"Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing new." Lena said.

"But Kara is worried."

"Only because someone told her about the threats." Lena said looking at Maggie who was pouring drinks to the side.

"You started this." Maggie said.

"All I did was support Alex and Kara." Lena pointed out.

Noticing Alex and Kara were deep in conversation Eliza pulled Maggie and Lena to one side. "I'm glad you are both here, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Maggie asked.

"Kara. She's very worried about the pair of you and it sounds like you are playing on her fears to deflect attention onto each other."

"There is no danger." Maggie said.

"Are you positive?" Eliza asked. "You are both family and Kara can't cope with loosing more family."

"No danger." Maggie assured her.

"Yet you told her Lena was in danger. Kara is very trusting I don't want to see her get hurt."

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she came towards the kitchen.

"Just talking." Eliza said. "What are you doing?" She questioned noticing Kara going through her cupboards.

"Finding food, I'm starving."

"We are about to eat." Eliza pointed out.

"You said that two hours ago." Kara countered grabbing a cake and going back to join Alex.

"I'll lay the table." Lena said grabbing the cutlery, happy to escape a lecture.

"I'll help." Maggie said grabbing some dishes and following Lena over.

"I feel like I just connected with Alex on a whole new level." Maggie whispered to Lena. "She didn't even say anything bad, but I feel like I am in the wrong."

"Well you did try playing Kara." Lena pointed out unsympathetically.

-00-

"Good morning." Landon greeted the next day.

"What's good about it?" Alex asked.

"Well you are clearly filled with the thankful spirit of Thanksgiving." Landon commented. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Kara, do you have a different take on events?" Landon asked.

"Not really. It was all kind of calm."

"Yet Alex is more bad tempered than normal." Landon said.

"I'm not bad tempered." Alex protested.

"If this were a cartoon there would be a rain cloud sitting over you." Landon countered.

"You are kind of grouchy." Kara agreed.

"I am not grouchy and this is real life not a cartoon." Alex said.

"Did you and Maggie have a fight?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Is this about what Eliza said to her and Lena?" Kara pressed.

"No. Wait what did she say to Maggie and Lena?" Alex asked.

"Nothing really. She just kind of told them off for messing with me."

"When?"

"Just before lunch."

"That kinda explains Maggie's comment last night." Alex mused.

"Seeing we have started talking about yesterday, let's talk about Thanksgiving." Landon suggested.

"Let's not." Alex said.

"What do you do for Thanksgiving?" He asked Kara, ignoring Alex.

"Well Eliza comes down and cooks a huge meal including chocolate pecan pie. And friends and family come over...so the usual."

"Did you have anything like that on Krypton?"

"No, not really."

"How does it make you feel celebrating such an American holiday? Does it bring you closer to Earth or further from Krypton?"

"Are you about you ruin something else she loves?" Alex jumped in.

"No. I just want to know how Kara feels."

"There's food. She feels great. Can we move on?" Alex asked.

"Okay... is Eliza well?" Landon asked.

"Don't we have list of things not to talk about and family is one of them?" Alex questioned.

"There is also a rule about you contributing." Landon pointed out.

"I am. I am protecting Kara."

"Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" Landon asked.

"Nothing is bothering me." Alex said.

"Then you may as well go." Landon said.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked searching for the trap.

"You may as well go. There is clearly something wrong and you don't trust me enough to share it. I'm hoping you will confide in your sister, so off you go."

"Just like that?" Kara asked.

"Just like that. Just don't let Alex lie to you." Landon said as Alex and Kara bolted from the room.

-00-

"That was weird." Alex said as she walked out of the DEO with Kara. "What's his game? Why let us go? Did we miss something?"

"Maybe he is thinking you will tell Maggie what is bothering you and Maggie will tell her shrink and she'll tell him." Kara said. "Or he really wants to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Black Friday sales. Waffle makers half price." Kara said.

"He doesn't strike me as a waffle man." Alex said.

"So what is wrong?" Kara asked. "And don't say nothing. You are really grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." Alex snapped before sighing and confessing. "I just feel a little guilty."

"Guilty? About what? Did you give Maggie real ice cream?"

"No. It's not about Maggie. It's about mom."

"When did you and Eliza fight?" Kara asked confused.

"We didn't."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kara asked even more confused.

"Of course not."

"Then what's wrong?"

"When we were doing your thing of saying what we are thankful for, Maggie and I said each other. And then I realised that mom had come down by herself because she didn't want to upset me. And I guess it just made me feel really guilty."

"Did you talk to Eliza?"

"No. I didn't know what to say. I mean she knows I'm not happy about her dating and I can't lie about it...I mean I could, but she'd know and that would upset her."

"You should talk to her." Kara said. "I'll come with you."

"Fine." Alex said.

"On the bright side we have a new way of getting out of sessions." Kara said. "You can just ratchet up the grumpiness."

-00-

"I thought you two were working." Eliza said as Alex and Kara entered the apartment.

"Apparently all the criminals are sales shopping." Kara said.

"What about your therapy session?"

"Um, well Landon cut it short."

"Why? What did you do?" Eliza asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. He wanted to give Kara and I a chance to talk." Alex said.

"About what?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, I'm needed." Kara said launching from the window.

"She is as subtle as ever." Eliza commented as Alex rolled her eyes at Kara's behaviour. Eliza then turned to Alex and asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. No. I'm sorry." Alex said.

"About what?"

"You feeling like you can't bring him down here."

"Alex, you and Kara will always be the most important things in my life. Your feelings will always take priority."

"I want you to be happy." Alex said. "But I can't give up on dad."

"I know." Eliza said pulling Alex in for a hug. "Thanksgiving will always be a Danvers thing. I wouldn't give it up for anything." She then pulled away and asked. "But while we are talking about concerns, how are things going with Landon?"

"He's an ass. And a threat. But I won't be caught out."

"And Maggie? Does she share that view?"

"No. But she doesn't spend as much time with him as we do."

"You are very intuitive. You follow your instincts and, at least when alcohol is not involved, they tend to be right. But it can be hard for others to keep up, so just be careful."

"I will." Alex said.

"Good. Do you want to tell Kara she can come back in?" Eliza asked knowing Kara was just outside the window.

"No she can stay out there." Alex said. "Or prove she is eavesdropping and come in."

"It's raining." Eliza pointed out.

"So it's a good test." Alex shrugged.


	74. Correlation or Causation

"Hey!" Alex smiled as Maggie entered the apartment. "You're back early."

"Well Supergirl showed great restraint today and didn't even crack the sidewalk so barely any paperwork to fill out."

"That's good." Alex said.

"Maybe." Maggie replied.

"I thought you were trying to get Sueprgirl to show restraint?" Alex responded.

"I am."

"Yet you are frowning. Wait, did she act as your personal bodyguard?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm a little worried about her." Maggie said, not wanting to panic Alex, but wanting to get her up to speed.

"Why?" Alex asked giving Maggie her full attention.

"She seemed a little off."

"Off?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, not her normally bubbly self. Kind of grumpy. And I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to upset her." Seeing Alex pull a face she asked. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Yet you are pulling that face."

"It's not you. She's mad at me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"After we saw Landon last time I went to talk to mom and my feelings about her well, you know..."

"Dating?" Maggie asked amused.

"Can we not use that word and my mom in the same sentence?" Alex asked.

"Did something go wrong with the conversation?"

"No, it went really well actually."

"Then why is Kara grumpy?"

"Well Kara realised there was something wrong and when I told her what she made me go talk to mom, but said she'd come with me. But when we got there she lied about a Supergirl emergency and bailed on me. But I, well and mom, knew she didn't really bail and that she was waiting outside the window, listening in."

"She really needs boundaries." Maggie said. "But what does that have to do with Kara being in a bad mood?"

"After mom and I talked mom suggested I tell Kara she could come back in, seeing it was raining."

"But you didn't?"

"Nope. Because I knew she was listening."

"I'm lost."

"Kara uses her powers when she shouldn't."

"Something you often encourage." Maggie pointed out.

"Not when she's using them to listen to my conversations." Alex said.

"So you talk with your mom, whilst Kara hovers outside in the rain listening in and then the conversation ends and she didn't come in even though she knew the conversation was over?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. If she did that it would be confessing she was listening."

"So let me get this straight. Kara went outside and listened in. You and your mom knew she was listening in but pretended you didn't?"

"Not exactly, I mentioned that I knew she was listening in."

"Why?"

"Because if she was listening she would then know we knew and wouldn't be able to come back in. Whereas if she really had run off for an emergency she could have returned anytime."

"And you think Landon is the twisted person in your life?" Maggie asked. "How long did you leave her out there?"

"I don't know exactly...might have been more than an hour."

"You have a mean streak."

"What can I say? Landon brings out the worse in me."

"Do you know what I was thinking?" Maggie asked.

"That Vegan Ice Cream is really bad but you don't want to lose face?" Alex guessed.

"Cute Danvers." Maggie said.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked.

"Thanksgiving went pretty well. I mean compared to the stories you had told me there were no arguments."

"That's true." Alex agreed.

"And you managed to have an adult conversation with your mom without the use of your full name."

"Also true." Alex said not sure where Maggie was going.

"And Kara was helping in her own way and up until you forced her to wait in the rain for hours she was pretty happy."

"Yeah." Alex said sensing the trap.

"Go back a few months and Kara was miserable and not talking to anyone. You weren't confiding in Kara. And you got really stressed every time your mom came to visit."

"Does this have a point?" Alex asked.

"I was just trying to think about what had changed in that time for all that good stuff to happen."

"This has nothing to do with Landon." Alex said. "And do I need to remind you that Kara is the cheerleader in the family, not you."

"I'm not Landon's cheerleader. I was just pointing out that your relationship with all your family has improved since starting therapy."

"Correlation is not the same as causation." Alex countered. "But if you want to start drawing conclusions based on coincidence, I could point out that you have been much more pro Landon since you started seeing his girlfriend."

"Come on." Maggie said grabbing Alex's jacket and tossing it at her.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked confused.

"Seeing this is an argument I can't win, you are going to see Kara and apologise."

"Why am I apologising?"

"Because it was a little mean and as you have repeatedly told me for the last few weeks, she means well."

"I know she does. But she is meant to be opening up to me, if she can't tell me she's mad at me for something as stupid as this how is she going to open up for the serious stuff?"

"She won't open up about anything unless you talk to her. Come on, off you go." Maggie said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes. It's pool night and I'm not allowed to take you." Maggie replied.

"Funny." Alex said looking at Maggie. "Wait. Are you serious?"

"Yes. You are too competitive and scare the regulars. So you are banned. I'm not however, and I need to win back what I lost a couple of weeks ago. While I do that, you can make Kara happy."

-00-

"Alex what are you doing here?" Kara asked looking disappointed as she opened the door.

"Would you like me to go?"

"No."

"Yet you look disappointed. Which means you were expecting someone else. Based on your level of disappoint you are either expecting a hot date or the pizza guy. Seeing you'd tell me about the hot date, it must be the pizza guy."

"What are you doing here?" Kara repeated as she stepped away from the door and let Alex in.

"You've been a little grouchy and Maggie is worried about you. More specifically she was worried she had done something to upset you." Alex said following Kara to the couch. But just as they got there, there was a knock on the door.

Checking who it was Kara smiled and exclaimed. "Pizza!" Before rushing to answer.

As she came back to the couch with the box Alex said. "Maybe you should start dating the delivery guy."

"Funny." Kara said sitting down and putting the box on her lap before she ripped off a slice and started eating.

"You going to offer me a slice?" Alex asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, would it help if I apologised for leaving you out in the rain, even though you abandoned me and then eavesdropped on my conversation with mom?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." Kara said.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Alex said causing Kara to hold the box out to Alex who took a slice. Having bitten of a piece she added. "But I will remind you that you were completely in the wrong and if you had owned up you would have been in the dry."

"I couldn't own up because if I had Eliza would have blamed you for exploiting my powers growing up."

"I think the cheese has gone straight to your brain." Alex said. "If you wanted to come in you could have done."

"You could have invited me."

"It's your apartment. You could have just pretended to return from your fake emergency."

"Not all of us are as good at deception as you are." Kara countered before asking. "Where's Maggie?"

"Playing pool."

"Is it pool night? Why aren't you there?"

"I've been banned."

"For what? Did you threaten Nargol again?"

"I'm too competitive apparently."

"I see that." Kara said.

"I'm not too competitive, I just like to win." Alex said. "And speaking of winning, can you play down how happy this conversation has made you?"

"Why?"

"Maggie is giving Landon full credit for a successful Thanksgiving. If she can she'll assign credit to him for cheering you up."

"See, it must be brainwashing or hypnotism." Kara said before asking. "How sure are we that Landon and his girlfriend aren't aliens or metas?"

"Landon's tests came back normal."

"But what if he has some sort of brainwashing power or power of suggestion, he could have just made it look like the tests were normal." Kara said.

"If he could do that he would have used his power to make me believe him and pour my heart out." Alex pointed out.

"You're right...but what about his girlfriend? Only Maggie has really met her...wait would that make Landon innocent? I mean she could be brainwashing him." Kara argued. "He could just be a pawn."

"Even if he is, he is still and ass, so don't show him any sympathy. But you are right we need to investigate the girlfriend more. Seeing, according to Landon, it was her who got the invite to that event, maybe Lena is the best person to get intel on her." Alex said. "Think she'll help?"

"Torment Landon? You even need to ask?"


	75. Alex was Right

"You want me to go to Maggie's therapist and figure out what she is up to?" Lena asked as Kara and Alex sat opposite her.

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"Because you think that she is manipulating the situation?" Lena pressed.

"Yes."

"So does that mean you think that Landon is innocent?"

"No. It means we may not be seeing the bigger picture." Alex clarified.

"Uh-huh. And to see the bigger picture you want me to pretend to be a patient?"

"Yeah."

"Even though if she is behind everything she'll know all about me? And all about you not trusting Landon?" Lena asked trying to gently list some of the problems with their plan.

"Yes." Kara said sounding less sure.

"We thought you could get an appointment and test her like you did with Landon." Alex explained.

"See if you can trick her into revealing anything about herself, Landon or Maggie."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Lena pressed.

"If she is part of this and is manipulating Maggie she deserves it." Kara argued.

"Actually, I meant Maggie's." Lena corrected.

"This is to protect Maggie." Kara argued. "If Landon's girlfriend is the mastermind then Maggie is in danger."

"Shouldn't you tell Maggie this plan? Don't get me wrong, my history with relationships is only slightly better than Winn's, but I'm pretty sure keeping secrets is wrong." Lena said.

"Maggie will say no." Kara said.

"Even more reason not to go behind her back." Lena pointed out.

"Even if it protects her?" Kara asked.

"How would you feel if I did something to protect you and not tell you? Something dangerous maybe?" Lena asked.

"Betrayed, worried." Kara conceded.

"Right, so maybe tell Maggie about your plan….but in the mean time, I will have my team run the same background checks on her as I did on Landon." Lena offered. "And we'll see what it shows."

"See what what shows?" Maggie asked as she entered the apartment.

"Maggie? I thought you were working tonight?" Alex asked looking guilty.

"I was, but the stakeout got cancelled. Why do you all look so guilty?"

"I'm a Luthor I was brought up knowing that I would always be perceived as guilty so to never look guilty." Lena countered as Maggie's phone buzzed.

"Sawyer." She answered. "Really? Ok...sure, I'll be right there."

"Something wrong?" Alex asked concerned as Maggie groaned as she ended the call.

"I'm needed for backup on another case. I have to go."

"Do you need help?" Alex and Kara offered simultaneously.

"It's not my case, I'm not sure the Paterson will appreciate you two." Maggie said before looking at Kara and adding. "Especially you."

"But I'm Supergirl." Kara pointed out.

"And Paterson wants credit and fame." Maggie shrugged. "But if something changes I'll call you."

"Be careful out there." Alex said.

"Always." Maggie smiled before leaving.

"Want me to go anyway?" Kara offered.

"Yes...but no." Alex said. "Maggie will call if she needs help. But maybe stay on standby."

"Sure. So what now?" Kara asked.

"Back to the crime board?" Alex suggested.

"Or...how about a night off? A night of movies and alcohol." Lena countered before adding. "And potstickers."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Alex asked when Maggie finally returned home in the early hours.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Why are you two still up and why are you both here?" The Detective questioned wondering why the pair were sat on the couch.

"We were worried about you. Just in case you needed help we wanted to be ready." Kara said.

"Is everything okay?" Alex pressed glad Maggie looked in one piece.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you looking at us strangely?" Alex asked.

"Well it looks like you were right." Maggie said.

"Right about what?" Alex asked.

"You don't know?" Maggie questioned.

"Know what?" Alex asked confused.

"You've not seen the news?" Maggie asked.

"No. If we saw something on the news Supergirl would have felt compelled to go. Which you said you didn't want." Kara pointed out.

"What am I right about?" Alex asked.

"Landon." Maggie stated.

"Landon what?"

"He's been arrested."

"For what?" Kara asked.

"Terrorism, unethical practices and links to crime organisations." Maggie said.

"Are you messing with us?" Kara asked.

"I wish I was." Maggie replied.

"You know it is not even close to being April?" Kara pressed.

"I know." Maggie said.

"You are being serious? You arrested Landon?" Alex asked.

"Well not me personally, but yes he has been arrested." Maggie said.

"You were investigating him and didn't tell us?" Alex asked sounding hurt.

"No. It was Paterson's case. First I heard about it was tonight and Landon has only been a person of interest for less than twenty-four hours."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Several anonymous tip offs led to a raid on house that had been used to detain and torture aliens. That house was owned by Landon." Maggie explained.

"But he doesn't have a house. Only an apartment." Alex pointed out confused.

"Ignoring the fact you know too much about him, the house was transferred into his name last week by a company with links to Cadmus."

"Doesn't that sound a little too convenient?" Alex asked.

"You are defending Landon?" Maggie questioned.

"Just asking questions." Alex countered.

"Well, his ownership of the house isn't what led to his arrest. His finger prints in the house, in the basement and on the restraints that were used on aliens was damning enough to get an arrest warrant." Maggie explained as Kara checked her phone.

"She's right, he's been arrested." Kara said.

"Of course I'm right, I was there." Maggie pointed out.

"You can't blame us for questioning you." Alex said.

"I kinda can." Maggie countered as her phone rang. "What now?" Maggie grumbled as she took the phone from her pocket.

"Sawyer…..yes she is….why?….what now?….Can't it wait?….Fine, we'll be there soon."

"Another problem?" Alex asked.

"Landon is refusing to talk to anyone apart from you." Maggie said.

"Why me?" Alex asked as confused as Maggie.

"No idea. But Paterson would like you to go down to the station." Maggie explained before noticing Kara was staring out of the window. "What are you doing Little Danvers?"

"Checking for a full moon, just in case that could explain this weirdness." Kara explained.

-00-

"Landon." Alex said entering the interrogation room.

"Alex. Thank you for coming."

"Well you know me, I love a puzzle." Alex said. "Such as why you want to see me."

"Because I need your help." He replied.

"Did you hit your head during the arrest?" Alex asked wondering why he was asking her for help.

"No." He said. "I didn't do what they are accusing me of doing and I need your help to prove it."

"Why would I help you?" Alex asked confused.

"If I'm guilty you'll prove it and feel righteous. If I'm not guilty then you'll save an innocent man and I know you don't like me, but at the very least you will be driven my Kara's sense of right and wrong."

"The evidence against you is pretty damning." Alex pointed out.

"You thought I was part of some master plan. If I really had been manipulating you all this time do you really think I would slip up like this?" Landon asked.

"Maybe Lilian was not impressed with how long it was taking and decided to get rid of you." Alex suggested.

"And prove that you were right? If that were the case you would never go to a therapy session again and never reveal whatever information you think it is that I was after." Landon countered before taking a breath. "The detective in charge thinks I'm guilty. But I'm not. I need someone thorough to prove that. I will take any test you want. Get me out of this and you can control the sessions for a month."

"A month?" Alex asked impressed. "It'll take a lot more than that. I have no idea why you are bringing me into this. But I have had enough of your games."

-00-

"What?" Kara asked as Alex sat chewing on her lip the next day.

"He's right." Alex sighed.

"Who's right?" Kara asked.

"Landon. It doesn't make sense. Getting caught like that, it's too easy. And physically experimenting on aliens? That's not like him. I mean he's a shrink not a doctor. Mental torture is his thing."

"You think he is innocent?" Kara asked.

"Of this crime….possibly." Alex said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to look into this and see if he is telling the truth."

-00-

"It's just three words." Lena said as she handed Maggie a whiskey.

"What is?"

"'You were right'. Just say them to Alex and you can move on."

"If only it were that easy." Maggie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what Alex and Kara re doing right now?"

"Celebratory dance?" Lena guessed.

"Nope."

"Turning the crime board over to the DA?" Lena guessed again.

"I hope not. Regardless of Landon's crimes I think the crime board could be used against them." Maggie replied downing the drink.

"Then what are they doing?" Lena asked.

"Trying to prove his innocence."

"Wait, you know it isn't April Fools' Day? I mean we are months off." Lena pointed out.

"I know the date and I'm being serious." Maggie said. "Alex thinks it is all too convenient and he is being framed."

"Wouldn't be the first time...although that was his wife's money." Lena commented. "Are you sure they aren't using this as an excuse to investigate him further?"

"Alex seems pretty convinced he is innocent, of this crime anyway."

"So are you helping them?"

"Well if I prove Landon is innocent I will not exactly be popular at work, plus it is not my case. But Alex helping Landon seems healthy and if Landon is innocent then I can't leave him locked up." Maggie said as her phone rang.

"Hey babe." Maggie answered. "Sure I'll be right there."

"Alex?" Lena guessed.

"Yes. They've found something apparently. I need to go."

-00-

"Are you sure about this?" Maggie asked.

"Unfortunately." Alex said. "And J'onn read his mind, which I know can't count as evidence but is good enough for me."

"Importantly Landon isn't the only one they were targeting. From what Winn found six DEO agents were on the list." J'onn said.

"Any idea why?" Maggie asked.

"Not yet. Maybe it is to discredit the DEO, someone is always pushing for a change in leadership." J'onn said. "All we know for sure is Landon is not guilty."

"Of this particular crime." Alex added.

"Well, I had better go break the news to the Captain. I'll see you later." Maggie said picking up the file and leaving the DEO.

"I'm proud of you. Both of you." J'onn said to Kara and Alex. "I know neither of you trust Landon, but despite that you fought to prove his innocence. Well done." With that he left the sisters alone.

"You okay?" Kara asked. "You're frowning."

"I feel like we made a mistake...or we played into his hands. Maybe Landon staged it all so we end up trusting him." Alex said.

"I don't know, do you really think he is that clever?" Kara asked. "And what if he isn't? What if he was being removed? And what if he wasn't being removed because he failed? What if he was being removed because he was actually helping us?"

"You think he is helping us?" Alex asked surprised.

"No..yes..maybe...I don't know. We seem in a better place than we were a few weeks ago." Kara said. "And Maggie was right, Thanksgiving was probably the best, most functional one in years. You and Eliza are actually talking."

"That has nothing to do with Landon." Alex said defiantly. "That is to do with us."

-00-

"I thought you'd be happy." Lena said once again placing a drink in front of Maggie. "I mean serving justice is your vocation. And Alex proved Landon was innocent, which may make her accept him."

"Except we both know it won't play out that way."

"But you can hope." Lena smiled. "Do you know what I find interesting though?"

"That no one tried to frame you?" Maggie suggested.

"There's no challenge in that. I mean it's been done." Lena said brushing off Maggie's suggestion. "No, what I find interesting is that you didn't accuse Alex of framing him. I mean seeing how convinced she is that he works for the darkside and how protective she is of Kara, framing him is a neat way of getting him out of the picture. Yet not one accusation from you. And that made me wonder why."

"I trust my fiancee?" Maggie suggested.

"Not number one on my list." Lena said. "What I was thinking was that if I were in your shoes and I wanted Alex to drop the paranoid act and take therapy seriously I would frame Landon in such a way that he looked framed and therefore innocent."

"You think I set Landon up so that Alex saw him as the victim and started to trust him?" Maggie asked. "It's official, despite Alex and Kara giving it a good try, the Luthors are the most paranoid family out there." She said as she got up and walked away.

"That wasn't a denial." Lena called out after her.


	76. Roomies

"Maggie? Why are you here?" Lena asked as she opened her apartment door in the early hours. "How do you even know where I live?"

"You're a Luthor, I'm a cop. Do the math." Maggie said entering the apartment carrying a bag.

"Still don't understand why you are here." Lena said.

"I am testifying in court tomorrow."

"And?"

"I need to sleep."

"I'm completely lost." Lena confessed.

"Alex is pacing round the apartment muttering about the different possibilities...apart from the most likely one, which is he is innocent."

"Landon?" Lena guessed.

"Who else?" Maggie questioned.

"So she thinks he staged the whole arrest and framing?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"To make him look innocent?"

"Or just to mess with her...or to test her sense of right and wrong. Right now she can't decide which theory makes most sense, which is just making her even more crazy."

"So if Landon really is working for Cadmus he has just carried out the perfect plan to unhinge Alex?" Lena pointed out.

"Point that out to her and I will shoot you." Maggie said.

"Still don't see why you are here." Lena said.

"It's your fault I'm not getting any sleep at home so I'm taking your bed." Maggie said as she opened various doors looking for the bedroom.

"How is this my fault?"

"You encourage them." Maggie explained before seeing a bed. She then walked into the room and slammed the door.

"Technically that's my spare room." Lena called after her amused.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked Alex the next morning. "You look tired. Is it because of the fight?"

"What fight?" Alex asked.

"The one you had with Maggie." Kara said.

"I didn't have a fight with Maggie." Alex responded confused.

"You didn't?" Kara asked.

"No. Why do you think I did?"

"Because she slept at Lena's." Kara pointed out.

"No she didn't."

"Yeah she did. Didn't you notice she wasn't there?" Kara asked getting concerned.

"She said she was going to prep for court." Alex said.

"At two in the morning?"

"Two? I thought it was later." Alex said looking guilty. "Did Lena say Maggie was mad at me?"

"She said Maggie was ranting like a crazy lady." Kara said. "You should probably talk to her."

"Probably, but seeing she is in court she probably won't appreciate the call...but maybe I'll skip sisters' night?"

"Probably a good idea." Kara agreed.

"You sure you're okay with that?"

"I'm sure." Kara assured her. "But out of interest what were you up to, you know to not notice Maggie was moving in with Lena?"

"I was trying to figure out his plan. I feel like I was played." Alex confessed.

"Alex, Kara." J'onn said walking past them. "Shouldn't you be in your therapy session?"

"No." Alex said.

"I had hoped seeing you proved Landon was innocent you would be taking therapy more seriously." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Me? Landon was the one who offered to let us skip four sessions if I got him off...that's how not seriously he takes therapy." Alex pointed out.

"Actually he offered to let you control four sessions, not cancel them." J'onn corrected. "He told me about the deal."

"Of course he did." Alex said.

"Go to the session." J'onn ordered.

"Fine." Alex said too tired to argue.

-00-

"Alex, Kara." Landon greeted. "Before we start I wanted to say thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Alex said.

"Why did you do it? To appease Kara's sense of right and wrong or were you hoping to prove that I was guilty?" Landon asked.

"What I don't get," Alex started ignoring the question, "is you could have called anyone from the station, a lawyer, your ex-wife, your girlfriend, J'onn...yet you chose me. The one person everyone knows doesn't trust you."

"Regardless of your feelings towards me, I trust your sense of justice and your mind." Landon said. "You were also the logical choice as my only experience with lawyers has been divorce lawyers, not people I would trust my life to. Even if I had called my ex wife and gave her ammunition to hold over me forever, what could she have done? J'onn respects jurisdiction too much."

"You didn't mention your girlfriend." Kara pointed out.

"She is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend who knows nothing about my work."

"Who happens to be Maggie's shrink?" Kara asked.

"Are you channelling Alex's or Cat's scepticism?" He asked.

-00-

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Nice to see you too Little Danvers." Maggie said dryly as she entered Kara's apartment. "Lena." She greeted seeing the Luthor.

"I meant aren't you meant to be with Alex?" Kara asked.

"Instead of stalking me." Lena threw in.

"It's sisters' night." Maggie pointed out. "I was going to the bar but I thought I should make sure you two aren't going to break the law tonight."

"I'm Supergirl, I don't break the law." Kara said.

"I wish that were true." Maggie said. "Even it were, Alex and the DEO aren't so picky." She pointed out as the door flew open and Alex burst in.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" She asked slightly breathlessly.

"Checking you weren't breaking the law." Lena explained.

"Did you just run here?" Maggie asked confused.

"Yeah...I thought we were meeting at home."

"It's sisters' night." Maggie reminded her.

"You didn't get my message?" Alex asked.

"What message?"

"Sisters' night was cancelled."

"Why?" Maggie asked suspiciously.

"So we could have date night."

"Because you didn't notice that I left the apartment last night?" Maggie asked.

"To be fair she noticed." Kara said.

"So you just didn't care?" Maggie asked.

"Actually I thought it was morning." Alex said glaring at Kara.

"Technically it was." Lena added unhelpfully.

"Could you give us some space?" Alex asked.

"You can't kick Kara out of her own apartment." Maggie said. "You can apologise in front of her."

"Apologise?" Alex asked.

"Should we go?" Kara quietly asked Lena.

"No." Lena replied as Alex said.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention last night when you said you needed a good night's sleep. It's just that I know he is playing me. He has used the sessions to work out how to manipulate me."

"So you are admitting that he is a good shrink?" Maggie asked, searching for any victory. "I mean he'd have to be in order to know how to play you like that."

"Yes. No. I don't know." Alex said tired and confused.

"Have you considered that he may actually learn more from observing how you deflect and avoid talking to him than he would if you actually talked to him?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex conceded.

"That is an excellent point." Maggie said wondering if Lena was really being helpful.

"It is." Alex said realising she may need to reconsider her tactics.

"But something to think about another day." Kara said, worrying that Alex was getting side tracked. "Don't you have a reservation to make? You know the apology dinner"

"Right yes." Alex said before looking at Maggie and asking. "Dinner?"

"What about Sisters' night?" Maggie asked.

"Rearranged for Friday." Kara answered on Alex's behalf.

"You sure you're okay with that?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sure. Have fun." Kara answered.

"Shall we?" Alex asked taking Maggie's hand.

"Okay." Maggie agreed allowing Alex to lead her from the apartment.

"Night roomie." Lena called after them.


	77. Megamind

"Where's Alex?" Landon asked when Kara entered his office alone.

"I don't know." Kara replied, concerned that Alex wasn't there. Immediately she pulled out her phone and sent a text message.

"We'll give her a couple of minutes." Landon said before offering. "I'm sure she's okay."

"You don't know that." Kara said. "She wouldn't just bail on me." She added as her phone buzzed. In disbelief she said. "She bailed on me."

"Is there a problem?" Landon asked.

"She and Maggie spent the night out of the city and she overslept so won't make it." Kara said, her tone disbelieving. "Let me guess, this is when you say you want to discuss all the times Alex has let me down...or all the times I failed Alex."

"Not at all, but I do find it interesting the way you phrased it. Alex letting you down, and you failing Alex." Landon commented. "Is that because you hold yourself to higher standards than others?..but we can come back to that. It may surprise you, but your standards are not what I planned to discuss in a session that Alex wasn't in."

"Which implies you had a plan." Kara said.

"I did. I do. But before I get onto that, are you okay? You seem...maybe not upset, but definitely surprised."

"Of course I am. She ditched me. I mean I know she needs to make things up to Maggie and I totally get that, but I kinda thought in light of everything she wouldn't ditch me with you."

"In light of what?" Landon asked.

"Your recent criminal associations."

"Alex proved me innocent." He reminded her.

"Which was highly convenient."

"Especially compared to being wrongly imprisoned." Landon said. "Why does Alex need to make things up to Maggie."

"Nice try, but I'm not going to share personal information about Alex with you."

"Because it would make her angry with you?"

"No. It would make her angry with you, not me."

"You sure?"

"Fine, she would be a little angry with me." Kara said. "But that's not the reason. The reason I won't talk about it is because it is none of your business."

"Okay, I'll just ask Alex in the next session." Landon said.

"That's brave." Kara commented before asking. What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about something that I know you have a passion for." Landon said.

"You're going to criticise my eating habits again?" Kara asked.

"No. I am going to talk about movies, one in particular. I think it has a lot of relevance to you."

"Which one?" Kara asked sensing a movie she liked was about to be ruined.

"Megamind. Have you seen it?"

"Yes."

"And did you like it?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"It was fun."

"Could you relate to it?"

"I guess."

"Which character did you relate to more?" He asked. "Or indeed which character do you currently relate to more? Metro Man, the all American hero. Megamind, never getting the credit and being outshone by Metro Man or maybe the journalist who could see good in Megamind when no one else could and who wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in?" He listed. He paused for a split second before adding. "Your cousin is easy to cast in a role. He is Metro Man. I mean he is a good looking, boy scout, always getting the praise. He gets and keeps the girl. Plus he has more than one nemesis and didn't you once comment that he made having a nemesis look fun?"

"So I'm not Metro Man? Are you saying I'm Megamind?" Kara asked not sure where Landon was going.

"I'm not saying you are anything." Landon said.

"You think I am Megamind?" Kara asked. "Or you think I think I'm Megamind?"

"Megamind was never sure what his parents wanted for him. Fate landed him in prison, but he tried to be good."

"Midvale was not a prison." Kara protested.

"I never said it was. We are not talking about Midvale. I'm talking about Megamind." Landon pointed out. "Where was I? Yes, Megamind tried to be good, but Metro Man was always better, always getting the credit and that led to Megamind choosing to be a Super Villain." Landon recalled. "Do you think others may see you as Megamind saw Metro Man? I mean let's take the police. They, struggling against budget cuts and bad press, turn up to every crime but rarely get praise no matter how hard they try. Whereas you swoop in and the public love you."

"So I'm Metroman now and the police are Megamind? Wait are you calling Maggie Megamind? Are you accusing her of being a Super Villain?" Kara asked jumping to conclusions.

"No." Landon said quickly, fearing the damage had already been done.

-00-

"Sorry." Alex said meekly as Kara entered her apartment and saw Alex and Maggie sitting on her couch.

"I can't believe you bailed on me...again." Kara complained.

"That was kind of my fault." Maggie said. "It was my idea to leave the city last night and I forgot to set the alarm on my phone and it seems like we both needed the sleep...but I brought you pizza...the big cheese." Maggie said almost feeling her arteries clog by just saying the name.

"How was therapy?" Alex asked.

"Weird." Kara replied.

"What did he do?" Alex questioned, ready to go on the offensive.

"Talk about movies. Well one movie."

"Which one?"

"Megamind." Kara replied.

"I love that movie." Alex said.

"So did I." Kara said. "Before we analysed it and how I relate to it. Only it's not about me it's about Maggie."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"You're Megamind." Kara stated. "According to Landon that is."

"That's good." Maggie said relaxing.

"You've not seen it have you?" Alex asked.

"No." Maggie confessed.

"Megamind is the Super Villain." Alex explained.

"Landon basically said you were a Super Villain." Kara clarified.

"Megamind turned out to be a hero." Alex reminded her.

"I know, but it wasn't that part Landon focused on. He focused on how Megamind was always over shadowed, misinterpreted life and was really bitter, never got the praise he deserved and was jealous of the caped hero. Just like Maggie."

"How much paraphrasing is going on here?" Maggie asked.

"Not much. Why?" Kara asked.

"Because right now I feel like I should be insulted, but something tells me not by Landon." Maggie said.

"First he tries to drive a wedge between us, then he sets you up with his bff then he tries to convince me you are a bitter, twisted, jealous person." Kara said. "Why is he so desperate to discredit you?"

"Who is discrediting who?" Lena asked entering the apartment.

"Landon is suggesting that Maggie is bitter, twisted and jealous." Kara said.

"Only I'm pretty sure he isn't." Maggie countered.

"How else would you interpret him comparing you to Megamind?" Kara asked.

"Megamind?" Lena asked confused before pleading. "Please can you persuade J'onn to let me come to your next session."


	78. Kale cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This latest chapter was inspired by a comment by a guest reviewer on fanfiction.net

"So can I come?" Lena asked.

"J'onn said no." Kara said.

"What if I paid? I mean I could buy some lab equipment or a new punch bag."

"He'd still say no." Alex said. "Apparently Landon is irreplaceable."

"Hence getting a new punch bag will protect him from you." Lena pointed out.

"Whilst I can't argue with the logic I'm not sure if he'd prefer to spar with Alex in the gym or with you in a session." Maggie said.

"Could be an interesting discussion topic though." Alex said.

"You find any topic that doesn't involve you sharing as interesting." Maggie pointed out. "But before you discuss that and risk Lena getting invited to a session and finally breaking him, I think I should come to a therapy session with you."

"No…no...no that's not a good idea." Alex said.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because you already think we are making the whole thing up. If you come Landon will change the way he acts and then you'll buy his lies and all the progress we are making will disappear." Alex said.

"What progress?" Maggie asked.

"He's starting to slip up. That's why he's having to frame himself. The more elaborate the cover the more likely he is to screw up." Alex argued. "If you openly side with him then he'll relax."

"Which could work really well." Kara jumped in. "If he thinks Maggie is on his side then he'll stop targeting her. Also he'll let his guard down and that's when we can trap him." She then looked at Maggie. "You should totally come to a session. Oooooh that's not good."

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"They are nasty aliens." Kara said pointing to the TV.

"We need to go." Alex agreed before turning to Maggie. "Catch you later." She said kissing Maggie goodbye.

"I'm confused. Was Kara trying reverse phycology on me?" Maggie asked when the sisters had gone.

"Now who is sounding paranoid?" Lena asked.

-00-

"Good afternoon." Landon greeted. "Come in, sit down. Nice of you to turn up today Agent Danvers." He added.

"Saying it like that makes it sound optional." Alex pointed out.

"Not for you." Landon clarified. "So have you sorted things out with Maggie?"

"Sorted what out with Maggie?" Alex asked looking at Kara.

"I didn't say anything...well I said you needed to make things up with Maggie, but when he asked why I said nothing."

"How does the world not know you are Supergirl?" Alex asked dismayed at Kara's inability to not spill secrets. She then turned to Landon and said. "Discussing Maggie is off limits."

"Okay." Landon said. "In which case-" He started only for Kara to interrupt.

"I have a topic I want to discuss."

"You do?" Landon asked surprised.

"Yes." Kara said before turning to Alex and adding. "But not that one."

"Not what one?" Landon asked.

"Doesn't matter. I have something I want to discuss." Kara said.

"Are you about to tell her she can't talk about what she wants to talk about?" Alex asked, wondering what Kara's plan was.

"Not at all. Would would you like to discuss?" He asked.

"Kale."

"I'm sorry? What?" Landon asked as Alex looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Kale." Kara said.

"As in the vegetable?" He questioned. "The cabbage with large leaves?"

"That's the one." Kara said.

"Why do you want to talk about kale?" He asked looking as confused as Alex.

"Does it matter?" Kara asked.

"Kind of yes."

"Last time you made us discuss Megamind. Why can't I choose Kale? Or are you saying that Megamind was chosen because you wanted me to see Maggie as bitter and jealous."

"That is not what I said last time." Landon pointed out.

"It was." Kara said.

"No it wasn't." Landon countered.

"Well if there was no hidden motive to Megamind, why can't we discuss kale?" Kara asked.

"Just kale or say zucchini as well?" Landon asked.

"Sure, why not." Kara said.

"Okay, green vegetables or all vegetables?"

"I'm open to suggestions. But lets save something for the next session." Kara answered.

"So your issues aren't specifically with kale?" Landon asked.

"Who said I have issues?"

"You are in a mandatory therapy session asking to discuss kale." Landon pointed out.

"Although you just expanded it to all vegetables." Alex pointed out.

"But not today." Kara said. "Today is about kale."

"Kale it is." Landon said sounding uncertain. "Do you like kale?"

"How long have we been having these sessions?" Kara asked.

"A few months."

"And you feel the need to ask me if I like kale?" Kara asked.

"I'm a therapist not a stalker." Landon said. "And although I am pretty certain you don't like kale I don't want to make assumptions."

"That would be a first." Alex said.

"So kale, do you like it?" Landon asked.

"Of course not."

"Okay. How much do you dislike it?"

"A lot."

"Does it give you nightmares?"

"It's kale not a killer monster." Kara said, her voice implying that Landon was nuts.

"Yes, it is just a vegetable." Landon agreed. "So what about this green vegetable do you want to discuss."

"What do you think we should discuss about it?" Kara countered.

"Well, it is described as a super food. Can you relate to that?" Landon asked.

"Are you asking if I can relate to a vegetable?" Kara asked.

"I meant the super part. It is a super food, saviour of human bodies and you are Supergirl, saviour of humanity….wait is that it. Are you jealous?"

"It's a vegetable." Kara reminded him. "Why would I be jealous of a vegetable?"

"Why would you want to discuss kale?" Landon asked feeling very ill-prepared.

Before Kara could answer J'onn entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but those aliens are back and are attacking a school."

"On it." Kara said disappearing.

-00-

"How was therapy?" Maggie asked as she entered Kara's apartment.

"I'm worried about Kara." Alex said.

"Why?"

"She picked a topic to discuss."

"She opened up and took therapy seriously, that's great." Maggie said.

"She wanted to discuss kale."

"As in the vegetable she pulls a face at every time she sees it?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"The vegetable that she is convinced is actually capable of causing her harm?" Lena checked.

"That's the one. Although, fortunately, she didn't tell Landon that."

"Why did she want to discuss kale?" Maggie asked. "Did she misinterpret one of your crazy schemes to discredit him?"

"I don't know. We were discussing not discussing you and then she asked to talk about kale."

"Did she say why? Actually scrap that, what do you mean you were discussing not discussing me?" Maggie asked.

"I was telling Landon you were off limits. Despite Kara telling him I had to make things up to you."

"Despite having so many follow up questions to that, why did Kara want to discuss kale?" Lena asked.

"Every time he asked that she evaded the question. She was actually pretty good at it." Alex said surprised.

"Didn't you ask her?" Maggie asked.

"There was an emergency she had to leave. I've not seen her since."

"Is she secretly seeing someone?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex said surprised by the question.

"Although if it were a secret you wouldn't know." Maggie pointed out.

"Why do you think she is seeing someone and what does this have to do with kale?" Alex asked.

"Could kale be a craving?" Lena asked.

"You think she's pregnant?" Alex asked as Kara flew in.

"Who's pregnant?" Kara asked.

"You apparently." Maggie said pushing Alex and Lena under the bus.

"I'm not pregnant." Kara said before looking at Alex and asking. "Am I? Did one of those tests show something? How would that even work?" Seeing the face Maggie was pulling she added. "I mean I know how, but I've not dated since Mon-El."

"Kara calm down. The tests haven't shown anything." Alex said.

"Then why do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Your obsession with kale."

"You thought that was a pregnancy craving?" Kara asked confused.

"Um, yeah, maybe….it was Lena's suggestion." Alex said passing the blame onto Lena.

"Not a craving." Kara said.

"So if you weren't craving kale, why ask to discuss it?" Alex asked.

"Every time he picks something I like, he ruins it." Kara said.

"So you picked something you didn't like knowing it can't be ruined?" Lena guessed.

"Precisely."

"Didn't you run the risk of him somehow making you love kale?" Maggie asked.

"Firstly, would never happen. Secondly, why would he want me to eat a super food and be healthy? That makes no sense."

"Yeah that's the part that doesn't make sense." Maggie said sarcastically.


	79. Alex's Choice

"Good afternoon." Landon greeted.

"Afternoon." Alex said. "The good is kind of dependent on whether or not there is another incident requiring our attention."

"So to clarify a mass invasion of Earth that got you out of therapy would be seen as good?"

"I've got to hand it to you, it is like you are getting better at this." Alex shot back. "Perhaps you are a better shrink than I have given you credit for."

"If it weren't for the sarcasm I'd say thank you." Landon said. "So how are you both doing?"

"Fine." Alex said.

"And do you concur with that?" He asked Kara.

"Sure." Kara shrugged.

"I congratulate you, your enthusiasm has reached a new low." He mused before asking. "So what are we discussing today?"

"Well we never finished kale." Kara pointed out.

"True, but the last two sessions have been focused on you, so I think Alex should choose a topic."

"Kale is fine with me." Alex said.

"Let me rephrase. If you want to keep these sessions as joint sessions, you need to choose and discuss a topic today. Not Kara."

"But I can pick?" Alex asked.

"As long as you are happy to discuss it, yes."

"Okay." Alex said before trying to employ Kara's tactic. But as she thought about what she hated Cadmus sprung into her mind. Knowing she couldn't use that she thought of Lilian. Once again ruling out the possibility she tried again.

"Alex?" Landon asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm thinking." Alex said.

"You mean you didn't come with a topic prepared?" He asked.

"Wait, you think we sit at home prepping for these sessions?" Alex asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Wow, that is some ego you have there. But no, I didn't have a prepared topic. Besides I thought Kara was picking." Alex said. "If you want me to think of a topic that I am willing to discuss you need to give me some time."

"Fine." He conceded.

As Alex went back to thinking Kara and Landon watched her. After what seemed like an eternity she said.

"Okay...actually no. Definitely not."

"Perhaps you want to share what is it you don't want to discuss." Landon suggested.

"No." Alex said as she went back to thinking.

"Do I need to be here for this?" Kara asked after a few more minutes.

"If you want the sessions to continue as joint sessions, yes."

"Well can I play with the toys then?"

"They are facilitation aids not toys."

"Fine, can I play with the facilitation aids?"

"They are tools not toys." Landon corrected.

"Fine, can I use the tools?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Last time you kidnapped Simon." Landon reminded her. "But if you want to discuss your attachment issues we can."

"I would, but you said today was all about Alex." Kara pointed out.

"How is it that you are so skilled at only hearing what you want to hear?" Landon asked.

"Alien DNA?" Kara suggested. "If I can't play with the toys, can I at least go get some food? I'll come back as soon as Alex has picked."

"No. You can't just leave a session." He said feeling like he had lost all control.

"So what am I meant to do?"

"Sit quietly and wait….or help your sister pick a topic."

"You know it would be easier to pick without the distractions." Alex pointed out.

"Sorry." Kara said taking out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Landon asked.

"Playing on my phone, silently."

"No." Landon said taking the phone off her.

"That's stealing." Kara protested.

"You can have it back at the end of the session." He assured her.

"Can you two be quiet? I'm trying to think." Alex said.

"Sorry." Kara mumbled before she started playing with the sleeve of her uniform as Landon watched the pair of them.

After a few minutes Kara said. "Okay, that is really creepy."

"What is?" Alex asked.

"He's sitting staring at me."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to see Pam?" Alex offered.

"You two really want another HR seminar?" He asked felling like he was being played.

"Instead of therapy?" Alex asked. "That's actually a really hard question."

"Would you like to make that today's topic?" He asked.

"No." Alex said.

-00-

"That was masterful." Kara commented as they walked into Kara's apartment where Maggie was already waiting.

"What was?" Maggie asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Alex took over thirty minutes choosing a discussion topic. I mean technically she didn't choose. Landon got so fed up he went back to kale." Kara explained.

"So as productive as ever then." Maggie commented.

"And Alex threatened him with an HR complaint." Kara said with pride recalling the session.

"You know I actually feel sorry for Landon." Maggie commented.

"Don't. He deserves everything he gets." Alex said.

"Why? The poor guy is just doing his job."

"Well he chose to work for his employer….who ever they are."

"No new crack pot theories on who the mysterious imaginary employer is then?" Maggie asked.

"I don't just make the theories up. They are formed based on the evidence available."

"Uh-huh." Maggie said doubtfully.

"They are." Kara jumped in defending Alex. "Just like your crime theories."

"Yeah, nothing like how I work. You are a reporter and Alex is a scientist. Neither of you are cops." Maggie countered.

"You're right." Alex said. "I'm a scientist not a cop. And I should approach this problem as a scientist. Why didn't I see that before. You're right we need to apply scientific rigour."

"Please stop blaming me." Maggie said. "It's bad enough when Kara does it, don't you start."

"I'm not, I'm thanking you for pointing out the obvious." Alex assured her.

"The obvious being?" Kara asked.

"Any theory needs to be tested. So we need to start testing." Alex explained.

"Believe me you two are already testing my patience." Maggie countered.

"I'm being serious, we tried doing it your way." Alex said.

"Wait, what do you mean my way?"

"The cop way. I mean we have the crime board and everything. Now we do it the scientific way."

"Why am I feeling really insulted right now?" Maggie asked.

"Did I miss something?" Lena asked walking into the apartment.

"Lena, I'm glad you're here." Alex said.

"You are?" Lena questioned.

"Yes. We are changing tactics."

"Tactics? Why do I think you are not talking about Settlers of Catan?"

"This is serious." Kara said. "We're discussing Landon."

"I guessed that part." Lena said. "For the record it was Maggie's scowl that gave it away. So why exactly do you need my help?"

"To sanity check our work."

"The irony of that statement." Maggie commented as her phone rang. "Thank god." She exclaimed.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Prison break, got to go."

"When did prison breaks become good things?" Kara asked.

"Since they helped me escape insanity." Maggie said leaving.

"Wait, you didn't tell me where to go." Kara called after her. "I'll just meet her at her car." Kara said changing and jumping from the window.


	80. Porter's five forces

"Good afternoon." Landon said.

"What's with the white boards?" Alex asked noticing two boards set up in his office.

"Tools for today."

"How do you know if I will need a whiteboard? You don't even know what I want to discuss." Kara said.

"Seeing two sessions ago was dictated by you and Alex had her chance at the last one, today I am picking the topic." He said.

"What topic?" Alex asked.

"Well Alex, I know you want method and reason so I thought we'd apply Porter's five forces."

"Who is Porter?" Alex asked.

"The creator of the five forces model." Kara said.

"Got that part." Alex shot back.

"It's a model that identifies and analyses the five competitive forces that shape every industry." Kara said.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"My degree." Kara explained.

"Your degree sucked." Alex commented.

"But we are not industries." Kara said looking at Landon.

"Aren't you? I mean Cat Grant wanted to commercialise Supergirl and Supergirl is in the superhero business." Landon said.

"I thought you said you were applying science and logic….how is this management crap any of that?" Alex asked.

"It's an established theory." Landon said before asking Kara. "Do you remember the details of the model?"

"There are three threats, threats from rivals, threats from substitutions and the threat of new entrants. Then there are the two bargaining ones, bargaining power of suppliers and customers." Kara listed.

"Do I really need to be here for this?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Landon said before looking at Kara and saying. "Let's start with Supergirl. Who are your rivals, and I don't mean enemies. Think along the Porter lines. Who already does what you do?" Landon asked moving to the white boards. He then wrote 'threats' on one and 'bargaining' on the other.

"Superman." Kara said.

"But there is no animosity between you?" He asked writing Superman on the threat board.

"Of course not, he's my cousin." Kara said.

"And it helps that you have your own patches. You do here, he does there and everywhere else you seem to take in turns."

"We also team up." Kara said.

"Which has created conflict, like his attitude to Kryptonite." Landon replied. "So who else?"

"Batman I guess."

"Something you deal with by no one actually knowing if he is real." Landon replied. "Who else? Think closer to home."

"Who?" Kara questioned.

"What about the DEO?" Landon asked.

"I work with them." Kara reminded him.

"You don't always." He pointed out writing 'DEO' on the board. "And if you were no longer doing what you were doing they would still be going."

"So you're saying we're a threat to Kara?" Alex asked offended.

"No." Landon said.

"Yet you wrote DEO on the threat whiteboard."

"I also wrote Superman, interesting you didn't object to that." He commented. "But this isn't about you shooting her with Kryptonite this is looking at who could do her job if she wasn't here."

"Are you getting rid of her?" Alex asked.

"No. I am trying to help you all achieve balance. There will always be tensions, it is how they are managed that is important." He then turned to Kara. "For example, you and your cousin conduct your hero duties in different cities and you formed a collaboration with the DEO."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"Who else?"

"Umm." Kara said.

"What about NCPD?" He questioned.

"Are you calling Maggie a threat again?" Alex asked.

"No, I am talking about the NCPD." He said writing them up on the board.

"Which she is part of." Alex reminded him.

"I am not saying Maggie is a threat, I am saying that the NCPD are rivals. I mean before Kara came along they handled all the crime round here. If Kara takes a break or has to focus on alien invasions they will continue to fight crime." He explained. "Personally I find the dynamics between Supergirl and the NCPD fascinating as they are almost equals."

"Supergirl and the police?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Whilst Supergirl has the strength and the superpowers. They have the legal powers. They could in principle arrest her for interfering or destroying public property or assault."

"Have you been talking to Maggie?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"No, I am just stating facts. They hold a lot of power. Power that they don't wield as you are a help to them." He said, but seeing Alex was getting agitated he moved on. "Okay, let's look at threats of new entrants. The obvious one being vigilantes, led by none other that Guardian."

"You're saying Guardian is a threat?" Kara asked.

"Did you feel threatened or maybe a little jealous when he started taking the headlines away from Supergirl?" He asked. "Plus everyone in the city could don a mask and rise up to fight a cause. That makes it a real threat and proves the barrier to entry is not that high." Barely pausing he went on. "What about substitutions?"

"I guess there was Bizarro. Oh and alternate mes from different Earths….but they aren't always good, so would they count?"

"No." Landon replied. "But there are few substitutions. So not a major threat to you. Let's move onto buyers." He said moving over to the other board.

"The public." Kara said.

"That's right. Be a hero, save lives, stop crimes and they'll love you. Which means ultimately you are more dependent on suppliers. So who are your suppliers? And I don't mean takeaways. Who ultimately allows you to be a Superhero?" Landon asked.

"The aliens and the criminals." Kara said.

"That's right. You actually need them to keep doing what they do, otherwise there will be nothing for you to do. The buyers, the public, will loose interest and you basically go out of business."

"Wait, you are saying Kara wants the city to be a hotbed of crime?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm saying she needs the criminals and the law breaking aliens."

"You are basically saying she is evil and wants people to suffer." Alex replied.

"No. No I'm not." Landon said regretting his choice of topic.

"What was your plan exactly? To pick the most dull management crap you could find so I would fall to sleep and not notice you attacking Kara?"

"I am pretty sure you would notice if Kara was being attacked even if you were in a coma." Landon replied.

-00-

"Wow, your degree sucked." Alex commented as she walked into Kara's apartment.

"No it didn't."

"If today was anything to go by it did."

"You were debating degree choice in therapy?" Lena asked.

"No, Peter's five forces." Alex said.

"Porter's." Kara corrected.

"Either way, it was so dull." Alex complained.

"Wait you were discussing Porter's five forces? In therapy?" Lena asked confused.

"What's Porter's five forces?" Maggie asked.

"Management 101." Lena said. "They allow you to understand your industry competitors."

"What does that have to do with therapy?" Maggie asked.

"Wait did you pick that as a topic to distract Landon?" Lena asked Alex.

"Of course not. I like my time too much to willingly discuss management crap."

"Alex!" Kara chastised.

"No offence." Alex said to Lena.

"If you didn't pick it who did?" Maggie asked.

"Landon." Kara said.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"To prove that I'm evil and want a high crime rate and that Alex and Maggie are threats to me. Maggie in particular." Kara explained.

"How?" Maggie asked feeling a headache come on.

"You plan on arresting her." Alex explained.

"So he was saying that NCPD and the DEO are established rivals?" Lena guessed.

"Wait what? How did you draw that conclusion and how are we Kara's rivals?" Maggie asked confused.

"If Supergirl wasn't around you'd still fight crime." Lena explained.

"Well yeah, that's kind of our job." Maggie replied.

"Hence you are an established rival." Lena said.

"What does that have to do with arresting her?" Maggie asked.

"You hold the legal power and when you get bored of her you'll wield that power." Alex said.

"So Landon pointed out you are trampling all over the law?" Maggie asked Kara.

"He said that you could arrest me for destroying property and assault. And you don't because you need me, for now."

"You know, you could remove the threat and not break the law? You know follow legal process?" Maggie suggested.

"Maybe that's what he wants." Alex mused.

"So you are agreeing, he's trying to protect Kara by helping her not break the law?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. He's trying to distract her so when she goes into a dangerous situation she is so worried about what she can and can't do she'll be distracted and get hurt." Alex said.

"On the plus side that means you are no longer Landon's target." Lena whispered to Maggie.

"Weren't you being employed to sanity check their work….now would be a great time to jump in." Maggie said.

"And ruin the fun?"


	81. Birthday?

"Hey you." Alex said answering her phone. "Everything okay?"

"Quick question." Maggie replied. "I haven't missed your birthday have I?"

"Not unless I've lost half a year. Why?"

"You'll see when you get back." Maggie said cryptically as she hung up.

"Hey Alex." Winn said walking over. "What's with the frown? You are wearing the same confused expression that Kara did when she found out that Thai Delight don't open on a Monday."

"It's nothing." Alex said before asking. "It is January right?"

"Last I checked. Why? Oh my god have you time travelled?" Winn asked getting excited.

"Of course I haven't time travelled." Alex said before asking. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Um yes. Which is why I brought you these scan results." He said handing her a tablet.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said when she finally made it home.

"Hey." Maggie called from the kitchen.

"What's going on? I told you it wasn't my birthday." Alex said confused when she saw the mounds of food on coffee table and a wrapped gift on the couch.

"It's not from me." Maggie said.

"Then who?"

"Kara."

"Kara? You sure?"

"I caught her red handed. And I mean caught. She'd flown in through the window with all this stuff. She really has to learn boundaries." Maggie complained. "Although better Kara than a stalker."

"Why did she do this?" Alex asked confused. "She knows it's not my birthday."

"No idea. She's your sister."

"Didn't you ask?"

"She practically flew out of the window when I came in." Maggie said as Alex unwrapped the present, pulling a new leather jacket out. "That's a nice jacket." Maggie commented. "Perhaps it's an apology gift? Did she total your bike?"

"No." Alex said.

"Maybe she's apologising for clogging your heart with all this junk food." Maggie suggested.

"Only you think junk food is bad."

"Well me and every medical professional." Maggie said.

"I am a medical professional." Alex pointed out. "I'm going to see Kara. Want to come?"

"Um no. You two clearly need to talk."

-00-

"You do know it's not my birthday?" Alex asked as she walked into Kara's apartment.

"Of course I do." Kara said.

"Okay, then what's with the food and the jacket, which I love, but it's kind of unexpected."

"Can't I just do something nice for you?" Kara asked.

"You can, but normally there is a reason." Alex said.

"Just random acts of kindness."

"If you wanted a sisters' night you could have asked." Alex said.

"I know, but I don't. Well I do, but that's not why. I just wanted to do something nice."

"Well Maggie said bringing me heart clogging food was an act of slow homicide." Alex said.

"Speaking of...be right back." Kara said jumping out of the window. After a few minutes she came back in and handed Alex a bag.

"From your favourite food truck in Chicago." She said proudly.

"Again you didn't have to." Alex said. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me you've not invited mom to stay for a month."

"I've not invited Eliza to stay." Kara said.

"Then what's going on?" Alex asked.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." Kara said as sirens drove by in the streets below. "Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

-00-

When Kara returned to her apartment that evening she was partly relieved to see that Alex had gone. Checking the front door was locked she changed into her pyjamas before going to her bedroom and lifting her mattress. She then pulled out her A3 sketchpad before opening a drawer and taking out Simon. She then went to the couch and sat down, placing Simon on her hand said said.

"You were right the jacket was too much. But I had to do something. I mean I took everything from her." She then opened the sketchbook and looked at what she had written and asking Simon. "Why am I such a threat?"

-00-

"Hey Alex, is everything okay?" Lena asked as Alex walked into her office the next day.

"Have you seen Kara?"

"Not for a couple of days. We were meant to have lunch yesterday but she said she had to do something for you instead. Is something wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's acting a little weird."

"How so?"

"Yesterday she broke into my apartment and left loads of food and a present."

"Was it your birthday?" Lena asked.

"No. And when I asked why she did it she said she just wanted to do something nice for me."

"Well that sounds like Kara." Lena commented.

"Yeah, but something feels off. It has done ever since the last session with Landon."

"Well you were kind of rude about her degree choice."

"She's used to that." Alex argued. "What I don't get is Landon labelled both the DEO and NCPD as threats then highlighted that the real threat was NCPD, yet she isn't buying gifts for Maggie."

"Maybe it isn't to do with the session then?" Lena suggested.

"No, the timing is too much of a coincidence." Alex said. "I must be missing something."

"Could she have applied Porter to you?" Lena asked. "Technically she could fit all three threat categories."

"I really don't want to discuss Porter." Alex said.

"I get that. But my point is if she has applied it to you she may feel like she is a triple threat. Depending on how you work it she could be a substitute, new entrant or a rival."

"So she is what? Bribing me into not seeing her as a threat?" Alex asked.

"Threat doesn't mean threat as you are interpreting it." Lena said. "But if Kara has identified herself as a threat could she feel guilty?"

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Replacing you."

"Replacing me?"

"When she first came to Earth she replaced you as the high flying daughter….I mean she could literally fly. Maybe she was reflecting on that and feels guilty?"

"And is trying to make it up to me by buying me gifts." Alex guessed. "I need to see her before she maxes out her credit card." She said turning just as the office door opened and a familiar figure walked in.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"I came to talk to Lena?"

"About what? Actually it doesn't matter I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Yeah, no, I don't know. I have to talk to Kara." Alex said turning to Lena and saying. "Thank you. You've been really helpful."

Once Alex had left the office Maggie looked at Lena and asked.

"What have you done?"

"I helped her figure out a possible reason why Kara is acting weird." Lena said.

"You didn't blame Landon?"

"No."

"You didn't suggest she should blame Landon?" Maggie pressed.

"No."

"You didn't feed her craziness?"

"No."

"I'd believe you if I hadn't seen you feed their insanity." Maggie said.

"You know you are sounding paranoid right?" Lena asked. "What did you come here for anyway?"

"I wanted to talk about Alex and Kara."

"What about them?"

"I want to know what you are planning on doing now you are helping them with the sanity checks."

"Ah yes, the sanity checks. That does make me laugh." Lena mused.

"I need you not to fuel their paranoia and not to make Landon seem like public enemy number one."

"To be fair he does that all by himself. I am starting to wonder if he is just trying to wind Alex up to see how long it is before she snaps."

"Do not repeat that to Alex." Maggie warned.

"I won't." Lena said.

"Good, because, just in case you have forgotten, I am a cop and I know how to use the law."

"A point made by Landon himself." Lena pointed out.

"Not funny." Maggie said.

-00-

"Kara." Alex said knocking on the door before trying and failing to open the door. "Why is the door locked?" Alex asked herself before hitting the door again.

Moments later the door opened and Kara asked.

"Alex? Is everything okay?"

"You tell me. Why was your door locked?"

"Maggie is always telling me to lock my door." Kara pointed out.

"She also tells you to give up pizza and not interfere with police investigations. Yet that is a pizza box on the table and the newspaper next to it has a picture of you stopping a bank robbery." Alex said pointing to the table.

"I was hungry." Kara shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Alex said.

"About what?"

"You and what's wrong." Alex said looking round.

"Have you lost something?" Kara asked as Alex went to the bedroom.

"Where is it?" Alex asked.

"Where's what?" Kara asked.

"Your mind map of Porter's five forces and me." Alex explained as she opened a drawer, not seeing what she was expecting to see she turned to Kara and asked. "Where's Simon?"

"Why do you want Simon?" Kara asked.

"The only reason you'd lock your door was because you were doing something you shouldn't have been doing and I'm guessing that involves Simon. Seeing Simon isn't in his drawer I'm guessing he is with your Porter diagram. So where is he?" Alex asked walking past Kara to the kitchen and opening the oven door.

"I'd never put Simon in the oven." Kara protested.

"Why? You never use it." Alex pointed out.

"Someone else might." Kara said as Alex walked back to the bedroom and lifted Kara's mattress. Under it she found an A3 sketchbook and Simon.

"Let me guess," Alex said opening the sketchbook, "the Porter model done on me and there you are as the triple threat."

"How did you know?" Kara asked.

"Lena suggested it. She actually gets you really well. She'd probably make a good therapist."

"Don't tell Maggie that, she already seems convinced that Lena is an evil mastermind. She'll probably suggest Lena's plan all along was for me to confide in her." Kara replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right she has been sounding a little crazy recently." Alex said. "So do you want to tell me all the reasons you have convinced yourself you are a threat?"

"You said it yourself, before I came along you were the star of the family. Then I turned up and you weren't."

"Kara-" Alex tried to interrupt but Kara kept going.

"You told me that it was my fault you had to compete for Eliza's attention. I cost you your dad, your room, time in the shower, your friends. Then I butted in at the DEO-" Kara listed before Alex cut her off.

"Kara, I said some pretty mean things to you when you first came and some of that was jealously and some of that was because you made me feel insecure and, yes, threatened by you. And I know I was a terrible sister back then, but in my defence I was a teenager and thinking the whole world is out to get you and lashing out at people you care about is kind of normal. I wish I could take back what I said to you. But I can't. All I can do is try to make you realise how important you are to me so you know how wanted you are. Because before you, sure I was high flying, but together we can soar higher than we can alone." Alex said putting the pad and Simon down. "I don't buy into any of that management crap. Even if I did it was designed to analyse industries not people and Landon knows that. Making you feel like crap is what he does, so don't let him win. To beat him we just have to stay strong and stay together." Alex said hugging Kara.


	82. Robots and Triangles

"Hey Winn have-" Alex started only to see the other occupant in the electronics lab causing her to stop and ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Winn is helping me." Landon said.

"With what?" Alex asked suspiciously looking at the box Landon was holding.

"Relax, I'm not building a device to make you talk to me." He said.

"Although one of those would be cool." Winn pointed out. Seeing the looks Landon and Alex were giving him he added. "I'm not helping and shutting up now."

"What are you doing and what is or was that?" Alex asked Landon.

"I need Winn to fix something for me."

"What?"

"My vacuum."

"That doesn't look like a vacuum cleaner." Alex said.

"It's robot one." Winn said. "I love these little guys. I mean they are designed really badly, but they are cool." He then looked at Landon and said. "Don't worry, when I'm done you are going to have the best robot cleaner ever."

"Just making it work as it did is fine." Landon replied, worried about what features Winn might add.

"What exactly happened? It looks like you lost it with it." Alex said picking through the pieces in the box.

"I don't resort to violence and I didn't do this." Landon said. "There was an accident."

"Involving your car running over it several times?" Alex asked.

"No. It fell down the stairs." Landon admitted.

"Wait, don't these have sensors in to stop them falling down stairs?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Well yes, but they seem to have broken."

"Or you kicked it." Alex said.

"Again, I don't resort to violence."

"Or it topped itself." Alex went on. "Oh my god, did you drive your robot cleaner to a suicide attempt?"

"It's a robot." Landon pointed out, wondering if Kara and Alex had body swapped.

"And are you using DEO resources to fix private property?" Alex asked shaking her head.

"Well, technically yes. But Winn is fixing it in his spare time."

"Doesn't look that way." Alex said walking off.

-00-

"Finally, you're back." Maggie said as Kara and Lena entered Kara's apartment.

"Maggie? What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"You tell me." Maggie said. "I went home and no Alex. Winn said she left the DEO over an hour ago so I came here. I walked straight in as you never lock your front door-"

"Wouldn't it have been Alex who didn't the lock the door this time?" Lena asked. "I mean she's on the inside."

"Not the point." Maggie said. "I came in and saw Alex pacing. She has been doing it for over ten minutes. I assume this had something to do with you and Landon. So fix it."

"I've not seen Landon today." Kara said.

"It's got to be a trap." Alex finally said loud enough for Maggie to hear.

"What has to be a trap?" Kara asked concerned.

"The suicidal robot." Alex said as she kept pacing.

"Suicidal robot?" Lena asked looking at Kara who just shrugged.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Maggie asked.

"That stupid shrink and his vacuum."

"Alex you're worrying us." Kara said moving to stand in front of her. "What's happened?"

"Landon, he's giving me the perfect opportunity. But it is so perfect it must be trap. And if I fall into it I could lose my job."

"Then don't do it." Maggie said.

"But what if it isn't a trap?" Alex asked. "Then I would be wasting a prime opportunity."

"Prime opportunity to do what?" Lena asked.

"Find out what his is up to." Alex replied.

"Your really had to ask that?" Maggie questioned.

"Alex, none of us know what you are talking about." Kara said. "We need a little more information."

"I went to the electronics lab and Landon was in there." Alex said.

"Why? He's not an engineer." Kara pointed out.

"He wanted Winn to fix his vacuum."

"As in pump or cleaner?" Lena asked.

"His vacuum cleaner. It's one of the robot ones." Alex explained.

"I love those guys they're so cute. Apart from when they look like Cylons. Then they're creepy." Kara mused. "Was the poor guy broken?"

"It fell down the stairs." Alex said.

"But they are designed not to attempt stairs." Lena said.

"Like the early Daleks." Kara commented.

"Well, he claims the sensors broke, but my money is it had enough of him and jumped. But I guess he could have kicked it." Alex replied.

"He murdered his robot?" Kara asked horrified.

"It's just a vacuum cleaner." Maggie reminded Kara.

"And I'm just an alien." Kara countered. "Does that give you the right to kick me down stairs."

"No." Maggie sighed before muttering. "Your insanity might though."

"I'm still confused about the trap." Lena said.

"He is leaving the robot in the lab so Winn can fix it when he's not working. That means I can go in anytime and plant some surveillance equipment in it so we can finally figure out what he is up to."

"I can't hear this. You are talking about breaking the law." Maggie said.

"Precisely and if I get caught I'll lose my job." Alex said.

"Or go to prison." Maggie added. Ignoring her Alex went on.

"Maybe that is what Landon is hoping for. Get me away from the DEO so he can do what he wants with Kara. But then it is such an obvious trap, maybe it is not a trap at all. Maybe we have driven him to making mistakes." Alex said. "If so and we don't do anything we are missing a golden opportunity to prove he is guilty."

"Or you could take the morally high ground and not do anything." Maggie suggested, wondering why she was even bothering to argue. Then she remembered something Kara said. "Or, like you said, use the triangle guy's wager… Pythagorus's wager."

"Do you mean Pascal's wager?" Kara asked confused.

"Sure." Maggie said. "If it is a trap and you do something you lose your job. If it is a trap and you do nothing you are no worse of than now. And if it isn't a trap and you do nothing you are still no worse off that you are now."

"I really don't see how applying theology to this helps. I'm mean it is not really applicable." Kara said.

"Yeah, it would be like applying commercial competition theory to people." Alex said. "Which we all know doesn't work."

"Why when Kara applied it to Landon did you lap it up but when I do it you say it's not applicable?" Maggie asked.

"You used it to fight for the dark side." Lena reminded her.


	83. Athena's Murder

"Director J'onzz." Landon said approaching him in the break room.

"Yes Doctor Landon, what can I do for you?" J'onn asked wondering what Alex and Kara had done this time.

"I'm worried about Alex and Kara." Landon said.

"What have they done?" J'onn asked wearily.

"Well, have they been exposed to anything recently?"

"Exposed to what exactly?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know exactly. And alien or alien technology maybe?"

"This is the DEO." J'onn reminded him. "They are exposed to aliens and alien tech all the time."

"Have they maybe been exposed to something that could have altered their personalities?" Landon asked.

"Altered?" J'onn asked getting concerned.

"Switched maybe?" Landon said.

"Wait have Alex and Kara gone Freaky Friday?" Winn asked.

"Freaky Friday?" J'onn questioned.

"You don't know what that is? Seriously how many years have you lived on Earth and you don't know Freaky Friday? Well I guess technically it has only been around for forty two years, but still that is forty two years you could have watched it. Don't let Kara know or you will never get out of movie night." Winn pointed out.

"Is there a reason you are listening to a private conversation." J'onn asked.

"I was just making coffee for Alex, who for the record didn't seem like Kara. I mean she still scared the crap out of me."

"What do Fridays have to do with Kara and Alex?" J'onn asked.

"In Freaky Friday the mother and daughter switched bodies." Winn said.

"You think Alex and Kara have switched bodies?" J'onn asked Landon, wondering what Alex had done to him.

"I don't know. But yesterday Alex was acting kind of like Kara." Landon said.

"In what way?" J'onn asked.

"Did she hug you?" Winn questioned. "If she did I think she was just messing with you."

"Agent Schott why are you still here?" J'onn asked.

"Alex is kind of particular about her coffee." Winn said before asking Landon. "What did she do?"

"You were there. She suggested my vacuum committed suicide." Landon reminded him. "Assigning a personalty to a vacuum seems more akin to Kara than Alex."

"Yeah, but it also allowed her to have a dig at you and your profession." Winn said.

"True, but today every time I see Kara she scowls at me. Every time, not just when Alex is there. And then she started muttering I was a disgrace. That type of behaviour is far more Alex than Kara." Landon said.

"Yeah, but Kara thinks you tried killing Athena." Winn explained.

"Who is Athena?" Landon asked.

"Do not ask that in front of Kara." Winn warned. "She would never forgive you for not knowing the name of your victim."

"What victim?" Landon asked looking as confused as J'onn.

"The vacuum." Winn said.

"My vacuum isn't called Athena." Landon pointed out. Seeing the look J'onn was giving him he clarified. "It doesn't have a name. It is a vacuum."

"It does now. After the good Cylon." Winn said.

"Cylon?" J'onn asked.

"Seriously?" Winn asked in disbelief.

"Agent Schott if you know what is happening please explain it concisely before I assign you to be Alex's new sparring partner." J'onn demanded.

"Kara is angry at the doc because she thinks he tried to murder Athena." Winn said. Seeing J'onn's impatient look he added. "Athena being the doc's robot vacuum cleaner, which he asked me to fix." He then looked at Landon and said. "You should probably apologise."

"Because my vacuum broke?" Landon asked confused as Winn poured the coffee.

"Because she thinks you murdered Athena." Winn said walking off.

"It's a vacuum and it broke." Landon protested.

"Doctor Landon I have no idea what is going on, but you were hired to help the mental state of the DEO. Please stop what ever is happening that is turning my Agency into a loony bin." J'onn said walking off.

-00-

"Alex, Kara." Landon greeted, immediately noticing Kara was scowling at him. Once they had sat down he said. "I can't believe that I am starting the session like this, but I have been advised to tell you that I did not murder or attempt to murder my vacuum cleaner. Ignoring the fact it is a machine with no consciousness so technically can't be murdered, my vacuum broke due to a faulty sensor. If you don't believe me ask Winn."

"We did. He's not a reliable character reference when under pressure." Alex said.

"Why was he under pressure?" He asked.

"Alex threatened him so he's tell the truth." Kara said.

"And you're okay with that?" Landon questioned.

"Yeah."

"This is how you treat your friends?" Landon asked.

"Yes, so just think how she treats her enemies." Alex pointed out.

"Okay, well seeing we have covered off the robot topic." Landon said wanting to move on.

"Covered off? You murdered Athena." Kara argued.

"Winn fixed my robot." Landon said.

"And you are taking it back? So you can stick the knife in a second time?" Kara asked appalled.

"Nothing is going to happen to the vacuum." He said.

"It better not. I'll be watching." Kara said.

"From an appropriate distance that doesn't require HR intervention." Alex added.

"Like she said." Kara agreed still scowling at Landon.

"Okay. Well now we all know where we stand, lets go back to Porter."

"So you can make Kara feel like crap again?" Alex asked.

"Did you feel like crap?" Landon asked.

"Some shrink you are." Alex said. "You are not using it on Kara again."

"I wasn't planning to. I actually wanted to focus on one of your responses."

"Of course you did." Alex muttered. "Which response?"

"You objected to you, well the DEO, being classed as a threat to Supergirl, but not Superman. Why?"

"He took away the Kryptonite. That makes it harder to train Kara, which puts her in more danger. Which makes him a threat to her safety."

"A sound argument." Landon said before asking. "So you don't think you are projecting?"

"Projecting what?" Alex asked.

"Your own threat analysis."

"So you are saying that as Superman is a threat against the DEO, because he refuses to join us, I accept that he is also a threat against Kara, because she is part of the DEO?" Alex asked.

"That's not where I was going. I was suggesting that Superman is more of a threat against some than others."

"Are you attacking my cousin?" Kara asked.

"No."

"You're attacking someone." Kara said. "And if not my cousin then you are attacking Alex."

"Now you are sounding like Alex again." Landon said.

"And that comment also sounded like an attack." Kara said.

"Not everything is an attack." Landon countered.

"Fine, it sounded like you were criticising Alex. And I know exactly what that sounds like as I grew up with Eliza criticising Alex." Kara argued.

"I am not criticising Alex. I was merely trying to find out if she sees your cousin as a threat to her, to you, to the pair of you."

"Why would she?"

"Well, when you were under the control of the Black Mercy, your cousin was in your fantasy world but Alex wasn't and you were talking about going to live with him in Metropolis not that long ago."

"How do you know that?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"People talk."

"In sessions? Because if they do, isn't that meant to be confidential?"

"Sessions are confidential." Landon said.

"Then how do you know?" Alex asked.

"The more secret the organisation, the more gossip happens round the water cooler." He argued.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked as she and Alex walked up to her apartment.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"I know I talked about going to stay with Kal for awhile, but there's a reason I didn't." Kara said. "You."

"I know."

"And yet there is always a little tension when he's around." Kara pointed out.

"I just don't understand why you always seem to be in awe of him. I mean you are better then him. He should be in awe of you." Alex argued.

"He's my strongest connection to Krypton." Kara said. "But you are my strongest connection to Earth." She added before hugging Alex. Having released her she reached for the door.

"I thought you at least locked your door when you went to work?" Alex said noticing Kara wasn't searching for her key.

"Well I left out of the window this morning and forgot. Besides if I locked it how could Maggie and Lena get in?"

"If you feel like that give them a key." Alex argued.

"See it seems a little weird to give Maggie a key." Kara confessed.

"Opposed to giving the whole city a key by not locking your door in the first place?" Alex asked.

"Fine I will try harder to lock my door." Kara said as she pushed it open.

"Your door was unlocked." Maggie said not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"So you could get in." Kara said. "Besides you didn't lock it when you came in."

"I wasn't sure if you had keys." Maggie countered.

"If I didn't I would have just used the window." Kara shrugged as the door opened again.

"Sorry, the meeting over ran." Lena said walking in. "Have I missed anything?"

"Just the normal debate over locking doors." Maggie said putting the magazine down.

"So how was therapy?" Lena asked. "Any more robocides?"

"Not a crime." Maggie pointed out.

"Yet." Kara countered.

"Currently not a crime, so Landon can't be guilty of it." Maggie corrected.

"So what did you talk about today?" Lena asked.

"Robots." Alex said.

"Tell me you didn't get caught sabotaging it." Maggie said.

"Of course I didn't." Alex said.

"Let me rephrase, tell me you didn't plant bugs on it or modify it." Maggie said.

"I didn't." Alex said. "I'm convinced it's a trap."

"But we did learn Landon is spying on us." Kara said.

"You did?" Lena asked.

"Yep. He hangs round the water cooler and listens to all the gossip."

"Firstly every organisation runs on gossip and being a gossip doesn't make him a spy." Maggie said.

"Although it is a safe way of getting information." Lena said earning a glare from Maggie. Ignoring her she went on. "I'm surprised you haven't tried getting information on Landon that way."

"No one gossips in front of Alex, they're too scared of her." Kara said. "And they think I'll tell Alex everything so don't talk in front of me either."

"But they don't need to." Alex said. "You have Super hearing. You can just listen in from the gym and no one will know."

"Is that okay to do? I mean it kind of feels like spying." Kara asked.

"Maggie's a cop and she just said gossiping wasn't spying and that there was nothing wrong with gossip." Alex argued.

"That's not what I said." Maggie protested.

"I'm with Alex, this one's on you." Lena said.


End file.
